Maître de son Destin
by Fustella
Summary: AU à partir du tome 5. Harry, le survivant, en cinquième année à Poudlard,doit subir à la fois Dolores Ombrage, Severus Rogue et ses propres doutes. Mais peutêtre que l'aide dont il a besoin n'est pas si loin qu'il le croit...
1. Prologue

Hello! Voici le prologue d'une nouvelle fanfic Harry Potter, en attendant les chapitres de "Une Ombre parmi les Vivants". Contrairement à ce que le prologue laisse penser, elle n'est pas vraiment du même type que mon autre fic. Elle ne devient AU réellement que vers le milieu de la cinquième année, alors qu'Harry est victime de Dolores Ombrage et surtout de ses doutes...

Bonne lecture

Fustella

**Maître de son Destin**

**Prologue**

Le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures et tout dormait à Little Whinning. Tout ? Pas vraiment… Dans un parc au bout de la rue Privet Drive, un petit garçon ne dormait pas. Il avait environ trois ans mais semblait encore plus jeune. Il avait des lunettes vaguement rafistolées avec du papier collant, des cheveux sales et portait des haillons. Il était assis dans le noir, loin des lumières, ce qui empêchait que quiconque puisse le voir, et encore moins les traces de coups toutes fraîches qu'il portait sur le corps. C'était l'hiver, un hiver extrêmement rude, et il ne portait qu'un vieux t-shirt troué et un short élimé. Les seuls traits caractéristiques capables de l'identifier étaient les cheveux perpétuellement en bataille, les yeux d'une couleur émeraude pure et surtout la cicatrice sur son front.

L'enfant pleurait, et ses larmes gelaient sur ses joues pâles et dans ses yeux mêmes. Harry Potter ne parvenait pas à stopper ses larmes. Il était dans ce parc depuis des heures. Parce qu'il avait fait brûler le repas et fait tomber un bol qui s'était brisé sur le sol, les Dursley lui avaient administré une violente correction et l'avaient balancé hors de la maison, lui défendant de revenir avant le lendemain matin pour leur préparer le petit-déjeuner. L'enfant avait attendu longtemps, mais à la nuit tombée il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence et avait cherché un endroit pour s'abriter. Et il avait choisi ce parc. Aux lueurs qui brillaient partout, on comprenait que ce soir était le soir de Noël.

Toujours pleurant, il leva la tête vers les étoiles, recroquevillé sous un arbre. Il se mit à songer aux nombreuses berceuses et chansons dont il avait gardé le souvenir, ces berceuses qui provenaient d'un autre temps, lorsqu'il était encore un petit bébé choyé et aimé par une famille aimante et unie. Et, doucement, il se mit à en chanter une de sa composition, créant les paroles au fur et à mesure de son imagination, sur l'air de la berceuse que sa mère lui avait chanté pour le calmer, ce soir-là… Il ne se souvenait pas très bien, mais il savait que ses parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture.

_Cette nuit c'est Noël et dans toutes les maisons_

_Résonnent les cris de fêtes et même des chansons_

_Mais dans la nuit profonde je pleure dans le froid_

_Je suis tout seul au monde et je n'ai pas de joie_

_Vienne la nuit pour que la lumière s'enfuie_

_Le ciel est gris et je n'aime pas ma vie_

_Je rêve de ma mère et de sa douce voix_

_Je songe à mon père qui est si loin de moi_

_Pourquoi suis-je tout seul, pourquoi personne ne m'aime ?_

_Suis-je donc vraiment ce monstre que chantent les poèmes ?_

_Dis-moi ma mère, pourquoi m'as-tu donc laissé ?_

_Pourquoi mon père m'avez-vous abandonné ?_

_Ce soir la lune est belle et au creux des chemins_

_J'aimerai quitter ce monde et retrouver les miens_

_Laissez-moi donc vous suivre, laissez-moi donc partir_

_Maman, papa que j'aime, j'aimerai tant mourir…_

Lentement, ses yeux se fermaient. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts… Puis, abandonnant la partie, il s'endormit dans le froid.

C'est à ce moment qu'une douce lueur l'entoura. Quelques secondes plus tard, le parc était vide de toute vie.

Au même moment, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, l'enfant réapparut. Des mains s'emparèrent immédiatement de son petit corps meurtri, cherchant ses blessures, ses maladies. Il ne les sentit pas, pas plus qu'il n'entendit les plaintes et les jurons. Mais, étrangement, une phrase douce lui parvint :

_Tu dois vivre Harry… Tu ne dois pas nous abandonner. Nous t'aimons mais nous ne pouvons pas rester près de toi. Pardonne-nous de ne pas être intervenus plus tôt, mais à présent nous allons veiller sur toi d'aussi prêt que nous le pourrions. Nous t'aimons Harry, ne l'oublie jamais… _


	2. Ame blessée

**Chapitre 1**

Harry se réveilla dans son dortoir de Gryffondor, tentant de calmer la douleur qu'un faux mouvement avait produit dans sa main, celle entourée d'un bandage ensanglanté cachant les mots honnis inscrits dans la chair tendre :

_« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges »_

La douleur disparut progressivement mais Harry sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir. Alors il se leva et alla s'installer à sa place favorite : sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Là, le regard perdu dans le paysage, il pouvait laisser ses pensées voyager en attendant le lever du soleil … et de Poudlard.

Il avait encore fait un rêve étrange. Pas un rêve de Voldy, non, un rêve de son enfance et de ces étranges phénomènes qu'il avait rencontré, ces rêves si réels qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il n'avait que rêver. Mais c'était avant, tout ça. Avant la lettre, avant Poudlard et, plus que tout, avant cette nuit de décembre durant cette première année où il avait découvert le miroir du rised. Cette nuit où tout avait basculé, où il avait compris à différencier le rêve et la réalité.

Mais ça, c'était son secret. Dumbledore lui-même n'en savait rien.

Cette nuit-là, après avoir quitté la classe où se trouvait le miroir, il avait entendu de la musique, venue de nulle part. Il l'avait suivie et s'était retrouvé dans la Grande Salle. La musique provenait de derrière une petite porte, derrière la table des professeurs, bien cachée à tous les regards. Il s'en était approché et à peine avait-il posé la main sur le bois vieilli qu'elle s'était ouverte sans un bruit.

Il était entré et la porte s'était refermée derrière lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Puis elle avait disparu. Définitivement.

Ce qu'il s'était passé derrière cette porte, il était le seul à le savoir. C'était son jardin secret, la seule chose qu'il voulait garder pour lui. Du moins jusqu'au moment propice…

Il contempla le parc de Poudlard, le lac, la forêt interdite et, au loin, les montagnes qui offraient une protection naturelle au village comme au château. Il pouvait voir commencer à voir les premiers rayons du soleil poindre derrière ce rempart de pierres et de roches. C'était le matin.

Aujourd'hui, c'était dimanche. Les occupants du dortoir dormiraient probablement encore un moment. Lui, il ne pouvait plus dormir. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui de ne dormir que quelques heures par nuit. Personne ne le savait et il faisait tout pour le cacher. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars, allant de son enfance et de sa vie chez les Dursley aux épreuves qu'il avait endurées depuis son entrée dans le monde sorcier. Sans oublier les visions envoyées par Face de Serpent. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était nouveau, mais cette année était la pire de toutes.

D'abord, il y avait la Gazette du Sorcier qui l'insultait ou le rabaissait à tout bout de champ, incapable de comprendre qu'ils étaient manipulés par le Ministre qui était trop stupide pour accepter le retour de Voldemort. Sans oublier ce vieux crapaud d'Ombrage qui semblait déterminée à ne rien leur apprendre d'autre que des mensonges et des stupidités. A quoi il fallait ajouter les retenues d'Harry qui le meurtrissaient à chaque fois davantage. Et Rogue ! Rogue qui ne supportait pas son père et qui le confondait avec lui ! Mais il avait beau lui ressembler physiquement, il n'était pas son père ! Il ne lui avait rien fait, lui ! Les leçons d'Occlumentie, durant lesquelles il devait subir les méchancetés de l'homme à l'égard tant du père que du fils. Et, par-dessus tout, il devait revivre tout ce qu'il avait tenté de refouler, les pires moments de sa vie et ses plus grandes craintes. Et ce n'est pas cet homme qui allait l'aider !

Mais tout ça, il aurait pu le supporter sans broncher. Il aurait accepté même bien pire. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal ce n'était ni sa réputation foulée au pied ni son orgueil qu'on tentait de briser – en avait-il seulement eu, de l'orgueil ? – avec tant de rage. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ce qui lui donnait tant de douleur, c'était sa culpabilité. S'il n'était pas venu au monde, ses parents seraient encore en vie, les trois Maraudeurs seraient toujours unis, Sirius n'aurait jamais connu Azkaban et la cavale, Rémus n'aurait jamais été seul… et Cédric serait toujours en vie. C'était à cause de lui que tous les malheurs étaient arrivés ! Il était persuadé que quelqu'un serait venu à bout un jour ou l'autre de ce psychopathe mégalomane et que tout aurait été pour le mieux.

_- Tout ça, c'est ma faute… Mes amis n'auraient jamais été mis en danger, Neville aurait toujours ses parents en bonne santé et… et…_

Il ne put continuer ses pensées, il se mit à pleurer et à sangloter en silence. Harry allait mal, très mal, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer. C'était effrayant de voir comment un jeune ado de 15 ans pouvait prendre conscience de l'importance de son attitude. Il ne devait pas flancher, il le savait. Il sentait les attentes de la population sorcière et de l'Ordre peser sur ses épaules. Il savait qu'ils attendaient de lui qu'il combatte ce salaud de mage noir et qu'il le mette à terre une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais pourquoi LUI ? Pourquoi tout cela devait lui arriver à lui, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas au moins partager ce poids sur ses épaules avec quelqu'un ? Pourquoi devait-il être seul ? Il avait des amis, c'était la stricte vérité. Il y avait Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, les Jumeaux. Mais il ne voulait pas les mettre plus en danger qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Et puis, auraient-ils seulement compris ? Auraient-ils été capables de supporter ses douleurs, de comprendre ce que signifiait d'être Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'ancien Espoir de la communauté sorcière – ancien jusqu'à ce qu'ils ouvrent les yeux, d'ailleurs ! – mais surtout l'enfant maudit du Destin ?

Harry ricana au travers de ses larmes. Le Destin… Ce destin qui faisait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort – prophétie ou pas prophétie – et qui lui donnait l'impression que sa vie devait être sacrifiée pour la sauvegarde du monde magique. N'était-ce pas trop demander à un jeune homme de son âge ?

Il sentit alors un courant d'air chaud passer sur ses larmes et il détourna son regard du paysage extérieur. A ses côtés, il y avait un fantôme qui lui souriait tristement. Le fantôme d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux tout aussi noirs, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier verte. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années et malgré son aspect fantomatique, il était beau et semblait presque vivant. Presque, parce qu'il lévitait dans les airs et qu'on pouvait passer à travers lui sans rien sentir. Mais il portait toujours les couleurs de la vie et celles de ses vêtements n'avaient pas disparu. C'était assez déconcertant, et nul doute qu'Hermione se serait jetée dans la bibliothèque pour comprendre un tel phénomène, si elle en avait eu connaissance. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

Harry sourit légèrement au nouveau venu. Celui-ci l'observa un moment en silence avant de prendre la parole d'une voix douce et concernée.

- Tu devrais dormir, Harry. Veiller n'est pas bon pour toi.

Le Survivant eut un sourire désabusé.

- C'est pas comme si j'avais pas essayé, Tom. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Encore des cauchemars ?

- Hmm

- Je pensais que tu prenais des cours d'Occlumentie ?

Harry parut un peu gêné.

- Ben, oui. Mais tu sais bien que je peux sauver des vies si je reste connecté à Voldy…

Le fantôme eut un regard fâché. Il aimait bien le jeune homme et ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi se détruire à petit feu pour des gens qui le dénigraient et ne méritaient pas qu'il subisse tant de douleurs. Mais Harry n'avait pas fini.

- Et puis, les cours ferment peut-être mon esprit à Face de Serpent mais n'empêchent pas les souvenirs de venir me hanter.

Tom se calma immédiatement et son expression se fit plus triste. Il savait ce que pensait Harry sans même qu'il le lui dise. Cédric, Sirius et ses parents. Et tous les autres…

- Tu n'es en rien coupable, Harry. Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir pour tout. Tes parents sont morts pour te protéger, parce qu'ils t'aimaient. Ils n'auraient pas supporté de vivre en te sachant mort alors qu'ils auraient pu agir. Et puis, ils étaient de toute façon sur la liste noire de ce crétin. Ils auraient pu mourir ce jour-là ou plus tard pour une autre raison. Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois pourtant ! C'est la faute de ce salopard et de ce traître de Pettigrow ! Pas la tienne !

Harry regarda son ami, les yeux encore humides de larmes. Tom était un véritable ami. Lui aussi avait traversé des moments de culpabilité mais il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour le contredire, pour lui remonter le moral. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry, quelques années plus tôt, le petit Harry qu'il avait aimé comme un petit frère dès le premier moment et sur qui il veillait depuis lors. Harry l'avait sauvé de ses ténèbres, il voulait être là pour lui, afin de lui rendre la pareille.

Harry murmura d'une voix douce :

- Ce n'est pas non plus la tienne, tu sais. Tu n'es pas cet homme, il n'est pas toi. Tu n'es pas coupable de ses crimes, tu n'as rien à voir avec lui.

Tom le regarda, de la reconnaissance plein les yeux.

- Je sais, mais j'ai tendance à l'oublier. Merci de me le rappeler.

- A ton service, vieux frère. Mais dis-moi, tu n'es quand même pas venu seulement pour ça ? Et si quelqu'un te voyait ?

- D'abord, ta santé passe avant tout, je me moques bien de ce que peuvent dire les autres. Mais tu as raison, je ne suis pas venu seulement pour ça, même si c'est une des raisons de ma visite. Tu es attendu ce soir, à l'heure habituelle. Ne sois pas en retard, grand-père est d'une humeur massacrante.

Harry eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Si tu veux mon avis, grand-père est toujours un peu de mauvaise humeur ! Mais que me vaut cette invitation ? Ce n'est pas encore la nouvelle lune, pourtant.

- Je sais pas trop, en fait… Il a rien voulu me dire…

- Je vois. J'y serais mais je ne promets pas que je serais à l'heure, mes amis vont finir par se poser des questions.

- En parlant de tes amis, tu as fini par accepter ce que je t'ai dit ou tu nies toujours ?

Le spectre était véritablement d'humeur taquine, Harry le sentait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir ses joues se réchauffer au souvenir de ce que son ami lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt et surtout de ce qui avait précédé.

Flash-Back

Harry était en fureur. Rogue avait réussi à le mettre en rage une fois de plus ! Il marchait vivement dans les cachots, voulant fuir le plus possible ce cours de Potions. Ron et Hermione étaient derrière lui, cherchant à suivre son rythme. Ils rejoignirent la salle commune des Gryffondors et le jeune Potter lança son sac au sol et s'assit lourdement sur un fauteuil devant le feu.

- Harry ! Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est l'heure de Divination !

- Je passe ! Allez-y sans moi, je laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui !

Ses amis essayèrent de le faire aller en cours, mais rien n'y fit. Ron abandonna le premier et quitta la salle. Hermione pourtant ne bougea pas.

- Tu devrais y aller 'Mione. Tu vas arriver en retard en Arithmancie.

Mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement. Elle le regardait, inquiète.

- Harry, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air épuisé et tu ne manges presque plus rien. En plus, tu as l'air hanté par moments. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Harry ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il était persuadé que personne n'avait constaté son état. Hermione lui sourit.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que personne ne s'en apercevrait ? Je suis ton amie, Harry, c'est normal de remarquer ça quand on est ami !

Elle posa son sac à terre et alla s'asseoir aux pieds de son ami. Il avait la tête baissée, posée entre ses mains. Il semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur les épaules et Hermione se rendit alors compte à quel point cet adolescent qui paraissait si fort était fragile en réalité. Elle lui prit le menton et remonta son visage afin de plonger son regard dans le sien. Et ce qu'elle y lut lui brisa le cœur. Elle y voyait de la peur, de la culpabilité et un manque d'amour impossible à combler par ses seuls amis.

- Harry… Harry, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Je… Je ne peux pas tout te dire, Hermione. Je… je n'en peux plus. J'en ai marre. Si seulement je n'étais pas venu au monde, si seulement j'étais mort cette nuit-là !

Harry se mit à pleurer et Hermione l'imita. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle le serra dans ses bras, se rapprochant de lui en se glissant entre ses jambes. Elle murmura rapidement, paniquée.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Harry, ne dis surtout pas ça ! Qu'est-ce que je serais devenue, sans toi ? C'est toi qui m'as empêché d'être rejetée par les autres en devenant mon ami, c'est toi qui m'as sauvée plusieurs fois ! Pas Ron, toi ! Tu es le seul à me voir autrement que comme une miss je-sais-tout ! Même Ron garde cette image de moi !

- Mais je t'ai aussi mise en danger, Mione ! Si je n'étais pas là, tu serais en sécurité ! Je…

Mais il ne put plus continuer. Elle avait plaqué sa main sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de poursuivre. Elle poursuivit, toujours murmurant.

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, Harry, je t'en prie ! Je me moque du danger, Harry, tu m'entends ! C'est nous qui avons choisi d'être tes amis. Nous en connaissons les risques, mais nous nous en moquons ! Nous voulons être tes amis, Harry, tes amis à toi, pas au Survivant. Ne te replies pas sur toi-même, laisse-nous t'aider…

Sur ces mots, elle le serra davantage contre elle et enfouit la tête dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Lui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'osait pas bouger. Il se sentait… bien. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de vanille qui émanait d'elle, son souffle courir sur sa chemise, ses bras autour de lui, sa chaleur qu'elle communiquait tant à son cœur qu'à son âme. Et, sans réfléchir, il l'entoura à son tour de ses bras. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il se sentait heureux, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Cédric. Il se mit à pleurer, libéré par les mots de sa meilleure amie.

- Hermione… Merci. Merci pour tout….

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position puis se séparèrent à contrecœur. Harry eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Dites-moi, mademoiselle la préfète, je rêve ou vous venez sciemment de brosser votre cours d'Arithmancie ?

Hermione eut un petit rire gêné.

- Je suis en avance, de toutes façons. Et puis, il y a des choses plus importantes que les cours.

- Vraiment ? Et quoi par exemple ?

Elle eut une expression mutine.

- Je ne sais pas… Hmm… Les amis ? Et principalement un jeune garçon qui a l'art de s'imaginer des histoires pour tout et surtout n'importe quoi?

Harry rit et son cœur battit plus vite. Il n'avait plus eu un tel rire, si heureux, si joyeux, depuis si longtemps. Elle aimait son rire. Elle aimait autant le Harry sérieux, plongé dans un nouveau combat, un nouveau mystère, que le Harry joyeux, enfantin…si Maraudeur.

- Dites-moi, monsieur l'Attrapeur-vedette de Gryffondor, si nous allions nous promener ?

- Hmm… D'accord ! Mais à une seule condition…

- Et laquelle, mon cher ?

- Tu viens voler avec moi ! Hagrid a encore fait venir des Hyppogriffes pour le cours des troisièmes années ! Un petit tour, ça te dit ?

Il avait repris un air de gamin heureux qui lui avait manqué. Elle rit et accepta. Elle avait le vertige et craignait de voler, mais elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Pas avec Harry.

Ils passèrent ainsi un moment fantastique jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu. Harry avait emporté avec lui un pique-nique qu'ils mangèrent en regardant le coucher de soleil sur Poudlard du haut des hauteurs qui entouraient le château. C'était merveilleux. Ils avaient volé au-dessus du lac et du château, invisibles de tous grâce à un sort d'Hermione, ils avaient survolé la forêt interdite avant de se poser dans le meilleur endroit pour assister au spectacle du coucher de soleil de cette fin d'hiver. Ils avaient laissé un mot pour Ron, l'avertissant qu'Harry était assez mal et qu'ils allaient promener un petit moment. Comme le rouquin avait une retenue avec Rusard, cela ne devait pas trop le déranger. Enfin, pour dire vrai, ils avaient la tête complètement ailleurs.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Ron n'était pas encore rentré. D'après les autres Gryffondors, il avait lu le message et n'avait rien dit, il souriait seulement, ce qui les rassura. Mais c'était une nuit de nouvelle lune, aussi, à minuit, alors que tout le monde dormait, il s'était éclipsé discrètement et avait rejoint Tom qui avait un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

- Dis-moi, Harry, tu m'as caché que tu étais amoureux !

Le jeune Potter rougit violemment.

- Hein ? Moi ? Amoureux ? Et de qui ?

- Mais de cette chère Hermione, bien sûr ! Je vous ai observés aujourd'hui, et je vous ai trouvés très mignons, d'ailleurs !

- Mais… enfin… tu dis n'importe quoi ! Hermione et moi sommes amis, rien de plus !

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Moi je n'en ai pas l'impression… et ça vaut aussi pour elle ! Je crois bien qu'elle t'aime aussi !

Plus rouge qu'Harry, ce devait être impossible ! Il tenta de reprendre contenance et grommela :

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Tommy ! On va être en retard !

Et il partit en courant, vite rejoint par son ami qui le taquina tout le long du trajet

Fin Flash-Back

Harry détourna son regard vers la fenêtre, de façon à ne pas croiser le regard amusé de son « grand frère ». Le bonheur ressentit ce jour-là avait si vite disparu, gracieuseté Ombrage et Rogue !

- Je persiste et je signe : tu te fais des films !

- Donc, tu nies ?

- Parfaitement !

- On verra ça avec le temps, mais je suis sûr de ce que j'avance ! Allez, à ce soir, monsieur l'amoureux !

Il partit rapidement en riant, traversant le mur qu'un cousin rageur vint rencontrer quelques dixièmes de seconde plus tard, lancé par un adolescent rouge comme une brique.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, Tom Elvis Jedusor !


	3. Shawins

**Chapitre 2: Shawins **

Hermione était dans la bibliothèque avec Ron. Ils étaient censés travailler sur le dernier devoir de métamorphose mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment concentrés. Ils pensaient à Harry. Ron avait aussi finalement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui et s'inquiétait beaucoup. Quelques semaines plus tôt, un matin, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il s'était rendu compte que son ami s'était déjà levé et habillé. Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sa place favorite, et observait le ciel. Mais ce qui avait choqué le rouquin, c'était la trace des larmes sur son visage et ses yeux rouges. Merlin, Harry avait pleuré ! Mais quand il l'avait questionné, le jeune Gryffondor avait esquivé habilement et n'avait rien voulu dire.

Finalement, Hermione, à bout de patience, ferma son livre d'un coup sec, le tirant de ses pensées. L'air sacrément énervée, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Nan, c'est définitif, je suis trop inquiète pour travailler !

Ron resta bouche-bée. Pour que quelque chose empêche la jeune fille de travailler, il fallait vraiment que ce soit grave ! Mais après un moment, il dut bien reconnaître que, malheureusement, les problèmes d'Harry étaient graves et il retint un commentaire.

- Je suis d'accord, Hermione. Je pense que nous devons trouver ce qu'il se passe avec Harry et l'aider du mieux que nous le pourrons.

Elle acquiesça, les sourcils froncés. Elle tira de son sac un petit carnet et il en fit autant. Depuis un mois, ils y consignaient le peu d'informations qu'ils parvenaient à glaner. Au début, Ron avait trouvé ça stupide et n'avait accepté que devant l'air furieux de la jeune fille, mais à présent, il devait bien avouer que c'était une chose nécessaire. Surtout quand ils avaient découvert que le jeune homme disparaissait certaines nuits ou même quelques heures dans la journée.

- Qui commence ?

- Honneur aux dames.

Hermione tourna quelques pages et lut ses notes en diagonale avant de commencer.

- J'ai cherché un lien entre les dates où Harry agit vraiment bizarrement et surtout celles où il disparaît. Je n'en ai pas trouvé réellement, mais…. Enfin, il y a une constante. La nuit de la nouvelle lune. Ces nuits-là, il disparaît sans faute. J'ai cherché partout, je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse l'expliquer ! Le seul facteur est l'absence de la lune et donc le fait qu'il fait plus sombre, ces nuits-là. Mais…

-… Mais il a disparu une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit de dimanche dernier. Et c'était une nuit de pleine lune !

Dans un geste de désespoir, Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, se tirant les cheveux comme si la solution devait en survenir.

- C'est à ne plus rien comprendre ! Au moment où je crois avoir trouvé une piste, un évènement la détruit en mille morceaux ! J'en deviens folle !

- On s'en était aperçu, Granger !

A cette voix froide et sarcastique, les deux ados sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé.

Drago Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malefoy ? Tu cherches les emmerdes ?

Le Prince de Serpentard soupira.

- Absolument pas, Weasley. Je voulais seulement vous parler en privé, mais si vous le prenez comme ça…

Il fit demi-tour et allait s'éloigner quand Hermione se leva pour le retenir. Il n'agissait pas comme d'habitude, elle sentait qu'il disait la vérité et que c'était important.

- Attends ! Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire, Malefoy ?

- Pas ici. Suivez-moi.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et le suivirent jusqu'à une petite pièce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Elle ressemblait à un bureau-bibliothèque, ce qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux à la jeune préfète de Gryffondor. Elle ne connaissait pas cette pièce ! Mais elle se reprit bien vite et s'apprêta à écouter attentivement son collègue de Serpentard. Ron semblait exaspéré et impatient. Elle craignait l'esclandre.

- Bon, tu veux nous dire quoi, la Fouine ?

- Ron ! Par pitié, évite-nous ces insultes ! Que nous veux-tu exactement, Malefoy ?

Pour une fois, dans la bouche d'Hermione, ce nom ne prenait pas l'apparence d'une insulte et Drago lui fut intérieurement reconnaissant pour cela. Il n'aurait pas supporté un échange d'insultes. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'Harry avait peut-être besoin de lui.

- Je… Je… Comment va Harry ?

La question laissa les deux Gryffondor la bouche ouverte. Comment ? Malefoy qui se préoccupe de la santé de sa Némésis ? Et qui l'appelle par son prénom, par-dessus le marché !

Hermione se reprit la première alors que Ron continuait à se demander dans quel monde de fou il venait d'atterrir.

- Malefoy… Pourquoi cette question ? Et depuis quand c'est « Harry » et plus « Potter » ou « le Balafré » ?

Le jeune homme sembla se rendre compte de sa bévue car il se mordit vivement les lèvres, ennuyé. Et montrer de tels sentiments n'était décidemment pas habituels pour un Malefoy qui se respecte. Il réfléchit un moment puis haussa les épaules dans un mouvement d'humeur, comme s'il abandonnait tout, la partie, son masque et sa réputation de bon petit Serpentard. Ce qui était le cas.

- Oh, et puis zut, à la fin ! _(Il se tourna vers les deux autres) _De toutes façons, vous l'auriez su un jour où l'autre… Alors, maintenant ou plus tard… _(Il plongea ses yeux d'acier dans ceux chocolat de la jeune fille)_ Je suis un ami d'Harry depuis trois ans. Depuis qu'il m'a sauvé la vie en deuxième année.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux puis se passa une main sur le visage, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses esprits.

- Ok,ok … Pause, les gars. TU es un ami d'HARRY depuis la deuxième année parce qu'il t'a SAUVE LA VIE ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? C't'une blague, hein, c'est ça ?

Mais Drago était on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Weasley, c'est la vérité. On a juste fait en sorte de ne pas le montrer, à cause de mon père et des problèmes que je pourrai rencontrer.

Hermione le regarda un moment puis hocha la tête en signe de doute.

- Pour que nous te croyions, Malefoy, il faudra te montrer convaincant. Raconte-nous tout depuis le début, ok ?

Le Serpentard eut un petit sourire puis s'assit sur une des chaises de la pièce. Les Gryffondor l'imitèrent et il se mit à tout leur dire.

- Ca s'est passé en deuxième année. Juste après ta pétrification, Granger… Après le départ d'Hagrid et du directeur…

_Flash-Back._

_Les Serpentard de deuxième année et quelques-uns de leurs aînés étaient en train de se promener dans les cachots, allant toujours plus bas, toujours plus loin. Ils étaient décidés à trouver la Chambre des Secrets et à s'allier à l'Héritier de Serpentard. _

_Ils marchaient déjà depuis un bon moment quand Marcus Flint découvrit un passage secret étrange. Ils s'y engagèrent, certains de tenir le bon bout, mais, par sa maladresse légendaire, Goyle activa un piège. Drago, qui marchait devant lui, glissa dans une trappe. Il était le seul à être tombé mais les autres restèrent pétrifiés. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi, avant d'entendre les sifflements menaçants d'une bonne centaine de serpents. Il était tombé au beau milieu d'un nid de serpents qui, à l'entente de leurs sifflements, n'étaient pas ravis d'être dérangés. _

_Mais ça ne semblait pas être le seul piège du passage, car Crabbe, par un faux mouvement, en déclencha un autre. Il semblait qu'une partie des pièges étaient destinés à s'enclencher à la moindre trace de peur ou de doute de quiconque empruntait ce chemin. Et Crabbe avait une peur panique… Un immense sifflement se répercuta dans le passage, provenant de l'autre côté de la trappe. Et cela suffit pour que les Serpentards s'enfuient en courant, laissant derrière eux leur camarade prisonnier de son trou à serpents._

_- Eh ! Venez m'aider à sortir de là ! Eh ! _

_Mais personne ne vint. Du moins, personne de Serpentard._

_La personne qui se présenta au-dessus du trou, au moment où un cobra, rendu furieux par ses cris, allait se jeter sur lui pour le mordre, était la dernière personne que Drago Malefoy s'attendait à voir._

_Harry Potter._

_Le serpent stoppa son élan alors que le Gryffondor se penchait au-dessus de l'ouverture_

_- Tout va bien ?_

_- Mais oui, Potter, ça se voit pas ? Je joue aux cartes avec ces charmantes bestioles ! T'es content, hein ? Ton ennemi menacé par ces chères bestioles ? Tu dois bien te marrer, hein ?_

_Mais Harry ne releva pas. Il haussa juste un sourcil et dit d'une voix légèrement étonnée, comme s'il venait de le croiser au coin d'une rue. Il était à peine amusé._

_- Tiens, mais c'est Malefoy ! _

_Puis, il sauta à ses côtés._

_- Putain, mais t'es fou, Potter ? T'as vu où on est ? Comment on va faire pour sortir si t'es ici, t'y as pensé, le Balafré ?_

_- T'aurais pas oublié un détail, Malefoy ?_

_- Et lequel, Môssieur le Survivant ?_

_Le Gryffondor eut un léger sourire amusé qui troubla le Serpentard. Ca, c'était pas une réaction de Potter ! Dans des circonstances normales, il lui aurait au moins relancé des insultes._

_Sauf que les circonstances étaient tout sauf normales._

_Harry se tourna vers les serpents après un dernier petit sourire en coin adressé au Serpentard. Et il ouvrit la bouche, d'où sortirent non des mots mais des sifflements._

_Malefoy aurait voulu se cogner la tête contre la paroi._

_Potter était Fourchelang !_

_Comment avait-il pu l'oublier, lui qui avait saisi au vol cette opportunité de l'insulter et de l'humilier à toute occasion, depuis qu'il l'avait découvert ?_

_Enfin, les sifflements cessèrent et le brun se tourna de nouveau vers lui, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Un sourire un peu triste quand même, remarqua le Vert-et-Argent. Drago se frappa mentalement. Depuis quand se souciait-il des états d'âme de son ennemi ? Il se reprit en crachant._

_- C'est bien beau, Môssieur le Charmeur de Serpent, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'on est coincé ici ! Et à moins de demander à tes chers copains de nous faire la courte échelle._

_Mais l'autre garçon ne répondit pas. Il sortit juste sa baguette et la pointa sur le Serpentard qui eut un mouvement de recul._

_- Tu comptes m'attaquer, hein ? Très courageux de ta part, très Gryffondor ! Mais moi aussi je sais me battre !_

_Il dirigea sa main vers la cachette de sa baguette et pâlit. Elle n'était pas là ! Elle avait dû tomber dans sa chute ! Et il était à la merci de son ennemi ! Mais il n'allait pas rester sans rien faire ! Il allait lui montrer comment résiste un Malefoy !_

_- Tu es heureux, hein ? Tu avais vu que je n'avais plus ma baguette et tu en profites ! Mais de mieux en mieux, Potter ! Tu ne vaux vraiment pas grand-chose comme Griffy ! Et c'est CA, le héros du monde sorcier ? _

_Le Gryffondor soupira. Il ne répondit pas et fit seulement un geste de la baguette. Un rayon en sortit et heurta Malefoy… qui se retrouva à flotter dans les airs avant d'atterrir sain et sauf au bord du trou, là d'où il venait. _

_Il y resta un instant, sous le choc, alors que le brun s'extirpait du trou en se lançant le sort à lui-même. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un autre sort qu'il ne connaissait pas? _

_Harry leva les yeux vers son rival et lui demanda, un peu inquiet quand même :_

_- Tu n'as rien ?_

_Comme l'autre ne répondait pas, encore choqué, il eut un nouveau soupir :_

_- Tu ne dis rien, donc ça va pas. Tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ?_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur._

_- Pourquoi quoi, Malefoy ?_

_- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?_

_Le Gryffondor haussa davantage les sourcils._

_- Tu avais besoin d'aide, non ? J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Sur ce, puisque tu sembles aller bien, tout compte fait, je te laisse. Et, un conseil, fait attention. Ce passage est ensorcelé pour réagir aux émotions de quiconque le traverse. _

_Il tourna les talons et se prépara à partir mais Drago le prit par le bras._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Encore ? Pourquoi quoi, Malefoy ? Parle plus clairement !_

_Harry était partagé entre l'amusement et l'agacement. Sa voix en disait long sur ses pensées mais on sentait clairement que l'amusement l'emportait de plusieurs têtes._

_- Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé alors que je suis ton ennemi ? Pourquoi me donnes-tu des conseils ? Pourquoi ne réagis-tu pas à mes insultes ? Pourquoi ne m'attaques-tu pas ?_

_Cette fois, le Gryffondor était franchement amusé alors que Malefoy perdait ses moyens, décontenancé par l'attitude du garçon et encore bouleversé du sort qui aurait pu être le sien si personne n'était venu pour lui. Il avait perdu sa superbe, sa prestance, son arrogance. Il avait eu peur, ceux qu'il croyait ses amis – tout du moins ses alliés – l'avaient laissé tomber et son ennemi venait le sauver sans même profiter de l'occasion pour l'humilier, l'insulter ou le rabaisser. _

_- Ok, alors une chose à la fois. Un, je ne supporterai jamais que quelqu'un meure ou se blesse grièvement devant mes yeux ou par ma faute, surtout si je pouvais l'aider ou l'avertir et plus encore s'il n'a rien fait pour le mériter. Deux, tu n'es pas mon ennemi. Mon rival, mon contraire, je suis d'accord. Pas un ennemi. _

_- Q-Quoi ?_

_- Tu as bien compris. Voldemort est mon ennemi, comme le sont ses partisans. Un garçon de mon âge qui ne présente aucune menace majeure n'est pas mon ennemi, même s'il s'agit de toi. Et crois-moi, je sais faire la différence entre tous ces termes ! Voilà qui répond à tes deux premières questions. Et même à la troisième et à la quatrième. Sauf que j'ajoute que je n'ai plus ni le temps ni l'envie de répondre à tes provocations. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. Cela te suffit ou tu as d'autres questions ?_

_Comme le blond ne répondait pas, le brun sourit et tourna de nouveau les talons. Avant de partir, il lui donna un dernier conseil._

_- Encore une chose, Malefoy. Ne recommence pas ce que tu viens de faire. Ne traîne plus dans les parages, c'est bourré de pièges comme celui-ci. Et ne cours pas après l'Héritier ou la Chambre. Tu pourrais aller rejoindre la première victime du monstre qu'elle renferme. _

_- Et pourquoi, toi, tu te trouvais ici ?_

_Harry lui répondit en s'en allant, un sourire triste aux lèvres._

_- Moi, je n'ai pas le choix. _

_Et il planta là le Serpentard qui mit un moment avant d'assimiler l'évènement. Puis de repartir, pensif, vers son dortoir où il fut accueilli avec surprise par ses coéquipiers. Il leur inventa une histoire à sa façon avant de rejoindre son dortoir._

_Potter lui avait donné à réfléchir. Et il sentait confusément que les réponses qu'il trouverait allaient le changer sans espoir de retour…_

_Fin Flash- Back._

- Et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je lui ai envoyé un message en cours de Potions, le lendemain matin. Le soir-même, nous nous sommes rencontrés pour discuter. C'est là que nous avons conclu une trêve. Mais il fallait sauvegarder les apparences, ne serait-ce que pour me protéger de mon père qui, je m'en rends compte à présent, m'avait complètement sous sa coupe.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir insultée toutes ces années, surtout lorsque j'ai dit que j'aurai voulu que tu sois morte à cause du monstre. Je ne le pensais pas.

Celle-ci eut un mouvement d'hésitation mais lui fit un petit sourire.

- Je ne sais pas si je fais bien, mais je veux bien te laisser une chance, Malefoy. On fait une trêve ?

Et elle lui tendit une main que le jeune préfet prit avec reconnaissance et soulagement. Il ajouta même, pour prouver qu'il voulait tout reprendre sur de nouvelles bases :

- Alors reprenons depuis le début. Enchanté, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, Serpentard et Préfet. Je suis aussi attrapeur de Serpentard et je viens d'une grande famille de Sang Pur… mais pas fier de l'être….

Hermione eut un petit rire.

- Hermione Granger, Gryffondor, Préfète, fille de moldus et fière de l'être. Ah, j'oubliais ! Je suis membre du Trio d'Or de Gryffondor ! Enchantée de faire ta connaissance !

Les deux adolescents se sourirent puis se tournèrent vers le troisième préfet de la pièce, un peu inquiets de sa réaction. Celui-ci, après la méfiance, était passé par toutes sortes d'émotions : le doute, l'étonnement, la rancœur et finalement la compréhension, la compassion – ce qui le surpris lui-même ! Il haussa les épaules et imita Hermione.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance, Malefoy, mais je pense comme Hermione. Je veux bien une trêve. De toutes façons, je pense qu'on a pas besoin d'une stupide dispute en ce moment. Il y a plus grave. Alors, je me présente, Ronald Weasley, dit Ron, Gryffondor, Préfet et membre du Trio d'Or… Enchanté.

- Moi de même. Je suis désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire de mal, Weasley. Vraiment.

Alors que les trois jeunes gens commençaient à lier connaissance dans une pièce inutilisée de Poudlard, un jeune homme se dirigeait vers le septième étage de Poudlard, empruntant les escaliers tournants. Comme s'ils lui obéissaient, ils le dirigèrent vers une porte que personne n'avait jamais franchie depuis mémoire d'homme… ou du moins était-ce la rumeur qui courait à propos de cette porte et de ce qu'elle cachait. Les directeurs successifs ont de tous temps cherché à l'ouvrir, mais aucun d'entre eux n'y était arrivé – même Dumbledore lui-même ! En fait, les escaliers eux-mêmes refusaient de s'y arrêter.

Mais, à l'insu de tous et toutes, ce jeune adolescent avait emprunté l'escalier facétieux et avait attendu d'être certain d'être seul pour lui « demander » de le conduire face à cette mystérieuse porte. Et après un dernier regard en arrière, alors que l'escalier repartait, il posa sa main droite sur le bois vieilli et attendit d'être autorisé à entrer – ce qui ne tarda pas.

Une fois dans le couloir éclairé de nombreux flambeaux, le jeune homme soupira de soulagement et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Tu m'as l'air épuisé, Harry.

Sans même bouger de sa position, Harry Potter répondit à son interlocuteur, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux onyx.

- Je voudrais t'y voir, Tom ! Ils sont trop curieux pour leur propre bien… Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour détourner leur attention. Même à prendre ce passage, le plus visible de tous !

- Je comprends mieux maintenant… J'ai été assez surpris quand tu m'as dit que tu passerais par ici. Ils sont si curieux que ça ?

- Tu n'as pas idée… Je suis persuadé qu'ils enquêtent sur mes agissements… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai fait pour les dérouter toutes ces années !

Tom eut un petit sourire. Harry était un trop humble pour voir qu'il était le meilleur lorsqu'il s'agissait de brouiller les pistes, détourner l'attention, semer d'éventuels espions, etc… Même les célèbres Maraudeurs ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville !

Son sourire s'évanouit cependant lorsqu'il remarqua la tâche rouge sur le sol. Vivement, mais le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le faire davantage souffrir, il s'empara de la main du Survivant et ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

La main était complètement ensanglantée et, au milieu du dos de la main, plus rouge encore que le sang, gravés à même la chair, s'étalaient les mots « je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ».

Il leva son visage en colère vers le jeune Potter qui tentait de récupérer sa main, mal à l'aise. Sa voix devint froide et dangereuse.

- Harry ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

- …

- Harry !

- Om…Ombrage… Re… Retenue…

Tom lâcha immédiatement la main blessée et se détourna. Il était furieux ! Comment ce sale crapaud osait-il s'attaquer à son jeune frère ! Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, aller trouver cette sale bonne femme et se venger de tout ce qu'elle avait commis comme erreurs et bêtises depuis son arrivée ! Il avait dû supporter en silence ses insultes envers les élèves et les professeurs, son attitude hautaine, ses foutus décrets d'éducation… mais là, c'en était trop ! S'attaquer à un élève… à Harry, par-dessus le marché ! Comme si l'enfant qu'il aimait comme son frère cadet n'avait pas eu assez à traverser ! Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait !

Il allait prendre la porte menant vers les escaliers quand une main tremblante l'arrêta. Il baissa le regard et croisa les émeraudes de son cadet. Il semblait effrayé.

- Non… C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit, Tom. Ne fais rien d'insensé, il ne faut pas qu'ils te voient… S'il te plaît, grand frère.

Ces deux derniers mots le calmèrent sur-le-champ. Harry ne les disait pas souvent, c'était la preuve qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, qu'il avait besoin de lui… mais aussi de sa famille. La seule véritable famille qu'il possède.

Il le serra dans ses bras et sentit son épuisement total, ses réserves d'énergie, magiques et physiques, étaient à un niveau critique. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, trempé de sueur et les yeux dans le vague. Il avait sans doute usé de ses dernières forces pour arriver ici sans que personne ne constate son état. Le spectre jura en posant une main sur le front du jeune Gryffondor. Trop chaud. Il devait faire vite. Sans un mot, avec juste un regard d'avertissement, il le prit dans ses bras translucides mais toujours matériels, et courut vers le seul endroit dans Poudlard où il trouverait le nécessaire pour le soigner… mais pourrait-il le guérir ?

Il parcourut le couloir à toute vitesse et arriva en vue d'une double porte sur laquelle un sceau était gravé. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand à son arrivée, faisant sursauter la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans la pièce, penchée sur un vieux grimoire poussiéreux. Pour quiconque ignorait l'existence des Shawin, ces spectres si humains, elle aurait pu passer pour une sorcière normale au premier abord. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Comme Tom Elvis Jedusor, Moira Diane Artémis Wallen n'était qu'un reflet, l'ombre d'une sorcière du passé.

- Tom ! Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de… Merlin, Harry !

Le jeune spectre ne fit pas attention à elle et emmena Harry vers le lit à baldaquin qui se trouvait là. La jeune Shawin s'approcha rapidement tandis qu'il vérifiait la santé d'Harry avec la magie sans baguette. En découvrant les résultats, il étouffa une litanie de jurons.

- Que lui est-il arrivé, Tom ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il est arrivé comme ça, complètement vidé de toute énergie, la main en sang. Je crois qu'il a rassemblé le peu d'énergie qu'il avait en réserve pour arriver ici sans attirer l'attention. Quand je lui ai demandé qui lui avait fait ça, il m'a parlé d'Ombrage et d'une retenue. C'est tout ce que je sais.

- Je vois. Je vais chercher les autres, je crois qu'on aura besoin d'eux.

Et la jeune « fille » partit, empruntant une des portes qui donnaient accès au reste des « appartements ». Tom revint vers Harry et le vit se débattre dans son inconscience. Ne sachant réellement que faire sans pour autant aggraver les choses, il alla chercher une vasque et la remplit d'eau et de quelques herbes. Puis, il s'assit au chevet du sorcier et entreprit de lui faire des cataplasmes. Il râlait de ne pas s'être intéressé davantage à la médicomagie ou du moins à la Guérison mineure. Il se sentait inutile face à la douleur que son protégé semblait ressentir à cet instant.

- Allez, 'Ry, tiens bon !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Moira était de retour, suivie de plusieurs autres Shawins. L'une d'entre elle portait une caisse emplie de potions et d'herbes médicinales. Tom s'écarta pour la laisser s'occuper du jeune malade.

Pendant qu'elle soignait Harry, Tom se tourna vers les autres. Le plus vieux d'entre eux fit un signe de tête et il les suivit dans une petite pièce attenante. Seules restèrent deux autres membres de leur « communauté », une Guérisseuse et une apprentie d'une quinzaine d'années qui se trouvait dans tous ses états.

Dans la pièce, il y avait de nombreux fauteuils disposés en cercle. Chacun s'assit dans celui qui lui était assigné, ce qui laissait de nombreuses places libres. Le plus vieux membre de leur assemblée regarda le jeune Tom bouleversé par l'état de son petit frère.

- Prend ton temps pour te calmer, Tom. Mais tu dois comprendre que nous devons savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.

Tom acquiesça et tenta de se contrôler. Il regarda ses mains et contempla les reflets intérieurs qui lui donnaient l'aspect si caractéristique des Shawins.

Shawin… C'était le nom de leur « espèce », si l'on peut dire. Il n'était plus un être humain mais n'était pas un fantôme non plus. Il était à mi-chemin entre les deux. C'était comme s'il était une âme, un corps astral en pleine projection. C'était un secret millénaire et rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient avoir accès aux connaissances nécessaires pour y parvenir. Et plus rares encore étaient ceux qui devenaient des Shawins.

Un Shawin était humain, à l'origine. A un moment de sa vie, il se fondait avec un lieu ou un objet et perdait son enveloppe corporelle tout en gardant certaines de ses capacités. Il pouvait devenir matériel ou immatériel selon ses envies ou ses besoins, visible ou invisible, et bien d'autres choses. Mais il n'était plus humain. Il ne pouvait plus vivre… et il ne pouvait plus mourir. C'était un concept très proche de l'immortalité – du moins celle de l'âme – mais des sorciers mal intentionnés et – Merci Merlin ! – trop mal renseignés en avaient tiré le rituel des Horcruxes, que ce… Voldemort, cette Face de Serpent, avait employé à tort et à travers.

Tom ferma les yeux, sentant peser sur lui le regard des personnes présentes. Ils attendaient qu'il soit prêt à parler sans se mettre en rage, comme toujours quand Harry était concerné.

Trois. C'était le nombre de sortes de Shawins existant actuellement. Les plus courant étaient ceux qui, sentant leur mort venir, se fondaient dans un lieu choisi par eux, abandonnant leur enveloppe charnelle. Ils étaient alors officiellement morts pour le commun des mortels et ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière. Ils portaient le nom d'Eternels et se rencontraient un peu partout dans le monde, mais ils ne se montraient qu'à ceux qui étaient choisis par eux ou des Elus. Comme lui, autrefois. Comme Harry.

Les Ephémères étaient plus rares. C'étaient des sorciers qui se mettaient dans un coma magique avancé. Leur métabolisme était mis en pause, en hibernation. Seule leur âme, détachée du corps, continuait à évoluer. Les Ephémères étaient presque toujours des Elus en danger de mort qui s'assuraient ainsi de pouvoir continuer leur mission en attendant le moment propice pour reprendre leur vie. Mais en échange, ils devaient devenir des Eternels lorsque leur heure véritable viendrait. Tom en était un. Gravement blessé, il sentait qu'il risquait de mourir sans avoir, au moins, délivré ses secrets à une personne capable de poursuivre son œuvre, sa mission et son rêve. Il s'était alors mis en hibernation et était devenu un Shawin en attendant cette personne, celui ou celle à qui il livrerait ses secrets et son savoir et qui le réveillerait au moment propice afin qu'ils se battent côte à côte. Et il savait qu'Harry était cette personne.

Il existait encore une troisième sorte de Shawin. Ils étaient extrêmement rares. Pour être honnête, il n'en existait que deux dans le monde. Et encore, c'était ce qui aurait du être. C'étaient les Phénix. Leurs parents avaient utilisé sur eux un sort de puissante magie ancienne afin de les protéger de la mort et, sans vraiment le savoir, ils avaient fait d'eux des Shawins en puissance. Si d'aventure ils mourraient ou en étaient proches, ils devaient devenir des Shawins avec les mêmes caractéristiques que les Ephémères, à la différence que leurs corps continueraient à évoluer jusqu'à leurs vingt ans et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide extérieure pour se réveiller.

Les Phénix auraient du être deux.

Il n'y en avait qu'un seul.

L'autre avait survécu. Et c'était lui qui, en ce moment même, se battait contre le sort dans la pièce attenante à celle-ci.

Harry James Potter.


	4. Souvenirs I

Troisième chapitre et plus d'explications! Sans compter l'entrée en scène d'un personnage supplémentaire... Aviez-vous deviné sa présence? Il est rempli d'explications, mais elles sont nécessaires pour avancer... Désolé si elles sont lourdes! Mais si vous ne comprenez toujours pas, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions!

Bonne lecture!

Fustella.

**Chapitre 3**

Harry se sentait léger, très léger. Il ne savait plus où il était, il errait dans un univers aux couleurs changeantes. Soudain, il se sentit comme aspiré et le décor changea. Il reconnut sans peine le Hall de Poudlard. Il sut alors ce qu'il se passait.

_- Un Fragment de Mémoire de Poudlard… _

Harry ne connaissait que trop bien ce phénomène. Depuis qu'il était arrivé entre les murs de la vieille école et qu'il avait découvert son statut de Shawin Phénix, il lui arrivait très régulièrement de recevoir de ces Fragments. Le plus souvent, il s'agissait de souvenirs concernant son histoire, ses parents ou lui-même. Ou bien la scène concernait Tom, Moira, des gens qu'il connaissait ou devait connaître ou même les Fondateurs de Poudlard. A cela s'ajoutaient les souvenirs des leçons qui s'étaient données entre ces murs. Mais il arrivait aussi que ces souvenirs soient incompréhensibles, sans queue ni tête. Parce qu'Harry ne devait pas encore en comprendre la signification. C'était une des méthodes d'enseignement des futurs Shawins. Une fois que leur âme s'était rattachée à un ou plusieurs lieux, ils en recevaient des informations afin qu'il puisse achever sa formation et, si besoin en était, de réaliser son destin. C'était le cas d'Harry.

_- Je me demande quand je suis… _

Comme pour répondre à sa question, il vit ses parents avancer, pâles comme la mort, vers une des entrées menant au Cœur de Poudlard, ces lieux réservés aux Shawins ou à leurs apprentis. En voyant l'état de sa mère, il comprit. Il connaissait ce souvenir. Il était le 12 mai 1981. Ses parents venaient d'apprendre la prophétie.

Il les suivit jusqu'à une des salles cachées. Là, se tenaient des gens qu'il connaissait fort bien. C'étaient les Shawins de Poudlard, au nombre de sept : Salazar Serpentard et sa femme, Helga Pouffsoufle, Godric Gryffondor et son épouse Rowena Serdaigle, Tom Jedusor et Moira Wallen. Sans oublier le plus célèbre d'entre eux : Merlin en personne. Une huitième personne se tenait au milieu du groupe, la seule à n'être pas une Shawin corporelle : Poudlard. Ou pour être plus précis, l'âme de l'école qui, à force d'engranger de la magie, avait pris forme plusieurs siècles auparavant.

James et Lily Potter entrèrent dans la salle et, sans un mot, s'assirent sur un divan, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Lily pleurait et James était sous le choc. Poudlard s'avança vers eux.

- Ils vous l'ont dit…

Sans un mot, ils acquiescèrent. Lily, presque hystérique, se leva soudain rapidement.

- Je refuse ! Je refuse qu'un de mes enfants doive subir une telle chose ! On peut sans doute faire quelque chose ! Nous le DEVONS !

Merlin la regarda, peiné mais sérieux.

- Nous ne pouvons rien, Lily… Vous connaissez comme nous le pouvoir des prophéties… Elles ne peuvent être contournées ni contrecarrées…

- Mais nous pouvons l'améliorer, non ? Améliorer le destin de l'Enfant Elu, l'aider afin que sa vie soit belle, que la prophétie se termine en sa faveur…Mais faire quelque chose !

- Et comment ? Aucun de nous ne peut…

- Je trouverai ! Je jure que je trouverai !

Sous les yeux d'Harry, la scène se troubla puis disparut. Mais avant, il eut le temps d'entendre, claire et nette, la voix de Merlin prononcer les mots qui allaient décider de son destin :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

Puis, il entendit des voix prononcer des mots épars, des phrases sans contexte. Il les reconnaissait pour les avoir bien souvent entendues. Les voix des Shawins qui l'accompagnaient depuis sa plus tendre enfance… et la sienne.

_Cet enfant est un Shawin en puissance, Merlin… Est-ce là le pouvoir dont Voldemort n'est pas doté…_

_Ce n'est qu'un des pouvoirs qu'il enferme en lui, Tom… Peut-être est-ce celui-là, peut-être en est-ce un autre… _

_Un pouvoir que l'autre n'aurait pas ?_

_Voilà peut-être l'erreur de Voldemort… Il n'a pas pensé à ELLE._

_C'est injuste ! Qu'il vive sa vie !_

_Mon enfant, ne te laisse pas surmonter…_

_Il est temps pour moi de devenir le maître de mon propre Destin ! Je ne les laisserai pas m'utiliser !_

Il sourit à ces mots. Il ne connaissait la prophétie que depuis la résurrection de Voldemort mais avait reçu, peu après, des souvenirs de Poudlard qui le mettaient en garde contre le Ministère et ses manipulations. Il avait aussi appris que Dumbledore en savait énormément et lui en avait énormément voulu. Mais ses mentors lui avaient fait comprendre le bien-fondé de son attitude et il avait pardonné à l'homme qu'il aimait, au fond, comme on peut aimer un grand-père. Il sourit inconsciemment en pensant au vieil homme et à son affection pour lui. Il l'avait tout de suite adopté avant même de savoir qui il était réellement. La preuve que le cœur reconnaît toujours une personne que l'esprit, la mémoire, a un jour oublié.

Puis, la scène changea.

Il se retrouva à l'Infirmerie, ou, plus exactement, devant les portes closes où James, Sirius, Rémus, Peter et Dumbledore attendaient. Il sourit, nostalgique. Ce Souvenir était l'un des premiers qu'il ait eu. C'était même le tout premier. Il l'avait eu après s'être évanoui, lorsque, pour la première fois, il avait emprunté l'entrée menant au Cœur de Poudlard. C'était son préféré.

Le 31 juillet 1981

Sa naissance.

Ou pour être plus exact, LEUR naissance.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors, laissant place à une jeune Mrs Pomfresh épuisée, accompagnée d'une sage-femme et d'un médicomage. Les deux femmes tenaient chacune un petit tas de linge. James se précipita vers elles mais Rémus le retint avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise tant il était stressé – sous les rires de Sirius et l'air malicieux de Dumbledore.

- Alors ? Alors ? Elle va bien ?

Pomfresh se mit à rire.

- Votre femme va bien, Mr Potter, calmez-vous. Tout s'est très bien passé, elle se repose, à présent. Et toutes mes félicitations, ce sont des jumeaux ! Un garçon et une fille, le choix du Roi, comme on dit !

Et elle lui présenta le tas de linge rose qu'elle portait, lui présentant sa fille. La sage-femme lui présenta son fils au même moment. James se calma, émerveillé devant les bébés. Il était aux anges, son visage arborant un air béat qui faisait bien rire ses amis, le directeur et le corps médical.

- Ils portent déjà la fourrure noire des Potter, Cornedrue ! Alors, tu nous les dis, leurs noms, maintenant ?

James rit à l'impatience de son frère de cœur, le séducteur Sirius Black. Lily et lui avaient décidé de ne pas révéler les noms des enfants avant leur naissance, afin de les accompagner d'un petit cadeau pour ses meilleurs amis. Il prit le garçon des bras de la sage-femme et le présenta à ses amis.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter Harry James Potter. Lily et moi aimerions que tu en deviennes le parrain, Sirius !

Sirius, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il trembla, ému, et des larmes emplissaient son regard. Puis, il parvint à parler.

- Tu… Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Certain, Patmol ! Alors ?

- A… Avec plaisir, vieux frère !

Et James remit entre les bras tremblant du nouveau parrain, le précieux paquet de linges bleus. Il sourit devant la maladresse de son meilleur ami qui avait apparemment peur de faire un faux mouvement qui pourrait faire mal au bébé. Puis, l'animagus cerf se tourna vers Mrs Pomfresh, tout aussi émue, et prit délicatement le nouveau-né de ses bras.

- Quant à cette jeune demoiselle, ce sera Elisabeth Lily Potter. Rémus ?

- O…Oui ?

- Accepterais-tu de prendre la responsabilité d'être son parrain ?

- Qu…Quoi ? James, tu… tu plaisantes ? Je ne peux pas… Je… Je suis…

- Tu es un de mes meilleurs amis et une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse… Personne ne m'empêchera de faire de toi le parrain de ma petite Elisabeth, pas même ces stupides lois du ministère ! Alors ?

Rémus ne sut pas quoi dire… Dumbledore prit alors la parole. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie et de malice. Et aussi d'émotion, lorsque son regard tomba sur les deux enfants endormis dans les bras des deux meilleurs amis de James.

- Acceptez, Rémus… Je ferai moi-même en sorte que le ministère approuve cette décision. Vous en êtes tout à fait digne.

Rémus, les larmes aux yeux, une boule dans la gorge, ne put qu'hocher de la tête pour donner son accord. Il reçut aussitôt la petite fille dans les bras. Tout comme Sirius, il se sentait assez maladroit, surtout à cause de son « état », mais semblait malgré tout un peu plus à l'aise que le jeune Black.

Harry, de son poste d'observation, pouvait voir toute la scène. Les larmes dans les yeux de son père se reflétaient dans les siens. Il vit James proposer d'aller voir la jeune maman mais déjà la scène disparaissait, à son grand regret. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu la scène entière auparavant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir la revoir encore. Il eut juste le temps de voir les portes s'ouvrir et le lit de Lily apparaître, la jeune femme affichant un grand sourire en voyant que les deux Maraudeurs avaient accepté de devenir les parrains des jumeaux.

Avant que la scène ne s'efface totalement, il entendit de nouveau des voix.

_La Prophétie vient de débuter… L'Enfant est né, et ce sera un Potter. _

_N'y en a-t-il pas un autre ?_

_Neville Longdubat… Il pourrait le devenir, mais il ne le sera pas… Son Destin est ailleurs…_

Puis, de nouveau, le Survivant eut à faire face à une scène qu'il connaissait déjà. Il commençait à se demander ce que voulait Poudlard, à lui faire passer toutes ces scènes. D'ordinaire, c'était pour qu'il puisse y trouver des sous-entendus, de nouvelles clés pour sa compréhension des évènements. Il voyait un enchaînement d'évènements et en découvrait la conséquence, à moins qu'il ne vienne de la vivre… Cette fois, pourtant, rien ne lui vint. Il ne perdit cependant pas patience et attendit la suite.

La scène ressemblait à la première, sauf qu'il s'y trouvait, dans un berceau, aux côtés de sa sœur. Lily se tenait face à ses mentors et amis, attendant leur réaction face à ce qu'elle venait de leur montrer. Merlin la regarda dans les yeux.

- Ingénieux… Vraiment… Mais êtes-vous tous les deux sûrs de ce que voulez… et de ce que vous comptez faire ?

- J'ai rarement été aussi sérieux, Merlin… Lily a peut-être trouvé la meilleure solution pour nous tous.

- Devenir Shawin… En ce qui vous concerne, aucun problème. Mais les enfants ? Il faut le vouloir pour devenir l'un des nôtres, et ils sont trop jeunes pour cela….

- Pas si nous mélangeons différents sortilèges et enchantements d'Ancienne Magie et de Magie Spirituelle. Je viens de vous l'expliquer…

- Ca ne s'est jamais vu, jeune Lily… Cependant… Cependant, je pense que vous venez de trouver une nouvelle méthode pour devenir Shawin… Et je vous approuve, car c'est votre cœur de mère qui parle, et il a souvent raison.

Lily sourit à Merlin. Elle avait longtemps cherché un moyen d'empêcher le pire de se produire. Et elle était sûre de sa découverte. Elle était une spécialiste dans ces magies, son don de Shawin ne faisant qu'augmenter ses capacités et son goût pour l'étude, principalement de ce qui n'était pas enseigné à Poudlard. James le savait et la regardait, de la fierté dans les yeux. Il avait en elle une confiance aveugle, même la confiance qu'il avait en ses meilleurs amis ne dépassait pas celle qu'il avait pour sa femme. Ils étaient « les deux moitiés d'un tout », c'était ce que Tom disait souvent en riant, lorsque les deux adolescents qu'ils étaient se tournaient autour. A l'époque, ils venaient à peine de s'éveiller à leurs dons – ils avaient seize ans – et James était déjà fou de la jeune fille qui le repoussait toujours, même s'il ne l'avouait jamais. Et elle, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle l'aimait en retour depuis des années… Mais il lui avait tout de même fallu plus d'un an et une bonne centaine de disputes et de gifles !

James sourit à ces souvenirs et revint dans la conversation alors que Poudlard s'avançait vers les deux bébés. Merlin réfléchit un instant et, levant son bâton, mit fin au débat.

- Ces enfants seront des Phénix. Tel sera leur nom, car chaque membre de notre « peuple » se doit de posséder un nom.

La jeune femme aux cheveux ambre qui représentait le collège observa un instant encore les enfants avant de se tourner vers eux et de donner sa décision.

- Ainsi sera-t-il, Merlin. Elisabeth et Harry seront des Shawin Phénix et comme tels seront plus haut que les Mages, car quiconque est destiné à faire partie des nôtres ou en possède le pouvoir n'est plus tout à fait un sorcier normal… Ils seront plus puissants que les mages habituels par ce seul caractère. Je leur apporterai ma protection et je veillerai toujours sur eux. Telle est ma décision.

Poudlard avait parlé, les autres avaient accepté de prendre sous leur protection les deux enfants et leurs parents.

Sous les yeux d'un Harry invisible, le rituel des Ephémères fut enclenché pour Lily et James. Désormais, au lieu de mourir, ils apparaîtraient à Poudlard, plongés dans un coma magique, et seraient enfermés dans un Cercueil d'Eternité en attendant leur réveil. Leurs âmes prendraient alors leur envol et ils deviendraient des Shawin Ephémères, comme Tom et Moira avant eux.

Puis eut lieu le second rituel. Au centre d'un pentagramme, ils placèrent une vasque de pierre surélevée. Lily et James y placèrent plusieurs liquides différents, qu'Harry reconnut de suite. D'abord, le sang. D'exactes quantités de sang, provenant des personnes qui aimaient ces enfants : Lily et James, Sirius et Rémus, pour commencer. Pas Peter. Le liquide était devenu noir dans son récipient et tous en connaissaient la signification : il n'y avait pas d'amour, Peter était devenu « noir ». Mais les Potter savaient ce qui devait arriver, aussi avaient-ils décidé de ne pas entraver le cours des choses.

Puis, vint le sang de Dumbledore. Rares étaient ceux qui savaient qu'Albus Dumbledore était le père de James Potter, et donc le grand-père d'Harry. Pour protéger son fils, le vieux directeur avait choisi de donner à son fils le nom de jeune fille de sa femme. Il avait aussi ensorcelé à temps le miroir du risèd afin qu'Harry ne puisse le voir dans le miroir, en première année, et ainsi découvrir un secret qui pourrait le mettre plus en danger qu'il ne l'était déjà. Seuls James et Lily le savaient. Et bien sûr sa défunte épouse, Sephira Potter. Leur mariage avait été gardé secret, tout le monde pensait qu'elle était une mère célibataire. Bref, le sang de Dumbledore était empli d'amour pour son petit-fils.

Ils ajoutèrent à cela le sang des marraines des bambins, Sarah Carolis et Lena Parker. Les meilleures amies de sa mère. Elles n'étaient pas présentes le jour de la naissance pour cause de travail mais elles existaient. Harry n'avait jamais vu ces jeunes femmes autrement qu'en souvenir. Elles avaient disparu, et il s'était juré de les retrouver. Il sentait que son parrain et celui de sa sœur seraient plus heureux si elles étaient là.

Puis, ils ajoutèrent un liquide bleuté qui se révéla être une potion contenant, aussi étrange cela pourrait-il paraître, des pensées d'amour et d'espoir. Certaines les concernaient, d'autres non. Elles concernaient la guerre qui faisait rage, et dont on espérait voir la fin, ou les sentiments unissant ceux qui avaient donné leur sang. Ils continuèrent par le contenu de petites fioles. Des souvenirs. Des souvenirs provenant de tous ceux qui avaient donné leur sang, sans savoir à quel étrange rituel le sang et les pensées allaient être destinés.

Lily conclut le rituel en y mélangeant des ingrédients divers : larmes et plume de phénix, écaille de dragon, de serpent et de sirène, crins de licorne, poudre de corne de licorne,… Tous des dons volontaires qui disparurent dans le liquide, dissous.

Le liquide dans la vasque devint clair, transparent comme l'eau pure. Sauf qu'elle brillait d'une lumière dorée. Les enfants y furent baignés, le liquide diminuant au fur et à mesure des incantations des parents, comme s'il imprégnait les corps fragiles. La peau pâle des enfants se fit un peu plus bronzée, et les Shawins présents s'avancèrent vers la vasque. Chacun d'entre eux fit un signe sur le front ou une partie du corps des jumeaux, lui offrant un ou plusieurs dons particuliers en plus de la protection. Puis, sur le poignet droit des enfants, apparut un signe qui disparut aussitôt. Mais il était là. Un phénix en vol.

La première partie du rituel des Phénix avait fonctionné.

Restait la seconde.

Ils accomplirent avec eux un rituel modifié d'initiation aux mystères des Shawins, suivie d'une cérémonie tout aussi modifiée d'entrée parmi les Shawins.

Le corps des enfants brilla d'une lumière dorée puis argentée et un symbole apparut de nouveau, sur leur cœur cette fois, avant de disparaître également : un Dragon surmontant le blason de Poudlard.

Ils avaient réussi.

Harry vit Lily prendre Elisabeth dans ses bras et James faire de même avec lui, juste avant la disparition de la scène. C'était le 30 août 1981. De nouveau, les voix se firent entendre.

_Ca n'a pas marché comme nous le pensions…_

_Pourquoi Harry a-t-il survécu ? _

_Il n'est pas arrivé à Poudlard… _

_J'aurais dû me douter que nous ne pouvions pas trop demander du destin._

_Harry Potter, le Survivant…_

_D'un mal sortira un bien, Merlin… Je suis certaine que tout ça ne fut pas en vain… _

_Lily a sans doute raison. Nous ne sommes pas morts. Il nous reste une chance._

_Veillons sur les deux Phénix. Elisabeth et Harry partagent un lien que personne ne pourra comprendre, pas même des jumeaux normaux._

_Elle est liée à lui. Elle vivra à travers lui jusqu'à son réveil_

_Je le crois._

_Pourquoi le sortilège n'a-t-il pas fonctionné ?_

Harry le savait. Il en avait discuté avec ses parents, sa sœur, son frère et sa sœur de cœur, sa seconde maman et ses mentors. Et l'explication était ridiculement simpliste. Devant lui se répétait la scène du soir maudit d'Halloween 1981.

James était en bas avec Elisabeth. Lily s'apprêtait à mettre au lit un petit garçon un peu malade.

Et il était arrivé.

Il menaça d'abord James qui tenta de le combattre pour protéger sa fille.

- Lily ! Lily, c'est lui ! Prends Harry et va t'en ! Ne te retourne pas et pars avec Harry !

Il espérait mettre au moins sa fille à l'abri, la faire partir avant que le pire n'arrive. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de l'efficacité de leur rituel du Phénix mais ils savaient qu'eux étaient assurés de ne pas entièrement mourir. Les Ephémères existaient depuis des siècles et des siècles.

Devant les yeux d'un Harry impuissant, il vit le duel entre son père et le mage noir. Celui-ci, dans la confrontation, remarqua le bébé et la tua sous les yeux de James qui fut cloué sur place par la stupeur avant d'hurler de douleur, incapable de penser à autre qu'au meurtre de sa petite fille. Et le mage noir en profita. James Potter tomba. Malgré sa défaite, le Survivant était fier de son père, de son courage, de sa puissance. Il n'était pas – ou plus- celui que Rogue lui décrivait sans cesse, ternissant toujours son portrait par la haine qu'il portait à cet homme extraordinaire qu'était James Potter.

Mais le cauchemar n'était pas terminé pour l'adolescent qui pleurait, malgré le fait qu'il ait vu et revu cette scène des milliers de fois, malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment morts. Lily subit le même sort en tentant de protéger son fils. A la différence que, au moment de mourir, elle avait récité d'instinct, presque inconsciemment, un sortilège de protection par le sacrifice. Sa mort protégea l'enfant du sort mortel. Mais l'empêcha également de rejoindre sa famille dans les appartements secrets de Poudlard.

Le destin avait tranché.

Harry ne devint pas un Phénix à part entière.

Il devint le Survivant.

Harry se sentit à nouveau partir dans l'univers coloré et il comprit le message de Poudlard.

_Courage._

Oui, garder courage, poursuivre son chemin. Il ne serait bientôt plus seul, car il était désormais prêt à réveiller sa sœur, ses parents et ses deux amis, Tom et Moira. Il sentait que la confrontation finale était proche.

Harry avait retrouvé le Cœur de Poudlard à trois ans, quand ses pouvoirs de Shawins, bloqués par le sort noir, se réveillèrent en cette nuit de Noël qu'il avait failli passer dans la neige et le froid. Il y avait retrouvé sa famille, agrandie par un frère (Tom) et une sœur (Moira), sans oublier ses ancêtres, les quatre Fondateurs (Salazar et Helga faisaient autant partie de son arbre généalogique que Godric et Rowena, ce que peu connaissaient), Merlin (également un lointain ancêtre) et Poudlard, sa « seconde maman ».

Depuis ce jour, tous les mois, le jour de la nouvelle lune, lorsque les pouvoirs de Shawin d' Harry supplantaient ceux de sorcier, il était emmené auprès de sa famille. Par précaution, sa mémoire avait été scellée de façon à ce qu'il ne se souvienne de ces rencontres que comme des rêves et les oubliait rapidement… jusqu'à la suivante.

A son arrivée à Poudlard, ce fut presque pareil. Ses connaissances de Shawin et celles qu'il n'était pas sensé avoir étaient scellées en lui et ne ressortaient que lors des nuits sans lune. Elles se libéraient peu à peu au fil du temps, de façon à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas trop remarquer. Bon élève, sans plus. Son trop-plein de pouvoir résidait dans le Cercueil d'Eternité qu'il aurait dû occuper. Il ne le récupérait que pour ses entraînements. Certains de ses souvenirs avaient été également bloqués jusqu'au moment propice. Voilà pourquoi il avait oublié les noms et les visages des Maraudeurs, jusqu'à la fin de sa troisième année.

A ces souvenirs, Harry eut un petit sourire.

C'était une chance que sa sœur et lui soient métamorphomages, car il ignorait comment ses amis auraient pris sa transformation. Sa peau, pâle après dix ans de placard, avait repris la couleur dorée qu'il aurait dû avoir depuis le début. Ses yeux émeraude possédaient une couleur changeante selon ses humeurs. Il avait perdu sa myopie, ses yeux s'étaient faits plus perçants, plus vivants. Il était musclé grâce au Quidditch et ses entraînements, mais pas trop. Il s'était étoffé, avait grandi plus qu'il ne le montrait.

Bref, il était très séduisant, surtout lorsqu'il s'amusait à se faire des cheveux longs retenus par un ruban. Mais il ne tenait pas à le montrer, comme il cachait son aura. Il ne voulait pas de problèmes à ce sujet en plus de sa célébrité. Enfin, célébrité… Plus depuis un moment.

Son sourire s'agrandit, devenant ironique. Au moment où il avait le plus besoin, sa célébrité disparaissait. Quel étrange destin…

_Harry ? Harry ? Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît… _

Cette voix…

- Beth ?

_Il se réveille !_

En effet, Harry se réveillait. Son corps se faisait plus lourd, la douleur revenait, la fièvre aussi. La bouche pâteuse, il prononça encore une fois le petit nom qu'il donnait à sa sœur :

- Beth ?

- Je suis là, 'Ry. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mal…

Il savait qu'il devait être franc, elle savait quand il mentait.

Il papillonna des yeux et finit par les ouvrir. Il découvrit alors au-dessus de lui le visage de sa jumelle qui avait un air inquiet.

- Reste calme, Harry. Maman, Nanny et moi, on va s'occuper de toi.

Elle sortit de son champ de vision et il se bougea, de façon à voir la pièce et les personnes qui s'y tenaient. Helga Pouffsoufle, leur « Nanny », une Guérisseuse d'exception, s'activait avec des potions et des herbes. Sa mère, les yeux rougis par des pleurs, les mains tremblantes de colère, scrutait les vêtements ensanglantés qu'il portait. Elisabeth, dit Beth ou Sissi, était partie changer l'eau des compresses.

Lily, le voyant réveillé, laissa tomber les habits et accourut vers lui.

- Harry chéri! Tu es réveillé, merci mon dieu ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi… Est-ce que tu te sens capable d'avaler quelque chose avant de prendre une potion ?

Harry acquiesça, complètement dans le gaz. Lily lui présenta alors une assiette de bouillon et le fit manger alors qu'Helga terminait ses potions. Harry constata d'ailleurs que sa main était bandée, tout comme son front. Il soupira, comprenant qu'il avait encore eut une de ces crises qui se terminaient par le saignement de sa cicatrice.

Une fois son repas terminé, il parla d'une voix affaiblie mais emplie d'inquiétude.

- Maman ? Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ?

Lily sursauta et regarda ses mains croisées sur ses genoux. Elles tremblaient, preuve de sa colère et de sa tristesse.

- Tom nous a tout dit… Notamment ce qu'Ombrage et Séverus te faisaient. Ils ont failli te tuer, Harry… Tes barrières se sont presque brisées, puisant dans toute ta force magique, physique et mentale pour se reconstruire, pour que tes pouvoirs n'éclatent pas, pour que tu n'exploses pas ou que tes secrets soient révélés. Et ce n'est pas tout…

- Oui ?

- La campagne du ministère contre toi, les humiliations, l'attitude d'Albus, l'éloignement de Sirius, tes inquiétudes pour lui et tes proches… Tout ça te brise peu à peu de l'intérieur, Harry… Une attaque extérieure a plus de chance de réussir si tu es affaibli mentalement, psychologiquement. Et tes inquiétudes, tes angoisses, tes rêves… Tout ça ne fait qu'empirer la situation… En plus… En plus…

- Qu'y a-t-il, maman ?

Lily ne répondit rien, éclatant en sanglots incontrôlés. Helga poursuivit pour elle.

- Le pire n'est pas seulement là. Tout cela, avec un entraînement mental approprié – à condition que tu nous en aies parlé, évidemment !-, tu aurais pu le surmonter. Mais tu n'aurais certainement pas pu résister au poison.

- P…Poison ?

Helga acquiesça, visiblement furieuse.

- Cette… saleté de crapaud ! Cette sale bonne femme ! Sa plume est empoisonnée ! Elle est destinée à soit te tuer, soit te faire devenir fou, soit te mettre sous son contrôle ! Sans compter que ta blessure s'était salement infectée ! Si tu n'étais pas ce que tu es, tu ne serais sans doute plus de ce monde ! Ou bien tu serais entre leurs mains, à Sainte-Mangouste ou à leur service !

Elle se calma peu à peu alors que les pleurs de Lily s'intensifiaient. Helga s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de son descendant. Elle était bienveillante, rassurante.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, mon poussin ?

Harry n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui explique. Il avait comprit.

- Je suis trop dangereux pour le Ministère…. A moins qu'elle ne soit du côté de Voldie….

- Je parie pour la première solution ! Fudge est un faible et un idiot, mais il est capable de tout pour garder sa place ! A moins que cette… cette sale… cette sale bonne femme, n'ait décidé de le faire à sa place, histoire de se faire bien voir… Ou pour l'honneur du Ministère. Elle le considère comme un dieu, ce putain de Ministère, ou quoi ?

Harry observa sa sœur, qui déposa le récipient sur la table de chevet et, une fois le jeune homme recouché après sa potion, entreprit de le rafraîchir avec des compresses. Aucune potion ne pouvait vaincre une fièvre due à un manque de magie, et Salazar préparait en ce moment de quoi lui en faire retrouver.

Elisabeth Potter était aussi belle qu'Harry. Elle possédait une longue chevelure d'ébène, qu'elle coiffait de différentes façons mais qu'elle gardait le plus souvent retenus par un bandeau ou attachés en queue de cheval. Ses yeux, très expressifs, étaient de la même couleur que ceux d'Harry et de sa mère. Son corps d'adolescente était très bien formé et annonçait une superbe jeune femme. Elle était aussi grande que son frère et se gardait en forme par les entraînements et par quelques sports qu'elle pratiquait avec lui, dans le secret de leurs appartements : natation, quidditch (elle était aussi bonne poursuiveuse que son frère l'était en attrapeur), gymnastique et danse – bien que son frère ne pratique pas toutes les sortes de danse, lui ! Elle avait un corps souple, félin.

Le port altier, pleine de noblesse, Elisabeth Potter ressemblait à un Harry féminin. Elle était cependant moins sombre que lui, même s'ils avaient partagé d'une certaine façon les aventures de son frère. Et ce dernier se réjouissait de sa joie de vivre, de son énergie. C'était elle qui lui remontait le moral, toujours. Mais, comme sa mère, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Sous son allure de petite fille sage et intelligente se cachait un véritable ouragan ! Elle était très maternelle, très protectrice. Elle adorait son frère et ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, même s'il était plus fort qu'elle. Pour cela, elle haïssait Voldemort plus qu'Harry lui-même ! Elle était à elle seule la représentation de la devise de Poudlard : Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus !

Ying et Yang. Voilà ce que représentaient les enfants Potter. Bien que tous les deux sachent se battre et guérir, leurs domaines de prédilection étaient à la fois opposés et complémentaires. Harry était le Guerrier, Elisabeth la Guérisseuse. Il était le digne héritier de Godric et Salazar, elle était l'héritière d'Helga et Rowena. Tous les deux étaient multi-animagi depuis plus d'un an, et ils maîtrisaient les quatre éléments, mais Harry domptait plus facilement les animagi et les éléments du feu et de l'air, alors qu'elle préférait l'eau et la terre. Ils se partageaient toujours ces caractéristiques, ne se résumant jamais à celles de deux fondateurs uniquement. Et c'était pareil pour tout, à l'exception des matières comme métamorphoses, sortilèges et enchantements, où ils excellaient de façon égale.

Harry et Elisabeth avaient également d'autres cordes à leur arc, comme leur maîtrise des arts de combat et de guérison moldus, leurs puissantes occlumencie et légilimencie (qu'Harry avait bien du mal à masquer), leur science des magies oubliées et dénigrées, leurs connaissances d'un nombre incroyable de langues, animales et humaines, et de savoirs ancestraux. Tout cela, ils l'apprenaient depuis des années, lors des Lunes Noires ou durant leur sommeil. Bien sûr, la mémoire d'Harry avait été bloquée sur ce sujet durant des années, mais à présent, suite au retour de Voldemort, elle était parfaitement active. Sans compter que leur lien leur permettait de partager leurs connaissances. Ce que l'un apprenait, l'autre l'apprenait aussi. La seule différence était le blocage nécessaire de la mémoire et des pouvoirs d'Harry. Mais tout cela n'était que de l'histoire ancienne, à présent. A présent, tous les deux étaient en pleine possession de leurs connaissances et de leurs pouvoirs. Harry était à même de dissimuler tout cela face à ses professeurs et les autres étudiants.

Alors qu'elle rafraîchissait son frère, le berçant par sa voix douce qui chantonnait leurs airs favoris et leurs berceuses et chansons d'enfant, elle se jura de faire payer au centuple à Dolores Ombrage et à Cornélius Fudge chaque coup qu'ils lui infligeaient. Depuis le début de l'année, elle étudiait les lois sorcières et la politique. Elle voulait les prendre à leur propre piège dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Elle serait plus clémente envers Rogue, car elle en savait assez sur lui pour expliquer son comportement et le pardonner, mais il recevrait aussi sa punition pour avoir rabaissé son frère. Il était psychologiquement plus fragile qu'elle, qui avait vécu entouré de sa famille et de gens qui l'aimaient. Malgré ce qu'elle recevait par leur lien, elle n'avait pas trop souffert, elle restait entourée et aimée. Et pour ce qu'il avait subi, elle le respectait et l'admirait plus qu'on ne saurait dire.

Elle sourit tendrement en se rendant compte qu'Harry s'était rendormi, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle attendait impatiemment la prochaine Lune Noire, car le moment serait alors venu pour elle de revenir à la vie, ainsi que ses parents, Tom et Moira. Bien sûr, elle allait devoir séjourner un moment dans ces appartements, le temps de s'habituer à vivre pour la première fois. Elle devrait être davantage prudente si elle voulait se promener à l'extérieur, bien sûr. Mais elle pourrait enfin connaître les sensations qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de connaître. Et avant la fin de l'année 1995, elle le savait, ils combattraient ce monstre de Voldemort et ils pourraient ensuite tous vivre ensemble dans une des maisons de la famille Potter. Elle était persuadée qu'ils allaient gagner !

Et lorsque tout serait enfin fini, qui sait, peut-être trouverait-elle le courage d'aller enfin lier connaissance avec celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse, celui qu'elle aimait en secret depuis quatre longues années. Sans qu'il sache seulement qu'un jour elle avait existé …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors? Votre avis?


	5. Souvenirs II

Voici le quatrième chapitre de ma fic, plein de révélations et d'explications. Je tiens à vous avertir qu'il est plus sombre que les autres et que ce sera sans doute la même chose pour le suivant.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! Si vous avez des questions ou - mieux encore - des suggestions, vous savez quoi faire! Review!

Bonne lecture

Fustella

**Chapitre 4: **

**Tom et Moira : Souvenirs I**

Tom entra dans les appartements des Jumeaux. Harry avait quitté la salle d'étude pour y être transféré, quelques heures plus tôt. Son état s'améliorait lentement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Inquiet pour l'état de son frère, mais aussi inquiet de ce qui pourrait se produire s'il ne se trouvait pas dans son dortoir ou l'infirmerie, au matin. Soit dans six heures.

Harry était étendu sur son lit, Beth assise à son chevet. Du regard, il la questionna et elle sourit.

- Tu peux entrer, il ne dort pas.

En effet, le jeune sorcier était éveillé et tentait de se relever. Sa sœur se précipita pour l'aider, ajoutant des oreillers de façon à ce qu'il soit à moitié assis, à moitié allongé. Tom s'assit à ses pieds, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il voyait bien qu'Harry détestait qu'on le materne à ce point. Il n'était pas en verre ! Mais sa sœur était en mode super protectrice, et il ne pourrait rien y faire. Alors il la laissait faire en retenant des répliques qui, il le savait, pourraient blesser sa sœur s'il employait mal ses mots.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Harry grimaça. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'entendre cette question depuis son réveil, une heure auparavant. Il appréciait énormément toute cette attention, cela prouvait qu'il était aimé, qu'on s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais il en avait marre de toujours répéter la même chose !

- Mentalement ou physiquement ?

Tom reprit son petit sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'il compatissait mais qu'il attendait une réponse. Harry, Elisabeth, Moira et lui étaient devenus si proches, comme des vrais frères et sœurs, qu'ils pouvaient se comprendre comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un seul être. Et malgré la retenue d'Harry, il pouvait ressentir dans son ton un soupçon d'agacement poli et amusé.

- Les deux.

Harry soupira mais entreprit de lui répondre. Après tout, ils devaient savoir, puisque de son état dépendait l'accomplissement ou non de la cérémonie de réveil, qui aurait lieu à la prochaine Lune Noire.

- Je vais mieux des deux côtés, mais ce n'est pas encore génial. J'ai peur de devoir modifier le programme de la prochaine Lune Noire. Je n'aurai pas assez de forces.

Elisabeth et Tom s'entreregardèrent, levant chacun un sourcil. C'était du Harry tout craché de se préoccuper de telles choses alors qu'il était passé si près de la mort ! Ce qui aurait anéanti tous leurs espoirs de vaincre Voldemort, car il aurait fallu attendre qu'il soit à même de revenir à la vie, ce qui dans son état aurait pris des années ! Tant de vies auraient pu disparaître s'il avait succombé ! Tant de désespoir aurait atteint ceux qui l'aimaient ! Pour eux, bien sûr, il serait toujours vivant, mais ce n'était pas pareil…

- Cesse de penser à cette cérémonie et répond-nous sans la prendre en compte.

- Ca peut aller. Mais la cérémonie…

Elisabeth eut alors un petit rire. Elle avait eu une idée, une idée folle, mais que les circonstances pouvaient aider à réaliser. Elle regarda son frère qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait à rire et lui expliqua son idée.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, frérot. Il nous reste deux semaines, c'est plus qu'assez. Je vais me réveiller toute seule et tout de suite. J'aurai besoin d'une semaine pour m'habituer, ensuite je serais à même de prendre ta place, le temps que tu te mettes en stase pour récupérer tes forces.

Le Survivant regarda sa jumelle avec de grands yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça ! Ils étaient tous deux métamorphomages, elle n'aurait aucun mal à le remplacer, surtout qu'elle le connaissait par cœur ! Et s'il se mettait en stase – autrement dit, s'il se mettait de lui-même dans un état proche du coma magique lui permettant de puiser dans son Cercueil d'Eternité de quoi guérir - , il pourrait réveiller sans problème ses parents et ses frère et sœur d'adoption. Cependant…

- Tu es sûre que ça ira ? Et si tu avais besoin de plus de temps pour t'adapter à la vie ?

- Alors, je t'aiderai à réveiller nos parents, Tom et Moira. S'il te plaît, Harry ! Ca sera bon pour moi comme pour toi !

Tom lança un regard à Harry, signifiant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Harry le savait, ils étaient pareils. Têtus comme personne. Ce devait être de famille, comme la curiosité et la capacité à s'attirer des ennuis. Ne voyant aucune possibilité de lui retirer cette idée de la tête, le jeune homme dut bien s'incliner. Il espérait juste que son caractère enflammé ne lui jouerait pas des tours…

La jeune fille sortit prévenir les autres, laissant ses deux frères ensemble. Harry avait mis sa tête entre ses mains et Tom avait un sourire fataliste.

- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Enfin, tant qu'elle ne lorgne pas trop sur tu-vois-qui.

Harry eut un petit rire. Il était persuadé que _cette_ personne était à l'origine de l'idée folle de sa jumelle. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé tous ses souvenirs, il n'avait pu que constater les inconsciences de sa sœur. Il avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque en la voyant sur les gradins vides, un soir d'entraînement, au début de cette cinquième année.

_**Flash-Back**_

_Son équipe venait occuper le terrain et la précédente était toujours en vol. En levant les yeux, il avait dut retenir un cri de surprise en voyant sa sœur, sous son apparence de Shawin, assise en haut des gradins, observant le ciel et les joueurs avec insistance, le rouge aux joues, les yeux brillants. Et en suivant son regard, il n'avait eu aucun mal à comprendre à qui ce regard était destiné. Et ce qu'il signifiait. De surprise, il en avait fait tomber son balai. _

_Drago Malefoy._

_Sa sœur était tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy._

_Il avait fermé les yeux sous le choc et s'était assis sur un banc, s'attirant le regard des membres de son équipe. Ron et Hermione avaient tout de suite accouru, lui demandant s'il se sentait bien. Et, pour toute réponse, il avait éclaté de rire. Un rire nerveux, incapable d'être retenu. Ce rire franc avait résonné, faisant arrêter les Serpentard en vol. Drago avait eu du mal de se retenir de tomber de son balai en constatant de qui provenait ce rire. Il avait dû se poser bien des questions. _

_Mais ce rire avait aussi attiré l'attention de la Shawin qui devint pâle comme la mort avant de rougir d'embarras. Par leur lien, Harry lui somma de rentrer, lui assurant qu'il ne dirait rien mais qu'il aimerait des explications. _

_Comprenant qu'il avait tout compris, elle s'enfuit, encore plus rouge qu'auparavant. _

_Et lui riait toujours, sous les yeux surpris des Gryffondor et des Serpentard. Il finit par se calmer, une fois certain qu'Elisabeth était rentrée. Mais il évita un bon moment le regard de son ami Serpentard, de peur de se remettre à rire. _

_**Fin Flash – Back**_

Le jeune homme sourit, songeant à toutes les fois où il avait dû se retenir de rire devant lui, toutes les fois où son regard s'était fait malicieux ou amusé. Il aurait pu être fâché, ou jaloux, mais il n'en était rien. Il aimait beaucoup Draco et savait que, même s'il ne ressentait rien pour Elisabeth, il ne lui ferait aucun mal intentionnellement. Sa sœur avait le droit d'être heureuse, le droit d'aimer, il ne le lui refuserait pas ce bonheur. Et il approuvait tout à fait son choix, connaissant Draco mieux que personne.

- Pourquoi souris – tu ?

- Je pensais à ma sœur et à Draco. Au jour où j'ai appris qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse.

- Le jour où tout Poudlard s'est mis à croire que la Gazette disait vrai en racontant que tu avais perdu la tête ?

Harry se renfrogna. Ca, c'était le coté négatif de l'affaire. Sans oublier les questions de ses amis et de ses professeurs, auxquelles il fallait ajouter celles de Sirius et Rémus. Pas de pot.

Tom s'aperçut du changement d'humeur de son frère d'adoption et s'en voulut.

- Je suis désolé Harry. Je ne voulais pas…

- C'est pas grave, Tom. Au fait, quelle heure est-il ?

- Il te reste quelques heures avant le lever. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent.

- Je ferai attention, promis, mais je dois y aller.

- Je vais prévenir les autres.

Le Shawin sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion où se trouvaient les autres. Il les prévint de la décision d'Harry et les laissa pour rejoindre la salle d'étude. La salle était de grande taille et contenait un lit à baldaquin – utilisé lorsque les Shawin apprennent les arts réclamant la relaxation ou le sommeil - , plusieurs tables de taille variable et une petite bibliothèque contenant le double des ouvrages de base ou de référence. Une grande cheminée avec quelques fauteuils s'y trouvait aussi. Il s'assit face à elle dans son fauteuil favori et resta là à observer les flammes vives. Il ne pouvait pas sentir leur chaleur, mais il la devinait telle qu'elle était dans ses souvenirs, lorsque, jeune étudiant à Poudlard, il s'asseyait là pour lire ou écouter les leçons d'Histoire de Rowena Serdaigle.

Il ferma les yeux se replongeant dans son passé. D'ordinaire, il préférait faire comme si certaines choses n'avaient jamais eu lieu, mais il savait que bientôt il ne pourrait plus se voiler la face. Alors, autant commencer tout de suite.

Tom Elvis Jedusor. Le nom de son père et de son grand-père paternel. Tous des moldus. Sa mère, une sorcière, était une héritière directe de Salazar Serpentard. Elle aurait dû se nommer Jade Serpentard, mais la prudence avait fait choisir à sa famille, bien des générations plus tôt, le nom de Vipérin. Elle était donc Jade Vipérin. Sa famille s'était assombrie au fil des siècles et s'était tournée vers le mal, servant tous les mages noirs. A moins qu'un des leur ne soit un de ceux-là. Mais elle n'était pas comme eux. Elle ressemblait à sa mère, qui s'était vue mariée de force à l'héritier de cette sombre famille. Elle était droite et noble, une véritable Serpentard. Elle disait souvent qu'elle n'était pas une Vipérin mais une Serpentard.

Elle avait fait ses études à Poudlard dans la maison de son aïeul. Elle était destinée à devenir une Shawin et avait rencontré les Fondateurs, Merlin et Poudlard dès sa première année. Comme elle était étroitement surveillée par sa famille, sa formation était très lente, mais elle était plus que déterminée. Pourtant, à sa sortie de Poudlard, elle n'avait toujours pas terminé sa formation. Comme elle était assez riche par elle-même, elle décida de quitter sa famille. Elle s'acheta une maison près d'un grand domaine et y vécut tout en poursuivant sa formation. Elle n'y resta cependant pas longtemps.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de Tom Jedusor, l'héritier du domaine voisin, quelques jours après sa sortie de Poudlard et son installation. Ils s'étaient mariés quelques mois plus tard et elle ne tarda pas à donner naissance à un petit garçon. Mais elle n'était pas heureuse. Son mari était volage et la négligeait. Lorsque Tom eut son premier signe de magie accidentelle, à trois mois, elle dut bien révéler la vérité à son époux. Il la quitta sur le champ. Jade était malade, gravement malade, et ce malheur ne fit qu'aggraver son état. Elle confia son fils à un orphelinat. Elle espérait pouvoir le reprendre, une fois guérie, à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Cet espoir ne fut jamais réalisé. Elle mourut à Sainte-Mangouste, loin de son fils, dans la solitude, car personne ne savait rien sur ce qu'elle était devenue ou d'où elle venait, selon le point de vue.

Elle n'était pas encore une Shawin à part entière.

Elle ne fut pas reçue au Cœur de Poudlard, à la grande tristesse de ses mentors. Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de leur transmettre ses pouvoirs, ses sentiments et ses souvenirs dans le Cercueil d'Eternité qui aurait dû la recevoir. Pour Tom, pour qu'un jour il connaisse son histoire, comprenne et pardonne à sa mère.

Tom vécut dans un orphelinat sans jamais rien savoir. Ses accès de magie accidentelle le faisaient voir comme un être à part, anormal, et il fut vite seul, rejeté. Sa capacité à parler aux serpents avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Mais il n'était pas méchant. Il avait souvent soigné ses camarades de dortoir avec ses pouvoirs, mais les autres oubliaient très vite. Il contrôlait assez bien sa magie et discutait avec les bêtes à défaut des humains.

Il fut plus qu'heureux lorsque Albus Dumbledore, alors professeur de Métamorphose, vint le chercher et l'emmena dans le monde magique. Il fut réparti à Serpentard et, malgré son appartenance à cette maison, il se fit aimer. Son apparence, son intelligence et son caractère aimable avaient séduit bien des gens, à commencer par ses professeurs. Ses meilleurs amis furent Rubeus Hagrid (Pouffsouffle), Angela Adams, la grand-mère paternelle de Drago Malefoy (Serdaigle), et Orion Black (Serdaigle), un grand-oncle de Sirius, qui avait aussi tourné le dos aux idéaux de sa famille. Tous les trois étaient assez particuliers, l'un par son goût pour les créatures dangereuses, l'autre pour ses pouvoirs elfiques et le dernier pour sa passion pour les légendes, moldues et sorcières. Tom les avait aimé pour ce qu'ils étaient et ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. L'orphelin ne pouvait rêver mieux que ces trois-là pour amis, car leur loyauté pour le Serpentard était sans faille.

C'est durant sa première année qu'il découvrit l'existence des Shawins et sa propre histoire. Il se mit à détester son père, mais sans pour autant mettre tous les moldus dans le même sac que lui ou les dirigeants de son orphelinat. Contrairement à sa mère, sa formation fut aisée et rapide. Il n'avait pas encore terminé sa cinquième année qu'il était déjà prêt.

Malheureusement, son bonheur fut balayé plus vite qu'on ne saurait dire.

A l'époque sévissait un mage noir redoutable : Grindelwald. C'était un homme froid et sans cœur, un véritable monstre. La communauté sorcière tremblait devant lui et cherchait à le faire disparaître. La guerre chez les moldus et celle chez les sorciers affaiblissaient la communauté magique. Il fallait réagir.

Mais il y avait une chose que personne ne savait, même maintenant, plus de cinquante ans après.

Alors que tout le monde savait qu'Albus Dumbledore avait vaincu le mage noir en 1945, personne ne savait que Grindelwald avait eu deux enfants. Ils étaient nés bien avant qu'il ne se transforme en mage noir, alors que sa femme – la seule qui ait pu retenir ses pulsions meurtrières – était encore de ce monde.

En 1939-40, lors de la cinquième année de Tom, l'un d'eux étudiait à Poudlard.

Il s'appelait Jack César Alexandre Wallen.

Jack était dans la même année que Tom et le détestait pour tout. Pour son apparence – Jack tirait toujours la tête, ne prenait pas soin de lui et avait une attitude de barbare -, son intelligence – ses résultaient stagnaient toujours entre Troll et Désolant – et son caractère – Jack était morbide, méchant et cruel- mais aussi (et surtout !) pour ses pouvoirs. Car Jack avait remarqué les capacités de Tom, surtout le Fourchelang.

Il en avertit son père qui eut alors une idée cruelle : il fit enlever Tom durant l'été, alors qu'il était sans défense dans son orphelinat.

Ainsi commença son calvaire.

Le Shawin frissonna en se souvenant de ces deux années d'enfer dans les cachots, battu, torturé, mais surtout vidé. Grindelwald avait l'intention de faire de son fils son successeur. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin d'augmenter ses pouvoirs, de faire de lui quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un plus à même de lui succéder.

Durant deux ans, usant de tout son sadisme, toute son imagination morbide, il s'ingénia à retirer de son prisonnier toutes ses connaissances, toutes ses capacités – y compris le Fourchelang – pour les offrir à son fils. Par chance, Tom était un Shawin confirmé, aussi, lentement, de façon à écarter les soupçons, put-il envoyer une bonne partie de ses pouvoirs dans son Cercueil d'Eternité, ainsi que ses souvenirs les plus dangereux. Le reste, il tenta de les bloquer, de les enfouir au plus profond de lui-même.

Mais même si cela lui permettait de parler toujours Fourchelang, il ne pouvait rien faire, rien du tout, car sa prison était à l'épreuve de la magie et il n'était pas en état de tenter une évasion physique. Et pour en ajouter une couche, son bourreau venait chaque jour lui raconter les exploits de son fils, qui était rentré à Poudlard sous l'identité de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il dut retenir un cri de rage en apprenant tout cela.

Il lui semblait que toute sa vie se brisait petit à petit.

Jack avait trouvé la Chambre des Secrets.

Il l'avait ouverte. Il y avait eu des victimes.

Emilie, la cousine d'Angela, avait succombé.

Rubeus avait été accusé à sa place. Il s'était fait renvoyer et croyait que c'était lui, Tom, son ami, qui l'avait trahi.

Ses meilleurs amis le craignaient car Jack les humiliait, les frappait.

Et tant d'autres horreurs.

Sans compter que son ennemi avait joué avec les lettres de son nom pour créer ce foutu surnom de Lord Voldemort.

Il voulait mourir…

Tom ne se rendait pas compte qu'il pleurait à ces souvenirs douloureux. Ses larmes de douleur lui revenaient, silencieuses.

Une main bienveillante se posa sur son épaule. Relevant la tête, il croisa un regard améthyste dans lequel se reflétaient inquiétude et tristesse.

- Tom… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Moira…. C'est vrai, tu es là… Tu as toujours été là…

- Tom ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Pour toute réponse, il l'attira à lui, la faisant asseoir à ses cotés, le fauteuil s'agrandissant en même temps. Et il se serra contre elle, cachant son visage dans son pull, continuant de pleurer.

Alors Moira comprit.

Sans un mot, elle le serra davantage contre elle alors qu'il pleurait davantage. Elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux et le dos en lui chantant une chanson pour le calmer.

Il lui semblait remonter plus d'un demi-siècle en arrière, lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé dans un cachot de la demeure de son père. Ou plutôt de son géniteur, car elle détestait son père et son frère.

C'était sa plus grande douleur, sa plus grande honte.

Elle, Moira Diane Artémis Wallen, était la fille de Grindelwald.

Elle était la sœur de celui qui se faisait nommer Lord Voldemort.

Mais elle n'était pas comme eux.

Elle était l'aînée des deux et avait donc connu sa mère plus longtemps. Elle était une femme exceptionnelle, mariée de force, comme dans beaucoup de familles au sang-pur. Elle avait transmis à sa fille sa beauté, son intelligence, son caractère et ses pouvoirs. Moira n'était qu'une fille, aussi son père la mit-elle de côté, la rejetant complètement à la naissance de Jack. Ce qui lui permit de rester plus longtemps auprès de sa mère, à écouter ses enseignements. Elle fut son précepteur puisque son père estimait qu'une fille n'avait pas droit à l'éducation.

Et quand sa mère mourut, que son père devint encore pire, son monde s'écroula. Elle étudia d'elle-même, seule, dans le secret, et se révéla bien meilleure que son frère. A dix-sept ans, elle entendit parler d'un prisonnier par son père, un prisonnier que personne ne pouvait voir ni entendre. Remarquant les transformations chez son frère, elle craignit ce à quoi ce pauvre être destiné. Mais ses doutes se révélèrent exacts et elle en eut la confirmation en voyant son frère prendre une apparence nouvelle grâce à un Polynectar modifié. Un Polynectar lui permettant de garder à jamais une apparence nouvelle.

Elle se jura alors de trouver ce prisonnier et de l'aider. Il lui fallut cependant plusieurs mois avant de le trouver, et elle n'avait pu retenir un cri d'horreur devant son état.

Il n'était qu'une plaie béante, sale et sanglant. Il était attaché au mur, les bras levés au-dessus de sa tête. Ses chaînes lui permettaient quelques pas, mais son bourreau avait déposé son repas à quelques pas de la limite qu'il pouvait atteindre, par pur souci de cruauté et de sadisme.

Elle voulait vomir, s'enfuir loin de cet endroit, mais elle se força à avancer. Le prisonnier, qu'elle croyait inconscient, releva la tête et ses améthystes rencontrèrent deux diamants noirs, brillants de souffrance, de fièvre, de soif et de faim.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi à se regarder, l'un comme l'autre n'osant briser le contact. Puis elle s'avança, les yeux toujours dans ceux du jeune homme qu'elle savait de l'âge de son frère, même si elle en doutait à présent.

Elle s'approcha de lui, il ne fit aucun mouvement. Elle se baissa, regardant toujours le jeune homme, s'empara du repas qu'elle transforma d'un coup de baguette en quelque chose de plus consistant, transforma une pierre en cuillère et fit encore un pas avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

Le contact ne s'était pas brisé un seul instant et ne se brisa pas davantage lorsque, lentement, elle le fit manger et boire, le prévenant qu'une potion – qu'elle lui avait montrée avant de la verser – était mélangée à la nourriture pour soigner sa fièvre.

Tom aussi s'en souvenait.

Il se souvenait de sa surprise en voyant une jeune fille si jeune et belle, qui semblait si pure, entrer dans son enfer. Puis à la surprise succéda la méfiance. Qui redevint surprise lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il y lisait de la tristesse, de la compassion et de l'horreur devant sa condition. Il pouvait, par ses pouvoirs Shawin, sentir son aura bienveillante et noble, une aura qui le rassurait lentement.

Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas alors qu'elle se baissait pour prendre une nourriture qu'elle transforma, pas plus qu'ils ne le firent durant le repas silencieux. Elle lui montra une fiole, la lui fit observer et sentir, puis, comme il acquiesçait, elle en versa le contenu dans le bol. C'était une potion de soin, contre la fièvre.

Lorsqu'elle déposa le bol vide, le contact se brisa et il lui sembla perdre pied, comme si elle était une roche qui l'empêchait de couler.

Etrange sensation.

Moira sortit de ses poches différentes potions qu'elle appliqua sur les blessures de Tom. Ses gestes étaient lents et doux, presque tendres, et ils lui envoyaient des frissons dans tous le corps. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus connu de tel touchers ?

Lorsque ce fut fini, il ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est juste. Parce que je ne peux pas accepter ce qu'ils te font. Tu es un être humain et ce qu'ils font subir aux êtres humains me rebutent. Je ne le supporte pas.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? Avec eux ?

La jeune fille releva la tête et replanta son regard dans celui si sombre du prisonnier qui parlait avec une voix devenue rauque pour n'avoir pas parlé depuis des mois.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller. Jack est mon frère cadet, je suis la fille de Grindelwald.

Les yeux du prisonnier s'ouvrirent en grand sous la surprise et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'un tel ange ne pouvait pas être la fille d'un tel monstre. Avec ses cheveux blonds, son regard améthyste, sa peau pâle qui semblait si douce, son aura si pure…

Comme si elle avait ressenti son incrédulité, elle eut un petit sourire triste.

- J'ai bien peur de t'avoir dit la vérité. Je suis Moira Diane Artémis Wallen.

Puis, elle se rendit compte de la situation. Elle était agenouillée en face de lui, très proche. Ses plaies avaient presque disparu et son torse nu apparaissait, imberbe et bien musclé malgré les quelques mois passés ici. Sans oublier son regard qui l'hypnotisait.

Elle fit comme si elle était pressée et murmura rapidement :

- Je viendrai chaque fois que je le pourrai, mais je ne te promets rien, je suis assez surveillée. Tiens bon, je suis sûre que quelqu'un viendra pour toi.

Elle se leva précipitamment et se tourna vers l'entrée quand elle fut retenue par un appel du prisonnier. Elle l'ignorait mais il sentait qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Ca l'attristait. Pourtant, il voulait la retenir, lui parler encore. Elle était comme une lumière dans les ténèbres. Il décida d'user des informations qu'il avait à lui transmettre pour la garder un peu à ses côtés.

- Attend !

Elle se retourna.

- Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais j'aurai besoin d'un service.

Elle eut un petit hochement de tête en tentant de ne pas lorgner sur le torse du jeune homme. Alors, à sa grande surprise, une lueur entoura le cou du prisonnier et un médaillon apparut.

- Prend-le. Je t'en prie. Je suis Tom Elvis Jedusor, je suis étudiant à Poudlard, en cinquième année, à Serpentard. Si tu le peux, envoie ce médaillon là-bas, à mon nom. Si tu ne le peux, garde-le. C'est très important.

Rougissante, elle s'approcha du garçon. Pour retirer le bijou, elle dut entourer de ses bras le cou du jeune homme, pour mieux en voir la fermeture, se retrouvant ainsi collée à lui, une jambe repliée de chaque côté des jambes pliées du prisonnier.

Etrangement, ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Elle se sentit faible, très faible, alors que lui frissonnait. Ce qui fit qu'il fallu un quart d'heure pour qu'enfin elle réussisse à enlever le médaillon avant de se reculer de lui. Ils se sentaient à la fois embarrassés et complètement troublés.

Moira regarda une dernière fois les yeux noirs de Tom, comme si elle tentait de graver leur lumière dans son esprit, inscrivit chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire et, rougissante, elle s'enfuit rapidement.

Pour Tom, dans son cachot, c'était comme retomber en enfer, dans les ténèbres, après avoir connu le paradis et la lumière.

C'est ainsi qu'eut lieu la première rencontre entre Moira Diane Artémis Wallen et Tom Elvis Jedusor.


	6. Nydal et interrogatoire

Me voici de retour après une longue absence! J'ai désormais mon horaire et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je publierai toutes mes fics le Week-end, comme ça je suis sûre d'être libre! Figurez-vous que mon horaire, le mercredi, va de 8h30 à 18h15 sans pause! Sont fous!

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'aurai moins de temps pour publier en semaine...

Bonne lecture!

Fustella

**Chapitre 5: Nydal et interrogatoire journée pourrie!**

Harry soupira. Il était en cours d'Histoire de la Magie et s'ennuyait à mourir. Le professeur était vraiment un somnifère ambulant ! Si au moins il apprenait quelque chose dans son cours ! Mais non, rien de neuf. Il connaissait bien mieux l'Histoire moldue et sorcière que son professeur, avec des détails et précisions que le professeur ignorait totalement. L'avantage d'être un Shawin en formation était que l'on pouvait assister en direct aux évènements, qu'ils soient majeurs ou minimes.

- Et la révolte de 1279 eut pour effet la création d'une nouvelle espèce. Ce furent les détraqueurs, créés à l'origine pour défendre les bases des troupes du mage Nydal, qui avait pris la tête de la révolte. Ils ne devaient donc qu'empêcher leurs ennemis d'approcher. Mais à la fin de la révolte, il s'avéra qu'ils étaient totalement incontrôlables et…

Re-soupir. Binns récitait l'Histoire Officielle, pas ce qui s'était réellement passé. Depuis qu'il avait officiellement commencé sa formation, soit depuis sa première année, Harry n'avait pas seulement rencontré la communauté de Poudlard. Il avait été envoyé dans de nombreux lieux où existait une communauté de Shawins, toujours accompagné de sa sœur, parfois aussi de Moira, Tom et ses parents. Ainsi, alors que tout le monde le croyait à Poudlard ou à Privet Drive, il parcourait le monde, découvrant des lieux mythiques tels Stonehenge, le Triangle des Bermudes, Brocéliande, les ruines des civilisations égyptiennes, grecques, romaines, aztèques, maya, chinoise, japonaise, indienne,… Les Shawins n'étant pas toujours humains, il avait voyagé dans des lieux inconnus, empli d'êtres que parfois le commun des mortels considérait comme légendaires. Etre Shawin signifiait aussi que certaines espèces pouvaient vous comprendre, vous enseigner. Cela n'était pas donné à tout le monde, même chez les Shawins il était rare que l'individu d'une espèce soit acceptée par plus d'une autre (voire même accepté tout court), qu'il soit en formation ou confirmé, mort ou vivant.

Mais Harry et sa sœur n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Non seulement ils étaient vraiment puissants sans leur condition de Shawin, mais en plus ils étaient devenus des légendes, les seuls et uniques Phénix ! Ils recevaient encore aujourd'hui bien plus de dons qu'un Shawin ordinaire, et ils provenaient parfois même d'êtres non-Shawins ! Une aberration pour tous ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas et ignoraient combien précieux étaient leurs cadeaux. Ce Nydal dont Binns parlait leur avait fait présent du secret qui permettait de contrôler les Détraqueurs et Baltus, un sorcier Egyptien, leur avait donné à chacun un œuf de Phénix d'une espèce rarissime, voire unique. Ces œufs attendaient le réveil d'Elisabeth avant d'éclore, ce qui signifiait que leur naissance approchait. Bien d'autres compagnons attendaient que les jumeaux soient réveillés pour éclore ou se réveiller de leur long sommeil, car certains accompagnaient les enfants depuis leur naissance.

Harry en avait vu plus que n'importe qui, aidé par un sort particulier qui faisait que chaque nuit où sa magie de Shawin supplantait celle de sorcier, le Temps devenait son élément. Il avait pris une constante : chaque nuit équivalait à environ six mois. Le temps nécessaire à un apprentissage de base. Il n'était jamais allé plus loin que deux ans – c'était le temps qui lui avait fallu pour terminer sa formation dans différentes communautés du Japon.

Et lui, pendant ce temps, ne prenait pas une ride, ne vieillissant que d'une seule nuit.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il la connaissait, cette foutue révolte Et qu'il savait bien que beaucoup de choses avaient été modifiées ou oubliées dans la version officielle! Il avait rencontré en personne le mage Nydal, qui était un Shawin Eternel de la communauté de Stonehenge et qui avait pour seul but de sauver les sorciers aux pouvoirs particuliers que le gouvernement voulait voir asservis ou utilisés afin d'augmenter leur pouvoir. Mais ce fait avait été masqué, oublié, rayé ! Comme le fait que les Détraqueurs étaient totalement contrôlables, qu'ils n'aspiraient pas les âmes de leurs ennemis et leur faisaient seulement ressentir leurs plus grandes peurs afin de les tenir éloignés. De plus, leurs seuls autres pouvoirs étaient soit d'endormir la personne, la faisant tomber dans un cauchemar ou un doux rêve, soit de leur faire perdre la mémoire de ce qu'ils avaient vu d'un seul baiser.

Enfin, ça, c'était au début.

Parce qu'à la fin de cette révolte, les savants du gouvernement ont eu pour ordre de faire des expériences sur eux afin de les rendre plus _utiles_ pour eux.

Et le résultat fut ces cauchemardesques gardiens des prisons d'Azkaban.

Bref, il ne voyait absolument pas l'intérêt d'écouter ce ramassis d'inepties.

Son esprit vagabonda, songeant à sa jumelle qui, sous leurs pieds, réapprenait à vivre mais qui n'avait pas encore repris conscience, puisque son corps devait d'abord s'habituer à ses fonctions vitales. Apparemment, elle s'acclimatait plus rapidement qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il devait bien l'admettre à présent, son retour lui faisait un bien fou. Ses réserves étaient à sec, il devait absolument se mettre en stase pour retrouver la force nécessaire pour accomplir le puissant sort de Réveil. Il était soulagé à la pensée qu'elle pourrait le couvrir le temps de reprendre des forces. Pour le moment, son niveau était tombé à Troll, ce qui inquiétait bien des professeurs. Sirius et Rémus lui avaient même écrit à ce sujet.

_- Je me vois mal leur dire « non, tout va pour le mieux, c'est juste que cette salope d'Ombrage m'empoisonne, que je suis en pleine dépression et que je passe mon temps à me faire humilier et insulter. Ah, et y'a un mage noir psychopathe qui est en train de me détruire à petit feu par les cauchemars et les visions aux douleurs un peu trop réelles. Mais à part ça, tout va bien, je vous assure. Rien de bien nouveau. ». Décidemment pas bon à dire, ça… Sirius est capable d'accourir en quatrième vitesse et de faire un esclandre, Dumbledore m'obligerait à ceci ou cela. Et il est hors de question de me rendre à l'infirmerie ! _

- Avec force courage, les agents du gouvernement….

_- Mais oui, bien sûr. Ils ont joué un sale coup à Nydal, ouais ! Menacer de tuer une centaine d'enfants retenus en otage était trèèèèèèèès courageux ! Très Gryffondor ! _

….

_Merlin, je me met à penser comme Drago, maintenant ! Je suis vraiment contaminé ! Bon, faut dire qu'entre lui, Tom et Grand-père, je suis servi ! _

Harry sourit mentalement alors qu'il griffonnait sur un parchemin.

_Stonehenge : Nydal 1279_

Il manqua le regard surpris de Ron qui venait de se détourner d'une bataille navale sur parchemin et dont les yeux étaient tombés sur ce que Harry venait d'écrire. Et plus encore lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami inscrire ces quelques mots à la suite :

_Détraqueurs – contrôle mental de 1278-1279 – Perte de contrôle 1280. Approfondir._

Alors là, Ron n'y comprenait plus rien ! Harry prenait des notes et aucune d'entre elles n'étaient de ce que Binns disait, elles semblaient même tout le contraire ! Pas qu'il avait beaucoup écouté, mais c'était flagrant…

- Le mage noir Nydal…

Ron vit alors les poings de Harry se serrer, les jointures devenant blanches. Il avait les yeux fixés sur sa feuille sans la voir, ce qui fit qu'il ne remarqua pas que son meilleur ami l'étudiait, vraiment surpris. Surpris de la colère dans ce regard. De la douleur, aussi.

_- Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? _

La sonnerie retentit et, sans un mot, Harry rangea ses affaires et sortit, sans attendre personne. Son visage se durcit et ses dents grincèrent quand leur professeur leur demanda deux rouleaux de parchemin sur le sujet, et principalement sur les causes et conséquences de cette révolte (qui à l'entendre empêcha une catastrophe de se produire dans le monde sorcier comme moldu).

_- Foutu programme, foutu ministère, foutu secret d'état ! Ils nous prennent vraiment pour des cons ! Sans les Shawins, la vérité serait vraiment perdue ! Encore un avantage à notre existence… _

Il s'avança rapidement à travers les couloirs pour arriver dans les cachots où se donnaient les cours de Potions. Il avait pris des raccourcis connus de lui seul et il poireautait donc seul devant la porte de la classe. Il ruminait sans cesse des idées noires contre le Ministère et ses manipulations.

_- Ouhlà ! Ca carbure, frérot ! Calme-toi, grands dieux ! _

Harry usa de toute sa force mentale pour ne pas sursauter et parler à voix haute. Ca, ça voulait dire qu'une chose.

Elisabeth Potter était réveillée. Et définitivement.

_- De retour, Soeurette ? Ravie de l'apprendre ! Comment te sens-tu ? _

_- Lourde. On se rend pas compte à quel point c'est lourd, un corps. Et un cœur aussi. Ca tape. _

Là, il ne résista pas. Il éclata de rire, tout seul, dans les cachots. Sa sœur grognait et gémissait en pensée et il imaginait très bien ses mimiques de petite fille boudeuse. Du genre « madame a été eue », quoi ! Il l'imaginait pester contre sa mère et son père qu'ils ne l'avaient pas prévenue ! Il ne voulait vraiment pas être à leur place…

Il riait toujours de bon cœur quand les autres élèves arrivèrent pour le cours. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent étrangement puis échangèrent un regard avec Draco chez les Serpentards. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait avec Harry Potter !

Pendant ce temps, celui-ci discutait toujours avec sa sœur qui le prévint de l'attitude de ses amis qui risquaient de tout découvrir. Mais le jeune sorcier la rassura, lui disant qu'il viendrait les voir le soir même pour en discuter.

_- Je devais vous voir de toute façon au sujet de Dobby et Winky. On se verra donc ce soir. _

_- Ok, à ce soir ! Bonne chance avec la Chauve-Souris !_

Harry resta un instant sans voix, interloqué par le surnom que sa sœur avait donné à son prof de potion, puis reprit son rire sans voir les regards qu'il recevait en retour.

- Je vais vraiment finir par croire que la Gazette a dit vrai…

- Ron ! Ne plaisante pas avec ça !

- Admets quand même qu'il agit bizarrement, non ? Il rit de plus en plus souvent tout seul sans aucune raison !

Hermione ne put rien rajouter. Ron lui avait dit ce qu'il avait vu sur le parchemin d'Harry et elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Qu'Harry prenne des notes dans ce cours était déjà très particulier, mais qu'en plus ces notes soient fausses et incohérentes… Rien ne reliait le mage noir Nydal et Stonehenge, pour commencer. Ensuite, les Détraqueurs ont toujours été incontrôlables, même si le gouvernement était parvenu à les maîtriser suite à la révolte. Tous les livres le disaient, même leur professeur ! Une petite voix entêtante lui fit cependant remarquer du fin fond de son esprit que ce n'était pas une référence et qu'ils avaient eu maintes fois la preuve que les livres et leur professeur n'avaient pas toujours raison. Mais elle la chassa derechef. C'était impossible qu'ils se trompent à ce point ! Et puis, ils ne pouvaient pas _toujours_ se tromper ! C'était un cas rarissime !

Ils entrèrent dans la classe et s'installèrent aux côtés d'Harry qui s'était calmé. Ce dernier sourit en constatant que la leçon du jour portait sur la potion de sommeil sans rêves. En voilà une toute simple pour laquelle il pouvait se permettre de réussir. Parce que de toujours devoir rater ses potions pour cacher ses capacités réelles mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve, surtout lui qui adorait cet art ! Il fallait dire qu'avoir Salazar Serpentard comme Maître de Potion, assisté de Lily Evans et parfois de Tom Elvis Jedusor, ça payait ! Tous les trois descendaient du Fondateur de la maison des Serpents, Tom par sa mère, Lily par son père et donc les jumeaux par elle. Elle était la première sorcière à naître dans cette branche méconnue de la famille Serpentard – composée uniquement de Cracmols depuis sa création au XIIIe siècle – depuis 700 ans ! Donc tout le monde ignorait que la famille dont elle venait remontait à Salazar et Helga.

Moira, elle, ne descendait pas de Fondateurs. Par contre, elle avait été prise sous la protection du couple Serpentard, ce qui faisait qu'elle aussi appelait le sombre Fondateur de l'affectueux surnom de « Grand-Père » qui attendrissait toujours l'homme que tout le monde pensait si cruel et mauvais. Mauvaise pioche : c'était un grand sorcier, quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Pas celui dont parlent les livres.

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune Survivant fit sa potion, sans même réfléchir ou hésiter, ce qui fit imperceptiblement froncer les sourcils de son professeur. Il avait entendu les rumeurs sur le jeune homme et avait commencé à le surveiller du coin de l'œil, sachant que les colères d'Harry Potter pouvaient causer plus de dégâts qu'on ne l'aurait imaginé de la part d'une si frêle personne. Il avait entendu parler de potions qui explosaient dans l'infirmerie, de vent qui soufflait, entre autres choses. Et il s'inquiétait pour le gosse.

Oui, il s'inquiétait !

Parce que Severus n'était pas ce que les autres voyaient de lui. Les seules personnes à l'avoir percé à jour étaient son filleul Draco, son amie Narcissa et Albus Dumbledore… Sans oublier Lily et James…

Sous sa carapace, il était un homme loyal, noble, fidèle à ses convictions et surtout, de très grand cœur. Seulement voilà, sa ruse l'avait conduit à Serpentard alors que la guerre faisait rage au-dehors. Là, entouré de futurs mangemorts, il s'était construit cette carapace pour avoir la vie sauve. Dans cet environnement, il ne se sentait pas plus à sa place que sa seule amie, Narcissa. Ils s'étaient rapidement liés avec Lily Evans, de Gryffondor, en cachette de tout le monde. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, seulement ils avaient peur, peur de la guerre et de ses conséquences. Pour protéger Lily et Narcissa, Severus avait demandé à Dumbledore s'il acceptait qu'il devienne un espion pour la Lumière. Il avait alors 14 ans et n'avait jamais regretté son choix.

Vers la fin de la cinquième année, James et lui avaient fini par conclure une trêve qui avait mené à une franche amitié, toujours secrète à cause de la position d'espion du Serpentard. Il avait vraiment été heureux lorsque Lily et lui s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments. Leur mort à tous les deux l'avait brisé. Si Narcissa et Albus n'avaient pas été là, il ne savait ce qu'il serait devenu. Et Draco, son petit filleul qu'il aimait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Au fond, Severus savait pourquoi Narcissa avait tenu à en faire son filleul. Il avait bien lu dans son regard ces quelques mots :

_Soit son parrain à défaut d'être son père. Qu'il soit ton filleul à défaut d'être ton fils._

Et il avait compris.

Il avait été choqué puis s'était senti à la fois triste et heureux. Draco n'était pas encore né. Il avait été le premier à savoir, avant même Lucius. Et lorsque, trois mois avant la naissance, il avait appris qu'il en serait le parrain, il s'était un peu consolé. Mais l'étrange mélange de joie et de tristesse avait persisté et c'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui.

Narcissa… Narcissa qu'il aimait tant… Il avait été furieux lorsqu'elle était venue vers lui en larmes pour lui annoncer qu'elle épouserait de force ce crétin de Lucius… Ils s'aimaient mais le sang-mêlé de Severus dont la mère était fille de moldus et sa faible position par rapport aux Malefoy avaient décidé. La jeune fille avait 14 ans lorsqu'elle apprit la nouvelle, mais elle parvint à manipuler ses parents afin qu'ils la laissent libre jusqu'à son mariage, lors de sa dix-neuvième année. Et durant ces cinq ans, elle avait donné à celui qu'elle aimait tout ce qu'elle se refusait à laisser à cet homme qu'elle haïssait. Son premier baiser, sa pureté, son âme, son cœur. Tout. Et même ce que Lucius n'avait jamais découvert : un fils.

Draco n'était pas le fils de Lucius mais de Severus, conçu lors de leur dernière nuit ensemble avant le mariage et cela seul le professeur et sa mère le savaient, en dehors de Narcissa. Feu Angela Adams, la fille de moldu, épouse par amour de Thadeus Rogue, le Serpentard au sang-pur, décédé peu avant, avait même prévu de lancer un charme sur le bébé s'il ressemblait trop à son vrai père. Mais ça n'avait pas été nécessaire. Il ressemblait énormément à sa mère, l'éducation de Lucius avait fait le reste. Il ressemblait à un Malefoy par son attitude, pas par le visage, mais l'homme était trop stupide pour le remarquer.

Non, à présent, seuls savaient Narcissa et Severus.

Du moins le croyaient-ils.

Et puis il y avait eu la naissance d'Harry et d'Elisabeth. Les petits bouts qui unissaient ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient vraiment attendri. Seulement le sort voulut que l'un des enfants, le seul des deux à avoir survécu, perde tout ce qu'il avait, y compris ce qui était si cher aux yeux de l'homme. Il aurait bien demandé sa garde, mais sa condition d'ancien mangemort le bloquait.

Lorsqu'il avait vu ce petit garçon qui semblait si malade, si malheureux, son cœur s'était brisé. Il connaissait Pétunia et savait ce dont elle était capable, tout comme Vernon. Et il s'était encore mis en colère, alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas le faire. En colère contre lui qui n'avait su l'en protéger, contre Black qu'il pensait être le traître, contre Voldemort, contre l'existence qu'avait connu Harry… et contre Harry lui-même qui ravivait sa blessure et lui donnait toute cette culpabilité, cette honte envers lui-même. Toute cette colère, il l'avait déchargée sur Harry, faisant croire à tous qu'il le détestait. Ca avait vite changé, le déclic se faisant lors du match de quidditch en première année où le balai du jeune attrapeur avait failli le tuer, mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière : pour lui, pour l'enfant, il avait continué. Il avait haï Black et avait voulu l'envoyer illico aux détraqueurs sans lui laisser une chance… et une fois de plus il avait blessé mentalement l'enfant. Il était impardonnable.

Et ces leçons d'Occlumencie qui augmentaient sa culpabilité ! Il avait découvert que la vie d'Harry avait été pire qu'il ne l'imaginait. Alors il avait mal joué. Il voulait savoir, voir. Pour enfin accepter et comprendre. Il avait tout fait pour que l'enfant ne réussisse pas, pas avant qu'il n'ait tout vu, tout entendu. Il était égoïste, il le savait. Mais il ignorait pourquoi l'enfant avait besoin de ces cours, en réalité…

Il ne se doutait pas qu'Harry savait tout cela, de même qu'Elisabeth et leurs parents. Si Harry était si en colère contre lui, c'était pour sa réaction stupide, pour ses enfantillages. Pour sa curiosité qui l'obligeait à tout revoir en force, attendant d'arriver au pire : sa vie à Poudlard et les épreuves qu'il y avait endurées. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Personne ne devait savoir. Que ses parents et sa sœur soient au courant était trop. Et il lui en voulait aussi pour son ignorance de l'erreur qu'il faisait en ne lui enseignant pas convenablement. Si le jeune homme n'avait pas déjà maîtrisé cet art, les dégâts auraient été considérables…

- Potter, voyons voir ce que vous nous avez encore mijoté comme catastrophe… Vous me sembliez bien dans la lune…

Il s'approcha du chaudron sous les ricanements des Serpents et dut se retenir pour ne pas hausser les sourcils et pousser un cri de surprise. Sa potion était parfaite ! Mieux, il avait réussi le premier, bien avant Draco et Hermione. Et le résultat semblait bien plus réussi encore. Harry, plongé dans ses réflexions, ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

- Et bien Potter, on dirait que vous êtes autre chose qu'un Troll lorsque vous rêvez… Ceci est presque moins pire que d'ordinaire… Si vous êtes ainsi partout, rappelez-moi de vois endormir lorsque vous rencontrerez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous pourriez le toucher par miracle, qui sait… Vous resterez après la classe.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer toujours impassiblement son professeur en s'injuriant mentalement. Rogue avait raison : il faisait toujours mieux lorsqu'il rêvait, puisqu'il ne se concentrait pas sur la nécessité de masquer sa puissance.

Ron, Hermione et Draco le regardaient aussi, très surpris. Et tous les trois eurent la même pensée étrange : plus ils y songeaient, plus le sorcier qui se tenait devant leur professeur se différenciait de leur ami. _Et si ce n'était pas lui ? _Voilà qui expliquerait bien des choses… Mais alors, _où était Harry_ ? Depuis _quand_ avait-il été remplacé ? Hermione fit discrètement passer un mot aux garçons pour leur donner son idée : confronter « Harry » et lui poser des questions dont lui seul savait la réponse. Histoire de vérifier, à tout hasard.

La classe se termina et Harry resta tandis que les trois autres (Draco s'étant débarrassé de sa clique sous un prétexte quelconque) l'attendaient dans une classe vide. Hermione se porta volontaire pour l'y attirer.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se tenait face à son professeur qui lui parlait avec une voix doucereuse qui le faisait bouillir de l'intérieur.

- Mr Potter, j'apprécierai que vous accordiez un peu plus de votre si demandée attention à ma leçon… Cette réussite n'était j'en suis sûr qu'un coup de chance, alors ne vous montez pas votre si célèbre tête, sommes-nous d'accord ? Il y avait 99 de chance que votre potion échoue misérablement et vous ne devez qu'à votre stupide chance de Gryffondor idiot et arrogant d'être tombé sur le pourcent restant. Après tout, les moldus ne disent-ils pas que leur Dieu protège les inconscients… Alors veillez à rester modeste et à tenter de réitérer votre exploit en gardant toute votre tête… ou les pieds sur terre, comme il vous plaira… Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- A présent, partez.

Le jeune sorcier obéit et Severus le suivit presque aussitôt. Il remarqua que Granger attendait le jeune homme, seule. Curieux de nature, il se désillusionna et les suivit. Ce qu'il vit le surpris autant qu'Harry. Derrière une grande table se tenaient, tels des juges, Granger, Weasley et Draco… Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ?

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?

Apparemment, le gosse en savait aussi peu que lui. Ce n'était pas rassurant.

Harry, pourtant, se doutait un peu de ce qui se passait. Et il bénissait intérieurement sa bonne étoile que ce soit lui et non Ely qui ait droit au comité d'enquête. Elle n'avait pas sa patience, qui était plus grande qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. Du moins quand il était dans son état normal.

Hermione lui répondit, la voix emplie d'un sérieux à faire froid dans le dos. Les deux autres semblaient aussi tendus et sérieux qu'elle.

- D'abord, nous tenons à te dire que nous connaissons l'histoire de Draco et de son sauvetage et que tu n'as aucune retenue à garder à son sujet…

Hein ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? De quoi parlaient-ils ? Quel sauvetage ?

Harry eut un sourire en coin en songeant qu'il avait au contraire bien l'intention de garder ses secrets. Hermione le remarqua et augmenta sa tension.

- Inutile de nier, nous avons remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec toi, alors tu as intérêt à t'expliquer ! Assied-toi.

Harry obéit, toujours amusé en son for intérieur.

- Nous avons des questions, alors tu as intérêt à répondre et à ne rien cacher ! Compris ?

Comme les enfants avaient changé d'avis et finalement décidé de commencer par poser des questions concernant ses étrangetés, réunies en une liste qu'ils avaient préparée, et ensuite, si besoin, de s'assurer de son identité, Draco commença par ce qui le chiffonnait depuis trois ans.

- Première question : en deuxième année, que faisais-tu dans ce passage secret des cachots, le soir où tu m'as sorti de ce foutu piège ?

Celle-là, il s'en serait douté ! Draco avait la curiosité tenace et une mémoire à toute épreuve des éléments qui lui semblaient importants ou étranges. Et sa présence dans le passage en faisait partie.

- Si je te dis que je me baladais, tu ne me croirais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Voyant ses amis approuver, il s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise, les mains croisées sur le ventre et la tête scrutant le plafond. Severus se demanda de quel piège et passage ils pouvaient bien parler.

- Avant de vous répondre, je pense que nous devrions accueillir un invité que vous n'aviez pas prévu. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi, professeur Rogue ?

Les jeunes sursautèrent et Severus resta sans voix. Il avait constaté sa présence ? Voilà qui n'était pas banal. Il quitta son camouflage sous les cris d'incrédulité de ses étudiants.

- Félicitations, Mr Potter. Au moins, vous avez des yeux. Puis-je assister à votre intéressante réunion ?

- J'allais vous en prier. D'ailleurs, j'aurai aimé que mes oncles et notre directeur puisse y assister. Mais ils ne sont pas présents… On ne peut pas tout avoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ricana intérieurement devant la tête de ses amis et de son professeur. Il était un parfait mélange entre Merlin qui maniait les mots mieux que personne, Salazar et son ironie mordante, Godric et son humour bon enfant, Tom et sa nonchalance, James et son insolence et Moira et son art pour faire tourner les personnes en bourrique. Parfait… Il plaqua un sourire « made in Dumbledore » sur son visage comme pour parachever son œuvre. Et ça marchait, puisque les autres étaient vraiment choqués.

Par malice, il présenta de la main un siège à son professeur qui lui obéit machinalement. Il se trouvait à présent sur le côté de la table, un peu décalé, avec une vue parfaite sur Harry. Celui-ci se tourna ensuite vers Draco et reprit la parole, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et les mains jointes devant lui, unies uniquement par le bout des doigts.

- A présent que cela est fait, pouvez-vous réitérer votre demande, Maître Malefoy ?

Il bénissait les leçons sur le droit (moldu et sorcier) que sa sœur et lui avaient suivi, et surtout la vision de procès et de leur dramatisation (_« Un vrai théâtre » _avait dit Ely. Et elle avait bien raison !). Il s'en servait avec délice.

Draco mit un moment à répondre, déstabilisé, puis il reprit son masque sérieux « made in Malefoy » qui força l'admiration des deux autres Gryffondor. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils en auraient été capables, trop choqués pour réagir.

- Euh… oui… Pourquoi te trouvais-tu dans ce passage du dernier sous-sol le jour où tu m'as sorti du piège des serpents, en deuxième année ?

- Quel piège ? Quels serpents ?

C'était Severus qui les avait interrompus, trop intrigué pour se retenir.

- Mon ami ici présent fait allusion à un piège se situant dans un passage du sixième sous-sol, inutilisé depuis des années, dans lequel ses camarades de Serpentard et lui se sont introduits, à la recherche de la Chambre des Secrets, déclenchant par erreur un piège dans lequel tomba Draco et duquel je l'ai sorti. Ce piège n'était autre qu'une fosse à serpents. Amusant, n'est-il pas ?

Severus aurait voulu en savoir plus mais garda ses questions pour plus tard. Le moment n'en était pas à la curiosité sur un passage inconnu dans ses chers cachots. Harry poursuivit :

- Pour en revenir à votre question, j'avais juste une chose à vérifier dans ces cachots quand j'ai vu les Serpentards sortir de ce passage à la vitesse de l'éclair, blancs comme un linge. Je le connaissais bien et je savais quels pièges s'y trouvaient. Je suis donc allé voir si personne n'était coincé dans un quelconque piège… C'est tout.

Il avait terminé cette explication en lisant sa robe. Mais Hermione n'était pas d'accord.

- Qu'allais-tu faire là-bas si tard ? Seul ! Alors qu'un monstre rôdait dans Poudlard !

- J'étais allé vérifier un petit détail.

- _Quel_ détail ?

Hermione s'impatientait. Pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas la situation en main et qu'aucun livre ne pouvait l'aider, elle s'énervait. Bien que cette vue lui plaise, Harry décida de ne pas tenter le diable. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas leur dire que c'était une nuit sans lune et qu'il était allé chercher des informations auprès de Salazar et de Tom ! En bon Serpentard, il décida de ruser et de contourner la question.

- Réfléchis. Je cherchais une solution à notre « mystère de l'année » et je me suis donc demandé si la réponse ne se trouvait pas si proche de nous que nous ne pouvions la voir. J'ai eu une idée subite et je suis allé dans les cachots pour la chercher. Et c'est parce qu'il pouvait y avoir du danger que j'y suis allé seul !

C'était une réponse sans en être une. Mais tous sentaient qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus. Peut-être même n'y avait-il rien de plus à dire ? Draco sentait que non, à cause de ce qu'il avait dit, ce « je n'ai pas le choix » qui l'avait surpris. Ce fut Ron qui poursuivit l'interrogatoire.

- Question numéro deux : pourquoi disparais-tu les nuits de nouvelle lune ?

Severus ignorait cette histoire. Il fronça les sourcils. Ca lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Bah, ça n'avait sans doute aucune importance… Il se concentra sur la réponse du jeune homme qui eut un sourire énigmatique :

- Aurait-il mieux valu que je disparaisse les nuits de pleine lune, Maître Weasley ?

Mais un regard des autres lui prouva qu'ils ne goûtaient pas la plaisanterie.

- Si on peut plus plaisanter ! Je vais vous répondre : Je – ne –sais –pas !

- Pardon ?

- Je-ne-sais-pas. J'avoue que je disparais souvent, mais je n'avais jamais constaté que c'était principalement durant ces nuits-là. Coïncidence, je présume. Surtout que je me souviens être sorti à la dernière pleine lune.

Les autres ne purent rien redire à cette réflexion mais ils n'avaient pas l'intention de lâcher prise. Ron se mit en colère, devenant rouge tant il était vexé et fâché de tous ces mystères et secrets.

- Harry ! Pourquoi disparais-tu si souvent ? Tu DOIS nous le dire !

- Ca, ça me regarde !

Ca avait claqué, sec et net comme un fouet. Son visage s'était durci. Il était fatigué de tout cela et le fit bien savoir. Exactement comme le Harry qu'ils connaissaient aurait réagi. Il se leva d'un bond, droit comme un I et tendu comme un arc.

- Et puis, zut à la fin ! A quoi ça rime toutes vos questions ? Vous vous prenez pour la sainte Inquisition ? Je devrais peut-être vous faire un rapport détaillé de tout ce que je fais ou pense ? Vous ne pensez pas que vous allez trop loin ? Je sors souvent et vous n'avez pas encore compris pourquoi ? Et vous, Professeur Rogue, vous n'en avez pas une petite idée ? Après tout, je pensais que vous en _saviez _plus sur moi que cela !

Et une référence aux cours particuliers, une ! Il vit le professeur blanchir mais il s'en moqua. Il était à bout, mentalement et physiquement. Il était bien loin d'avoir récupéré malgré les bons soins de sa Nanny, de son Grand-Père, de sa Grand-Maman (Rowena), de sa mère et de sa sœur. Il n'en pouvait plus et sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire une nouvelle crise de résistance au poison. Ses nerfs étaient à vif.

Mais il ne devina pas que Severus avait blanchi, non à cause de l'insulte, mais parce qu'un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Un souvenir qui ne lui appartenait pas mais qu'il avait vu chez le garçon. Un jeune enfant qui gardait le contrôle devant les autres mais qui se cachait pour enfin craquer et pleurer… Il savait que la pression sur ces frêles épaules avait encore augmenté depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Etait-il possible ?

Les trois autres avaient sorti leurs baguettes, prêts à réagir, de plus en plus sûrs qu'il y avait un problème avec le jeune sorcier. Le professeur, voyant cela, leur intima de ranger leurs armes.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Obéissez !

Durant ce temps, Harry était tombé sur les genoux et s'était enserré dans ses bras, sentant les tremblements poindre.

_Merde ! Pas maintenant ! Pas ICI ! _

Sa jumelle l'avait déjà senti car elle le contacta immédiatement.

_- Harry ! Harry ! Tiens bon ! J'arrive !_

_- Non! Tu ne peux pas! Trop... Trop dangereux !_

_- Je m'en moque ! Tu es plus important ! Pas de discussion ! Essaye de sortir de la pièce, je te prendrai au passage ! Vite !_

Comprenant ce que voulait Elisabeth, Harry se releva tant bien que mal sous les regards surpris et inquiets (voire choqués) de ses interrogateurs et sorti immédiatement. Il y eut un instant de flottement puis les quatre se mirent à sa poursuite alors qu'il se mettait difficilement à courir.

Ils le virent prendre un passage et l'empruntèrent à sa suite. Seulement, lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la sortie, ils durent s'arrêter.

Harry avait disparu.

Draco, regardant autour du lui, reconnut immédiatement les lieux.

- Je sais où nous sommes.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, interrogateurs. Il ne les laissa pas parler et répondit à leur question muette.

- Nous sommes dans le sixième sous-sol. Le passage secret où je me suis fait piéger n'est sûrement pas loin.

Ils commencèrent donc à explorer le couloir mais ils ne purent trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient, car c'était Flint et non Draco qui avait ouvert le passage. Ce dernier pesta, comprenant que c'était inutile. Les autres en vinrent également à cette conclusion et ils abandonnèrent la partie. Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas et Severus leur donna rendez-vous pour le lendemain dans son bureau. Il voulait leur parler et les aider. Et ils durent bien lui faire confiance.

Ils ignoraient qu'au même moment, Harry, sous sa forme originelle, s'était endormi dans son lit dans la chambre des Jumeaux Potter sous le traitement à son mal, attendant le lendemain pour débuter la transe qui lui permettrait de se mettre en stase pour reprendre des forces et qu'Elisabeth se préparait à prendre sa place durant le temps qui les séparerait de la Cérémonie.

Ils ignoraient qu'Harry et Elisabeth avaient discuté avec les autres et avaient fini par prendre une grave décision.

Plus encore, ils ignoraient qu'en ce moment, James et Lily regardaient leurs enfants dormir avec un sourire, pensant à eux. Ou plutôt à deux d'entre eux.

En effet, ils savaient deux choses très importantes, deux choses que les Jumeaux Potter connaissaient sans pour autant en voir les applications pratiques.

La première était qu'on pouvait devenir Shawin (ou candidat au statut) à n'importe quel âge. James l'était ainsi devenu à 15 ans alors que Lily l'était depuis son entrée au collège de sorcellerie. En effet, il fallait réunir plusieurs conditions pour que vous soyez pressenti comme un Shawin en devenir.

La puissance

L'âme

Le cœur

L'intelligence

La maturité

Les valeurs

Et, plus que tout, il était toujours mieux que vous possédiez au moins une chose qui vous rendait intéressant : un don, une origine, un destin, etc… James n'avait ainsi pas été considéré comme digne avant ses 15 ans (trop immature, égoïste par moments et empli de préjugés, entre autres) et Dumbledore ne pourrait jamais le devenir car il était considéré comme bien trop maladroit, vu le nombre d'erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre, ne serait-ce qu'en acceptant de se mettre à ce point sous la coupe du Ministère (chose que les Fondateurs et Poudlard elle-même n'acceptaient pas !). De plus, toutes les communautés Shawins s'accordaient sur le fait qu'il n'était pas intéressant ! Voilà qui aurait choqué plus d'un sorcier… et pourtant, c'était comme ça, aussi choquant cela pouvait-il être.

La seconde chose était qu'un Shawin n'était JAMAIS seul. Un Shawin ne pouvait aimer qu'une seule et unique fois. Il ne pouvait se lier qu'à une seule personne, lui offrant quelques capacités supplémentaires. Souvent, cette personne liée pouvait obtenir un statut à son tour, si elle emplissait la plupart des conditions requises et soit il ou elle était un Shawin complet et devenait ainsi un futur Eternel, soit il ou elle suivait une formation différente, celle du Compagnon ou de la Compagne, et devenaient des Shawins sans pouvoirs, des Drayals. Helga et Salazar étaient Liés tout en étant tous deux Shawins, comme Rowena et Godric, Lily et James, Merlin et Viviane (Merlin avait la particularité de ne pas appartenir totalement à ces lieux. Il était à la fois Shawin de Brocéliande, où vivait Viviane, et de Poudlard) mais aussi, à la surprise générale, Tom et Moira. Depuis 50 ans, ils s'étaient enfermés dans une relation amour-amitié, sans jamais rien se révéler. Pourtant, quand ils avaient reçu le médaillon de Tom envoyé par la jeune fille, peu après qu'ils se soient rencontrés, ils avaient eu la surprise de se rendre compte qu'il avait DEUX faces gravées et non une. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était lié. Ils avaient alors appelé Moira à eux et découvert qu'elle était une Shawin en puissance ! Le fait que son père avait refusé de la faire entrer à Poudlard avait failli l'empêcher de les rejoindre… Ils l'avaient formée et elle était devenue une Shawin confirmée en moins d'une année. Son cœur et son âme étaient exceptionnels. Elle avait ainsi pu s'opposer à sa famille et sauver Tom. Malheureusement, il n'était plus en état. Il était devenu Ephémère quelques jours après sa libération et Moira avait décidé de le suivre, n'ayant plus personne et nulle part d'autre où aller, hormis Poudlard et sa communauté.

Les médaillons que portaient les Shawins confirmés étaient spéciaux. Une face représentait la personne, l'autre ne se gravait que lorsqu'il s'était lié, même inconsciemment. Tom et Moira s'étaient ainsi liés sans le savoir dans le cachot de Tom, lors de leur première rencontre. Et à présent, c'étaient les médaillons des Jumeaux Potter qui s'étaient vus gravés. Ils en souffraient, persuadés que cet amour était à sens unique et impossible, aussi n'en avaient-ils rien dit, préférant le garder pour eux. C'est parce que Tom avait vu la seconde face des médaillons qu'il avait compris les sentiments de son frère et de sa sœur. Quant à James et Lily, c'étaient leurs cœurs de parents qui les avaient renseignés, et tous les deux avaient fait en sorte que leurs enfants, chacun de son côté, finissent par montrer leur médaillon à leurs parents.

La nouvelle face du médaillon d'Harry représentait une superbe femme aux ailes étendues, portant une longue robe volant au vent. Son poignet droit portait un aigle et à ses pieds était couché une lionne. Retenu sur sa poitrine par son bras gauche, il y avait un livre. Sur chaque aile était inscrite une lettre. HG

Hermione Granger.

Sur celui d'Elisabeth, un ange aux ailes repliées, vêtu d'une tunique ornée d'un dragon et d'un pantalon de style moyen-âge, était représenté. Sur son poignet droit à demi tendu devant lui était posé un hibou alors qu'un serpent entourait son autre bras. De chaque côté de l'être céleste étaient inscrites les lettres DR.

Dracus Rogue.

- Nous n'allons pas tarder à avoir de nouveaux élèves, mon chéri…

- Je le crois aussi, Lily Jolie. Hermione et Dracus ont toujours eu beaucoup de capacités pour devenir Shawins en puissance, ils n'étaient simplement pas encore prêts. Ils n'étaient pas « complets ». Il leur manquait ce que leur lien avec nos enfants leur a apporté. Un intérêt particulier pour les nôtres, entre autres choses.

- Ils seront de grands Shawins. J'en suis certaine. Tout comme je sens qu'ils pourront rendre nos enfants heureux. Ce sont eux dont ils ont besoin, James. Hermione aime déjà tant Harry.

- Et il ne faudra pas longtemps avant qu'un jeune Dragon ne succombe au charme dont notre fille a hérité de sa merveilleuse mère.

- Chéri !

- Tu sais que je le pense…

- Je sais…

Et ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant les enfants dormir et rêver à ceux qu'ils ont choisi. Le temps ferait son œuvre. Il avait bien fallu six ans à deux têtes de mule de Gryffondor pour s'avouer leurs sentiments !

* * *

Review? 


	7. Echange et amitiés

Et voici le sixième chapitre de Maître de son destin. J'aurai bien pu l'appeler "où Elisabeth tente de devenir Harry" mais je le trouvais trop explicatif... Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même comment la jeune Potter va parvenir à prendre la place de son si célèbre frère. Attendez-vous au pire!

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez jamais à commenter!

Fustella

**Chapitre 6: Echange et Amitiés**

Le soleil se levait sur Poudlard et commençait à éclairer de ses rayons le dortoir des Gryffondor. Ron grogna et se réveilla. C'était la première fois qu'il était le premier réveillé, mais il n'avait pas vraiment dormi. Toute la nuit, il était resté aux aguets, les rideaux du lit ouverts, dans l'attente du retour de son meilleur ami. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien et s'excuser de son attitude de la veille. Il savait qu'ils avaient été trop loin, leur curiosité causant plus de mal que de bien. Ils auraient dû s'en tenir à leur idée de base et vérifier qu'il était bien Harry et qu'il allait bien.

La crise d'hier leur avait ouvert un peu les yeux. Ils savaient qu'Harry n'aimait pas l'infirmerie et haïssait de paraître faible et malade. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais cela était. Draco leur avait tristement dit qu'il se demandait si Harry n'était pas très malade mais ne voulait rien dire pour ne pas les inquiéter. La date des disparitions serait soit une coïncidence, soit un facteur qui augmenterait la puissance des crises. Cela n'était pas rare avec les maladies magiques.

Et Hermione avait fini par se demander si les mots écrits par Harry n'étaient pas simplement un pense-bête pour des recherches, puisqu'ils savaient tous l'effet dévastateur des Détraqueurs sur leur ami. Voilà pourquoi il s'était intéressé au cours, pourquoi il avait pris des notes si étranges.

Quand à Ron, il avait compris qu'on pouvait rire sans raison, à une simple pensée amusante. Ses frères en étaient la preuve. Peut-être Harry tentait-il ainsi de garder le moral, d'oublier ses malheurs et sa détresse.

Il en avait fait part aux autres et ils s'étaient jurés de ne jamais recommencer et d'en parler avec lui. Et aussi avec Severus Rogue, qui pourrait leur apporter de l'aide. Ils le verraient dans l'après-midi.

Il en était ainsi de ses réflexions quand un mouvement dans la direction du lit d'Harry attira son attention.

Deux secondes plus tard, un Harry à moitié endormi sorti des couvertures en pestant contre sa distraction, puisque lui aussi avait oublié de tirer les rideaux.

Sans faire attention à son ami – normal, d'habitude Ron dormait encore très profondément -, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et observa le paysage illuminé par les couleurs de l'aube. Il resta là un moment, un petit sourire aux lèvres et les yeux doucement pétillants derrière ses lunettes. Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres :

- C'est vraiment beau… La Nature est si magnifique à son réveil. On a l'impression que rien ne pourrait troubler sa tranquillité… Elle en a de la chance…

Ron eut un pincement au cœur en entendant cette dernière phrase, prononcée avec tant de tristesse et de douleur.

Il continua à observer silencieusement son ami, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, comment l'aborder sans le faire s'enfuir. Il se maudissait de son attitude de la veille.

Pendant ce temps, « Harry » tenait une conversation mentale avec son frère.

En effet, Elisabeth avait pris cette nuit la place de son frère et découvrait pour la première fois la beauté du Parc de Poudlard à l'aube avec ses yeux d'humaine, même si elle était sous l'apparence de son frère. D'ordinaire, elle usait d'un miroir pour observer l'extérieur, mais c'était différent en direct.

_- Oui, c'est fantastique. Ca m'arrive souvent de me lever à l'aube ou en pleine nuit pour observer le paysage… Ca me calme._

_- C'est vrai. Ca a le même effet sur moi. Comment te sens-tu, Harry ?_

_- Bien…C'est étrange, je me sens flotter. Mon corps n'existe plus. Sans notre lien mental, je n'aurai plus aucun contact avec l'extérieur. _

_- Je comprends. C'est à toi à présent de voir à travers mes yeux. _

_- Eh oui… Et je serai là pour te guider. _

Ely sourit et se détourna de la fenêtre pour chercher de quoi se changer dans la malle de son frère. Elle grimaça et serra les temps de colère en tombant sur les frusques qu'il avait reçues des Dursley.

_- Tu n'as que ça ?_

_- Euh… Oui et non. J'ai bien des vêtements plus neufs et plus « classes » mais je n'ose pas les porter à Poudlard. Ca changerait trop. Je ne les ai que depuis cet été, ce sont ceux que je porte d'ordinaire quand je suis avec vous ou en voyage. Mais il y en a qui ne sont vraiment pas adaptés à Poudlard ou à l'Angleterre. Voire l'Europe…_

Il pensait aux vêtements qu'il portait en Egypte ou au Japon, entre autres. C'est vrai qu'il aurait l'air encore plus bizarre que d'ordinaire s'il se baladait en kimono ou en pagne !

Elisabeth réfléchit un moment puis sourit. Oh, elle savait absolument ce qu'elle allait porter ! Harry le sentit car il s'inquiéta.

_- Ely ? Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?_

_- Je crois qu'il est temps pour Harry Potter de changer lentement mais sûrement de style et de caractère. J'ai trouvé ma mission : te permettre de redevenir lentement toi-même lorsque tu reviendras ! Inutile de me faire changer d'avis._

Harry soupira devant la détermination de sa sœur mais accepta. Après tout, il en avait un peu marre de tout cela. Marre des vêtements pourris alors que de vrais habits l'attendaient, marre de l'attitude qu'il gardait par mesure de prudence ! Marre de mentir et de cacher qui il était réellement.

_- Bien ! Et pour commencer… As-tu toujours ta chemise rouge foncé ? Celle que Bonne-maman t'a offerte à Noël ? _

_- La chemise avec le serpent noir enroulé sur le cœur ? Oui, bien sûr. Tu veux la porter ? _

_- Oui oui. Alors, où est-elle ?_

_- Ferme la malle. Prononce le mot de passe « Laden » et les autres serrures apparaîtront. Les vêtements classiques se trouvent dans la deuxième en partant de la gauche. _

La jeune métamorphomage le fit sous les yeux incrédules de Ron tout en continuant à discuter avec son frère.

_- Waouh ! T'en as des serrures ! Les autres, elles ouvrent quoi ?_

_- Il y en a douze. Une pour la malle classique, avec mes affaires de tous les jours, une pour mes vêtements neufs ou plus chics, une pour mes vêtements moins conventionnels, une pour mes livres, une pour mes affaires de sport, une pour mes ingrédients de potions, mon herbier et mes échantillons, une pour mes affaires de combat, une pour mes souvenirs de voyage, une pour mes cadeaux spéciaux, une pour mon matériel de cours supplémentaire, une pour tout ce qui n'entre pas dans les autres et une pièce-à-la-demande. _

Ely émit un sifflement appréciateur. Comme elle ne voyageait pas, elle n'usait jamais de sa propre malle à douze compartiments, le premier cadeau de Merlin aux jumeaux, alors qu'ils avaient quatre ans. Celle d'Harry lui était revenue durant l'été, en remplacement de sa malle ordinaire qui s'était cassée.

_- Elle est bien pratique, dis-moi ! Moi, je n'utilise que la malle basique, à trois compartiments._

_- C'est normal, tu n'as pas besoin de tout avoir à portée, comme moi. Tu avais tout sur place ! Mais je pense que je vais utiliser celle-là moi aussi et transporter l'autre sur le bracelet spécial que Bonne-maman Viviane nous a offert pour notre anniversaire. _

_- Tu as bien raison._

En effet, tous les deux avaient reçu de Viviane un bracelet assez étrange. Il faisait tout le dos de la main, retenu au majeur par une bague et au poignet par un bracelet. Une grande pierre légère se trouvait sur la peau de dragon qui s'étendait sur le dos de la main. Elle pouvait contenir une réserve de magie ou tout objet utile, selon le désir du possesseur. Harry avait envie d'y mettre sa malle et son contenu. Il lui suffirait de demander pour voir apparaître l'objet voulu devant lui, comme sortant de sa main. Pratique.

_- J'ai le mien avec moi. J'y ai mis ma malle et quelques affaires, au cas où. Avec Voldy qui repointe son sale nez, on est jamais assez prudent._

_- Tu as raison. Sauf que je ne pense pas que deux fentes peuvent s'appeler un nez._

La jeune fille pouffa devant le sarcasme de son jumeau et ferma la malle, ayant trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle marmonna le mot de passe « Tafnen » et la malle redevint une simple vieille malle à un seul compartiment. Elle se rendit à la salle de bain sans se rendre compte que Ron avait tout vu et qu'il avait les yeux écarquillés. Son lit était décalé par rapport à celui d'Harry et il n'avait rien manqué de la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

_- Merlin, c'était quoi, ça ?_

Heureusement, il n'avait vu que les douze serrures, « Harry » l'ayant empêché de voir le contenu du deuxième compartiment, le seul qu'il ait ouvert. Il s'approcha de la malle mais elle lui apparut complètement normale. Et évidemment, il ne se souvenait plus du mot de passe !

Il alla dans sa propre malle chercher son petit carnet qu'il compléta avant de choisir ses habits du jour. Vu le désordre, il mit un temps fou et les autres habitants du dortoir s'étaient réveillés entretemps, un peu surpris de voir un Ron déjà levé et d'humeur assez normale (alors qu'il était réputé pour avoir un caractère de cochon au réveil). Mais Dean et Seamus ne cherchèrent pas plus loin. Seul Neville fut franchement intrigué.

Ce fut quand Harry sortit de la salle de bain qu'ils furent ébahis.

Bien sûr, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi en désordre, mais quelque chose avait changé. Ses lunettes étaient en parfait état. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui les avait le plus frappé.

Non, c'était son habillement.

Il portait un pantalon beige, limite ocre, et une chemise rouge avec un serpent noir enroulé sur le cœur. Cette chemise à manches mi-longues avait un air médiéval, avec ses lacets croisés allant de la poitrine au col. Ce dernier était assez large, permettant de largement voir le cou du jeune homme. Pour une fois, sa chemise était à sa taille, permettant d'enfin entrevoir ce à quoi il ressemblait sous ses habituels oripeaux. Et la réponse était : à un jeune homme de belle allure, au port naturellement noble.

Comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, Harry alla sous le silence chercher sa robe d'uniforme et re-grimaça.

_- Ma parole, mais ils sont usés jusqu'au coude ! Harry James Potter, n'avez-vous donc rien de mieux à vous mettre que cette chose trop petite et sans forme aucune ?_

Un petit rire lui répondit.

- _N'ouvre plus le second compartiment. Cette fois, nos amis sont réveillés ! Mais je pense que tu trouveras ton bonheur dans l'armoire. Je me suis offert de nouveaux uniformes cet été mais comme les autres étaient encore bons…_

Elisabeth insulta mentalement son frère, sa trop grande humilité et son goût du sacrifice. Et maudit Voldemort et les Dursley jusqu'à la centième génération. Au moins. Qu'avaient-ils fait de son frère ?

Mais celui-ci lui expliqua.

_- Ils ne sont pas les seuls responsables, Ely. Mais je sais qu'un changement vestimentaire risquerait d'attirer l'attention et tu sais combien je déteste ça ! Surtout si les journalistes s'en mêlent… Alors j'évite le plus possible tout ça… _

D'accord, un point pour lui. La Gazette pourrait alimenter les rumeurs disant qu'Harry attirait volontairement l'attention et qu'il était malade mental. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être une raison valable pour la jeune fille qui décida de bousculer un peu les choses.

_- Tu dois te moquer d'eux, 'Ry ! Montre-toi tel que tu es, montre que tu es fier d'être toi et ne les laisse pas t'atteindre ! Ou du moins ne leur laisse pas le plaisir de voir qu'ils t'atteignent. Crois-tu qu'Hermione aimerait que tu sois lâche ? Et comment veux-tu qu'elle t'aime si tu agis comme ça et ne te vois pas tel que tu es réellement ? Elle aimerait un mensonge ! Une illusion ! Ou elle ne t'aimerait pas tout court…_

Grognement d'Harry. Sourire vainqueur d'Ely qui surprend Neville et Ron.

_- Ca, c'est bas, Ely ! De toute façon, ça sert à rien si c'est pas pour quelqu'un. Je l'aime mais elle ne me voit qu'en ami. C'est Ron qu'elle aime. Et il l'aime aussi, alors le sujet est clos ! Je ne briserai jamais leurs sentiments !_

Si elle ne devait pas jouer un rôle, Elisabeth se serait tapé la tête contre le mur devant la persistance d'Harry face à cette idée. Mais elle se retint aussi à la pensée qu'elle pensait de même pour Draco. Il ne l'aimerait jamais, elle n'était pas pour lui. En plus, elle avait l'impression qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre… Et, en silence, les Jumeaux se refusaient de blesser une personne plus que nécessaire si la bataille finale tournait mal. Ils pourraient se consoler ensemble et ne souffrirait pas de la mort d'un(e) petit(e) ami(e)… Harry et Elisabeth en avaient souvent parlé en l'absence de leurs parents et en étaient venus à cette conclusion.

Ce serait pour le mieux.

La jeune Potter se secoua.

_- Ca ne t'empêche pas d'être toi, pour être digne sinon de son amour, du moins de son amitié ! Elle n'apprécierait pas ce genre de « trahison ». Prétendre que tu es comme ça alors que tu es quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait cruel. Et pas seulement pour elle ! Ron, Draco, Sirius, Rémus, Grand-père Albus, Severus… _

_- C'est bon, c'est bon ! C'est d'accord. Vas-y !_

Heureuse de sa victoire, la jeune fille se mit à siffloter en tirant de l'armoire un uniforme tout neuf. Elle annonça à Harry qu'elle ferait les magasins pour eux deux à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ce dernier accepta, il en avait autant envie qu'elle à présent. Ce serait la première fois qu'ils feraient les boutiques ensemble dans le monde sorcier, à la vue de tous. Ils l'avaient déjà fait durant leurs voyages mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Hermione arriva à cet instant, déboulant comme une tornade pour réveiller les dormeurs qu'étaient Ron et Neville, nouvellement adopté dans le petit groupe. Ceux-ci étaient les seuls présentement à se demander ce qui arrivait à Harry, les autres ayant repris leurs activités matinales : recherche intensive de quelque chose à se mettre, lavage, habillage.

Lorsqu'elle vit Ron, elle haussa un sourcil. Celui-ci, ses affaires dans les bras, prêt à aller se laver, lui fit un signe de tête en direction d'Harry.

Ce qu'elle vit la fit se figer.

Merlin, comme ça le changeait. Il était vraiment superbe… La douleur de sa bêtise de la veille revint en flèche mais elle tenta de la dissimuler. De tous, elle avait été la plus affligée de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, pas pensé à Harry, à ce qu'il ressentait. Elle qui l'aimait tant, elle n'avait pourtant pensé qu'à elle et sa curiosité. Elle n'avait même pas utilisé la logique et avait sauté aux conclusions… Et elle se disait intelligente !

Elle avait peur de la réaction de son meilleur ami maintenant.

Pourtant, elle fut surprise. Harry se tourna vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Hermione ! Bien dormi ?

- Euh…oui…. _(elle prit la soudaine décision de dissiper tout malentendu sur-le-champ_) Dis, Harry, à propos d'hier…

Le jeune homme balaya l'air de sa main.

- Bagatelles ! On oublie, on va dire que c'était non-intentionnel. C'est naturel de se poser des questions, surtout vous ! On fait une croix dessus, ok ? Mais ne recommencez pas ! J'ai besoin d'un peu d'espace privé par moments…

Les autres, hébétés, acquiescèrent. Ils se jurèrent pourtant de vérifier si Harry n'avait rien de grave, avec l'aide de Draco et du professeur Rogue.

- Puisque tout est arrangé, si nous descendions dans la salle commune, Hermione, pour laisser ces messieurs se changer en paix ?

Avec un grand sourire, il prit Hermione par l'épaule et quitta la pièce avec elle, fermant la porte derrière eux. Neville se tourna vers un Ron toujours un peu abasourdi.

- Euh… Je peux savoir ?

Et Ron, profitant ce que les deux autres colocataires étaient également descendus, lui raconta tout, du début à la fin. Inquiet pour Harry, Neville promit de les aider et proposa de mettre Ginny, Luna et les Jumeaux au courant. Puisque lui acceptait de donner une nouvelle chance à Malefoy et Rogue, ce devrait aller.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Harry discutaient dans la salle commune. La première était encore un peu mal à l'aise face à la transformation de celui qu'elle aimait en un tel jeune homme et l'autre ne faisait absolument pas attention aux regards qu'ils se recevaient.

_- Alors, qui avait raison ? Je déteste ces regards !_

_- Peut-être, mais avoue que tu te sens plus à l'aise avec toi-même dans cette tenue !_

_- C'est vrai…_

_- C'est l'essentiel ! Les regards partiront au fur et à mesure du temps, tu verras._

Elisabeth appréciait vraiment cette discussion avec Hermione, la première d'une longue série, elle l'espérait. Harry, dans son esprit, se taisait, savourant la voix de la jeune fille et la sécurité d'être caché derrière Ely. Il avait décidé de considérer qu'il n'était pas physiquement là et que personne ne pouvait le voir ou sentir sa présence. Ca l'aidait grandement.

Une tornade rousse déboula alors dans la salle commune.

- Hermione ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que… (_avisant Harry_)… Ha…Harry ? C'est toi?

- Non, c'est sa soeur!

Ginny et Hermione pouffèrent en chœur. Ely et Harry aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

_- T'as du culot, p'tite sœur ! Dire la vérité comme ça…_

_- Ca ne leur viendrait même pas à l'idée que je puisse dire la vérité ! Amusant, non ?_

_- Très ! Fille de ton père !_

_- T'as rien trouvé d'autre comme remarque ?_

_- Je cherche, je cherche, mais je commence seulement, laisse-moi le temps de me roder à la plaisanterie !_

Ely eut toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas laisser éclater sa joie ! Enfin ! Son frère retrouvait son assurance et son attitude naturelle ! Quel changement ça ferait quand il reviendrait ! Jamais il ne se laissait aller, il gardait toujours un masque ou une barrière. Seule la communauté de Poudlard le connaissait tel qu'il était réellement…

Elle revint à la conversation avec les filles.

- Waouh, Harry, ça te va bien ! Ca te change drôlement….

- J'en avais marre de tout faire pour éviter les regards. Je n'aime toujours pas ça mais j'ai compris qu'il y avait des limites. J'ai changé, et vouloir le cacher n'apporte que des ennuis. Pas vrai, Mione ?

Cette dernière, comprenant l'allusion, hocha la tête, un peu rouge au souvenir de sa propre inquiétude et de ses idées stupides. Il avait changé et voulait le cacher sans trop y arriver ! Il n'avait pas été remplacé du tout ! Ooooh, elle se sentait si idiote ! Tout le monde changeait, elle la première ! Seulement Harry n'osait pas le montrer à cause des regards permanents sur lui… Elle le comprenait et le plaignait.

Les Jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent alors et, constatant la transformation d'Harry, se jetèrent chacun d'un côté du jeune homme et lui demandèrent d'une même voix :

- Elle s'appelle comment ?

Elisabeth eut une petite mimique et se leva rapidement, faisant face aux quatre amis de son frère.

- Qui vous dit que c'est un « Elle » ?

Devant l'air plus que choqué des quatre étudiants, elle éclata de rire.

- Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! Merlin, pourquoi n'ai-je pas d'appareil photo ?

Hermione se reprit :

- Tu…Tu blaguais ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu m'as cru, Hermione ? Bien sûr que je plaisantais ! Il n'y a personne ! Pourquoi faut-il que j'aie besoin d'une raison pareille pour changer ?

Tous les cinq se mirent à rire alors qu'arrivaient Neville et Ron. Ils furent surpris de la scène. Ils riaient tous aux larmes et Harry se tenait au fauteuil d'Hermione. Tout ça sous les yeux surpris des quelques autres Gryffondor encore présents dans la salle commune.

Voyant son frère arriver, Ginny se leva.

- Nos retardataires sont arrivés, et si on allait manger !

- Ouais ! On y va tous ensemble ! Il faut bien une escorte…

- ….digne du nouveau Harry !

Les cinq rirent encore à la réplique des Jumeaux Weasley alors que les deux derniers arrivés se regardaient sans comprendre. Ils partirent donc, entourant Harry et bavardant gaiement. Neville et Ron comprirent vite qu'Harry n'avait pas seulement changé de style vestimentaire….

- Tiens tiens, Potter et ses toutous. Vous aboyez fort, dites-moi… La rumeur serait-elle vraie ? Qu'en penses-tu, Drakinichou ?

Parkinson.

Et avec elle, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et Draco.

Ely dut user de tout son self control face au surnom que ce bouledogue donnait à Draco. Elle se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais c'est Parkinson ! Toujours aussi hargneuse ? Malefoy ne se serait-il toujours pas décidé à accepter que tu sortes avec lui ?

- _Ely !_

- Mais c'est là que tu te trompes ! Nous sommes fiancés ! Nous sommes donc très amoureux, c'est juste que nous n'aimons pas nous afficher en public. Nous n'aimons pas attirer l'attention, _nous_ !

_La cata ! C'est la cata ! Draco serre les poings de colère et Ely ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme. Il faut que je lui souffle quelque chose !_

_- Ely ! Ecoute…._

A l'entente de l'idée de son frère, la jeune fille eut un sourire sarcastique. Elle allait bien se venger de cette sale peste ! Elle parla d'un ton ironique et moqueur sans jamais élever la voix, ce qui accentuait l'amusement qui perçait dans sa réplique.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant à crier comme tu le fais et à faire un scandale en plein couloir, je ne l'aurai jamais deviné. Merci de l'information ! Et en échange, laisse-moi de te prévenir que ton _Drakinichou_ semble plus dégoûté de toi qu'amoureux en ce moment. Sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai mieux à faire que te discuter avec toi. Tu n'as aucune conversation. Pas surprenant que Malefoy ne s'intéresse pas à toi… Tchao !

Et il tourna les talons avec un dernier salut de la main, non sans un petit sourire complice vers Draco qui s'était un peu mis à l'écart du groupe. Celui-ci comprit aussitôt qu'il était pardonné et en fut soulagé.

Restait le problème Pansy.

Il l'agrippa par le poignet et l'emmena dans une salle vide pour lui lancer ses quatre vérités en face et lui dire de cesser de parler en son nom. Elle en sortit en pleurant, se jurant de faire payer Potter.

Puis il rejoignit sa table, non sans un regard vers celle d'Harry qui le salua discrètement de la tête, un petit sourire complice aux lèvres. Il sentait que le jeune Serpentard avait enfin eu une discussion sérieuse avec cette idiote de Pansy Parkinson. Comme lui en avait une en ce moment avec sa « conscience »

_- Elisabeth ! Essaye de te calmer ! Tu es sous mon apparence, grands dieux ! _

_- Je suis désolé, 'Ry, mais elle… _

_- Ce n'est rien, rassure-toi, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir réagi. Seulement, veille à faire attention. Tu perds tes moyens lorsque Dray est concerné. Je n'agis pas comme ça, même quand je suis « moi ». Alors ressaisis-toi ! _

_- Promis, 'Ry. Question : au petit-dèj', tu prends quoi d'habitude ? _

Elle aurait pu jurer qu'Harry avait eu un petit sourire moqueur mais attendri. Elle le sentait dans sa voix.

_- Tu es la reine du changement de conversation, tu le sais ça ? Pour le petit-dèj', je ne suis pas difficile. Je ne prends jamais de porridge mais j'adore les petits-déjeuners anglais, bien complets !_

_- Compris ! J'adore ça aussi ! Je prends !_

Et elle se mit à table, écoutant les conversations, intervenant de temps en temps. Elle agissait selon le vrai caractère d'Harry et, la première surprise passée, les autres étaient enchantés du changement et n'hésitaient plus à plaisanter avec lui.

A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore était assez surpris et amusé. Lorsqu' Harry était arrivé, entouré de ses amis, il aurait cru voir son propre fils, James Potter. A voir les différentes réactions de ses collègues, il pouvait jurer qu'il n'avait pas été le seul. Même Severus avait failli recracher son thé.

Le plus amusant avait été le silence de la Grande Salle à l'entrée du petit groupe qui s'était arrêté, un peu surpris. Harry les avait dépassé et avait parcouru du regard les élèves et professeurs présents avant de soupirer bruyamment.

- C'est bon ? Vous en avez assez vu ou vous voulez ma photo ? Cessez de me regarder comme ça et laissez les mouches tranquilles, grands dieux ! Vous êtes en train de les gober !

Puis il s'était dirigé vers sa table et s'était assis, suivi de ses amis amusés. Les conversations avaient vite repris et de nombreux élèves étaient retournés à leur repas avec les joues rouges de honte d'avoir réagi ainsi à l'entrée du jeune homme. Nombreux étaient ceux qui, en secret, le respectaient toujours énormément et étaient prêts à le croire. Surtout les étudiants de l'AD. Ils savaient qu'il souffrait de toujours être la cible des regards et eux, qui avaient juré de ne pas l'observer sans cesse, étaient pris en plein délit ! La honte !

Mais le malaise était vite passé quand Harry avait dit à voix haute, pour les rassurer :

- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il faut m'éviter ! Essayez quand même d'être plus discrets… Ca m'arrangerait…

Devant son ton un peu grognon et sa mimique, la toute la salle éclata de rire, même les Serpentards présents. Ils pouvaient rire sans avoir l'air de l'apprécier.

La seule personne qui ne riait pas était Ombrage. Elle regardait le jeune homme avec une lueur malsaine dans le regard, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Le directeur le remarqua et l'indiqua discrètement à Severus et Minerva qui comprirent qu'elle allait encore faire des siennes.

Ca ne tarda pas.

Elle se leva et hurla à travers la grande salle :

- Mr Potter ! Une semaine de retenue avec moi pour avoir perturbé l'ordre de ce petit-déjeuner et avoir proféré d'arrogantes paroles !

Mais à la surpris générale, Harry se leva et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas contente que je vous donne une raison de plus de donner de quoi alimenter les ragots à vos amis de la Gazette ou ce cher Cretinus Fudge ? Ou bien est-ce simplement le plaisir de me punir pour tout et rien? Plus rien que tout, d'ailleurs…

Nouveau silence, ahuri par son audace. Même les professeurs se taisaient, attendant la suite.

Ombrage sembla se gonfler comme un ballon de baudruche puis dit de sa voix la plus dangereuse :

- Deux semaines de retenue, Mr. Potter ! Et continuez comme cela et je pense que vous ne ferez pas long feu dans cette école, croyez-moi !

Elisabeth sentait qu'elle tenait le bon bout. Dumbledore était là, elle avait étudié les lois durant des jours et des jours. Elle allait venger son frère. Celui-ci d'ailleurs était totalement d'accord avec elle. Il n'avait jamais agi par manque de connaissance des lois sorcières et par peur des représailles sur ses amis, mais il voulait que cela cesse ! Il regrettait pourtant de ne pas pouvoir être là en personne pour appuyer sa sœur.

Elisabeth eut un long sourire pincé et qui sentait le danger. Elle allait y aller par morceaux. Elle userait des lois à la fin, quand tout le monde se posera des questions sur Ombrage. Son frère en riait dans son esprit.

- Etes-vous donc devenue ma directrice de maison, Miss Ombrage ? Ou bien êtes-vous carrément devenue Directrice durant la nuit ? Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant ?

Ombrage ne répondit pas, devenant toujours plus rouge et plus en colère. Personne ne réagissait, encore choqué. Mais « Harry » n'en avait pas fini.

- Dites ce que vous voulez, pensez ce que vous voulez, punissez-moi même mais vous ne m'empêcherez jamais d'être moi et de penser que vous êtes une abominable bonne femme ! Que Fudge est aveugle et agit en véritable crétin ! Ne venez pas pleurer lorsque vous découvrirez où se situe la vérité ! Je ne vous pleurerai pas si vous deviez mourir pour comprendre ! Et vous pouvez envoyer ça à votre foutue Gazette !

Elisabeth sourit, satisfaite, et se dirigea vers les portes. Avant de sortir, elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs et en particulier vers cette sale bonne femme pour lancer :

- Et qu'il soit clair que je n'irai pas à cette retenue !

Et elle quitta la salle, faisant claquer violemment les portes.

_- Waouh ! Bravo, Ely ! J'espère faire aussi bien lorsque je reviendrai !_

_- Je suis sûre que tu feras même mieux ! Bon, quel est le programme ?_

_- Métamorphose. _

_- Génial ! _

Et elle marcha calmement vers son cours, discutant mentalement avec son frère.

Dieu qu'elle haïssait Ombrage ! Elle était pire que Voldemort ! Lui au moins ne faisait pas mystère de ses haines et amitiés ! Il ne disait pas que c'était « pour le bien de tous » !

Harry savait bien qu'elle était en rage. Pour la calmer, il se mit à chanter une chanson, tout comme elle l'avait fait alors qu'il souffrait le martyre suite au poison d'Ombrage.

_Qui ose dire qu'il peut m'apprendre les sentiments ?  
Ou me montrer ce qu'il faut faire pour être grand ?  
Qui peut changer ce que je porte dans mon sang ? _

Qui a le droit de m'interdire d'être vivant ?  
De quel côté se trouvent les bons ou les méchants ?  
Leurs évangiles ont fait de moi un non-croyant

La vie ne m'apprend rien  
Je voulais juste un peu parler, choisir un train  
La vie ne m'apprend rien  
J'aimerai tellement m'accrocher, prendre un chemin  
Prendre un chemin

Mais je n'peux pas, je n'sais pas  
Et je reste planté là  
Les lois ne font plus les hommes  
Mais quelques hommes font la loi  
Et je n'peux pas, je n'sais pas  
Et je reste planté là

À ceux qui croient que mon argent endort ma tête  
Je dis qu'il ne suffit pas d'être pauvre pour être honnête  
Ils croient peut-être que la liberté s'achète

Que reste-t-il des idéaux sous la mitraille  
Quand les prêcheurs sont à l'abri de la bataille ?  
La vie des morts n'est plus sauvée par des médailles

La vie ne m'apprend rien  
Je voulais juste un peu parler, choisir un train  
La vie ne m'apprend rien  
J'aimerai tellement m'accrocher, prendre un chemin  
Prendre un chemin

Mais je n'peux pas, je n'sais pas  
Et je reste planté là  
Les lois ne font plus les hommes  
Mais quelques hommes font la loi  
Et je n'peux pas, je n'sais pas  
Et je reste planté là

Je n'peux pas, je n'sais pas  
Et je reste planté là  
Les lois ne font plus les hommes  
Mais quelques hommes font la loi  
Et je n'peux pas, je n'sais pas  
Et je reste planté là

La vie ne m'apprend rien

Ely sourit. Cette chanson, elle la connaissait bien. Elle leur correspondait beaucoup et il leur arrivait de la chanter lorsqu'ils étaient furieux et tentaient d'extérioriser leur colère. Comme elle se trouvait seule dans le couloir, elle répondit à mi-voix à son frère afin de décharger le peu de colère qui restait en elle.

_Je sens encore ce parfum  
Qui caressait mon enfance  
L'odeur sucrée des matins  
Belle et tendre insouciance _

Tout me paraissait si grand  
Les rêves repoussaient les murs  
Le bonheur était simplement  
Il faisait si pur

Et j'ai le mal du temps  
De ces jours disparus  
Et qui ne seront plus  
j'ai le mal du temps  
Des images emmurées  
Dans les miroirs fêlés par le temps

Je me souviens de ces chants  
De ces histoires sans poèmes  
On parlait fort et souvent  
Saltimbanques et bohême

Mère au regard de candeur  
Quand tu nous veillais le soir  
Ton âme battait dans nos coeurs  
Douce fée de mes nuits noires

Et j'ai le mal du temps  
De ces jours disparus  
Et qui ne seront plus  
j'ai le mal du temps  
Des images emmurées  
Dans les miroirs fêlés par le temps

Qui assassine  
Impassile  
Implacable machine  
Obsession  
Des jours qui passent  
Et effacent  
L'enfance... Et ce soir

Et j'ai le mal du temps  
De ces jours disparus  
Et qui ne seront plus  
j'ai le mal du temps  
Des images emmurées  
Dans les miroirs fêlés par le temps  
Et j'ai le mal du temps  
De ces jours disparus  
Et qui ne seront plus  
j'ai le mal du temps  
Des images emmurées  
Par le temps

Ely ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être en avance. Inquiets pour leur ami, ils étaient huit à l'avoir rejoint : Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna et les Jumeaux. La présence du Serpentard avait surpris mais ils n'avaient rien dit, acceptant le « on vous expliquera » d'Hermione.

Tous étaient arrivés alors qu'elle commençait à chanter. Les autres s'étaient regardés, surpris. Ils le furent encore plus en sentant la douleur sourde qui parcourait la chanson. Harry allait vraiment mal, plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Ils le sentaient à présent. Par respect, ils restèrent en retrait et échangèrent un regard quand Harry se mit à parler seul à mi-voix.

- Idiot…

La jeune métamorphomage leva lentement sa main droite et observa l'éternel bande blanche qui l'entourait, cachant aux yeux du monde ces mots honnis « je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ». Elle avait dû se faire la même chose et elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur qu'avait eu Harry lorsque sa torture avait commencé… Elle, elle l'avait à peine sentie.

- _Ne va pas à la retenue, petite sœur. Je refuse que tu souffres par ma faute !_

_- C'est aussi la mienne Harry. C'est moi qui ai insulté l'honneur du crapaud._

_- Elle ? Elle n'a pas d'honneur ! Non, s'il te plaît._

_- Je ne comptais de toutes façons pas y aller, donc ne t'inquiète pas… _

_- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Ely. Tu es ma petite sœur adorée et je t'aime. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. _

_- Harry… Harry, écoute-moi. J'ai reçu les mêmes marques que toi, ressenti ta douleur. Salazar a pu me les enlever mais il n'a pas pu pour toi, parce que ce serait trop étrange et surtout à cause du poison que je n'ai pas reçu, moi. Je sais ce qu'elle t'a fait et à quel point elle t'a fait souffrir. Laisse-moi te venger maintenant que j'en ai la possibilité ! _

Son frère soupira. Il ne pourrait jamais lui enlever cette idée de la tête. Il ne put que créer un compromis :

_- Alors n'en fait pas trop. Je tiens à ce qu'on la fasse tomber ensemble, ma puce…_

_- Ma puce ? J'aime bien ce surnom… Et c'est d'accord. De toute façon, je comptais le faire…_

La conversation cessa quand les autres élèves arrivèrent pour le cours, lui lançant des regards soit inquiets soit amusés voire franchement appréciateurs. Certains vinrent même la féliciter. Ce cours était jumelé avec les Serpentards aussi ne fut-elle pas surpris de voir arriver Draco avec Ron, Neville et Hermione. Ils avaient l'air un peu étranges mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Par contre, le fait que le Serpentard restait avec les trois Gryffons sous les regards surpris des deux maisons l'étonna franchement. Elle resta sans bouger, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir.

Ce fut Draco qui la sortit de ce mauvais pas.

- Félicitations, Harry ! Un coup pareil a vraiment du la choquer ! Elle n'a plus sorti un mot après ça !

- Merci… Ca m'a fait du bien ! Mais que fais-tu ici, avec des Gryffondor ?

Draco eut un sourire mauvais, imité dans une moindre mesure par les-dits Gryffondor.

- Disons que je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser marcher sur les pieds plus longtemps. Je suis allé voir Dumbledore et je lui ai annoncé mon intention de tourner le dos à mon père. Il va veiller à ce que ma mère soit protégée. Donc, je peux enfin m'afficher avec mes VRAIS amis !

Le sourire heureux de cette dernière phrase envoya un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale d'Elisabeth Potter. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans le masque qu'il arborait habituellement. Il ne le retirait jamais en public d'ordinaire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux Serpentard et vit une Parkinson en larmes, furieuse et malheureuse. Crabbe et Goyle ne bougeaient pas, ils semblaient avoir choisi de suivre Pansy. Nott et Zabini semblaient hésiter. Harry intervint alors dans ses pensées.

_- Ce sont des bons gars, au fond. Ils n'ont pas connu l'horreur de la première guerre et espèrent ne pas connaître la seconde. Ils sont en divergence avec leurs parents et ne veulent pas s'agenouiller devant Voldy, surtout qu'ils savent que je passe mon temps à le tourner en ridicule._

_- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?_

Harry eut un petit rire.

_- J'ai plusieurs sources : Legilimencie…_

_- Evidemment… Je sais que tu le fais régulièrement pour connaître les intentions de ceux qui sont en face de toi._

_- Exact, et je voulais connaître leur camp. Ensuite, il y a Tom._

_- Tom ? Grand frère ?_

_- Oui. Il va souvent observer les Serpentard, il dit que ça lui rappelle le passé. Il a entendu une conversation entre les deux à ce sujet… Et puis il y a leur attitude générale. Je te le dis, si nous ne les rejetons pas, ils n'obéiront pas à leurs parents et ne deviendront pas Mangemorts par dépit._

_- Comme Peter…_

_- Oui… Comme Peter…_

Les Jumeaux Potter restèrent silencieux un moment puis Elisabeth prit sa décision et, après un petit sourire pour ses amis intrigués, elle s'avança vers Zabini et Nott. Ceux-ci la virent arriver avec de grands yeux. D'autant quand « Harry » leur dit :

- Vous voulez vous joindre à nous pour les cours ? On ne mange pas, vous savez…

Silence dans le couloir. Nott et Zabini se regardèrent, surpris et indécis. Mais Harry ne leur laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Il les prit chacun par un bras et les guida vers son groupe abasourdi.

- Alors, je fais les présentations. Vous connaissez déjà Draco, voici Ron, Hermione et Neville. Si vous voulez, je vous présenterai Ginny, Luna et les Jumeaux tout à l'heure. Voilà ! (Se tournant vers ses amis) Nott et Zabini vont rester avec nous en cours ! Je crois qu'on a beaucoup à partager !

Hermione était abasourdie : où était le Harry méfiant et renfermé ? Le voilà qui se mettait à se lier à des Serpentard ! Les autres devaient penser de même au vu de leurs airs.

Mais Harry semblait s'en moquait car il avait commencé à discuter avec les deux nouveaux venus avec l'aide de Draco puis de Neville. Ron était sur ses gardes et Hermione s'approcha de lui.

- Je crois qu'il a raison.

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? Hermione, ce sont…

- Des Serpentard, je sais. Mais si on n'accepte pas les Serpentard, ils seront rejetés et que crois-tu qu'ils feront ?

- Ils… Ils rejoindront Tu-sais-qui….

- Voilà ! Donc, je suis persuadée qu'Harry a raison et qu'il a confiance en eux, qu'ils ne sont pas encore pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Laissons-leur une chance…

- Mouais… Tu as sans doute raison…

Ils allaient rejoindre les cinq autres quand Mc Gonagall arriva, l'air sévère. Elle haussa les sourcils à la vue des Serpentard et Gryffondor réunis et conclut à une énième dispute. Cependant, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça.

- Mr Potter ! Bureau du Directeur, tout de suite ! Les autres, en classe !

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Harry hocha la tête et partit, levant le bras en un salut pour ses amis.

Neville se tourna vers les Serpentard.

- Et si on surprenait Mc Go ? Un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor !

Zabini sourit.

- Ca marche ! Mais appelez-moi Blaise !

- Et moi Theodore ! Ou Theo !

- Marché conclu ! Mais appelez-nous aussi par nos prénoms ! Tu viens avec moi, Theo ?

- Pourquoi pas, Neville ?

- Moi, je vais avec Ron ! Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Aucun problème Zab…euh, Blaise !

- Donc, nous nous retrouvons à deux, Hermione !

- On dirait Draco…

Ils étaient les derniers à entrer. Et quand la sévère professeur les vit entrer, elle resta sous le choc : ils entraient deux par deux, un Serpentard et un Gryffondor, se souriant et se parlant joyeusement à mi-voix.

- _Merlin, que se passe-t-il ici ?_

Dans un coin de la pièce, invisible de tout œil, humain ou magique, une jeune femme souriait.

_- On dirait que les enfants atteignent lentement leur but… Je suis si fière de vous, mes enfants… _

A l'instant même où les six amis passaient la porte de la classe, Elisabeth Lily Potter, toujours sous l'apparence de son frère, pénétrait dans le bureau du directeur où se tenaient, outre le vieil homme, Cornélius Fudge, Severus Rogue et Dolores Ombrage.

- _Et que la fête commence !_

_- On va bien s'amuser, grand frère…_


	8. Faces à Faces

Et voici le septième chapitre! Cette fic devrait être plus courte que "Une Ombre parmi les vivants", car l'important est le combat final et la découverte de la vérité sur les Jumeaux. Enfin, pour le moment... N'hésitez pas à commenter!

Bonne lecture

Fustella

**Chapitre 7: Faces à faces**

Elisabeth regarda chacune des personnes présentes. Elle sentait que Dumbledore aurait préféré ne pas avoir à intervenir, désirant couper tout lien avec son petit-fils pour le protéger. Elle le plaignit : il semblait déjà si vieux, si fatigué ! Si brisé par toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées ! A croire que la famille était maudite… Entre lui, leurs parents et eux, aucun membre des Potter n'avait eu une vie calme et simple. Elle se demanda vaguement si ceux qui les avaient précédé avaient eu le même problème. Elle se jura de vérifier quand elle aurait un moment. La généalogie l'avait toujours passionnée, comme le Droit. Elle comptait d'ailleurs faire pleinement usage de ses connaissances sur ce dernier face aux personnes présentes.

Elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils, droite et digne, et attendit qu'on lui explique les raisons de sa convocation. Son frère et elle étaient prêts. Ils se demandaient juste pourquoi Severus se trouvait ici et non Minerva. Mais Albus lui fournit la réponse.

- Le Professeur Mc Gonagall ayant cours, elle ne pourra pas assister à cette petite entrevue. J'ai demandé au Professeur Rogue de la remplacer.

Ombrage en semblait ravie et les jumeaux sentirent qu'elle avait fait exprès de choisir une heure où la directrice des Gryffondor ne pourrait être présente et où celui des Serpentard – réputé pour sa haine envers Harry – pourrait assister. Ce dernier était impassible, à son habitude, dans un coin de la pièce.

Le Ministre se leva de son fauteuil, de toute sa hauteur, l'air sévère et imposant. Pathétique surtout… Il se voulait si important. Et bien, on allait voir qui aller gagner du Ministre le plus crétin de toute l'histoire du Ministère de la Magie ou des Jumeaux Potter, plus au fait des lois et anciens traités que le Ministre lui-même.

- Monsieur Potter, Dolores Ombrage ici présente m'a averti que vous l'aviez insultée ainsi que moi-même dans la Grande Salle après avoir causé un scandale. Outrage à magistrat dans l'exercice de ses fonctions est passible d'une peine assez conséquente, le saviez-vous ?

Harry eut un petit sourire très Serpentard et regarda le ministre dans les yeux :

- Je le sais parfaitement, Monsieur le Ministre, mais je n'ai pas commis ce dont vous m'accusez.

Fudge allait exploser sous l'insolence du jeune sorcier qui osait lui faire face. Il en avait assez !

- Comment ? Mais bien sûr que si ! En insultant Mlle Ombrage…

Redoublement du sourire. Froncement de sourcils de la part d'Albus et de Severus.

Harry parla d'un ton léger mais où transperçait tout son sérieux, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, un bras sur l'accoudoir gauche, la main supportant la tête dodelinante de ses doigts, l'autre bras tombant négligemment sur l'autre bras du fauteuil, les jambes croisées. Il allait dominer la situation. Il avait toutes les cartes en main et comptait bien les jouer, de la plus faible à la plus forte.

Il salivait d'avance.

- Toute personne affectée à Poudlard sous quelque emploi que ce soit ne peut cumuler cet emploi avec un autre, surtout de nature politique ou administrative, à moins que cet emploi ne se trouve être inhérent à celui qui la lie à Poudlard. Loi 132 de la première charte des relations Poudlard – Ministère, article 1, alinéa 12.

Les quatre adultes regardèrent l'adolescent avec de grands yeux. Mais celui-ci continua :

- Autrement dit, Mlle Ombrage n'est aucunement sous votre juridiction actuellement mais sous celle de Poudlard et de son Directeur, à moins bien sûr qu'elle ne soit toujours affiliée au Ministère, ce qui signifierait qu'elle est en ce moment en position d'illégalité face à la loi.

Silence dans le bureau. Albus Dumbledore avait les yeux qui pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, attendant la réaction de Fudge et d'Ombrage qui se retrouvaient pris dans leur propre piège. Et il se demandait vraiment jusqu'où le garçon pouvait aller avec ces lois. Il semblait bien au courant de lois que lui-même ignorait ou dont il n'avait plus souvenance. Et pourtant, il était le président du Magenmagot !

Rogue, toujours dans son coin, tentait de retenir un sourire. Il retrouvait là toute l'arrogance de son père mais cette fois bien mieux employée… Il usait de l'intelligence de Lily et de l'astuce de James. Il attendait avec impatience la suite de l'échange très… serpentardesque…. Il se disait vraiment que ce garçon avait été une perte immense pour Serpentard et son objectif personnel de nettoyage de blason. Pourquoi le Choixpeau avait-il choisi Gryffondor ?

Fudge, après un moment de silence, repris la parole, plus furieux encore :

- Cessez immédiatement ce petit jeu, Potter et cessez de vous prendre pour un expert dans les lois ! Cette loi n'est que pure invention de votre part, elle n'a jamais existé ! Vous aggravez votre cas par une affabulation.

Mais Ely/Harry n'avait aucunement peur de ce gros bouffon. Elle connaissait son sujet par cœur, autrement dit les lois sorcières. Il connaissait aussi bien le sien, soit Poudlard et ses moindres recoins. Jusqu'aux livres de la Bibliothèque et de la Réserve. Il donna l'information nécessaire à sa sœur qui se tourna vers Albus Dumbledore qui la regardait avec amusement, attente et curiosité.

- Monsieur le Directeur, pourquoi ne pas demander à Mme Pince de nous apporter le volume concerné de notre exemplaire du Livre des Lois qui se situe dans la section juridique de la Bibliothèque ? Le contenu de cette charte qui, si ma mémoire est bonne, date de 1091, devrait se trouver dans le deuxième tome de la série concernant Poudlard.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le Ministre.

- Chaque ministre en poste est tenu de prêter serment au Livre des Lois originel, dont les textes peuvent en être changés par la suite, ce que vous ne vous êtes pas gênés de faire pour les lois sur les Créatures Magiques, il me semble. Celle qui nous intéresse n'a elle jamais bougé et a même fait l'objet en 1614 d'une annexe comportant la liste non exhaustive des métiers compatibles ou non avec un emploi à Poudlard. Elle est donc toujours valide.

Un sourire orna ses lèvres alors qu'elle porta le coup final.

- Alors ? Devons-nous faire apporter ce volume, Monsieur Fudge ?

Il était coincé, elle le savait. Mais cette vengeance était bien légère par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait à son frère. Voyant que Fudge ne disait rien, elle s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil et sourit avec une légère ironie. Elle parla en jouant de temps à autre en l'air de la main gauche.

- Il me semble donc que l'affaire est close. Si j'ai insulté Mlle Ombrage, même si j'affirme n'avoir dit que la vérité, ce n'est ni à vous ni à elle de me punir mais à mon directeur de maison ou au Directeur de Poudlard, puisque notre altercation s'est faite en leur présence. Elle est cependant libre de donner son avis sur la punition à donner. Avis mais non décision. Article 789 du Règlement de Poudlard, alinéa 12.

Les yeux d'Albus pétillaient plus que jamais bien qu'il tente de se reprendre, se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était promis, soit s'éloigner de l'enfant pour le protéger. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fier de lui. Il se demandait quand même quand et comment il avait pu étudier ces lois et règlements au point de les connaître par cœur.

Rogue était dans le même état mais il avait encore plus de mal car il se devait de garder son rôle d'ennemi d'Harry et de professeur sévère et implacable. Bien difficile quand on assistait à un tel spectacle. Surtout qu'il haïssait ces deux-là…

_- Tu les as mystifiés, petite sœur…_

- _Et attend, 'Ry, je n'ai pas fini. _

En effet, Ely savait qu'elle n'allait pas rester tranquille puisque Ombrage n'avait pas été la seule insultée. Elle décida de prendre les devants.

- Autre chose, Monsieur le Ministre, comme vous me l'avez si bien fait remarqué cet été, je suis un mineur. Et je me trouve actuellement à Poudlard, sous la juridiction d'Albus Dumbledore, étant actuellement sans tuteur légal véritable, selon la loi du 17 février 1987 sur les enfants sorciers orphelins ou assimilés, de guerre ou non. C'est donc à lui et non à vous de statuer sur mon sort. J'ajouterai que votre intervention dans cette affaire est du plus parfait ridicule, étant donné que je ne suis ni le premier ni le dernier à penser ce que j'ai dit et à le dire à voix haute. Et même sans ça, vous vous rendez ridicule. J'ai dit ce que je pensais, ce qui ne m'est absolument pas interdit, alors que vous vous trouviez à Londres au Ministère, donc je ne vois aucun « outrage à Magistrat dans l'exercice de ses fonctions » puisque je ne vous ai pas insulté en face alors que vous étiez dans « l'exercice de vos fonctions ». De plus, je le pense toujours, je ne retirerai pas ce que j'ai dit et je suis bien loin de le regretter, au contraire ! Si vous pouviez savoir ce que ça fait du bien…

Son discours avait été suivi dans le plus grand silence. « Harry » maniait les lois à merveille, les retournant contre ceux qui avaient voulu les utiliser pour le coincer. Il avait même fait appel à la loi du 17 février 1987, ce qui était assez retors. En effet, selon cette loi, pour protéger les enfants de sorciers orphelins ou assimilés (comme Neville), suite ou non à la guerre, il avait été décidé que tout enfant confié à la garde de tuteurs devait être protégé par des papiers signés par ces mêmes tuteurs. Des papiers sur la conservation de l'héritage, sur la promesse de veiller sur lui, au risque de voir sa garde retirée et un important procès, etc… Les enfants placés avant cette loi et toujours mineurs étaient également concernés. Mais les Dursley n'avaient pas reçu les papiers, personne ne connaissant le lieu de retraite du garçon. Et la procuration n'était pas valable.

Autrement dit, Harry n'avait selon cette loi plus aucun tuteur légal.

Dumbledore blanchit à cette constatation et Rogue, rien qu'à la mention de la loi, avait failli s'étrangler. Lorsqu'il avait vu les souvenirs d'Harry, il avait cherché à comprendre comment les Dursley avaient pu faillir à ce contrat magique et ne rien recevoir en échange. Maintenant, il comprenait quelque peu pourquoi il n'avait jamais trouvé trace de ce contrat nulle part ! Albus allait devoir s'expliquer avec lui !

Harry, lui, souriait alors que le Ministre passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Ombrage ressemblait à un feu de signalisation. Rouge de colère ou blanche d'humiliation ? A moins que ce ne soit verte de dépit… Harry leur échappait ! Pas d'internement ni d'emprisonnement pour lui !

- Dumbledore, j'exige….

- Et qu'exigez-vous, Monsieur Fudge ? Je connais les lois ! Et mieux que vous, il me semble, puisque vous ignorez que Poudlard est juridiction indépendante depuis 1490, lorsque fut signé le Traité de Séparation entre Poudlard et le Gouvernement. Même si depuis 1819 un traité de coopération a bel et bien été établi, le Traité de 1490 est toujours d'application. Vous n'avez donc aucun droit d'ingérence dans les affaires de cette école et vous devriez vous sentir heureux et honoré que le Professeur Dumbledore vous permette d'outrepasser autant vos droits et devoirs sans vous en blâmer. Le renvoi et l'internement des élèves dans je ne sais quelle institution où vous voulez me voir enfermer est de son ressort et non du vôtre !

Re-silence. Le Ministre et Ombrage semblaient tétanisés par le fait qu'il semblait percer leurs intentions à jour. C'en était vraiment impressionnant, très troublant aussi. Fumseck eut un trille joyeux et vint se poser sur le bras tendu d' « Harry ». L'oiseau savait qu'il s'agissait de la fille et non du fils Potter, à cause de son lien profond avec Poudlard. Il savait que le vrai Harry avait souffert et il souffrait aussi de ne pas avoir été écouté par son maître. Il savait ce qu'il avait traversé et ce qu'il vivait en ce moment, placé en stase forcée pour pouvoir être sauvé et réveiller les siens afin que la Prophétie s'accomplisse.

Ely caressa l'oiseau en lui parlant mentalement.

_- Bonjour, Fumseck. Comment vas-tu ? _

_- Bien. Merci, Ely. Comment va ton frère ?_

Mais ce fut la voix d'Harry qui lui répondit. Le Phénix était très ami avec les Jumeaux et leur rendait visite autant que possible, remplaçant ainsi quelque peu la présence d'Albus. L'oiseau les adorait et s'inquiétait beaucoup pour eux, surtout depuis qu'il avait compris le piège dans lequel Ombrage et Fudge tentaient de le faire tomber. Il en avait été scandalisé et avait tenté de le révéler à son maître et ami, mais en vain, car l'homme se tenait à sa résolution de s'éloigner de l'enfant.

_- Je suis là, Fumseck. Je partage l'esprit de ma sœur un moment. Je pense que mon état va en s'améliorant même si c'est très lent._

_- J'en suis content, enfant. _

Et ils se reconcentrèrent tous les trois sur la scène en face d'eux.

Fudge s'était étranglé, Ombrage tentait de le calmer, Albus avait les yeux brillants et Severus avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sourire Made in Serpentard, évidemment.

Ely se releva alors et le Phénix quitta son poignet pour revenir à son perchoir. Elle parcourut la scène des yeux et regarda ensuite son directeur dont les yeux pétillaient énormément malgré le fait qu'il ne la regardait pas. Les regarderait-il encore un jour avec ces yeux-là, pleins de fierté et d'amusement ? Elle soupira et se secoua. Elle parla alors d'une voix forte pour être entendue :

- Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je me retire. Vous me ferez connaître la punition plus tard, j'imagine, Mr le Directeur. Je suppose que nous nous reverrons, Mr le Ministre, alors à bientôt.

Et elle sortit, bouillant encore un peu. Les adultes derrière elle étaient tétanisés par son attitude et principalement son audace et son insolence. Harry, dans sa tête, sourit.

_- Tu t'en es brillamment tirée, Ely ! Et merci de m'en avoir laissé un peu. _

_- A ton service, frérot !_

Ils rirent un moment quand Eisabeth fit à son frère une proposition des plus alléchante.

_- J'ai une idée, Harry, pourquoi ne pas préparer ensemble ton réquisitoire contre ces deux Cretinus Maximus concernant la plus grande liste de chefs d'accusation retenus contre des membres du Ministère depuis la naissance du Magenmagot ?_

_- Tout ça en une phrase ? Nan, sans rire, je marche ! J'ai hâte de les renvoyer au bas de l'échelle à coups de pieds bien sentis ! J'hésite juste entre les pieds à griffes ou à sabots. Tu préfères quoi ? Moi, je dirai les deux !_

Ely eut un nouveau rire qui heureusement passa inaperçu durant cette heure de cours où le couloir était vide de tout passage, mort ou vivant, magique ou non.

La nuit était tombée et Draco n'arrivait pas à dormir. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. La première était bien évidemment Harry James Potter, ou la Plus Grande Enigme du Siècle. Il avait commencé à changer, mais, ce matin, la transformation était radicale ! Il avait soudainement changé de style vestimentaire – et il était plus que temps , il a rabaissé Parkinson de la meilleure façon qui soit, il s'est élevé devant tous et à haute voix contre Ombrage, il a réuni en quelques minutes des élèves de maisons ennemies, qui s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié. Et tout cela en moins de deux heures !

Mais ce n'était pas le meilleur, loin de là. Il s'était retrouvé dans le bureau du Directeur et en était sorti deux heures plus tard. Du moins, ils l'avaient retrouvé à la fin du cours de Métamorphose. Bref, il n'était pas le moins du monde repentant et lorsque Hermione lui avait demandé quelle punition il avait reçue, elle n'avait reçu en réponse qu'un étrange sourire mais aucune explication claire.

Durant leur cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, ils avaient été priés de se regrouper par paires et il s'était retrouvé avec lui. Et bien, il aurait pu jurer qu'il lui lançait des coups d'œil fréquents ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, par Merlin ? Pouvait-on vraiment changer si vite ?

Et ça avait été ainsi toute la journée. Il avait organisé un pique-nique Serpentard/Gryffondor, avait assez régulièrement eu le regard dans le vague, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même et il était persuadé de l'avoir entendu parler tout seul. Oh, jamais des phrases complètes, mais plutôt des mots, comme s'il laissait inconsciemment sortir des bouts de pensée à voix haute. Il se souvenait particulièrement d'un passage qu'il avait prononcé en quittant le dîner.

- … te moque pas de moi… peux rien !... mouais… idiot…. Autant !... Livre…. Peut-être….

Bref, il y avait un problème avec le jeune sorcier et même Severus s'en était rendu compte. Ils l'avaient tous (sauf Harry, of course !) rencontré dans la soirée et ils n'avaient pas réussi à comprendre ce que le jeune homme cachait. Ils avaient juste conclu que ce devait être extrêmement grave…

Mais Harry n'était pas le seul problème de Draco. L'autre se nommait « Rêves ». En effet, depuis un moment, le jeune Serpentard faisait des rêves très étranges. Il en avait toujours eu depuis sa deuxième année, mais il ne s'en souvenait jamais. A présent, ils étaient de plus en plus nets et concernaient toujours une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit et dont il ne pouvait jamais voir le regard. Ils se retrouvaient dans différents lieux et ils discutaient ou simplement observaient ensemble un paysage. Il la trouvait belle, douce, gentille et sa présence était apaisante. A croire qu'il commençait à tomber amoureux de son rêve !

Voyant qu'il lui serait impossible de se rendormir, Draco quitta son lit, s'habilla et sortit du dortoir. Une petite promenade nocturne lui ferait le plus grand bien !

Au même moment, Elisabeth quittait silencieusement le dortoir par la fenêtre, sous sa forme d'hibou. Son frère s'était tu depuis le dîner, désireux de ne pas trop la déranger. Elle devait faire ses propres découvertes et agir sans se sentir surveillée. C'était du moins la pensée d'Harry. Elle, elle se trouvait seule et perdue sans lui, bien qu'elle connaisse ces lieux et ces gens depuis toute petite. C'était la première fois depuis sa naissance qu'elle devait interagir avec eux et elle devait faire attention à tout : à ne pas dire des choses qu'Harry n'était pas sensé connaître (officiellement), à ne pas tenter de traverser les murs, à se retenir dans les cours. Et ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'elle l'avait cru au début !

Elle avait du faire attention à ses regards et paroles, surtout lorsqu'ils concernaient un certain blond aux yeux de glace. Elle se souvenait de la fin du dîner, quand son frère lui avait fait la remarque que ses yeux tombaient un peu trop souvent sur Draco. Elle avait failli rougir comme une donzelle effarouchée. Ce qu'elle n'était absolument pas. Les paroles mentales échangées lui revinrent en mémoire :

_- Continue comme ça, et ce petit serpent va avoir un trou dans son visage !_

_- Ne te moque pas de moi, je n'y peux rien !_

_- Tu n'es pas très discrète... _

_- Mouais_

_- Et puis imagine si quelqu'un surprenait tes regards et imaginerait que je suis gay et amoureux de lui… Aargh !_

_- Espèce d'idiot ! Pas besoin d'en faire autant ! _

_- Mais imagine que ça vienne aux oreilles du crapaud et du crétin ?_

_- Le Crapaud et le Crétin… On dirait le titre d'un livre. Peut-être qu'on devrait l'écrire… _

_- Ely ! Tu changes encore de sujet ! Sois un peu sérieuse ! _

Mais elle savait qu'il n'en faisait autant que pour la rassurer et lui changer les idées. Sa journée avait été très difficile à supporter et elle en avait bien besoin !

Elle s'était sentie oppressée toute la journée et elle avait besoin d'air. Voilà pourquoi elle avait quitté le dortoir et se dirigeait vers les abords du lac, endroit que les Jumeaux affectionnaient tout particulièrement. Elle atterrit et se retransforma en Elisabeth Potter, quittant son apparence d'emprunt pour quelques heures.

Elle resta là, debout dans une robe d'un bleu clair faite de soie pour le haut à longues manches légères et d'un tissu vaporeux pour la jupe, presque diaphane à partir de la mi-cuisse. Avec la lueur de la lune qui l'entourait d'un halo argenté, elle était sublime. On aurait dit une de ces illustrations de fée, de déesse ou de dryade. Elle ne semblait pas humaine tant le tableau était irréel.

Sa voix claire se mit à chanter, complétant l'enchanteresse vision. Sa voix était pure et les mots s'écoulaient aisément de ses lèvres. Comme son frère, elle adorait chanter et avait été dotée par Viviane d'une voix capable d'apaiser hommes, bêtes et toute créature vivante. Sa voix possédait de nombreux pouvoirs, comme la guérison, l'appel des créatures, le réveil de la nature,…

Ce soir, elle voulait chanter pour elle, sans avoir à charmer qui que ce soit. Elle aurait aimé que son frère soit là et chante avec elle. Leurs duos étaient des plus superbes et contenaient plus de magie que leurs solos. Mais il s'était tu et elle était seule… Les mots lui vinrent immédiatement, emportant tous ses sentiments négatifs.

_Le pardon commence où s'arrête la rancune  
Il prend tout son sens quand il se mêle à l'amertume  
Il nécessite du courage, déchire mais pourtant soulage  
Anéantit les outrages, illumine les visages  
_

Elle pensait à son frère et à ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal depuis si longtemps. Il avait pardonné à leur grand-père ses erreurs, sa froideur, ses mensonges et ses cachotteries. Il avait pardonné à Severus Rogue et à d'autres. Il avait de même pardonné à ses amis l'interrogatoire qu'il avait subi. Pourtant, il lui avait fallu tant de courage pour surmonter sa rancune bien compréhensible….

_  
Pardonnez-moi  
Mes faiblesses, Mes faux pas  
Et mes erreurs, qui n'en fait pas?_

Certainement pas elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait des défauts, comme n'importe qui. Sa famille lui avait dit que c'étaient des qualités mais qu'elle devait bien les doser pour qu'elles ne deviennent pas défauts. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'y arrivait pas souvent. Elle était franche mais n'était pas très diplomate car elle ne savait pas quand se taire. Elle était courageuse mais ne connaissait pas la prudence. Et ce n'étaient que des petits exemples…

_  
Mes silences, Mes absences  
Ma violence, Mon arrogance  
Pardonnez-moi mes faux pas  
Et mes erreurs, qui n'en fait pas?  
Mes silences, Mes absences  
Ma violence  
_

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant des larmes couler une à une sur ses joues pâles sous la lumière lunaire. Ses pensées la conduisirent de nouveau vers Harry et à ce qu'il avait enduré. Elle sentit la colère revenir en pensant à Peter et aux Dursley. Eux que la rancune avait détruit de l'intérieur et qui les avait guidés vers des crimes plus ou moins importants, dont une bonne partie sur son frère._  
_

_Quant à la rancune elle ronge  
Trouble même les songes  
Elle réclame une sentence  
Suggère la vengeance  
La rancune flirte avec l'injustice  
Elle tente d'assassiner les quelques liens qui lui résistent  
Prisonnière du passé elle vient hanter les présents  
_

Elle se força à se calmer, honteuse d'avoir pu ressentir de la haine envers eux. Elle était pourtant bien placée pour savoir le mal que la Haine pouvait causer mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les haïr.

Elle repensa à sa journée et se sentit fatiguée, espérant qu'elle n'avait commis aucune bêtise. Elle ne voulait pas causer des problèmes à son frère.

_  
Pardonnez-moi  
Mes faiblesses, Mes faux pas  
Et mes erreurs, qui n'en fait pas?  
Mes silences, Mes absences  
Ma violence, Mon arrogance  
Pardonnez-moi  
Mes faux pas  
Et mes erreurs, qui n'en fait pas?  
Mes silences, Mes absences  
Ma violence, Mon arrogance  
_

Elle se sentait aussi fatiguée des tensions entre maisons, entre êtres humains. Sous son état de Shawin, elle ne les ressentait pas, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être écrasée par les tensions, les regards sur elle – oh qu'elle comprenait son frère à présent ! – et l'obligation de devoir surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Comment son frère faisait-il ? Comment des hommes pouvaient autant se détester ? Dans les différentes communautés de Shawins du monde, elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti, ou du moins pas à ce point. Chez les Elfes, chez les Fées, chez les Vampires et autres créatures, jamais elle n'avait ressenti l'atmosphère si proche d'une explosion grandiose et catastrophique. Et des dégâts conséquents…

Pourquoi nos coeurs sont endurcis?  
Comme si on avait mit l'amour en sursis  
Comme si l'on ignorait que le temps chasse  
Souvent nous dépasse

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste?  
Quand ceux qui nous ont blessés  
Ceux qu'on croit détester sans jamais cesser d'aimer  
Un jour disparaissent  
Nos regrets, nos remords, nos douleurs et nos larmes  
ne pourront jamais les ranimer

Pardonnez-moi mes faiblesses mes faux pas  
Et mes erreurs, qui n'en fait pas?  
Mes silences, Mes absences  
Ma violence, Mon arrogance  
Pardonnez-moi mes faux pas  
Et mes erreurs, qui n'en fait pas?  
Mes silences, Mes absences  
Ma violence, Mon arrogance

Pardonnez-moi…

Le silence suivit son chant. Elle pleurait en silence, sans sanglots. Seules les larmes coulaient. Mais elle se sentait mieux, son cœur s'était allégé.

Lentement, elle quitta ses sandales et fit quelques pas dans le lac, savourant le contact de l'eau avec sa peau. Elle avait envie de se jeter dans le lac et de nager sous la lumière complice de l'astre lunaire. Elle fit quelques pas mais un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner. Et son cœur manqua un battement.

Draco marchait dans le parc, sans but réel. Ses pensées vagabondaient et il les laissait faire sans les contrôler. Souvent, lorsqu'il faisait cela, une solution lui apparaissait ou un détail auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention se révélait à lui. Ce soir ne serait pas différent.

Ses pas le conduisirent vers le lac de Poudlard et il n'y prêta pas attention. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la plus belle voix qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Il s'approcha de la source de la chanson remplie de tant de tristesse et de douceur et resta figé devant le spectacle qui se présentait à ses yeux.

Une jeune fille magnifique chantait, debout dans le lac, à quelques pas de la rive. Elle était auréolée par la lumière argentée de la lune et semblait irréelle. Sa peau semblait refléter cette lueur oscillant entre le bleu électrique et l'argent. Elle avait les yeux fermés et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sa voix chantait le pardon.

Il était sûr qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue ni à Poudlard ni ailleurs, mais sa chevelure noire où s'accrochaient des rayons de lune lui rappelait la jeune fille de son rêve. Etait-ce possible que ce soit elle ? Celle qui hantait ses nuits et même ses jours ? Elle était donc réelle ?

Il n'osait pas déranger la jeune fille qui avait terminé son chant et fit un pas en arrière pour partir mais une branche craqua sous son pied. Elle se retourna et regarda dans sa direction pour se figer. Hésitant, il fit un pas en avant, tombant sous la lumière de la lune.

Tous les deux s'observèrent un moment. Ely n'osait pas croire que son Prince était ici, magnifique sous la lumière lunaire, naturel sans son gel ou autre artifice qu'il affectionnait tant. Et il lui semblait mille fois plus beau comme cela. Draco se sentait timide comme un Pouffsouffle de première année. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Heureusement, elle le tira de ce mauvais pas en se reprenant et en lui souriant.

- Bonsoir. Ne devrais-tu pas être dans ton dortoir à cette heure de la nuit ?

L'autre eut un petit sourire timide qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout mais qui faisait craquer la jeune fille.

- Je suis sorti réfléchir. Tu vas les prévenir ?

Elle partit d'un petit rire, un rire qui parut merveilleux au jeune homme.

- Pourquoi, je devrais ? Je n'ai aucune raison de leur dire. Tu veux rester un moment avec moi ?

Ely se demanda comment elle avait eu le courage de le lui demander. Draco hocha la tête et s'assit sur l'herbe, sous le saule pleureur qu'affectionnaient tant les Maraudeurs et les Jumeaux Potter. Elle sortit de l'eau et le rejoignit, pieds nus.

L'atmosphère changea alors étrangement. Ils se sentaient à l'aise, comme avec quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient depuis des années. Ils avaient l'impression qu'ils pourraient tout se dire. Ely ne vit pas de rapport avec la Liaison et s'assit près de lui, les jambes repliées sous elle dans une position qui inconsciemment la rendait plus belle aux yeux du jeune Serpent.

- Comment te nommes-tu ?

Elle ne réfléchit même pas et lui donna un de ses noms de Shawin, un nom que seul son frère et elle connaissaient. Celui qu'elle réservait pour Lui, Draco Malefoy, alias Dracus Rogue. Ce nom lui donnait un certain pouvoir sur elle mais comme ils étaient liés, cela n'avait aucune importance. Et elle l'aimait, alors elle sentait qu'elle le lui aurait quelque soient les circonstances.

- Soraya. Et toi ?

- Draco Malefoy. Je suis Préfet à Serpentard. Et toi ? De quelle maison es-tu ?

Elle eut un petit sourire et d'un grand geste lui montra le paysage qui s'étendait devant eux.

- D'ici. Je ne suis pas élève de Poudlard mais je vis ici. Ma maison, c'est Poudlard, son domaine et la Forêt interdite.

Draco la regarda, fasciné par le regard tendre qu'elle promenait sur tout cela. Et ses mots franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

- Es-tu humaine ?

Soraya eut un petit rire et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Selon toi ?

Mais il ne put répondre tout de suite. Il fixait ses yeux d'argent, car Elisabeth les avait transformés quand elle l'avait vu. Il se sentit prisonnier de son regard, à la couleur presque si semblable au sien. Il posa une main sur la peau douce de la jeune fille et répondit dans un murmure.

- Non… Tu es trop belle pour l'être…

Ces mots figèrent la jeune fille qui n'osait croire ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle avait si longtemps rêvé de tout cela en pensant que ce ne resterait qu'un rêve… et il se trouvait là devant elle, à lui murmurer de sa voix chaude ces mots tant souhaités. Elle ferma les yeux sous la caresse.

Il voulait l'embrasser, la serrer contre lui. Il n'osait pas. Lui, le Prince des Serpentard, le fils des Malefoy, n'osait pas. Il agissait comme… comme…. Comme un amoureux… Il rougit à cette pensée, qui fut suivie de la constatation que c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Cette fille qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques instants l'avait comme ensorcelé… Et il ne se plaignait vraiment pas.

Inconsciemment, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés et étaient à présent côte à côte. Soraya passa une main sur la joue du Serpentard, inquiète de son silence et de son regard trouble.

- Draco…

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et son cœur manqua un battement à l'entente de son prénom prononcé par la jeune fille de sa voix douce.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien, Soraya…

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux venir nager avec moi ?

La question le prit de court et il posa des yeux surpris sur sa compagne. Celle-ci se leva et s'avança vers le lac. Elle fit quelques pas dans l'eau et se tourna vers lui.

- Tu veux ?

Il eut un sourire tendre et s'avança vers elle.

- Je n'ai rien pour nager. Et en plus, il fait nuit et il fait trop frais.

Mais la fille Potter eut un sourire mutin. Elle bougea le bras et il se retrouva en caleçon de bain. Elle claqua ensuite dans les mains et une colonie de petites lueurs vint se placer autour d'eux et du lac, illuminant la scène, la rendant encore plus magique, plus hors du temps.

Draco resta choqué un moment puis constata qu'il n'avait pas froid et comprit qu'elle avait fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas atteint par le froid. Il se demanda comment elle avait bien pu faire ça sans baguette. Puis, il se souvint qu'elle ne devait pas être humaine et que les non-humains avaient parfois des pouvoirs incroyables. Peut-être était-ce le sien ? Elle vit ses questions dans son regard et sourit.

- Tu viens ?

Il sourit et entra à son tour de quelques pas dans l'eau.

- Et si on nous voyait ?

- J'ai pris mes précautions, personne ne peut nous voir, une bulle de protection nous entoure. A moins d'avoir la permission d'entrer, personne ne peut nous voir. Autre chose ?

Il eut un sourire amusé très Malefoy.

- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas de maillot ?

Elle rit encore et courut dans l'eau, s'éclaboussant avec bonheur.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Tu viens ?

Cette fois, il n'avait plus rien à dire et courut à sa suite, décidé à l'attraper.

Jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, deux jeunes gens jouèrent et nagèrent dans le lac, à l'insu de tous. Ils se séparèrent à regret vers deux heures du matin, l'un regagnant son dortoir de Serpentard, l'autre attendant qu'il soit loin pour redevenir hibou et rejoindre la Tour de Gryffondor, où elle redevint Harry Potter avant de se glisser dans les draps, la tête pleine de Draco. De son côté, le jeune homme rêvait à une jeune fille à la chevelure corbeau et aux yeux d'argent.

Soraya.

Dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année de Gryffondor, Hermione dormait paisiblement. Comme souvent depuis qu'elle avait rejoint Poudlard, elle faisait un rêve étrange. Il se précisait depuis quelques temps mais elle n'en comprenait toujours pas sa signification. Et ça, ça l'énervait. Elle avait beau ne pas croire à la Divination, elle avait avec Harry eut plus d'une fois la confirmation que les visions et rêves prémonitoires existaient bel et bien.

Harry…

Oh, comme elle l'aimait ! Elle l'aimait au point de s'inquiéter pour lui plus que nécessaire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre encore, il avait connu tant de malheurs ! C'est pour cela qu'elle avait agi comme cela, mais elle le regrettait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa confiance. Et sa confiance était une des choses auxquelles elle tenait plus que de raison. Mais cette souffrance de se dire que celui qu'elle aimait ne l'aimerait jamais en retour la faisait agir étrangement. Elle voulait son bonheur, même loin d'elle, mais elle restait frustrée et triste. Et il avait fallu qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur celui qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais blesser ! Ah, elle était belle l'amoureuse !

_- Comment pourrai-je être jamais être digne de lui ? Je ne fais que des bêtises, je suis fade et inintéressante… Comment quelqu'un comme lui pourrait seulement m'aimer ? Je devrais me contenter d'être heureuse qu'il me considère comme sa meilleure amie… Mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'aimerai être plus… _

Et c'est avec ces pensées qu'elle s'était endormie, des sanglots dans la gorge et des larmes coulant en rivière sur ses joues.

Son rêve était un peu différent de ceux auxquels elle avait l'habitude. Déjà que ces rêves étranges semblaient plus réels que la normale, celui-là semblait se passer dans la réalité. Elle se tenait au centre d'un parc, au bord d'un lac, entourée de ruines romantiques, recouvertes de lierre. Au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir un château gracieux qui n'avait rien de ceux qu'elle avait déjà vu. Ceux-là étaient imposants, celui-ci semblait léger. Il avait quelque chose de l'architecture de style gothique flamboyant, comme les plus belles cathédrales françaises. C'était le printemps et le soleil la réchauffait, éclairant de sa lumière le paysage printanier qui l'enchantait.

Elle était là, assise, à l'observer, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait de nouveaux vêtements. Elle se leva pour l'observer. C'était une robe de style Moyen-Âge, simple mais belle, avec un col très dégagé. Ses manches étaient étroites et se terminaient en pointes sur ses mains. Elle était blanche, avec une ceinture dorée, des dessins dorés ressemblant à du lierre sur le bas de sa robe et des hauts de manches de la même couleur or, comme les bords de celles-ci.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna. Pour se figer, sous le choc.

Derrière elle se trouvait le mystérieux jeune homme qui hantait ses rêves. Encore aujourd'hui, en le voyant, elle se demanda qui elle aimait réellement : Harry ou ce mystérieux inconnu ? A chaque rêve elle se reposait la question et à chaque réveil elle s'insultait elle-même : Harry était réel, l'autre n'était que le produit de ses rêves et de son imagination. Pourtant, le doute revenait lorsque ces rêves revenaient.

Aujourd'hui ne changerait pas des autres. Il était sublime. Il semblait avoir les qualités qui manquaient à Harry, comme la patience et un charisme encore plus flagrant. Ses cheveux corbeau lui arrivaient à mi-dos, retenus par un lacet brun. Elle n'avait jamais pu voir la couleur de son regard mais elle l'imaginait aussi envoûtant que le reste. Il avait un corps élancé, souple et bien formé. Il était bien musclé mais ceux-ci étaient relativement discrets, lui évitant de ressembler à certains acteurs ou sportifs moldus qui abusaient de chirurgie ou de musculation. Elle les avait toujours eu en horreur.

- Bonjour, Harmony…

Elle sortit de sa contemplation et sourit. Il l'appelait toujours Harmony et n'en avait jamais démordu. Elle avait laissé tomber et avait fini par aimer la manière dont il prononçait le nom qu'il lui avait donné. Son visage était doux et, pas plus que d'ordinaire, elle pu savoir de quelle couleur était son regard.

- Bon… Bonjour, Royan.

Il sourit et s'avança vers elle. Il lui fit une petite révérence et lui prit la main pour un galant baisemain. Un frisson leur parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

- Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait presque un mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

- Bien, merci. Et toi ?

Royan eut un petit sourire dans lequel transparaissait un peu de tristesse. Mais il ne répondit pas à sa question. Lui dire ce qu'il traversait serait lui donner assez d'indices pour découvrir qu'il était Harry, son meilleur ami. Royan était un de ses noms de Shawin et elle était la seule personne qui le connaissait, à l'exception de sa sœur. Tous les deux ne voulaient pas se métamorphoser devant ceux qu'ils aimaient et avaient décidé de prendre un nom nouveau. Sa sœur était ainsi devenue Soraya et lui avait prit le nom de Royan. Ils partageaient souvent leurs rencontres nocturnes quand personne ne pouvait les entendre. C'était leur secret. Leur seule consolation aussi, car tous les deux avaient cru remarquer qu'ils étaient bien plus proches d'eux comme cela que dans la réalité.

- Royan ? Pourquoi ne parles-tu jamais de toi ? Moi, je t'ai tout dit de moi…

- Je n'ai rien de vraiment intéressant. Ce que tu as à savoir, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Hermione fit une petite moue boudeuse et se rassit au sol, lui tournant dos et observant à nouveau le paysage.

- Ce qui se limite à ton âge et ton nom. C'est peu…

Royan émit un petit rire.

- Et c'est plus que suffisant. Que voudrais-tu donc savoir de plus ?

- Tout ! Ta famille, l'endroit où tu vis, si tu es à l'école, ce que tu aimes et déteste… Je ne sais pas moi !

Son ami eut un petit sourire tendre et s'assit à ses côtés, lui permettant d'observer sa tenue. Il portait un habit de style Moyen-âge comme devaient en porter les écuyers ou jeunes hommes de classe « moyenne » dans leur vie quotidienne. Les couleurs lui évoquaient la forêt, vert et brun. On aurait dit qu'il sortait tout droit de cette époque, avec sa tunique à longues manches et à lacets, ses bottes de marche et son pantalon près du corps.

- Et bien, pose des questions… Si je le peux, je te répondrai. Ca te va ?

- Parfait ! Alors première question : ta famille ! En as-tu ? Comment est-elle ?

Royan tourna son regard vers le lac et son regard s'y perdit alors qu'il lui parlait d'une voix douce dans laquelle perçaient toute sa tendresse et toute son affection pour les siens.

- Oui, j'en ai une. Elle peut sembler étrange, mais c'est la mienne. Il y a mes parents, pour commencer. Ce sont des gens merveilleux. Mon père est un homme juste et bon. Il arrive toujours à nous faire rire et garder le moral. Ma mère est douce et généreuse, elle parvient toujours à nous rassurer. Elle est aussi très intelligente et lorsqu'elle fait équipe avec mon père et son ingéniosité, nos problèmes sont toujours sûrs de trouver une solution. Ils me donnent toujours l'impression de se comprendre sans un mot ni un geste. Tout comme ils savent toujours ce qui nous arrive. Souvent, ça nous a fait râler.

- Nous ?

Hermione était curieuse. Elle en apprenait plus sur Royan en quelques instants qu'elle l'avait fait jusque là. Elle était touchée et émue de l'amour qui émanait de lui quand il parlait de ses parents. Mais qui était ce « nous » ?

- Oui, nous. Nous sommes quatre. Il y a d'abord Soraya. C'est ma sœur jumelle.

La jeune fille sursauta et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise. Royan avait une sœur jumelle ? Comment se fait-il qu'il ne lui en ait jamais parlé ?

- Ca te surprend, pas vrai ? Ma sœur et moi, on est assez particuliers. Nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce. Aussi ressemblants que différents. Nous sommes très complices et nous formons une équipe d'enfer. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où nous avons mis nos parents ou le reste de notre famille dans tous leurs états. Maman a l'habitude de dire que nous allons un jour leur donner une crise cardiaque. Et Papa ajoute toujours que nous serions capable de leur donner une crise de nerfs, de larmes ou de rire rien que pour leur faire les pieds et la défier.

- Vraiment ? C'est bizarre, je t'imagine mal en petit démon.

Ils rirent puis le jeune homme reprit son récit.

- En fait, je ne le suis pas vraiment. Tom dit toujours que je suis un volcan endormi et ma sœur de l'eau prête à devenir tornade. J'ai l'air calme mais il faut faire attention de ne pas m'énerver. Pareil pour Soraya, sauf que j'ai plus de patience qu'elle et qu'il faut faire encore plus attention à elle.

- Qui est Tom ?

Royan sourit à sa curiosité. Sa sœur et lui avaient depuis longtemps mis sur pieds une histoire à raconter à leur Compagnon ou Compagne. Comme ça, ils étaient sûrs de ne pas se contredire.

- Tom est notre cousin. Il est orphelin et nos parents l'ont pris sous leur aile. Mais je l'ai toujours considéré plus comme un frère qu'un cousin. Soraya aussi. Il a quelques années de plus que nous et donc il est un peu notre modèle. Et puis, il y a Moira.

- Moira ? N'est-ce pas un nom qui fait référence au Destin ?

De nouveau, Royan rit. Il reconnaissait bien là la savante Hermione, à toujours montrer qu'elle en sait beaucoup sur tout. La studieuse Hermione dont il était vraiment fou amoureux.

- Gagné ! Moira est un peu à part. Elle a été accueillie dans la famille lorsque la sienne l'a reniée. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller, alors mes parents ont pensé la garder avec nous. Elle est la plus âgée des quatre, elle a environ dix-neuf ans alors que Tom en a dix-sept. Ces deux-là forment un duo presque pareil à celui que nous formons, ma sœur et moi. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'il y a anguille sous roche entre ces deux-là. Même s'ils ne veulent pas se l'avouer.

Hermione eut un petit sourire tendre. Les duos complices dont il lui parlait lui avaient fait remonter en mémoire le souvenir du Trio d'Or, celui dont Harry et elle faisaient partie. Elle pensait que Royan en avait fini mais il continua, à sa grande surprise.

- Et puis, il y a les autres membres de ma famille. Nos grands-parents, notre grand-oncle et notre grand-tante ainsi que notre tante de cœur. Ils vivent tous avec nous et nous sommes vraiment très unis. Parfois, je me demande ce que je ferai sans eux. Sans oublier ceux que nous ne voyons pas souvent. Eux aussi nous ont appris beaucoup. C'est pour cela que je ne vais pas à l'école : j'ai des professeurs particuliers !

Il se tut et son regard se perdit encore dans le paysage. Hermione réfléchissait en silence sur tout ce qu'il lui avait appris. Sa famille semblait grande et chaleureuse, pas comme Harry. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Harry ressemblerait à Royan s'il avait toujours eu sa famille et si la guerre ne l'avait pas tant blessé.

Soudain, Royan se leva.

- Il est bientôt l'heure, Harmony. Tu vas te réveiller. Alors, je vais te laisser.

Hermione s'attrista. Le temps avait passé si vite ! Elle avait encore tant de questions ! Mais elle savait qu'il avait raison et qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller contre le temps. Elle soupira et étreignit un Royan assez surpris. Puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Au revoir, Royan. A bientôt.

- A bientôt, Harmony…

Et comme il disait ces mots, le décor autour de lui se fana et tout s'évanouit, lui aussi.

Et Hermione se réveilla.


	9. Grands retours

Et voici le huitième chapitre!

Comme vous devez vous en douter, le rythme de parution risque de ralentir, vu le travail que j'ai à faire... Il y aura donc un chapitre toutes les deux semaines et ce sera valable aussi pour "Une Ombre parmi les Vivants". En clair, la semaine prochaine, ce sera un chapitre pour "Une Ombre..." et pour "Maître de son Destin", ce sera la semaine suivante.

Désolée!

Bonne lecture!

Fustella

****

****

**Chapitre 8 :**

Elisabeth se regardait dans le miroir, fière d'elle. Elle avait changé en quelques jours l'apparence de son frère et cassé les pieds bien des fois à ceux qui avaient fait du mal à son jumeau adoré comme à ceux auxquels tous les deux tenaient. Elle se regarda à nouveau et sortit de la chambre. Il était temps pour elle d'aller voir le Directeur qui l'avait demandée… sûrement à cause de son coup d'éclat avec le ministre…

Elle parcourut les couloirs, les mains dans les poches, un léger sourire aux lèvres, sans se douter qu'elle était suivie.

En effet, toute la bande nouvellement formée (Draco, Blaise, Theo, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny et les Jumeaux Weasley) avait eu ce soir encore une petite réunion afin de comprendre quel mystère leur ami pouvait bien cacher. Hermione et Draco n'étaient pas très d'accord, mais les autres étaient trop enthousiastes pour les calmer. Ils allaient donc discuter dans la Salle sur Demande, parfois avec Severus Rogue, sur le nouveau mystère de l'année.

Comme il n'était pas encore l'heure du couvre-feu, ils n'avaient pas à se cacher et Elisabeth, perdue dans ses conversations mentales avec son frère, ne les avait pas senti la suivre. Le frère en question achevait sa guérison et allait bientôt revenir à lui pour accomplir la cérémonie.

Ils en étaient arrivés à imaginer les réactions quand un double « pop » la fit sursauter.

Elle baissa le regard pour découvrir Dobby et Winky, les Elfes de Maison. Elisabeth était allée les voir le jour de son changement d'apparence, quand elle avait pris la place d'Harry, et les avait pris à part pour tout leur révéler sur l'état d'Harry et sa propre identité. Depuis, les deux Elfes avaient décidé d'être les Elfes de Maison des Jumeaux Potter et non plus de Poudlard. Ils aidaient la jeune fille à préparer le réveil de la petite famille et allaient régulièrement rendre visite à Harry dans sa prison de cristal. En effet, le jeune garçon était présentement en lévitation dans la position du lotus dans une sphère de Cristal flottant à environ un mètre du sol. Les Elfes allaient donc vérifier si tout se passait bien pour lui et s'il n'avait besoin de rien, même après avoir été avertis qu'il était en état de stase.

- Dobby ! Winky ! Vous m'avez surpris !

- Oh, Dobby est désolé… Méchant Dobby !

L'Elfe allait se taper la tête contre le mur mais elle l'en empêcha sous le regard agacé de Winky, sa compagne.

- Pas besoin d'aller si loin ! Dites-moi plutôt ce qui vous amène…

Ce fut Winky qui lui répondit.

- C'est le jeune maître…

Aussitôt, Ely se tendit. Elle sut gré à l'Elfe de ne pas avoir dit « Maîtresse » comme à son habitude, à la fin de sa phrase mais elle s'inquiétait énormément pour la raison qui avait fait que ces loyaux Elfes méprisent la plus élémentaire sécurité.

- Le jeune maître ? Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème ?

- Winky et Dobby sont venus prévenir que le jeune maître a commencé à luire et à changer. Winky s'inquiète. C'est normal ?

Aussitôt, Ely soupira de soulagement. Elle sourit aux deux Elfes et leur parla d'une voix douce.

- C'est normal. C'est la preuve que le moment de la délivrance approche. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, j'irai le voir dès que cette entrevue avec le directeur sera terminée… Au cas où, pouvez-vous rester à ses côtés ?

- Dobby et Winky le feront ! Les jeunes maîtres peuvent compter sur nous !

- Très bien. Merci beaucoup.

Les deux créatures sourirent puis disparurent dans un « pop ». Ely regarda un moment l'endroit où ils se tenaient puis, sans s'en rendre compte, parla à voix haute :

- Alors comme ça, le moment approche… Pas le temps de tergiverser, dans ce cas… On a du pain sur la planche !

Puis, elle poursuivit sa route alors que, derrière elle, la bande d'étudiants se regardait, troublés qu'ils étaient par la scène qu'ils venaient de voir. Hermione se posait de plus en plus de questions mais commençait aussi à entrevoir les pièces du puzzle sans en deviner le dessin définitif. Ron, comme toujours, n'avait qu'une idée en tête : résoudre le mystère qui planait autour de son meilleur ami depuis quelques temps. Draco était surpris de voir Dobby se référer à Harry comme à son « maître », surtout qu'il avait sous-entendu qu'il n'était pas le seul. Les autres se posaient de nouvelles questions et ceux qui avaient douté en étaient désormais sûrs : il y avait un problème avec Harry Potter !

Ginny se tourna vers les autres.

- Je pense qu'on devrait attendre la fin de son entrevue puis le suivre.

- Nous tous ? Ce ne serait pas discret…

Hermione avait vu juste, pourtant personne ne voulut rejoindre sa salle commune. Pour limiter les dégâts, Hermione leur lança à tous le charme de dissimulation puis se l'appliqua. Ils allèrent ensuite attendre dans le couloir.

Une heure environ passa avant que la gargouille laisse le passage à Harry. Celui-ci s'arrêta juste devant eux, quelques pas avant la statue gardant le bureau directorial. Il tapa son poing dans le mur, furieux, ce qui les surprit tous. Une nouvelle fois, il parla à voix haute.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude ! Que croit-il faire à jouer le glaçon ?

-….

- Et ne me coupe pas, je t'en prie ! Toute cette histoire devient d'un ridicule !

- …

- Me calmer ? Me calmer, t'en as de bonnes ! J'en ai par-dessus la tête ! Entre Dumbledore qui a décidé de ne plus nous approcher pour « raisons de sécurité », Siri qui reste éloigné pour les mêmes raisons, Ombrage et ses retenues, Fudge et sa bêtise et Rogue et ses enfantillages, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge !

-….

- Et pourquoi devrais-je me taire ? J'ai raison et tu le sais !

-…

- Ah, pitié, ne me sors pas ta « sécurité », j'en ai soupé de cette « sécurité » ! Et puis de toutes façons, qui veux-tu qui m'entende ? Le couloir est vide et le couvre-feu est passé !

-…

- Oui, je suis une tête de mule ! Pour ça, on se ressemble, tu ne crois pas ?

-….

- Draco ? Quoi, Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?

-…

Les amis, qui avaient davantage tendu l'oreille au nom de Draco, virent alors Harry ouvrir et fermer la bouche sans s'arrêter tout en prenant une teinte tomate soudaine. Il semblait que le jeune homme se soit soudainement calmé, car il prit une profonde inspiration avant de grommeler :

- Ca, c'est bas…

- ….

- Et ne ris pas ! Sinon, je pourrai bien te parler d'Hermione…

-…

- Et tac ! Tu ris moins, maintenant, hein ? Alors maintenant, allons voir comment se porte notre héros national…

Et en riant, le jeune homme poursuivit sa route, laissant derrière lui tout un groupe pétrifié. Draco et Hermione sentirent les regards de leurs amis sur eux mais ils secouèrent la tête : non, ils ne comprenaient pas plus qu'eux !

Ils se reprirent vite et suivirent discrètement leur ami. Ils le virent avancer vers le hall de Poudlard puis prendre les escaliers menant aux cachots. Draco et Hermione eurent soudain un doute sur l'endroit où il se rendait.

- Le sixième sous-sol…

- Cette fois, pas question de le perdre !

Ils suivirent le Survivant jusqu'à ce fameux sixième sous-sol et le virent regarder un mur apparemment nu, juste dans le cul de sac. Il leur tournait le dos. Il fit quelques pas dans cette direction avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du mur en se tapant le front et jurant à mi-voix. Les jeunes espions se demandèrent ce que diable il voulait quand Harry se tourna vers un autre mur à sa droite où se trouvait une peinture, un paysage nu. Il posa la main sur son cadre, à un endroit bien précis, et le mur nu laissa place à l'entrée d'un couloir… ou plus exactement, d'un tunnel sombre devant lequel le Gryffondor se plaça. Il prononça quelques mots qu'ils ne purent comprendre puis s'y engagea.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus de trace de passage dans le mur ni d'Harry Potter.

Les amis du jeune homme n'arrivaient pas y croire : ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de réagir !

Draco s'approcha de la peinture accrochée sur le mur de droite. Il s'agissait d'une œuvre étrange… Elle représentait le collège et dans chacun des coins du tableau était peint un des blasons des maisons de Poudlard. Au-dessus était gravée la devise de l'école, dans une bannière supportée par un dragon et un phénix. Ce qui la rendait surnaturelle était l'aura que tout le tableau semblait émettre. Une aura qui les remplissait de confiance, de sérénité et de courage.

- Il n'y a pas de personnages…

- C'est vrai… C'est étrange… Pourtant, les portraits aiment se balader, pourquoi n'y en a-t-il pas un ici ?

Hermione haussa les épaules en réponse à la demande de Neville. Elle examinait le cadre et ses différentes gravures finement dessinées. Aucune ne semblait ressortir, aucune ne semblait servir plus que les autres.

- Bizarre…

- Pour qu'on estime qu'à Poudlard quelque chose est bizarre, il faut vraiment atteindre des sommets !

Tout le monde fut d'accord avec Théo. Ceci était encore plus bizarre que les étrangetés habituelles de la vieille école. Ils cherchèrent encore un bon moment mais ne purent trouver l'entrée. Découragés, ils abandonnèrent les recherches sans se douter qu'au même moment un jeune garçon prisonnier de son abri de cristal souriait légèrement.

_- Ma sœur… Tu es toujours trop imprudente quand tu es en colère…Heureusement que je suis parvenu à bloquer le passage à temps… _

Mais Elisabeth n'entendit pas ces mots. Elle avançait dans le passage libéré de ses pièges grâce au mot de passe, constitué de son nom, titre et statut. Si elle oubliait un seul d'entre eux, tous les pièges ne se seraient pas désactivés. Chaque personne ayant ses entrées au Cœur de Poudlard possédait son mot de passe et une signature magique particulière. Le passage savait quand on lui mentait.

Elle atteignit une pièce ronde semblable à la pièce du Département des Mystères, que les Jumeaux avaient autrefois visité, dans la sécurité de leur statut de Shawin et avec la permission de la Communauté qui avait le Ministère sur son territoire. La seule différence était que les portes étaient encore plus particulières que celles dudit Ministère. La jeune fille revenue à son apparence d'origine s'avança de celle qui portait le blason de Poudlard. A ses côtés, sur le mur, il y avait un disque avec des inscriptions et une flèche. Elle mit celle-ci sur l'inscription « Sanctuaire » puis ouvrit la porte. Un nouveau couloir se présentait à elle, illuminé par des torches.

Enfin, elle atteignit le Sanctuaire. C'était une grande pièce ronde, avec cinq grandes portes, une à chaque point cardinal en plus de celle menant à l'extérieur. Entre chacune d'elles, sur les murs, se trouvait une grande tapisserie portant les symboles qui primaient ici : le plus ancien était le blason de Poudlard, puis venait celui des Shawins, celui des Eternels, celui des Ephémères et enfin, plus récent, le blason des Phénix. Face à elle se trouvait, sous le blason des Shawins, un petit autel. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était venue voir.

Elle tourna son regard vers la porte Nord. Au-dessus des portes fermées se tenait un blason de pierre. Celui de la porte Nord était tout neuf. Il représentait un Phénix en plein vol tenant entre ses serres une épée entourée d'une rose. Le Symbole des Phénix.

Elle s'avança vers cette porte et prononça les paroles permettant l'ouverture. Silencieusement, les lourds pans richement ouvragés s'ouvrirent et elle parcourut les quelques mètres de couloirs la séparant de l'objet de sa visite.

Cette salle ressemblait à une grotte aux parois tapissées de cristal, de glace ou encore de diamant. Le sol lui-même ressemblait à un sol couvert de givre. Pourtant, il n'y faisait pas froid, la température était même plutôt agréable. Au fond de cette salle, il y avait, placés de façon à former une flèche vers l'entrée, deux gros blocs faits de cette même pierre presque transparente. A l'intérieur stagnaient des filaments colorés donnant à ces blocs l'impression de contenir un arc-en-ciel liquide.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle était venue.

Au centre de la salle se trouvait une sphère faite de la même matière, flottant à un mètre du sol. A l'intérieur, dans la position du lotus, se trouvait un jeune homme vêtu à l'ancienne. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et sa peau était dorée, bien qu'elle paraisse pâle à travers les parois. Tout son corps brillait d'une douce lueur blanche.

- Harry…

Elle posa la main sur la paroi lisse et celle-ci s'illumina davantage. Elle sembla disparaître en poussières étincelantes pour laisser place au corps du jeune homme qui ouvrit les yeux, toujours assis en lotus, en pleine lévitation. En voyant sa sœur, il eut un petit sourire.

- Je suis rentré, Ely…

- Bienvenu à la maison, grand frère…

Harry étendit alors son corps afin de rejoindre le sol en station debout. Comme Winky l'avait remarqué, le corps de Harry était revenu à son apparence originelle. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient libres, coulant sur ses épaules et son dos. En voyant cela, elle sourit.

- Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin d'un peigne, 'Ry.

- Uniquement si tu es à l'autre bout !

Ils rirent et la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle en pleurant. Sentant son frère faiblir de son immobilité forcée, elle le conduisit sur un banc naturel créé dans les parois de la salle.

- J'n'arrive pas à y croire… Je dors une semaine et je me sens encore fatigué…

Elisabeth eut un petit rire et sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie en constatant que son frère était vraiment de retour. Ce séjour en stase l'avait comme débarrassé de ce qui lui restait de manque de confiance et de timidité mal placée. Il était enfin redevenu le Harry James Potter qu'il aurait toujours dû être.

Dobby et Winky apparurent à l'appel de la jeune Potter, apportant aux Jumeaux de quoi se restaurer et à Harry de quoi reprendre des forces.

- Merci à tous les deux. Pour tout. Je savais que je pouvais vous faire confiance.

- Harry Potter est trop bon avec nous, monsieur. Dobby est content d'être l'Elfe de Maison d'Harry Potter et de sa gentille sœur.

- Et Winky est d'accord avec Dobby. Vous êtes nos maîtres.

Les Jumeaux sourirent et invitèrent leurs elfes à partager leur repas, manquant de leur donner une crise cardiaque sous l'émotion. Ce geste si simple était de ceux qui faisaient que leurs elfes leur étaient fidèles et loyaux jusqu'à mourir pour eux s'il le fallait. Ils adoraient leurs maîtres.

Elisabeth et Harry mangèrent un moment puis quittèrent le Sanctuaire. Une fois revenus dans le Grand Hall, comme ils avaient surnommé la pièce avec les portes et les cadrans, Harry fit glisser la flèche sur « Appartements ». Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils découvrirent un couloir avec de nombreuses portes menant aux différents appartements et, tout au bout, à la Salle d'Etude.

- Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant la Cérémonie, Ely. Ce sera ce soir, et j'aurai besoin de ton aide.

- Ce soir ? Harry, tu n'es pas raisonnable, tu viens tout juste de…

- Ce soir. Inutile d'essayer de discuter.

La jeune fille soupira. Mais elle comprenait un peu ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait sentir la chaleur émaner de ses parents, les voir à nouveau vivants. Sous leur état de Shawin, ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose…

- Très bien. Allons-y, dans ce cas… Il ne nous reste que quelques heures avant Minuit.

Trois jours…

Ils étaient revenus depuis trois jours.

Tant de choses avaient changé depuis le soir qui avait vu les Potter, Tom et Moira revenir à la vie. Tous avaient réappris à vivre et s'apprêtaient à leur grand retour, celui qui amorcerait sans aucun doute la chute de Voldy-face-de-Serpent.

Tom observait toute la famille, sa famille, se préparer au grand moment. Il y avait ses meilleurs amis, James et Lily. Ils avaient été les premiers amis d'environ son âge depuis son enlèvement, Moira exceptée. Il avait rencontré Lily lors de son arrivée à Poudlard, à 11 ans. Il avait été son meilleur ami, son grand frère, son guide. En grandissant, ils étaient devenus très complices tous les trois. A l'arrivée de James Potter, à l'âge de 15 ans, ils étaient devenus un quatuor soudé plus qu'on ne pouvait se l'imaginer, à l'image des Maraudeurs. Aujourd'hui, Moira et lui étaient les plus jeunes et leur complicité avait un peu changé, mais ils étaient toujours très liés. Lily, sa cousine éloignée, était devenue une grande sœur et James un grand frère. Ils représentaient pour lui sa famille. L'amitié qu'ils partageaient autrefois s'était reportée sur les Jumeaux Potter et c'est à ce moment qu'ils étaient devenus une vraie famille, lorsque les petits garnements l'avaient appelé pour la première fois « grand frère ». Il s'était alors senti si heureux !

Son regard tomba sur Moira, Moira qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde mais à qui il n'oserait jamais révéler ses sentiments. Elle lui semblait si parfaite, tellement loin de lui… Aujourd'hui, pétillante de vie et de bonheur, il la trouvait encore plus sublime que par le passé et sentait son amour pour elle se renforcer au-delà de l'imaginable. Elle était tellement loin de la jeune fille triste et au regard voilé qu'il avait rencontré la première fois dans les cachots de son père…

Les Jumeaux étaient là aussi, tout heureux et courant partout. Depuis trois jours, ils n'avaient cessé d'intervertir leurs rôles afin que tout soit prêt et que personne ne découvre qu' «Harry » disparaissait de plus en plus souvent. Ils avaient tout préparé pour le grand moment, ne dormant qu'à peine. Leur bonheur était contagieux, surtout depuis que la communauté de Brocéliande et celle de Salem leur avaient annoncé avoir retrouvé la trace de leurs marraines, Sarah et Lena. Celles-ci allaient les rejoindre ce soir même. Elles avaient été contactées la veille par les Jumeaux qui leur avaient annoncé la merveilleuse nouvelle sans pour autant leur révéler ce qu'il en était réellement. Elles savaient que les Potter avaient survécu et avaient été recueillis par une communauté, qu'ils y avaient vécu durant près de 15 ans avant de décider de revenir parmi les vivants. Les larmes qu'elles avaient versées à cette annonce allaient rester longtemps dans la mémoire des enfants…

Salazar s'approcha de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, Tommy, prêt pour le grand retour ?

- Je meurs de trouille, Grand-Père ! J'espère vraiment que tout se passera bien…

- Je vois… Les Jumeaux ont eu une bonne idée d'organiser ainsi votre retour à tous… Ca restera dans les annales, crois-moi !

Il y eut un petit silence puis le Fondateur reprit.

- Vous me manquerez un peu… J'avais pris l'habitude de vous voir à toute heure du jour comme de la nuit…

Tom eut un petit sourire triste et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ancêtre. L'homme tentait de ne pas trop montrer ses émotions mais ses « enfants » le connaissaient trop bien pour ne pas voir sa tristesse.

- Grand-père, nous serons toujours là… Peut-être pas physiquement, mais nous serons là… Et nous viendrons vous voir souvent. Et quand le moment sera venu…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Salazar savait ce qu'il sous-entendait par là. A ce moment là, ils reviendraient ici pour toujours.

- Tu as raison, gamin… Après tout, que valent toutes ces années de vie devant l'éternité ?

Ils se sourirent, se comprenant parfaitement. Ils observèrent dans ce silence complice les deux enfants qui préparaient avec soin les derniers détails du lendemain. Rien n'était laissé au hasard, chaque réaction était prévue. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre le contrôle de la situation, car tout serait alors à refaire.

Ils parlèrent longtemps et se séparèrent tard dans la nuit, impatients à l'idée de ce qu'ils avaient concocté depuis un moment déjà.

Le matin se levait sur Poudlard. La Grande Salle se remplissait peu à peu de monde. C'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner et les élèves, comme les professeurs, se préparaient à une nouvelle journée comme les autres.

Ils ne s'imaginaient pas être si loin de la vérité…

Albus Dumbledore regardait la salle, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Quelque chose clochait dans la pièce, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi. Ce fut quand un élève de Pouffsouffle lança un paquet à un étudiant de Serdaigle (un cadeau d'anniversaire, apparemment), qu'il comprit ce qui le dérangeait. Il se tourna vers Séverus et Minerva.

- Ne trouvez-vous pas que les tables ont une disposition différente ?

- Que voulez-vous dire, Albus ?

- Regardez bien. Les tables aux extrémités, Serpentard et Gryffondor, sont bien plus proches du mur, les espaces entre les tables Serpentard et Serdaigle ainsi que celui entre les Pouffsouffle et les Gryffondor sont plus étroits….

Severus constata alors que le directeur avait raison. Il termina les remarques de lui-même.

- Et l'espace central, déjà plus large d'ordinaire, s'en retrouve donc agrandit, comme s'il manquait une table…

- C'est vrai… Mais pourquoi les elfes de maison ont-ils si mal disposé les tables ?

Albus fit un signe d'ignorance et allait se plonger dans une discussion à ce sujet quand un phénomène étrange se déroula devant leurs yeux.

Une table venait d'apparaître, entre les Serdaigle et les Pouffsoufle !

Une table mise pour plusieurs couverts et prête à accueillir des convives.

Elèves comme professeurs étaient sans voix, choqués.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre de leur surprise que les portes de la Grande Salle laissèrent passer un groupe assez conséquent de personnes. Ils portaient tous des vêtements différents mais tous avaient la même cape noire ainsi qu'un masque de style vénitien et de couleur différente qui leur cachait le haut visage. Sans se soucier du silence et des regards ahuris, ils s'installèrent en discutant à la cinquième table et commencèrent à déjeuner.

Albus, se remettant lentement du choc, se leva, commençant à parler et interroger ces intrus sans recevoir de réponse ni même de marque d'écoute. Il allait lancer un sort quand un mouvement de ces inconnus l'en empêcha. Ils s'étaient tous tus et observaient l'entrée de la Salle.

Là, se trouvait Harry Potter, seul.

Le jeune homme regarda la table, leva un sourcil interrogateur puis secoua la tête, amusé. Il s'avança ensuite sans hésitation vers la table, sourit en inclinant la tête en guise de salutation et s'assit en bout de table. Un des inconnus fit une remarque dans une drôle de langue et toute la tablée éclata de rire avant de recommencer leur repas, Harry inclus.

A la table des Lions, le silence était total. Ron, Neville, Hermione, Ginny et les Jumeaux observaient leur ami discuter avec des inconnus dans une langue qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, sans aucune crainte, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde ! Il n'avait même pas l'air surpris plus que ça de leur présence en ces lieux !

Le directeur tenta de reprendre contenance et s'adressa directement à Harry.

- Mr. Potter ! Puis-je avoir des explications ?

Dans le silence, Harry ne pouvait que l'entendre et se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Il se tourna ensuite vers un homme (leur genre étant la seule information qu'ils pouvaient avoir, grâce à leurs vêtements) et lui parla en une langue étrange que tous entendirent.

- _Papa ? Je croyais que vous aviez prévenu le Directeur au sujet de votre venue ici ?_

L'autre, mangeant avec les manières légères de celui qui se moque un peu de tout ce qui l'entoure, lui répondit dans la même langue :

- _Mais nous l'avons fait. Comme prévu, nous lui avons annoncé notre intention de venir ici, lui demandant de ne répondre qu'en cas de refus._

_- Et ?_

_- Pas de réponse._

_- Je vois…_

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers le directeur et eut un petit sourire devant sa mine décontenancée. Il y avait de quoi ! Il était si à l'aise qu'on aurait dit que rien ici ne sortait de l'ordinaire ou du prévu.

- Il semblerait qu'il y ait un malentendu, Mr le Directeur. Ces personnes ici présentes me disent qu'elles vous ont prévenues de leur arrivée et ne comprennent donc pas votre surprise…

- Pardon ? Mais j'ignorais tout de leur arrivée !

Harry se tourna vers les intrus, échangea quelques mots dans cette langue étrange, puis revint vers le Directeur.

- Ils soutiennent qu'ils vous ont prévenu, en disant que si vous refusiez leur présence, vous deviez leur répondre, mais que dans le cas contraire vous n'aviez pas à le faire.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils. Il parla comme pour lui-même.

- Mais je n'ai jamais rien reçu de… tel…

Un éclair de compréhension le frappa. Fudge ! Fudge et le courrier ! Il savait que l'idiot y pensait mais n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il oserait ouvrir TOUS les courriers arrivant à Poudlard !

Il revint à Harry.

- Je crois en effet qu'il y a un malentendu. Pourriez-vous demander aux responsables de ce groupe de me suivre dans mon bureau ? Et je pense que votre présence sera nécessaire pour une meilleure communication.

Harry fit semblant de transmettre cette réflexion à l'homme auquel il s'était adressé en début de repas et ce dernier hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Il se leva donc, suivi de trois autres personnes. Mais il se tourna vers une d'entre elle, une jeune fille apparemment.

- _Non, Ely, tu ne viendras pas avec nous ! Maman, Tom et moi accompagnerons seuls Harry_.

_- Mais papa… _

_- Non, c'est non ! Tu sais que tu as encore des difficultés à ce petit jeu…_

_- Mais…_

_- Papa a raison, princesse. Pourquoi ne profiterais-tu pas de ces moments pour faire la connaissance de personnes d'ici ?_

Evidemment, Ely comprit le sous-entendu dans la phrase de son frère. Soupirant, elle acquiesça et revint en boudant quelques peu à son repas. Tom ne put pas s'en empêcher et la taquina :

- _C'est bizarre ça, elle a vite rendu les armes… Qu'est-ce que ça cache, Ely ?_

Tout le monde à la table put sentir le sous-entendu et de petits rires se firent entendre alors qu'Ely rougissait tout en bougonnant. Harry sourit puis lança un regard à Dumbledore qui quitta sa table, suivi des directeurs de maison et d'Ombrage, qui semblait décidée à tout connaître de ce qu'il se passait, au grand agacement des cinq autres sorciers. Le Directeur annonça l'annulation des cours de la journée et sortit de la salle, imité par les directeurs de maison, Ombrage, Harry et les trois « Responsables ». Tous les regards convergèrent ensuite vers la cinquième table où une jeune femme taquinait la jeune fille qui s'était rassise. Par jeu, elle lui retira son masque, faisant dans le même temps tomber le capuchon de la cape, et tout le monde put ainsi voir une jeune fille à l'air noble et doux, aux longs cheveux noirs et avec un cercle d'or qui lui encerclait la tête. Elle se leva pour rouspéter sur son amie, ce qui fit que les Sepentard et Serdaigle en bout de table purent à loisir la voir.

Un bruit d'étranglement surprit tout le monde.

Draco Malefoy, à la table des Serpents, venait de recracher le jus de citrouille qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler au visage de Crabbe et toussait. Sans doute avait-il avalé de travers. La jeune fille eut un petit sourire et hocha la tête dans sa direction, comme une salutation. La jeune femme qui lui avait retiré son masque et son capuchon fit une remarque qui fit rire discrètement le reste de leur table alors que Draco, qui avait cessé de tousser, balbutia d'une voix ahurie :

- So…Soraya !

A la table des Lions, une jeune fille sursauta à ce nom et fixa d'un air abasourdi la jeune fille qui souriait sans mot dire à Draco. Merlin, était-ce possible ? Elle avait eu un espoir en la voyant mais cette fois le doute n'était presque plus permis. Ce ne pouvait n'être qu'une coïncidence ! Elle ressemblait tellement à Royan…

Soraya tourna alors son regard vers elle et lui sourit. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et ne dit qu'un mot.

- Hermione ?

Celle-ci fut aussitôt le centre des regards. Mais elle ne voyait rien, elle ne voyait que la jeune fille qui s'avançait vers elle et son regard argent. Les yeux de Royan étaient-ils de cette couleur ?

- Soraya ? Tu es vraiment Soraya ?

Mais ce fut Draco qui lui répondit. Il s'était levé et s'était approché d'elles.

- Tu la connais, Hermione ?

La jeune préfète était un peu perdue et ne put qu'hocher la tête. Puis elle se reprit et balbutia :

- Oui… Enfin non… C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons. Mais je connais bien son frère…

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire.

- Son frère ?

Soraya les interrompit d'un seul mot. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et un sourire amusé flottait toujours sur ses lèvres.

- Royan.

- Oui, Royan… Eh mais… Tu nous comprends ?

L'attention s'accentua sur le trio et ils virent Soraya émettre un petit rire.

- Oui, bien sûr que je vous comprends ! Je parle aussi votre langue !

- Hein ? Mais ? Je croyais…

Soraya rit encore plus.

- Tu croyais que je ne parlais pas votre langue ? En fait, je suis la seule à la parler, ici. Et je vais devancer ta question, Hermione. Si je n'ai pas suivi les autres, c'est qu'ils craignaient que mon manque de patience ne me pousse encore à avoir des ennuis !

- Des ennuis ? Comme ?

- Comme ensorceler le vieux crapaud d'Ombrage ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler d'elle et Papa sait que je serai bien capable de vérifier ce qu'elle donnerait en crapaud !

A cette remarque, tout le monde éclata de rire, même les Serpentard et les Professeurs. Le Professeur Vector s'adressa alors à la jeune fille, d'une voix aimable et amusée.

- J'aurai bien aimé voir ça ! Mais serait-il possible de savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous venez faire ici ?

- Bien sûr !

La jeune fille monta alors sur sa table, récoltant quelques remarques amusées de la part de ses amis, et s'adressa à toute la Grande Salle, afin de ne plus avoir à se répéter 36 fois.

- Bonjour à tous ! Alors, je me présente… Je suis Soraya Cenmaro, 15 ans. Les personnes ici présentes font partie de la Communauté à laquelle j'appartiens, j'ai nommé les Nomades du Vent. Nous sommes des Sorciers Voyageurs, une des dernières communautés qui existent encore dans le monde. Si nous sommes ici, c'est parce que dans notre périple, nous avions prévu de passer par Poudlard. Nous avons écrit à votre Directeur en lui demandant de ne répondre qu'en cas de refus. Comme nous n'avons reçu aucune réponse, nous avons conclu que nous étions les bienvenus. Mais apparemment, il y a du avoir un malentendu… Bon, des questions ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent et la jeune fille donna la parole à une jeune fille de Serpentard qu'elle reconnut comme étant Pansy Parkinson.

- De quel côté êtes-vous ? Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pour le Ministère ?

Le silence se fit total, tendu. Draco fusilla sa condisciple du regard et bien d'autres l'imitèrent. Mais la Serpentard ne broncha pas, attendant la réponse de Soraya. Celle-ci ne tarda pas.

- De quel côté ? Quelle question idiote ! Mais du nôtre, bien entendu !

- Du vôtre ? Ce qui veux dire ?

- Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire, Miss. Hors de question de rejoindre l'Albinos détraqué et hors de question aussi de se ranger du côté du Crétinus Maximus qui vous sert de Ministre. Nous sommes libres, comme le Vent. Pas de patrie, pas de frontière, pas de ségrégation. Nous sommes des Nomades du Vent, cette guerre ne nous concerne pas. Du moins, pas de la même façon que vous…S'il faut que nous nous battions, nous nous battrons pour nous, pour ce en quoi nous croyons. Pas pour les idées de quelqu'un d'autres ou pour ses intérêts !

Le silence suivit cette diatribe. Chacun tentait en lui-même d'analyser ces mots si vrais. Hagrid s'écria alors :

- Et vous avez bien raison ! Ca, c'est parlé !

Les autres professeurs acquiescèrent, agréablement surpris par cette jeune fille. Contrairement à une grande majorité de leurs élèves, elle savait réfléchir et ne suivait pas aveuglément telle ou telle idéologie. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés, on sentait qu'ils étaient les siens et non ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui en ajoutait à l'émerveillement des professeurs. Vector souriait alors que la jeune fille donnait la parole à un Pouffsouffle de troisième année.

- Excusez-moi, mais pouvez-vous nous présenter vos compagnons ?

Souriante, elle fit une petite révérence au Pouffsouffle qui rougit.

- Merci de m'avoir rappelée à mes devoirs ! Je vous préviens juste que je serais la seule dont vous verrez le visage. Je suppose que j'ai la permission d'agir à visage découvert parce que je connaissais déjà certains d'entre vous. Alors, je commence !

Elle se tourna vers la femme qui lui avait retiré son masque. Elle lui retira son capuchon et tout le monde put voir de longs cheveux blonds tomber en cascade sur ses épaules. Même avec son masque vert et argent, on pouvait voir qu'elle était d'une beauté surprenante.

- Cette jeune dame se nomme Moira Ilma, elle a 19 ans. Et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, oui, elle est de descendance Veela !

La dénommé Moira grogna.

_- Tu aurais pu l'éviter, celle-là !_

_- Autant qu'ils sachent, ma chérie !_

Puis la jeune fille se tourna vers deux femmes au masque rouge et or identique. Elles abaissèrent leurs capes, libérant les courts cheveux bruns de l'une et les courts cheveux noirs de l'autre.

- Ces deux gentes dames sont mes tantes, Lyra et Syra. Ce ne sont pas des jumelles, mais c'est tout comme ! Ne soyez pas surpris si elles ont l'air de connaître Poudlard, il semblerait qu'elles soient déjà venues ici autrefois…

Elle avait un petit sourire amusé et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux femmes. Léna et Sara étaient arrivées la veille et avaient tout de suite été mises dans la confidence, une fois les émouvantes retrouvailles terminées. Comme les jumeaux l'avaient pensé, elles avaient aussitôt demandé de participer à la petite fête, même si elles croyaient dur comme fer à cette histoire de Nomades du Vent. C'était amusant de se dire qu'elles ne se posaient pas plus de questions et acceptaient cette histoire sans problèmes, alors qu'elle avait été inventée de toutes pièces pour éviter de révéler l'existence des Shawins au monde sorcier.

Elle reprit ses présentations, car des membres d'autres communautés, futurs Shawins ou Anciens Ephémères, avaient tenu à les accompagner. Elle se tourna vers deux jeunes hommes qui baissèrent aussitôt leurs capes, révélant de longs cheveux, blonds pour l'un, noirs pour l'autre. Leurs masques étaient de la couleur du cuivre avec de légers dessins bleus. Mais ce que chacun remarqua, ce furent les oreilles en pointe du blond et les canines un peu proéminentes de l'autre.

- Voici Mordo et Anar. Comme vous pouvez le constater, Mordo est mi-vampire mi humain alors que Anar est un Elfe. Je vous conseille de ne pas vous les mettre à dos… Tous les deux forment une équipe d'enfer ! Mais je vous rassure, ce sont des garçons très gentils et très sympa quand on ne les cherche pas. Ils ne vous feront aucun mal !

Les deux garçons sourirent de concert, comme s'ils comprenaient (ce qui était le cas, mais ils n'avaient pas à le savoir !). Soraya se tourna ensuite vers quatre personnes en bout de table qui imitèrent leurs compagnons en révélant leurs masques, noirs veinés d'argent pour deux d'entre eux et argent veiné de noir pour les deux autres. Il n'y avait qu'un garçon parmi elles, il portait un masque noir.

- Alors, voyons. Cette jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et au masque argenté se nomme Hikari. Elle est d'origine japonaise, comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué à son nom. Son ami au masque noir s'appelle Kei, il est aussi Japonais. Quant à ces deux demoiselles, leurs noms sont Raya pour le masque noir, elle est brésilienne, et Selena, qui est française, pour le masque argenté. Et c'est tout !

Les quatre amis se levèrent et firent une petite révérence avant de se rasseoir. Soraya parcourut alors la salle en demandant s'il y avait d'autres questions. Ron leva la main et posa d'emblée sa question, récoltant un regard un peu fâché de la part d'Hermione pour son impolitesse.

- D'où connais-tu le Survivant ?

Là, tout le monde le regarda, un peu surpris par la tournure de la phrase. Hermione, Draco et les autres amis d'Harry le regardèrent avec des yeux un peu surpris. Soraya s'était tendue avant de répondre.

- De qui parles-tu ? Je ne connais pas de Survivant !

- Mais… Tu discutais avec lui !

- Ah ? Mais il me semble que je discutais avec Harry Potter, mon ami d'enfance, pas le Survivant !

Des murmures suivirent cette réplique alors que Ron blanchissait en se rendant compte qu'une fois de plus il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Il avait laissé sa foutue jalousie prendre le dessus et n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait parlé d'Harry- son meilleur ami !- comme du Survivant ! Le regard de Soraya se fit plus doux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais évite de parler d'Harry comme du Survivant. Il n'est pas celui que tout le monde pense et il aurait été blessé d'entendre que tu es comme les autres, à ne le regarder que pour sa cicatrice… Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, mais il t'arrive de le jalouser, pas vrai ? Je serais toi, je ne l'envierai pas… Son sort est bien plus noir que tout le monde ne l'imagine et il a besoin de ses vrais amis à ses côtés…

- Je n'aurai pas mieux dit moi-même !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les portes où se tenait Harry Potter, les bras croisés, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Harry !

- Alors ? J'ai pas bien fait de te dire de rester ici ?

Soraya fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête. Puis, curieuse, elle l'interrogea.

- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune garçon fit un grand sourire avant de rire, d'un rire franc et sincère. Puis, il prit un air innocent…

- Je crois que Fudge va bientôt avoir mal à la tête….

Et toute la tablée éclata de rire, vite suivie par la Salle au complet. Rares étaient ceux qui appréciaient le ministre.

Soraya descendit de la table et s'assit, prête à faire enfin honneur au petit-déjeuner. Harry secoua la tête, amusé, puis se tourna vers Hermione et Draco, toujours debout.

- Vous avez déjà terminé de petit-déjeuner ?

Une fois qu'il eut une réponse négative, il désigna la table centrale de la main.

- Envie de vous joindre à nous ? Et c'est aussi valable pour Ron, Neville, Ginny, les Jumeaux, Luna, Blaise et Théo. Je leur ai tellement parlé de vous qu'ils doivent avoir hâte de vous connaître !

Très contents, les personnes invitées quittèrent leurs tables pour rejoindre celle des Nomades. Et les professeurs ne purent s'empêcher de penser que, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, des élèves de maisons différentes étaient assis à la même table dans la joie et la bonne entente, sans cris ni disputes.


	10. Vent Nouveau

**Chapitre 9: Vent Nouveau sur Poudlard**

Les Nomades du Vent étaient à Poudlard depuis une semaine. Fudge et Dumbledore avaient eu une sévère discussion qui s'était terminée par le départ d'un Ministre terrorisé par la colère du plus grand sorcier du siècle – même si Tom, Moira et les Jumeaux Potter étaient encore plus puissants. Mais le Ministre n'avait rien changé pour autant à ses idées et Ombrage tentait toujours de soumettre les Nomades à l'autorité du Ministère (ce qui lui avait valu des représailles des plus amusantes de la part de ces derniers : déguisée en crapaud durant deux jours !)

Chaque membre des Nomades de moins de 20 ans suivait les cours et s'était rapidement intégré à l'école, malgré la différence de langage, réglée grâce à un sort même s'ils usaient de leur langue principale entre eux. Evidemment, il avait d'abord fallu que les étudiants passent outre les étrangetés de ces Voyageurs. A commencer par Soraya.

En effet, la jeune fille enjouée avait la manie de jouer sans cesse avec des lames, couteaux ou poignards, ce qui avait surpris plus d'une personne. En fait, outre ses compagnons, seul Harry avait paru presque blasé devant ses lancers de couteaux et ses manipulations à en faire trembler plus d'un. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs choqué plus d'une personne en attrapant avec deux doigts une dague lancé par la jeune fille dans sa direction, et ce sans pour autant cesser marcher vers les portes de la Grande Salle! Et il était dos à Soraya !

C'était en fait l'apothéose d'une démonstration magistrale de confiance, de maîtrise et de puissance…

Hermione, pourtant si maîtresse d'elle, en tremblait encore…

_**Flash-Back**_

_Le jour déclinait et chacun attendait avec impatience le dîner, bienvenu après la première journée chargée des plus jeunes Nomades. Harry était assis avec ses amis des trois maisons (Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard) à la table des Lions, dos aux autres tables, et discutait joyeusement Quidditch avec Ron et Draco. Il était si pris par sa conversation qu'il ne vit pas Soraya, Raya, Hikari, Moira et Selena arriver. Celles-ci se firent attraper au passage par des Serpentard et des Serdaigle très curieux et un peu trop envahissants. Le fait que le groupe était en partie composé des fils McNair, Dolohov et autres fils de mangemorts aussi convaincus que leurs pères fit tiquer Hermione et Neville. D'autres s'en aperçurent et le bruit baissa soudainement d'un cran, histoire de bien entendre. _

_Et ils ne furent pas déçus. _

_Les étudiants semblaient avoir trois buts : connaître tous les secrets intéressants de ces nouveaux venus, les attirer (de force s'il le fallait) chez leur maître et, accessoirement, de se les accaparer pour leur plaisir personnel. _

_Quand Dolohov, un septième, se fit un peu trop pressant autour de Soraya, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase de leur agacement et de leur mépris teinté de dégoût. _

_Tout se passa très vite._

_A la vitesse de l'éclair, Soraya sortit de sa ceinture un petit poignard et le pointa sous la gorge du Serpentard, ses yeux reflétant parfaitement bien sa colère. Les autres élèves qui l'accompagnaient ne purent rien faire pour l'aider car ils étaient tenus en respect par les baguettes ou autres artefacts des jeunes Nomades, les garçons (Mordo, Kei, Anar et Tom) étant apparus d'on ne sait où pour les aider. _

_Aider les pauvres étudiants qui risquaient leur peau en songeant à venir en aide à leurs acolytes, s'entend. _

_Les yeux de la seule fille au visage découvert se firent durs et froids comme le métal alors que sa voix devenait glaciale, sifflante. Tous purent l'entendre distinctement. _

_- Ecoute-moi, mon vieux, t'es un peu trop collant à mon goût alors tu dégages. On est peut-être des filles, mais on sait se défendre. Tu t'imaginais que la vie sur les routes était paisible et sans danger ? Eh bien, laisses-moi te l'apprendre alors ! Nous sommes toutes capables de nous battre aussi bien que les garçons, avec ou sans baguette ! _

_Hikari, qui menaçait la gorge d'un Serpentard, complètement apeuré par son air carnassier, avec de longues aiguilles métalliques bien aiguisées, poursuivit, dure et sèche :_

_- Et nous connaissons, toutes, les techniques capables d'immobiliser un homme ou, dans le pire des cas de le faire souffrir ou de…comment dire… l'incapaciter… Alors si vous voulez pas avoir droit à une démonstration, pas touche !_

_Selena abordait un air indifférent, comme si tenir le malheureux Serdaigle par une prise de Judo tout en menaçant sa pomme d'Adam du tranchant de la main était quelque chose d'absolument normal et courant. Elle prit la suite de l'Anglaise et de la Japonaise :_

_- D'autre part, vous devriez vous laver les oreilles. L'Albinos ne nous intéresse absolument pas et ses promesses encore moins… Preuve s'il en fallait de notre bon goût et de notre santé mentale… Ce type est une infection à lui seul ! Donc, pour le tattoo, vous repasserez… En plus, on a jamais trop aimé les mecs à tattoo… _

_Puis, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, elle échangea un petit regard complice avec ses amies qui leur fit échapper un petit rire amusé._

_- Je rectifie… ça dépend du tattoo… et de celui qui le porte !_

_Leur petit rire se propagea aux quatre garçons qui avaient compris l'allusion subtile au tatouage Shawin ou Drayal ainsi qu'au symbole du lien indéfectible des Compagnons mais il cessa aussi vite qu'il était venu. Les explications ne semblaient pas finies. _

_En effet, Moira tenait McNair en joue, sa baguette pointée entre les deux yeux du Serpentard couché à terre, chaque bras écrasé sous les pieds de la jeune femme. Ce fut elle qui donna la conclusion d'une voix polaire et aussi tranchante que la lame de Soraya._

_- Et ne vous attendez jamais à ce que nous révélions nos secrets, quels qu'ils soient. Un Nomade prête Serment du Secret dès qu'il a dix ans ou qu'il entre dans la communauté ! Et il est rompu à toutes sortes d'exercices pour que le secret le reste ! La loi du Silence nous est inculquée dès le berceau par des moyens que vous ne voudriez jamais connaître, elle fait partie de nous ! Si le Secret sort, celui qui le reçoit comme celui qui le donne reçoit une punition à la hauteur du secret… Et la moindre d'entre nos punitions donnerait des frissons à chacun de vous, tout sadiques, cruels et méchants que vous soyez ! _

_Soraya, réfléchissant soudain à quelque chose, haussa le ton, s'adressant à toute la salle, élèves comme professeurs (ces derniers étant très peu nombreux à ce moment). _

_- Bon sang, par Morgane, qu'êtes-vous au juste ? Des moutons ou des hommes ? Devez-vous toujours penser comme on vous le dit ? Devez-vous toujours suivre ce que les autres veulent de vous ? Avez-vous seulement une âme qui vous appartienne ou n'êtes vous que des limaces baveuses et rampantes qui embrasseront les robes de celui-ci ou de celui-là ? Pensez par vous-mêmes, grands dieux ! Cessez de suivre le troupeau bêlant et secouez-vous ! Que voulez-vous, VOUS ? Oui, VOUS, au fond de vous ? _

_Elle laissa passer un moment de silence choqué puis reprit :_

_- Choisissez par vous-même ! N'ayez pas de regrets, pas de remords ! Cette vie est la vôtre, pas celle de votre père ou de votre mère, encore moins celle d'un inconnu ! Croyez-moi, j'ai plus de respect pour un homme qui assume ce qu'il fait, erreurs comme mérites, et fait ce qu'il pense juste, même s'il place cette justice chez l'Albinos dégénéré ! Faites en sorte que vous puissiez sans honte vous regarder dans le miroir et sourire du chemin que vous aurez parcouru ! Faites que les gens vous respectent sans devoir pour autant vous craindre ! Ne suivez que votre chemin, celui que vous aurez vous-même tracé à la force de vos croyances et convictions !_

_Elle baissa la tête et serra les poings. Ils tremblaient de fureur… _

_- Les vôtres… Pas le chemin de vos parents, pas celui qu'un autre veut que vous suiviez…_

_Sa voix se fit plus douce alors qu'elle levait la tête et parcourait la salle silencieuse du regard. Elle monta sur la table et, d'une voix calme mais passionnée, sans se rendre compte de l'arrivée dans la salle du reste des professeurs et adultes (Ombrage exceptée), elle leur raconta une histoire :_

_- Mon frère… Mon frère a longtemps fait cette erreur et elle a failli le perdre… Même encore maintenant, elle lui plane au-dessus de la tête comme une épée de Damoclès. Royan a toujours pris sur lui, il croyait que tout était normal, que ce qu'il vivait était naturel et était nécessaire. Il prenait toujours le regard des gens en compte, estimait qu'il était de son devoir de porter sur les épaules toutes les charges du monde… Il ne disait rien, rien… _

_Ses poings se serrèrent au point que ses jointures blanchirent et que ses ongles lui entrèrent dans la peau tendre de sa paume. Elle tremblait et avait les larmes aux yeux. On sentait les sanglots dans sa voix. _

_A la table des Lions, comme partout dans la salle, on se taisait. Hermione était horrifiée de la voir ainsi, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait lui dire sur Royan. Draco était surpris de la violence de la jeune fille qu'il commençait à aimer. Ron avait du mal à avaler la révélation qu'une fille puisse avoir autant de charisme et –surtout- qu'elle puisse se battre et mettre un homme à terre sans aucun problème. Ginny l'admirait, comme les Jumeaux. Neville avait les yeux brillants. Il se sentait reprendre du courage par les paroles de la jeune fille. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry et fut un peu surpris de le voir serre convulsivement la nappe blanche, tendu un arc, crispé à l'extrême. Il était le seul à ne pas être tourné vers Soraya et gardait obstinément la tête baissée. _

_Il tremblait autant que la jeune fille et Neville, assis en face de lui, fut le seul à entendre ces mots :_

_- Tais-toi… Ely, tais-toi ! Je t'en prie, arrête… N'en dis pas plus, ils n'ont pas à savoir… _

_Mais Soraya, dont les larmes brouillaient la vue et menaçaient de couler, baissa la tête un instant :_

_- Et tout ça pour quoi ?A quel prix ? Il a gâché son enfance ! Une part de son adolescence ! Il a perdu une part de son innocence à un âge beaucoup trop jeune ! _

_Elle releva vivement la tête. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage rouge :_

_- IL A FAILLI MOURIR !!! MOURIR ! PAS UNE FOIS, MAIS PLUSIEURS !!Et pas pour lui, non ! Parce qu'il estimait que c'était normal, qu'il le méritait ! QUE C'ETAIT LE CHEMIN QU'ON LUI AVAIT TRACE ! QU'IL DEVAIT RISQUER SA VIE SANS EN PRENDRE SOIN ! QUE CE SACRIFICE DE SA VIE ETAIT NECESSAIRE, POUR LE BIEN DE TOUS !!! ET VOUS TROUVEZ CA NORMAL ???_

_Elle tenta de se calmer, reprendre sa respiration. La salle restait silencieuse, seuls quelques halètements de surprise et quelques sanglots se faisaient entendre. Neville reporta son regard sur Harry qui serrait encore davantage la nappe, menaçant de tout faire tomber. Son visage était toujours baissé, caché derrière ses mèches noires. _

_Et Neville sut. _

_Sa grand-mère, depuis tout-petit, lui avait raconté des histoires sur les Potter. Mais elle ajoutait toujours un détail que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié, même les livres et les gens qui les avaient connu. Un tout petit détail qui lui tenait à cœur et qu'elle avait révélé à son petit-fils afin que ce détail ne soit pas oublié. _

_Un petit détail répondant au nom d'Elisabeth Lily Potter. _

_La sœur jumelle d'Harry Potter, le Survivant. _

_Comprenant à peu près ce que tout cela signifiait, se demandant comment il avait pu manquer les ressemblances physiques et morales entre les deux, Neville posa sa main calme et apaisante sur celles crispées de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci, surpris, releva vivement la tête et ses émeraudes plongèrent dans les yeux de son ami. _

_Il ne leur fallut qu'un regard. _

_Quelques murmures échangés._

_- Tu sais ? _

_- Je sais. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. _

_- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent. _

_- Ils ne le sauront pas, Harry. Elisabeth a bien manœuvré. Ascendance Potter ou Evans ? A moins d'une touche Serpentard ?_

_Le jeune homme se détendit quelque peu à la plaisanterie et fit un sourire tremblant._

_- Merci. Tu sauras tout, promis._

_- Prends ton temps Harry. _

_Et Harry le remercia de nouveau, avec les yeux cette fois. Ils écoutèrent ensuite ensemble la suite du discours de Soraya, sans la regarder, se parlant par des mimiques ou des regards. Neville apaisait l'âme tourmentée d'un jeune homme qui, si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, aurait dû être son ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami, son presque frère. _

_Soraya avait laissé un moment de silence avant de s'expliquer : _

_- Mon frère avait et a toujours un grand cœur, un cœur d'or, plus grand et plus généreux que je n'en ai jamais vu. Il ne voulait jamais voir quelqu'un souffrir et préférait subir à sa place. Des gens sont venus et lui ont dit : ceci est ta voie, ton chemin. Voici ce que tu as à faire, à dire, à penser. Suis-nous, bats-toi pour nous et avec nous et les gens cesseront de souffrir. Alors il est parti. Il a tout sacrifié pour ce but qu'on lui avait ancré dans le crâne. Il a perdu son innocence trop tôt, il n'a pas eu d'enfance… Et personne ne voyait rien, pas même ceux qui se disaient ses amis, ceux qui l'accompagnaient lorsqu'il a quitté notre communauté sans rien dire. Un jour il est rentré et nous avons vu les dégâts dans ses yeux et dans son âme, plus puissants que les blessures de son corps. Il a failli mourir, mais pas seulement de corps, comprenez-vous ? C'est son âme qui a failli y passer parce que certains ont voulu tracer son chemin pour lui, un chemin qu'il ne voulait pas suivre, pas comme ça, pas à ce prix. _

_Sa voix se brisa à ces derniers mots et elle conclut :_

_- Alors, ne faites pas la même erreur que lui et que tant d'autres qui n'ont pas eu la chance d'en réchapper. Choisissez par vous-même, ne vous laisser pas dominer, briser, humilier. Vous devez être les seuls maîtres de votre propre vie et pas de celle des autres. Ne laissez personne, qu'il soit Ministre ou Mage puissant, vous dire ce que vous devez faire, comment agir et penser. Faites-le tant que vous le pouvez encore. Maintenant. Avant qu'ils ne commencent à contrôler vos vies et que vous ne puissiez plus penser par vous-même. Après, il sera trop tard. Bien trop tard… _

_Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre contenance. Elle ne dit que ces derniers mots avant de descendre de la table :_

_- C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Réfléchissez-y. Et vite. _

_Elle rejoignit ses amis qui s'avançaient pour la prendre dans leurs bras, tentant de l'aider à se remettre de sa tirade. Par chance, Ombrage n'était pas présente et personne ne brisa ce silence teinté de respect avant un moment. Et lorsqu'enfin le brouhaha reprit, il resta auréolé de ce silence et de ce respect. Personne n'haussait le ton, beaucoup la regardaient pleurer. Certains enviaient le jeune Royan d'être autant aimé par sa sœur. La plus touchée fut Pansy Parkinson. _

_Le Directeur s'avança vers la jeune fille qui séchait ses larmes, un air compatissant sur le visage mais quelques étincelles discrètes de malice dans les yeux. Cette jeune fille le décontenançait, il ne savait trop comment agir face à elle. C'était l'impression que son fils James, sa belle-fille Lily et son petit-fils Harry lui donnaient par moments. _

_- Je vous félicite jeune fille. Votre discours fera sans doute plus de merveilles que tous les miens. Merci. _

_- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, monsieur le Directeur. Mais pour eux. _

_- Sans doute. Mais merci quand même. Pour eux. _

_A la table des Lions, tout le monde commentait ce qu'il venait de se produire. Seuls Neville et Harry ne parlaient pas. D'un regard, ils se comprirent et se levèrent pour quitter la Grande Salle sous les regards surpris de tout le monde. Le silence revint soudainement devant la sortie du Survivant qui dépassa ses amis Nomades sans les voir. _

_Alors que tout le monde les regardait, même Dumbledore qui semblait assez surpris, il se passa quelque chose que tous prirent longtemps pour un mirage tant la scène sembla irréelle. _

_A la vitesse de l'éclair, Soraya s'était abaissée, avait sorti une dague d'une de ses bottes et l'avait lancé en direction du jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos. Ce fut si rapide que personne ne put réagir. Harry, de dos, attrapa l'arme entre deux doigts et ne s'arrêta de marcher qu'à ce moment. Tout le monde avait le souffle coupé par la rapidité de l'action comme par l'aisance d'Harry qui se retourna lentement en haussant un sourcil. _

_Sa voix était badine, légère, quand il prit la parole dans un nouveau silence choqué. _

_- Et puis-je savoir que me vaux l'honneur ? _

_Piquante, de l'amusement dans les yeux, la jeune fille lui répondit :_

_- Juste voir si tu n'avais pas perdu tes réflexes. Mais tu as de bons restes. _

_Harry ne semblait pas totalement convaincu de la réponse :_

_- Mais encore ?_

_- Disons que je trouvé très désagréable qu'un jeune homme bien élevé comme toi tourne ainsi le dos à une demoiselle de bonne famille bouleversée sans même la saluer comme il se doit. _

_- Une demoiselle de bonne famille, même bouleversée, ne porte pas de lames à longueur de journée sur soi et ne passe pas son temps à jouer avec elle au risque d'éborgner quelqu'un. Surtout le jeune homme bien élevé en question. _

_Tous les Nomades se mirent à rire et Tom ne put s'empêcher de taquiner sa sœur de cœur :_

_- Je crois qu'il a touché juste, princesse ! _

_Harry vint quand même embrasser sa jumelle sur le front et, dans une révérence de comédie impeccablement effectuée, il dit :_

_- Maintenant que mes devoirs de jeune homme bien élevé sont remplis, il me faut prendre congé. J'ai certaines choses à faire qui nécessitent toute mon attention et ma présence imminente. _

_Il fit un dernier clin d'œil puis rejoignit un Neville au bord du fou-rire. Soraya lui lança cependant encore :_

_- Mais… ton dîner ! _

_- Maraudeur un jour… _

_Et sur ce, il quitta la Grande Salle avec Neville, laissant derrière lui une Grande Salle ébahie de l'attitude insouciante, nonchalante, du Survivant et des Nomades pliés de rire au sous-entendu._

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Ce qui se passa ensuite entre Harry et Neville, Hermione l'ignorait toujours, comme elle ignorait une bonne partie de la scène de ce soir-là, alors qu'elle se souvenait de ces moments et surtout de Soraya, la première dont ils avaient découvert une manie.

Puis, il y avait Tom et Moira. Ces deux-là agissaient comme des grands frère et sœur autour d'Harry et Soraya. Ils semblaient adorer les taquiner et les faire réagir, mais personne ne savait sur quel sujet exactement. Les amis d'Harry, excepté Neville (allez savoir pourquoi il semblait plus amusé qu'ébahi !) avaient d'ailleurs dû se pincer en apercevant Harry et Soraya courir après le « couple », trempés jusqu'aux os. Et la surprise avait été totale devant la bagarre de chatouilles qui avait suivi. Neville, lui, avait souri avec amusement et tendresse et s'était même joint à la bagarre, à l'étonnement général.

Tom et Moira suivaient aussi les cours avec les plus jeunes et personne n'avait manqué de constater leur aisance dans toutes les matières, surtout en potions – ce qui avait laissé Rogue littéralement sur les fesses. Il avait tenté de leur faire perdre leur sourire et avait récolté bonne réponse sur bonne réponse à ses questions, toutes de niveau ASPIC ou plus, et ce sans aucune hésitation !

Lyra, Syra et Lilith, les trois femmes, étaient les plus silencieuses du groupe. Elles se promenaient presque toute la journée ou passaient du temps en bibliothèque. De tous, elles étaient les moins étranges – si on oubliait leurs rires complices presque perpétuels ou leurs chuchotements excités. Johan, le mari de Lilith et seul homme adulte, les accompagnait parfois quand il ne rôdait pas dans les couloirs ou travaillait dans les appartements de la petite communauté. Il avait reçu la permission d'user à loisir de certaines salles, au grand mécontentement de Severus Rogue qui avait ainsi vu un de ses petits labos être envahi par les préparations du « leader » des Nomades. Préparations qu'il ne connaissait pas, ajoutant donc de la frustration et de la jalousie à son mécontentement.

Et puis, il y avait les six autres, tous entre 16 et 20 ans (de physique tout du moins…). Chacun avait sa petite particularité. Parmi eux, Mordo, le demi-vampire, avait atteint à 16 ans la perfection dans l'art de décontenancer tout le monde. Tout d'abord, il était passionné par l'Histoire de la Magie et prenait des notes complètes sur tout ce que Binns racontait. Ensuite, il concurrençait Rogue pour le sarcasme et l'ironie mordante, quoiqu'il soit plus gentil et diplomate que le maître des Potions qui oeuvrait dans les cachots froids et inhospitaliers de Poudlard. Mordo avait d'ailleurs fait des étincelles dans le cours de DCFM d'Ombrage, soutenu puis imité par les Nomades et Harry (mais Harry n'était-il pas comme l'un d'entre eux, au fond ?).

_**Flash-Back**_

_Les étudiants s'étaient assis en silence, attendant leur professeur. Les seuls qui semblaient joyeux et enjoués étaient le groupe des Nomades, de Neville Longdubat et d'Harry Potter. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup changé depuis leur arrivée, trois jours plus tôt. Il s'était révélé joyeux, un peu farceur, et très habile avec les mots. En clair, il était redevenu lui-même…mais personne ne le savait. Les Nomades s'étaient très vite liés d'amitié avec les amis d'Harry toujours très surpris par ces visiteurs et encore plus par la transformation du jeune homme. Seul Neville avait accepté ça très facilement. Lui aussi avait changé, gagnant en assurance comme en malice. Il vivait à nouveau, libéré d'un piège presque semblable à celui qui avait plusieurs fois failli engloutir Harry._

_Mais en ce moment où les Serpents et les Lions attendaient en silence, seuls les Nomades, Neville – décidemment bien changé en quelques jours - et Harry n'avaient pas adopté une attitude respectueuse et silencieuse. Ils discutaient gaiement en mélangeant allègrement les deux langues et tout le monde pouvait les entendre pouffer par moments. _

_Ombrage entra à ce moment et aboya :_

_- Debout ! _

_- Bonjour Professeur Ombrage !_

_- Assis ! Prenez votre manuel page 127! Les Vampires! Et je ne veux rien entendre !_

_Mais contrairement à sa demande, on entendit très bien la réflexion du demi-vampire._

_- Ben dis donc… C'est l'armée ou quoi ? Sérieux, on dirait le sergent-chef qui aboie ses ordres : « Gaaaarde à vous ! Présenteeeez armes ! ». _

_Il y eut des petits rires dans la salle, bien peu parvenaient à retenir leur hilarité, même chez les Serpentards. Ombrage n'apprécia pas. Elle tenta cependant de lui répondre avec son sourire dégoulinant et sa voix trop gamine._

_- Gardez vos réflexions pour vous, jeune… hybride… Essayez de rejoindre le niveau des hommes pour une fois… Ce n'est pas parce que le Ministre a eu la bonté d'accepter votre présence en ces lieux que vous devez tout vous permettre… _

_- Il apprécie pas les hybrides et il envoie un crapaud à Poudlard. Il sait pas ce qu'il veut, le ministre !_

_Cette fois, les rires fusèrent, menés par Harry et ses amis. Mordo n'avait que marmonné sa phrase mais tout le monde l'avait entendue. Ombrage se mit alors à tousser. Harry haussa un sourcil._

_- Un bonbon au citron, professeur ? Pour votre gorge… _

_De nouveau, il y eu des rires dans la classe. Même Hermione riait, trop amusée pour réprimander ses amis. Et puis, au diable le règlement ! Cette sale bonne femme méritait ce qui lui arrivait !_

_- Non ? Je les donnerai au directeur alors…Avec quelques esquimaux au citron…pour changer. Qu'en penses-tu, Nev' ?_

_- Tu ne change pas le goût, juste la présentation, là, Ry ! Mais c'est une bonne idée… Il va adorer ! _

_- Je trouve aussi… Bon, où en étions-nous ? _

_- 40 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Et une retenue pour vous, Mr Potter ! _

_Le silence se fit et Ombrage eut un sourire victorieux mais Harry ne se laissa pas démonter, faisant sourire sa sœur par ses répliques. _

_- Donnez si vous voulez… mais pour ma part, j'ai assez vu votre tronche et copié assez de lignes pour le restant de mes jours. Alors je passe, merci quand même. _

_Et avec un sourire, il se plongea dans son manuel, dans le silence total. Ombrage commençait à prendre une belle teinte violette. Elle retira encore cinquante points (à la grande horreur d'Hermione) puis avisa alors Mordo qui écrivait dans son manuel. _

_- Mr Mordo ! J'ai dit lire, pas écrire ! _

_- Oh, mais c'est ce que je fais ! Je supprimais juste les erreurs et les bêtises… _

_Ce fut Soraya qui lui répondit :_

_- Il doit plus te rester grand-chose, alors !_

_- Si ! Le titre !_

_Et les Nomades se mirent à rire, vite suivis par Harry et enfin par toute la classe. Ombrage sentait que ces enfants lui échappaient, même ses Serpentard. Elle se mit à trembler de rage. _

_- Cessez ce petit jeu tout de suite. _

_Anar, le jeune elfe à la blonde chevelure et à l'apparence d'un jouvenceau de 19 ans, limait ses ongles depuis le début de ce cours. Il prit pour la première fois la parole à cette réflexion, sans pour autant quitter ses doigts des yeux. _

_- Sauf que ce n'est pas un jeu, Professeur. Si vous nous traitez comme de la merde, désolé du terme, nous ferons de même. C'est ainsi que ça se passe chez nous. Et je vous conseillerais de ne pas pousser le bouchon plus loin. _

_- Je suis votre professeur, Mr Anar, je sais ce qui est juste ! _

_Hikari, la jeune japonaise de 18 ans aux longs cheveux noirs qui dessinait depuis le début du cours, releva la tête et planta son regard, à peine visible derrière son masque argenté, dans celui de la femme. _

_- Vous, vous n'étiez pas là quand Soraya a résumé si parfaitement ce que nous pensions de ce genre d'attitude ! Voici bien la preuve que vous n'êtes pas un vrai professeur. Sans compter qu'un professeur accepte ses erreurs et tente de les corriger, un professeur respecte ses élèves qui le respectent en retour. Un véritable professeur n'est pas omniscient ni omnipotent, le sait et l'accepte. Il ne tente pas de diriger ses élèves comme de vulgaires pions sur un échiquier ! Vous n'êtes même pas l'ombre d'un professeur… et Merlin sait combien nous avons vu de professeurs avant vous ! _

_Hermione se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle venait de dire et comprit son point de vue ainsi que l'erreur qu'elle faisait régulièrement en donnant tout crédit à ses professeurs. Décidemment, les Nomades du Vent étaient des gens non seulement cultivés et habiles mais surtout sages. Ils étaient plus à même d'affronter l'extérieur qu'aucun d'entre eux ! _

_Elle reporta son attention à la scène. _

_Kei venait de poursuivre la pensée de son amie d'enfance. Le jeune japonais de 18 ans aux cheveux étrangement gris, mi-longs retenus en tresse sur la nuque, avait passé tout ce temps à faire des calligraphies sur des morceaux de papier. Seuls les Shawins et Apprentis présents savaient qu'il confectionnait des Fuda, ces papiers utilisés en magie orientale. Il n'appréciait donc pas d'être déconcentré par la crise de la vieille folle. _

_- Pour tout vous dire, ce cours ici ne vaut rien. Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! La bonne blague ! C'est fou comme ça va vous servir ! Quand vous rencontrez un Vampire animé de mauvaises intentions – et notez que j'ai dit « animé de mauvaises intentions », tous ne sont pas dangereux et encore moins cruels -, vous allez lui lire votre bouquin ? Vous espérez sans doute qu'il s'endorme ou s'écroule de rire ? Peut-être pensez-vous l'assommer avec ? Il est sûrement tellement lourd, dans tous les sens du terme, que ça devrait suffire…A moins que vous vous dites que plus on sera à crever, mieux ce sera ! _

_Le silence se fit, chacun réfléchissant à ces paroles. Selena, la française de 17 ans aux cheveux blonds, qui lisait un roman, poursuivit sans pour autant quitter sa lecture, tournant simplement une page. Sa voix était teintée d'une ironie mordante et de sarcasme._

_- Evite les mots vulgaires, Kei. Ces jeunes sont si surprotégés que leurs oreilles doivent être elles aussi écartées du langage de nous autres voyageurs qui avons vu plus de choses qu'eux. Et qui en connaissons donc plus. Après tout, ils n'ont pas à savoir ce qui les attend dehors, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que leur Ministère s'arrangera pour qu'ils restent chez eux sans sortir et sans rien entendre ni affronter de ce qui se passe dans la vie réelle. Pitoyables…_

_Raya, la brésilienne de 16 ans à la peau bronzée qui s'amusait à se faire des mèches qu'elle décorait de petites perles, termina son petit jeu et joignit la conversation en regardant la femme qui se taisait, folle de rage et ne sachant que répliquer à ces intelligentes répliques. _

_- Tiens, bizarre comme vous vous taisez, miss… Serait-ce parce que vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas nous menacer ni faire pression sur nous ? Pas de maison, donc pas de points en moins, impossible de nous renvoyer, pas de parents à menacer et aucune prise de votre ministère chéri sur nos vies… Pas de bol, hein ? A moins que vous ne sachiez pas répondre à la vérité ? _

_Soraya, qui avait discrètement pris note de tout ce qui venait de se dire, histoire de se souvenir de tout et de bien tout raconter aux autres, se leva alors et se plaça dans l'allée centrale, assise sur le coin de son bureau, face à la femme furieuse. _

_- Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre les points sur les « i », Professeur Ombrage. Cela me semble nécessaire, que vous ayez ou non entendu mon petit discours de l'autre jour. Les Nomades du Vent ont des règles et des lois. Ils ne se mettent jamais sous l'autorité de ceux qui veulent les dominer et les écraser, ni sous celle de ceux qui les méprisent et encore moins sous celle de ceux qui ne méritent pas leur respect. Si vous persistez à faire partie de ces trois catégories, ne vous étonnez pas de notre rébellion. Demandez-vous plutôt pourquoi vous êtes le seul professeur de Poudlard avec qui nous agissons ainsi… Même Trewlaney n'a pas droit à ce traitement ! _

_Elle eut un petit sourire et jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione puis vers son frère qui comprit ce qu'elle allait faire et dire. Neville saisit cet échange et sourit, lui aussi comprenait. Il comprenait beaucoup de choses depuis qu'il avait découvert certaines choses au sujet d'Harry comme à son propre sujet. Et en effet, comme les deux garçons le pressentaient, elle s'avança dans l'allée vers le bureau du professeur, écarta la femme qui se retrouva on ne sait comment sur le côté et barra sur le tableau les références du chapitre à lire. Puis, elle se retourna vers la classe. Elle semblait être devenue le professeur. _

_- Mon frère Royan serait ici, il vous dirait ceci : « on ne peut juger ce que l'on ne connaît pas. Je ne sais pas si votre professeur a rencontré des représentants de toutes ces créatures ou communautés qu'elle dénigre à ce point, mais je suis certain que vous devez faire votre propre avis à ce sujet. Et puisque nous avons en classe des représentants des descendants ou simplement des spécialistes de certains d'entre eux, pourquoi ne pas les interroger ? ». C'est une des leçons qu'il a apprise de ses épreuves. Royan n'est malheureusement pas présent, mais je suis d'avis de suivre cette idée… Qui est pour ? _

_Et, sans surprise, la majorité des mains se levèrent. Seuls quelques Serpentard avaient refusé, plus par orgueil qu'autre chose. _

_Tom sourit et se leva alors. Il n'avait pas dit son mot, suivant les évènements avec un sourire aux lèvres, mais il avait une remarque à faire à sa petite sœur de cœur. _

_- Sora, je crois que nous devrions prendre nos précautions avant de commencer le VRAI cours. _

_Et il indiqua du menton Ombrage qui se préparait à une tentative de reprise de contrôle. Soraya sourit et lui fit une petite révérence, le laissant faire. _

_- Merci, Sora. _

_Et d'un mouvement de la baguette, il pétrifia totalement la vieille folle. Il annonça ensuite qu'il lui effacerait la mémoire de cette partie-là du cours et qu'il recommencerait pour autant de leçons que cela serait nécessaire. _

_Personne ne broncha et tous suivirent le cours des Nomades sur les Vampires. Etrangement, même les Serpentard restèrent calmes et polis, respectant ces professeurs improvisés. Pansy et ses camarades commençaient à penser par eux-mêmes… _

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Oui, les Nomades avaient leur caractère… Les cours de DCFM avaient changé, tout le monde apprenait dans la joie et la bonne humeur, leurs professeurs rapprochant discrètement les maisons qui ne s'en offusquaient pas. Ombrage, grâce au sort d'oubli et à la ruse de Tom, ignorait ce qui se passait réellement dans ses cours de cinquième année Gryffondor/Serpentard. Et dans d'autres également, car il semblait que le message était passé et qu'ils étaient très imités, même dans les classes supérieures. Les Nomades allaient souvent faire des exposés dans telle ou telle classe qui avait réclamé des informations sur l'un ou l'autre sujet.

Les choses bougeaient, évoluaient. Lentement mais sûrement. Tout Poudlard le savait, le sentait. Elèves comme professeurs.

Sauf Ombrage bien sûr. Et peut-être Trewlaney…

Hermione y songeait encore alors qu'elle tentait de se concentrer sur un devoir de Potions. Les Nomades avaient été acceptés de tous – ou presque – et avaient changé bien des mentalités. Les cours de l'AD regroupaient à présent des membres venant de toutes les maisons, leur nombre augmentant à tel point qu'ils avaient dû organiser plusieurs séances par semaine. Les Nomades aidaient beaucoup à l'organisation de tout cela.

Ce qui surprenait beaucoup Hermione, c'était Harry. Le jeune homme était méconnaissable et ses sentiments pour lui s'étaient enflammés ! Ce n'était plus un amour qui aurait pu faner, c'était un amour vrai. Et elle avait commencé à se demander si Harry et Royan ne seraient pas la même personne… Ce n'était qu'une supposition, mais elle se faisait de plus en plus présente dans son esprit. Mais ce que cette supposition engendrerait si elle se révélait fondée l'effrayait. Elle avait encore en mémoire les révélations sur Royan que sa sœur avait faite le lendemain de leur arrivée…

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand Mme Pince annonça la fermeture de la Bibliothèque. Elle prit alors le chemin de la Tour des Gryffondor. Mais pendant son trajet, elle entendit des voix provenant d'une classe normalement vide. Et parmi elles, il y avait celle d'Harry.

Curieuse, elle s'arrêta pour écouter.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… C'est encore trop tôt, Tom…

- Harry a raison. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de leur réaction... Je pense sincèrement que nous devrions attendre la fin de cette histoire avant de leur dire…

- Mais qui parle de leur dire ? Un simple rêve ou un souvenir bien placé devrait suffire à leur donner quelques pistes, des doutes… Juste histoire de les préparer.

- Pour Lyra et Syra, passe encore… Mais pas pour nous… Bon sang, réfléchis, Tom ! Rien que la réaction de Ginny pourrait tout faire capoter ! Alors Dumbledore ou Rogue, n'en parlons pas !

Harry interrompit la discussion d'une voix sérieuse qui fit frissonner Hermione.

- Et voilà…Nous en revenons encore et toujours aux Sacrifiés… Enfin… En ce qui me concerne, je quitterai Poudlard dès que tout sera fini. Ely a encore une chance avec son Prince adoré, moi je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner pour le bonheur de ma Princesse. Alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de leur dire ça, du moins en ce qui me concerne… Neville était l'exception.

Un voix féminine qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant celle de Moira s'immisça dans la conversation, presque rêveuse et lointaine :

- Les Quatre Sacrifiés… N'en ont-ils pas assez subi ? N'ont-ils pas le droit d'être un peu égoïstes ? Ils ont tout perdu, tout abandonné à cause de ce monde qui semble n'aimer que la guerre et les batailles. C'était déjà comme ça du temps de Grindelwald, voici que Voldemort à son tour tente de faire remonter toujours plus haut la barre de la bêtise, de l'horreur et de la peur.

- Ils n'étaient pas là lors de la Première Guerre, ils feront cesser la Seconde avant qu'il n'ait le temps de refaire surface. C'est une promesse, Moira…

Et les voix d'Harry, Soraya et Moira reprirent à mi-voix ce serment immuable

« C'est une promesse ».

Hermione, bouleversée, quitta son poste d'espionnage pour rejoindre la Tour et se réfugier dans son dortoir, le cœur battant, tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

_- Les Quatre Sacrifiés… Qu'est-ce que cela signifie au juste ?_

* * *

Harry et ses amis de Gryffondor se rendaient à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Comme d'ordinaire depuis l'arrivée des Nomades, ils se rendirent à la cinquième table et rejoignirent leurs amis des autres maisons. 

Depuis quelques jours, quelque chose avait changé à Poudlard. A l'instar des amis d'Harry, les étudiants ne craignaient plus de se mélanger aux autres maisons, même aux repas. Seuls certains d'entre eux, et pas seulement de Serpentard, voyaient ces rapprochements d'un mauvais œil. Même s'il était encore rare de voir des Serpentard et des Gryffondor ensemble, la maison des Serpents se mélangeait plus souvent aux Serdaigle voire à certains Pouffsouffle. Tous les professeurs, sauf Ombrage, avaient été agréablement surpris de l'influence des Nomades sur les étudiants de Poudlard.

Alors qu'Harry se servait tout en discutant dans cet étrange dialecte avec une Nomade au masque aux couleurs or et argent et Neville – tout le monde avait été plus que surpris en apprenant la veille qu'il connaissait et même parlait couramment la langue étrange des Nomades -, un détail attira son attention. Hermione mangeait à peine et semblait perdue dans ses réflexions. Elle sentit le regard de son ami sur elle et elle releva la tête pour croiser deux émeraudes un peu inquiètes. Elle comprit immédiatement les émotions qui s'y lisaient.

Touchée par son inquiétude, elle lui sourit.

- Je vais bien, Harry. C'est juste… Des questions qui n'ont pas de réponses et ça m'énerve !!

Harry eut un petit rire.

- Te connaissant, ça doit être frustrant… Est-ce que je peux t'aider à y répondre ? Je ne pense pas tout connaître mais sait-on jamais !

Hermione réfléchit un instant en se mordant la lèvre puis sembla se décider. Comme elle était assise face à lui, elle put lui parler sans, croyait-elle, se faire entendre de ceux qui les entouraient.

- Tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais… tu nous as toujours dit ne pas avoir eu d'amis avant nous… Et Soraya nous a dit être ton amie d'enfance ! Comment se fait-il que tu ne nous ais jamais parlé d'elle ? …. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu ne le veux pas, c'est juste que je trouve ça bizarre…

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, la concernée, assise à côté d'Harry, l'avait parfaitement entendue. Elle la regarda dans les yeux, un peu espiègle.

- Si tu veux mon avis, Ryry n'ose pas parler de moi parce qu'il serait obligé de raconter certains épisodes peu glorieux de sa vie…

- Sora !

La jeune fille éclata de rire, attirant l'attention de ceux qui les entouraient, soit presque toute la cinquième table. Harry semblait outré mais au fond de lui, il s'amusait beaucoup. Connaissant sa sœur, il n'allait pas coupé aux souvenirs honteux, mais il préférait cela à la vérité vraie… qui s'avérait être un blocage de mémoire difficile à expliquer sans entrer dans des détails secrets… Seul Neville à présent savait l'entière vérité. Et pour une bonne raison : il était lui-même un Shawin en puissance et non un des moindres ! Son don s'était éveillé en même temps qu'il retrouvait sa confiance, durant le discours d'Elisabeth/Soraya. Le concerné avait d'ailleurs un sourire en coin en ce moment, il avait également été mis au courant de la version « officielle » et des anecdotes qui devaient la rendre plus vivante, plus crédible.

- Ben quoi ? Avoue que notre première rencontre n'était pas à ton avantage…

Tom, assis un peu plus loin, éclata de rire alors que lui aussi se souvenait de tout ce qu'ils avaient mis au point comme histoire et comme anecdotes, surtout les plus « croustillantes » (James avait insisté sur le fait qu'il devait y en avoir quelques-unes). Et la rencontre Soraya/Harry était un de ses passages préférés. Croisant le regard des amis du jeune homme, il s'expliqua :

- Je me souviens de ça comme si c'était hier ! Et rien qu'à la pensée d'un Harry…. Bref, j'en ai encore mal au ventre de rire !

Et les autres Nomades le suivirent dans son rire. Harry devint rouge de gène et Soraya sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Vous voulez entendre l'histoire ?

- Sora….

- Aaaaah, soit pas rabat-joie, Ry ! C'est une histoire amusante, non ?

- Mouaif… Ca dépend du point de vue…

Draco, assis en face de la jeune fille, ne tint pas plus sa curiosité.

- Alors ? Raconte !

- Dray !

- Allez, Harry ! On veut savoir nous aussi…

- Ron… Bon, ça va, allez-y ! Mais je ne veux pas entendre ça !

- Taratata ! Tu restes, Ryry ! Et on ne discute pas !

Ne pouvant répliquer à sa sœur, Harry soupira et commença à manger alors que Soraya racontait ce qu'ils avaient préparé quelques temps plus tôt comme histoire. Elle faisait partie des « croustillantes » que James Potter affectionnait tant. D'où l'attitude d'Harry qui ne devait absolument pas se forcer pour simuler la gêne face à ce souvenir.

- Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir… Mon frère jumeau, Royan, et Harry se ressemblent énormément…. Enfin, moins maintenant, mais quand ils étaient petits, on aurait pu les prendre pour de vrais jumeaux ! Les seules différences, c'étaient la cicatrice d'Harry et les yeux argent de Royan.

Tout le monde fut assez surpris de l'entendre, sauf Hermione. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'Harry et Royan se ressemblaient étrangement. Harry eut un petit sourire et acquiesça pour appuyer le récit de la jeune fille.

- A l'époque, Harry et Royan avaient trois ans. C'était un jour de pluie, je m'en souviens encore. Harry était parvenu, je ne sais trop comment d'ailleurs, à tomber dans la boue. Il en était couvert de la tête aux pieds ! Notre communauté se trouvait dans les environs et nous cherchions Royan qui s'était _encore _échappé ! Quand Maman a vu Harry, elle l'a attrapé par le cou et l'a ramené au camp. Elle l'a grondé et l'a forcé à prendre un bain chaud. Elle l'a lavé de la tête aux pieds sans écouter les protestations d'Harry. Il était rouge tellement elle frottait et il n'arrivait pas à lui échapper ! C'est quand Papa est arrivé dans la tente en tenant Royan par le cou qu'elle s'est rendue compte que l'enfant qu'elle lavait et disputait n'était absolument pas son fils !

En entendant cette histoire, tout le monde se mit à rire et Harry rougissait en grommelant, imité en cela par la dame en masque or et argent. Tom reprit alors le récit.

- Tante Lilith, la mère des Jumeaux, était rouge de honte ! Mais ceux qui faisaient une drôle de tête, c'étaient bien Harry et Royan ! Ils n'arrivaient pas à détacher leurs regards, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte… Oh, j'en ris encore !

Hermione, curieuse, voulait tout savoir.

- Et ensuite ?

- Maman et Papa ont senti que le petit garçon qu'ils avaient récupéré avait de la magie dans ses veines, mais ils ne le lui révélèrent pas. Comme une tempête se préparait, ils ont gardé Harry quelques jours et s'y sont beaucoup attachés. Je crois même qu'ils ont été choqués par l'accueil qu'il a reçu quand ils l'ont ramené chez lui. Et aussi par la peur d'Harry. Ils ont donc décidé de le considérer comme un troisième enfant et nous sommes donc restés longtemps en contact. Depuis cette histoire, à chaque fois que nous passons près de chez lui, nous venons le voir. Et nous lui écrivons beaucoup…

Harry tiqua devant l'allusion inutile aux sentiments de sa famille moldue envers lui et eut la bonne idée de terminer le récit par une grimace et une plaisanterie :

- Je préfère d'ailleurs oublier les différentes beuglantes que tu m'envoies à chaque fin d'année scolaire… Merlin, mes oreilles en ont toujours eu pour deux semaines pour se remettre des cris ! Heureusement que Royan est doué pour bidouiller les beuglantes… Y'a que moi qui peut t'entendre ! Les verres et les vitres sont saufs !

Pour toutes réponses, sous les rires de la tablée, une Soraya rose de gène lui envoya une claque derrière la tête.

- Et violente, en plus !

Ce qui redoubla les rires…

Mais Hermione n'avait pas eu la réponse à sa question :

_Pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais entendu parler des Nomades du Vent avant la semaine précédente ?_


	11. Gardien de Brocéliande

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le 10e chapitre de "Maître de son Destin". J'espère que vous aimerez... N'hésitez pas à prévenir d'erreurs, incompréhensions ou autres. Je suis à votre disposition

Bonne lecture!

Fustella

**Chapitre 10 : Gardien de Brocéliande**

Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les Jumeaux étaient assis dans la salle commune, à la table située sous l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons, bien cachée de tous les regards. Ils discutaient des Nomades, d'Harry et de tous les petits évènements insolites qui s'étaient produits dans la semaine. La seule chose qui changeait dans leurs recherches, c'était le but : plus question de fouiner dans les secrets d'Harry mais plutôt veiller à ce qu'il ne soit pas à nouveau blessé, moralement ou physiquement, par qui que ce soit. Voilà pourquoi ils s'intéressaient de près aux Nomades. Et c'était aussi par curiosité personnelle, avouons-le franchement. Il était près de minuit mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait dormir, surtout que le lendemain serait un dimanche.

Hermione venait de leur parler de l'étrange attitude d'Harry, plus confiante mais aussi plus légère. C'était la première fois qu'il semblait si décontracté depuis qu'ils le connaissaient et ce changement semblait lié aux Nomades, aussi pensait-elle qu'il ne risquait rien. Elle voulait aider Harry et savait que se montrer soupçonneux à l'encontre de ses amis ne lui plairait pas. Il pourrait en être vraiment blessé, et par eux cette fois. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Le silence avait suivi sa remarque quand un bruit se fit entendre à l'étage, vite suivi de chuchotements qui les firent devenir encore plus silencieux.

- Grouille…

- Y'a pas le feu, non ?

- On voit que tu connais pas encore bien Grand-Père ! Et puis, il ne faut pas qu'on tombe sur Ron ou un autre!

- Pour Ron et les autres, je comprends… Mais pour…

- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, crois-moi ! Il va nous faire suer sang et eau pour chaque minute de retard ! Chaque minute compte, tu comprends ?

- Vu comme ça, je comprends mieux…

- Alors grouille ! Aaaaaaaah, Merlin, Ely va me tuer si j'arrive en retard !

Ils entendirent des pas descendre les marches au-dessus d'eux et une voix amusée s'éleva, assez proche pour qu'ils puissent reconnaître la voix de Neville.

- Elle est si terrible que ça ?

- Si y'a bien une chose qu'Ely ne possède pas beaucoup, c'est bien la patience ! Elle est aussi impulsive qu'une Gryffondor ! C'est elle qui aurait dû y être plutôt que moi !

- Sauf que t'es pas mal non plus quand tu t'y met ! Faut pas t'énerver sinon…. Brrr, j'ose même pas y penser !

Un petit rire lui répondit et les Gryffondor cachés sous l'escalier entendirent les pas se diriger vers la porte de la salle commune. Il y eut un bruit de porte qu'on ouvre puis une troisième voix qui s'éleva :

- Pas trop tôt ! Allez, on fonce !

- Ok, Ely ! Et du calme, on a encore du temps !

La porte se referma et le silence se fit. Les cinq adolescents s'entreregardèrent et Ron résuma la situation :

- C'est quoi ce bazar ?

Mais personne ne put lui répondre.

Au même moment, trois adolescents couraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, utilisant passages secrets et raccourcis jusqu'à l'entrée la plus proche du Cœur de Poudlard.

C'était la troisième fois que Neville empruntait ce chemin. La première fois, ça avait été quand il avait découvert la véritable identité de Soraya. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

_**Flash-Back**_

_- Harry ? Où tu m'emmènes ? _

_- Là où j'aurai dû t'emmener depuis longtemps, Neville ! Tu vas voir… _

_Ils avaient emprunté des passages secrets dont Neville n'avait jamais eu connaissance et se dirigeaient vers les grands escaliers menant entre autres à la tour de Gryffondor. Ils prirent ce dernier mais Harry stoppa au milieu des marches. Il sortit de sa poche un parchemin froissé et murmura quelques mots que Neville ne put saisir mais qui eurent comme conséquence de faire apparaître quelque chose sur le vieux parchemin. En voyant ce qui s'affichait, il siffla et s'écria à voix basse :_

_- Une carte de Poudlard !_

_- Et ouais ! La carte du Maraudeur, pour être exact ! Bon, pas âme qui vive aux environs. Parfait. Méfait accompli !_

_La carte s'effaça et Harry se tourna vers son ami avec un petit sourire en coin._

_- Retient bien ce que je vais faire, Nev ! Ca pourra t'être utile un jour ! _

_Et il étendit son bras devant lui, paume ouverte vers le sol. _

_- Vers le Cœur des Shawins au nom d'Harry James Potter, le Phénix Doré ! Neledhia !_

_Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il eut son effet. L'escalier bougea et s'arrêta sur la mystérieuse porte qui ne s'ouvrait jamais. Neville le regarda en haussant les sourcils, surpris, mais suivit son ami qui grimpait jusqu'à la porte. L'escalier bougea au moment même où les deux Gryffondor le quittèrent. _

_- Tu parviens à contrôler les escaliers ?_

_- Bien sûr ! Et si mon instinct ne me trompe pas, tu ne vas pas tarder à apprendre à faire de même ! _

_- Hein ? _

_Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas, il ouvrit simplement la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer à sa suite. Neville était de plus en plus abasourdi._

_- Merlin tout-puissant ! Je croyais cette porte impossible à ouvrir ! _

_- Elle l'est. Pour un sorcier ou un indésirable tout du moins. Pas pour nous…_

_- Nous ? Tu veux dire, les Nomades ?_

_Harry le regarda alors et eut un petit sourire._

_- Oui et non. Suis-moi, tu vas comprendre._

_Les deux adolescents suivirent le couloir, passant une salle avec des étranges cadrans puis un autre couloir avant d'atteindre ce qui semblait être une salle d'étude avec un lit à baldaquins. Harry le fit asseoir devant la cheminée où flamba immédiatement un bon feu puis lui présenta du thé et des gâteaux venus d'on ne sait où. Enfin, il lui donna quelques explications. _

_- Les Nomades du Vent n'existent pas réellement, Nev. A la base, c'était le surnom que les adultes donnaient à notre groupe d'amis. Comme les Maraudeurs du temps de mes parents et leurs amis. Nous sommes assez nombreux. Une vingtaine en tout, je pense. Tous ne sont d'ailleurs pas ici en ce moment. _

_Il soupira, regarda le feu un moment puis l'interrogea :_

_- Neville, aurais-tu par hasard des visions étranges ou des dons particuliers ? _

_Le Gryffondor fut surpris de la question mais lui répondit franchement. Harry apprit ainsi certaines choses que son ami avait caché à tout le monde, même à son entourage proche ou sa grand-mère. _

_- Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as appris, mais c'est la vérité. J'ai de temps en temps des visions bizarres, des visions concernant certaines personnes. Il y en a que je connais, d'autres non. Mais les plus récurrentes me montraient un quatuor dont tu faisais partie. Mais tu étais très différent de maintenant. Avec toi, il y avait Elisabeth et deux autres personnes que je devine être Tom et Moira. _

_- Je vois… Et c'est tout ? De quoi parlaient tes visions ?_

_- D'un peu de tout. Il y avait beaucoup de discussions mais je ne me souviens pas de tout. Et sinon, j'ai aussi des visions concernant une forêt, mais je ne la connais pas. C'est souvent là que je vous voyais… _

_Harry sourit. _

_- Des Fragments de Mémoire de Brocéliande… Bingo !_

_- Des quoi ? Et pourquoi Bingo ?_

_Le Survivant se leva et, sous les yeux ahuris de Neville, se mit à se transformer. Deux secondes plus tard, le Gryffondor se tenait devant le Harry Potter de son rêve. _

_- Surpris, hein ? Je suis métamorphomage, comme Ely. Quand tu me voyais, c'était bien sous cette apparence ?_

_- Euh…oui. _

_Il observa un instant son ami et fit un grand sourire en constatant que ce Harry-là était bien plus confiant et en bonne santé que celui qu'il connaissait jusqu'ici. Son ami se rassit et se mit à tout lui raconter. Ce qu'étaient les Shawins, leur importance, les noms les plus célèbres… Il sut tout ce qui les concernait et constata énormément de points communs entre lui et les Apprentis Shawins. A un moment, n'y tenant plus, il arrêta Harry._

_- Un instant, Harry… Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me dire que… moi…. _

_- Tu es un Apprenti Shawin de Brocéliande ! Exactement ! _

_- Par Merlin ! Laisse-moi un moment pour assimiler la nouvelle… _

_- Bien sûr. En fait, il semble que ta formation ne se soit pas totalement enclenchée à cause de ton manque de confiance en toi… Ca a dû bloquer ta magie depuis ton enfance. _

_- Oui, ceci expliquerait cela… _

_Il y eu un silence entre eux. Harry le mit à profit pour aller à la bibliothèque et en sortir un livre assez ancien qu'il déposa sur la petite table basse devant eux. C'était un livre à la couverture vert émeraude sur laquelle était dessinée une épée entourée d'une rose à épines. _

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

_- Le livre des Gardiens. _

_Devant l'air perdu de Neville, Harry s'expliqua :_

_- Je t'ai parlé des trois sortes de Shawins et des Apprentis, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien il existe également un titre assez important parmi notre communauté : les Gardiens. Ce sont des Shawins qui ont achevé leur formation mais qui ne sont pas encore morts. Ils veillent sur le lieu de rassemblement de leur communauté et s'occupent de l'introduction des nouveaux Apprentis. A cause de nombreux problèmes, il n'y a plus eu de Gardien de Poudlard depuis mille ans. Maintenant, ce rôle nous revient, à Elisabeth et moi, en tant que Phénix. _

_- Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ? _

_Harry eut un petit sourire puis de sa main droite il survola le livre dont les pages se tournèrent jusqu'au chapitre concernant Brocéliande. _

_- Les guerres contre les différents mages noirs des deux derniers siècles ont causé de gros dégâts parmi les nôtres. Surtout en France, avec les trois guerres successives de 1870, 1914-18 et 1939-45 qui touchèrent autant les moldus que les sorciers. Sans compter les bouleversements de pouvoirs et les massacres en résultant : la Terreur, par exemple. Il n'y a pas eu de Gardien de Brocéliande depuis deux siècles. Viviane nous a souvent dit qu'elle attendait avec impatience la venue du prochain Apprenti et Gardien. _

_Neville leva brusquement la tête, comprenant soudain où il voulait en venir. Le Survivant eut un petit rire devant sa tête ahurie :_

_- Eh oui, Nev ! C'est toi ! Dès que tu auras terminé ta formation, tu seras nommé Gardien de Brocéliande ! Pas mal, hein ?_

_Neville était sans voix et Harry le laissa seul quelques instants avec le livre et ses pensées, le temps d'aller chercher les Fondateurs, Poudlard, Merlin et Viviane. _

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Et à présent, le voilà qui reprend ces escaliers pour rejoindre un endroit dont, une semaine auparavant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'existence.

Alors que les jeunes étaient arrivés au milieu de l'escalier, les Jumeaux ne prononcèrent pas les mots de passe et se tournèrent vers Neville en souriant. Comprenant le message, le jeune homme étendit la main comme il avait vu Harry le faire.

- Vers le Cœur des Shawins au nom de Neville Franck Longdubat, Apprenti Shawin ! _Neledhia !_

Et à sa grande joie, l'escalier lui obéit et ils purent se rendre au Cœur de Poudlard sans se faire repérer.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient rapidement dans le couloir, Neville se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait vu, entendu, lu et appris durant ces quelques jours. Il avait appris avec horreur l'histoire de Tom Elvis Jedusor et de Voldemort ainsi que l'histoire vraie de Harry Potter. Il avait fait la rencontre des Fondateurs, de Poudlard, de Merlin et surtout de Viviane. Sa formation avait débuté dès le premier soir, formation accélérée puisque le moment de l'affrontement entre Voldemort et Harry n'allait sans doute plus tarder et Neville se refusait d'être en reste. Viviane l'avait chaleureusement applaudi : au moins son Héritier n'était pas un trouillard et savait où se trouvait sa place !

Harry lui avait fait visiter toutes les pièces du Cœur de Poudlard, du Sanctuaire à la pièce où ils passeraient la plupart de leur temps dans les jours à venir : la Salle Temporelle. Cette Salle était la plus renversante de toutes celles qui se trouvaient dans le Cœur. En y entrant, on tombait dans une pièce aux murs de pierre. La seule autre issue était une autre porte, en face. Et une fois franchie, Neville avait eu le choc de sa vie : Poudlard ! C'était la réplique de Poudlard et de son domaine, parc et forêt compris ! Une réplique grandeur nature et exacte à la poussière près, où le temps était ralenti : une heure y correspondait à un mois. Inutile de dire que c'était un moyen pratique pour s'entraîner !

En tout, Neville avait déjà passé deux ans (soit 24h) dans cet autre Poudlard, entouré de ses nouveaux amis et de ses Maîtres. Sa formation accélérée était appuyée par des nuits entièrement consacrées à l'enseignement subliminal, soit les Fragments de Mémoire de Poudlard et de Brocéliande ayant rapport aux différentes leçons de magie qui s'y étaient déroulées. Bref, Neville avait désormais un excellent niveau, même s'il n'avait encore connu aucune Nuit de Lune Noire sous son statut tout nouvellement acquis.

Cette nuit était une Nuit de Lune Blanche, donc de Pleine Lune. Tout le monde passerait la nuit et une partie du jour suivant dans les différentes salles à augmenter ses connaissances et ses pouvoirs. Car comme le disait si souvent Viviane :

- Un Shawin, même mort, est en apprentissage constant !

Et elle avait parfaitement raison…

Voilà pourquoi ils étaient tous les trois dans la salle aux cadrans. Sans même se concerter, Harry prit la porte à l'extrême gauche, celle qui avait le blason de Poudlard, et mit le cadran sur « Tempus ». Neville se souvint alors du fait qu'il n'avait jamais passé les autres portes, sauf celle portant le blason de Brocéliande.

- Au fait, où mènent les autres portes ?

- La plupart mènent à des endroits liés à Poudlard où vivent des communautés, comme Stonehenge, Brocéliande, Salem ou Londres.

- Londres ?

Harry hocha la tête tout en avançant dans le couloir menant à la porte de la Salle Temporelle. De chaque côté du couloir se trouvaient d'autres petites pièces d'entraînement ou des laboratoires.

- Les Shawins vivant dans une capitale moldue et sorcière sont particuliers. Leur communauté étant éparpillée dans de nombreux lieux, ils ont un lieu de rencontre, un QG si tu préfères, et évoluent entre les différents lieux. Il y a des Shawins à la Tour de Londres, au Ministère ou encore au British Museum. Leur lieu de rassemblement se situe sous la Tamise.

- SOUS ?

- Ouaip ! On t'emmènera un jour, si ça t'intéresse…

Neville ne répondit pas mais continua ses questions :

- Et les autres portes ?

- Elles mènent dans des lieux normalement interdits au commun des mortels ou tout simplement légendaires. A moins que personne ne les connaisse… As-tu déjà entendu parler de la Terre du Milieu ?

- Absolument pas !

Elisabeth eut un grand sourire :

- Oh ! Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille un jour ! C'est fou ce qu'on y apprend en quelques jours ! Et puis, c'est amusant depuis la fin de leur fameuse Guerre des Anneaux. C'est un monde en paix à présent !

Harry hocha la tête, souriant lui aussi.

- Neville devra sans doute s'y rendre à la prochaine Lune Noire, nous pourrions l'accompagner. Mais la Terre du Milieu n'est pas le seul endroit où nous avons accès. Il y a aussi Avalon, Camelot, l'Atlantide, le continent de Mû, Ys, Atlantica,… Je ne pourrai pas tous les nommer, il y en a tant !

Neville était incrédule, même alors qu'il savait qu'il était dans un autre univers que celui qu'il connaissait depuis sa naissance. Chaque jour qu'il passait en compagnie de ses semblables lui faisait découvrir de nouveaux secrets, de nouvelles merveilles. Il avait fini par comprendre que les Shawins étaient l'exemple même du proverbe « En magie, rien n'est impossible ». Il se remit donc assez rapidement de sa surprise et poursuivit son interrogatoire :

- Et vous les avez tous faits ?

La fille Potter eut une petite grimace de dépit en secouant la tête. On la sentait frustrée et il en comprit la raison dès son explication. Il eut d'ailleurs un petit sourire qui reflétait parfaitement celui qui fleurissait sur le visage de son ami.

- Nan, et c'est pour ça qu'on peut pas tous te les nommer. On les connaît pas !

C'est à ce moment qu'ils atteignirent la porte menant à la Salle Temporelle. Les Jumeaux s'étaient déjà métamorphosés et avaient repris leurs habits habituels : pour Harry une tunique rouge mi-longue sur un pantalon brun en peau de dragon et pour Elisabeth une longue tunique bleue lui arrivant aux chevilles, fendue sur les côtés, avec en-dessous un collant blanc. Tous les deux portaient une ceinture de cuir où pendaient une petite bourse, une épée et une dague ainsi que des pochettes contenant certaines potions d'urgence. Ils avaient également une grande sacoche en toile brune qu'utilisaient les apprentis et dont la lanière leur traversait la poitrine, le sac leur tombant sur la hanche droite.

Neville imita alors ses camarades, levant le sort qui pesait sur lui depuis le début de son apprentissage. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent et il les attacha rapidement en un catogan (la plupart des Shawins portaient les cheveux longs). A l'oreille gauche apparut un anneau d'argent et sa chevalière marquant son statut d'Apprenti des Shawins de Brocéliande se plaça à l'annulaire gauche. Il grandit de quelques centimètres et ses traits se durcirent quelque peu, perdant les rondeurs de l'enfance. Comme tout Apprenti de Brocéliande de la caste des Guérisseurs, il portait une robe blanche assez semblable à l'habit druidique et une cape rouge. Sa ceinture ne portait que des potions et une petite dague qui servait plus à la cueillette qu'au combat. Comme ses amis, il portait la sacoche d'Apprenti.

Neville était assez embêté par son vêtement et il attendait avec impatience de porter sa propre tenue, plus adaptée au combat. Car le jeune homme ne comptait pas faire tapisserie dans le combat à venir, bien au contraire !

Une fois la seconde porte passée, ils furent littéralement assaillis par un Salazar Serpentard sur les nerfs. Le vieil homme adorait sa descendance et avait un peu de mal à supporter le fait qu'ils soient absents si souvent depuis le réveil de James, Lily, Tom, Moira et Elisabeth. Depuis, il chérissait chaque instant en leur compagnie tout en tentant de ne pas le montrer…. Serpentard oblige ! Mais ses enfants le connaissaient assez pour passer outre ses sarcasmes et apprécier l'affection qu'il leur offrait parfois de si étrange manière.

Il fallut l'arrivée d'Helga pour que l'homme les laisse et qu'ils puissent enfin commencer leur entraînement.

* * *

Dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, une réunion au sommet se déroulait en ce dimanche d'avril après-midi. Diverses personnes y assistaient : Sirius Black, le prisonnier en cavale, Rémus Lupin le loup-garou, Severus Rogue l'espion, Minerva McGonagall, les Jumeaux Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Theo et Luna. Ils avaient tous été convoqués au sujet des Nomades, d'Harry et de Neville.

- Je ne vois pas le problème, Albus. Si Harry et Neville ont changé en bien, c'est une bonne chose, non ?

- Ca le serait si je comprenais exactement en quoi ils ont changé et surtout pourquoi, Minerva. Vous êtes tous au courant des dangers qui pèsent sur Harry mais vous ne pouvez même pas deviner combien il est menacé.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Albus ? Que nous cachez-vous ?

Le vieux directeur soupira et son regard balaya les personnes présentes. C'étaient les personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance pour aider et soutenir Harry puisque lui-même ne pouvait plus rester à ses côtés sans le mettre davantage en danger. Il ne fallait pas que Voldemort se serve de lui pour atteindre Dumbledore ou vice-versa. Il décida donc de s'expliquer en partie sous le regard agacé de son phénix qui aurait aimé qu'il ait plus de jugeotte que cela. Il ne connaissait pas l'Enfant ou quoi ? Mentir ou cacher des vérités étaient le plus sûr moyen de le blesser ou de le déstabiliser ! Il aurait dû le savoir depuis le temps ! Mais non, il continuait dans sa lancée sans songer aux conséquences…

- Certaines choses doivent rester cachées pour le moment, Sirius. Si elles venaient aux oreilles de Voldemort, tout serait perdu. Sachez juste qu'il n'en a pas fini avec Harry. Il a de nombreuses raisons de s'attaquer à lui, l'une d'entre elle étant qu'il parviendrait comme cela à déstabiliser toute la communauté sorcière. Voilà pourquoi j'estime qu'il vaut mieux veiller à ce qu'il ne souffre pas d'une trahison quelconque ou entraîné là où nous ne pourrions plus le protéger. Et pour cela je voudrai savoir qui sont ces personnes et les liens qui les rattachent à Harry. Leur seule présence l'a transformé à un point qui m'inquiète presque…

- Alors vous faites erreur !

C'était Hermione. Elle avait pris le courage de s'opposer à son Directeur. Que les Nomades soient étranges étaient un fait bien établi, que le changement d'Harry soit néfaste en était un qu'elle ne pouvait accepter et elle le fit bien comprendre.

- Harry a changé, c'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas où est le mal, bien au contraire ! Harry est plus épanoui, plus heureux… plus libre, en un sens. Il n'a plus cette étincelle douloureuse dans les yeux, celle qui nous donne l'impression qu'il porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il a l'air d'être… ben… en famille. Pareil pour Neville. Je suis plutôt heureuse de le voir comme ça. Où est le problème ?

Tout le monde s'était tu devant cette tirade où perçait le caractère enflammé de la jeune préfète. Dumbledore ne resta cependant pas surpris longtemps et préféra s'expliquer avec la jeune femme. Il semblait las.

- Le problème est inverse, Miss Granger. Il en devient insouciant, arrogant et grossier. Alors que des protections ont été mises en place pour sa sécurité, il passe outre les règlements et ce à tous niveaux. Je veux bien croire que le Professeur Ombrage soit imbuvable, mais ne pas se rendre à ses retenues risque de lui attirer plus d'ennuis encore. Si le Ministère s'en mêle, il pourrait bien se faire renvoyer. Je l'ai plusieurs fois mis au courant en lui demandant de ne pas s'emporter ou se la mettre à dos, mais rien n'y fait. Les choses ne font que s'aggraver. Sans compter que ses sorties deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes. Vous-même m'avez rapporté sa sortie secrète de cette nuit.

De nouveau le silence se fit, chacun retenant ses remarques ou commentaires. Rémus et Sirius ne pouvaient s'empêcher de comparer ce nouvel Harry à un James Potter des grands jours… mais en pire. En mille fois pire. Severus pensait de même à voir son expression méprisante. Hermione voulut encore défendre son ami mais deux voix inattendues la coupèrent dans son élan.

- Dix contre un qu'ils ont tous eu une pensée pour James Potter !

- Je parie pas, ils l'ont eue !

Tous se tournèrent brusquement d'un seul mouvement vers la fenêtre du bureau. Et ouvrirent la bouche sous le choc. Là, assis sur le bord des fenêtres grandes ouvertes pour laisser passer de l'air, deux adolescents étaient assis. Soraya et Neville. Tous les deux avaient un sourire narquois.

- Mr Longdubat ! Miss Cenmaro ! Puis-je savoir comment vous êtes entrés ? Et de quel droit ?

Neville sourit encore plus fort devant la colère et le choc de sa directrice de maison.

- Par la fenêtre, tout simplement. Simple exercice de concentration.

- Très bien effectué, ceci dit, Nev !

- Merci Sora. Comme je le disais, nous étions en train de nous exercer quand nous avons entendu une conversation concernant Harry. Et si j'ai bien compris, les Nomades et moi sommes également concernés. Donc, j'estime pouvoir interrompre une conversation qui me concerne. Surtout que tout ce cirque ne vous mène à rien, il vous suffit de nous questionner pour avoir des réponses…

- Si tant est que nous puissions vous les donner.

- Cela va sans dire…. Alors ?

Tout le monde restait silencieux devant l'attitude de Neville. Sirius et Rémus commençaient à comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore se montrait si inquiet du comportement étrange des deux Gryffondor. Même James n'aurait pas osé parler comme ça devant McGonagall et encore moins devant le tout-puissant directeur de Poudlard ! Ce dernier tenta de rester impassible comme à son habitude et commença ses questions.

- Pour commencer… Qui êtes-vous réellement, Miss Cenmaro ?

- Vous parlez combien de langues ?

- Pardon ?

La réponse à la question par une autre question sans aucun rapport avec la première décontenança tout le monde mais Neville souriait cette fois avec amusement et Soraya semblait être un peu agacée, comme par une mouche trop bruyante, même si son amusement était très perceptible dans le ton de sa voix.

- Je vous ai demandé combien de langues vous parliez. Et avant que vous posiez la question, cette question a tout à voir avec la vôtre. Alors ?

- Environ 150 mais pourquoi….

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas celle que nous utilisons, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je dois bien admettre qu'elle dépasse ma compréhension.

La jeune fille et Neville se jetèrent un coup d'œil amusé et Soraya se tourna vers Fumseck. A l'ahurissement de l'assemblée, elle se mit à lui parler par sifflements, comme le chant du phénix.

- _Ton maître ne connaît pas notre langue, Seigneur Phénix. Comprend-il la tienne ?_

_- Il connaît les langues des hommes et de la plupart des créatures qu'il rencontre sur ces terres ou dans ses réunions. Pas la vôtre ni la mienne. _

_- Il ne connaît donc que les langues mortelles ? _

_- Ne sommes-nous pas tous mortels ? _

_- Tu as raison… D'une certaine façon nul n'est immortel…_

_- Juste éternel… En effet._

_- Bien. Merci Fumseck. _

Elle se tourna vers le Directeur toujours un peu surpris et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai parue insolente, Professeur Dumbledore, mais je croyais que vous vous moquiez de nous. Je pensais que vous connaissiez certaines choses et que vous faisiez exprès de ne pas comprendre ou être seulement au courant.

- Eh bien…. Excuses acceptées… Mais j'aimerai bien comprendre qui vous êtes.

- Je vais vous répondre de ce pas mais avant… Neville ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son amie et, en voyant son regard, comprit ce qu'elle voulait. Il râla quelque peu, juste pour la forme.

- C'est vraiment obligé ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui. Il vaut mieux que le crapaud n'aie rien à apporter au Crétinus Maximus. Et quoi de mieux pour la distraire que notre roi de la diversion ? Je suis sûr qu'il va adorer ça ! Et si tu pouvais choper _Ingwë _au passage…

Neville fronça les sourcils. La langue qu'ils employaient pour communiquer était la langue des Shawins, très proche de l'Elfique à qui elle avait emprunté de nombreux mots. En fait, le langage Shawin était un mélange des différentes langues Elfiques et celtiques. Le mot _Ingwë _était la traduction du mot « chef » et son emploi à cet instant ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule signification…. Il tenta alors de s'assurer de ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

- _Ingwë ? _Tu n'y vas pas de main-morte ! Harry ne suffirait-il pas ?

- Non, c'est à _Ingwë _de venir, il pourra mieux répondre à leurs questions… Après tout, c'est lui le véritable chef des Nomades du Vent, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Gryffondor eut un petit sourire et acquiesça. Elle voulait donc qu'Harry vienne sous son apparence de Royan. Il comprenait que son amie voulait non seulement régler le problème avec Dumbledore mais aussi accélérer les choses pour son frère qui continuait de désespérer.

- Très bien, j'y vais ! La porte ?

- Non, fenêtre ! Et pour t'aider, je crois qu'il est toujours dans la Forêt Interdite.

- Encore ? Il compte y vivre ou quoi ?

Soraya haussa les épaules. Ce que Harry faisait dans la Forêt depuis des jours lui était totalement inconnu même si elle avait une petite idée sur ce qu'il y faisait.

Neville, qui s'était levé un moment, se rassit alors sur le bord de la fenêtre et passa les jambes à l'extérieur. McGonagall s'exclama immédiatement, terrifiée :

- Mr Longdubat ? Que faites-vous ?

- Ben, je vous laisse ! A plus tard tout le monde !

Et à ces mots, il sauta dans le vide sous les cris de l'assemblée – sauf Soraya. Dumbledore s'était levé précipitamment pour se pencher à la fenêtre et ce qu'il vit le fit ouvrir grand les yeux de surprise : Neville semblait surfer sur les toits en contrebas avant d'élégamment se laisser tomber au sol, une dizaine de mètres plus bas. Il se tourna brusquement vers Soraya, toujours sous le choc, et ne reçut qu'un petit sourire et cette remarque :

- Impossible n'est pas magie. Simple exercice de concentration, je vous l'ai dit.

* * *

_- Nom de nom de nom de…. Bon, zeeeeeeeeeeeeen, Harry…. C'est pas la première fois que tu visites la Forêt Interdite, quand même ! Alors comment tu t'es encore débrouillé pour tomber en plein sur le nid d'Aragog ? Tu peux me le dire ? C'est pas possible quand même ! JE SUIS MAUDIT ! Bon, c'est pas une nouvelle, mais bon… SALAZAR, TU ME PAIERAS CA !!! _

Tout en pensant en ces phrases décousues, Harry tentait de fuir les araignées géantes qui l'avaient désignées pour leur dîner.

Depuis quelques jours, le jeune Shawin avait dans l'idée de réaliser la potion qui permettrait aux parents de Neville de sortir de leur état de folie. C'était une potion très complexe et dont les ingrédients étaient très rares ou très compliqués à trouver. Et comme par hasard, Salazar, qui l'assistait dans son projet, lui avait annoncé qu'il lui manquait certains ingrédients, parfois simplement une légère quantité ! Et donc, devinez qui était de corvée cueillette ? Bingo ! Notre cher Harry qui comptait sur sa connaissance poussée de la Forêt et ses capacités Shawins très complexes pour accélérer le travail.

Mais évidemment, en cherchant un ingrédient nommé « fil d'Ariane », il s'était retrouvé au beau milieu du nid des Acromantulas, entouré par les rejetons d'Aragog morts de faim et qu'un petit Potter semblait allécher plus que de raison.

- Salazar, quand je t'aurai sous la main, tu me paieras ça ! Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il s'agissait du fil dont les Acromantulas tissaient leur toile ! J'aurai pu me préparer au moins !

Tout en pestant, serrant contre lui son sac empli de la précieuse substance, Harry lançait derrière lui des sorts pour repousser ses assaillants et leur faire abandonner le combat. Il ne pouvait pas les tuer, un Shawin faisait le Serment de ne tuer qu'en cas d'extrême urgence (soit quand il n'y avait aucun autre moyen) ou pour se nourrir (et il se passerait bien de ragoût ou de rôti d'Acromantula, merci bien !). De toute façon, Harry haïssait tuer une créature vivante, surtout douée d'intelligence, même ces horribles araignées !

Enfin, elles se lassèrent. Par mesure de précaution, Harry continua cependant de courir vers une clairière que les araignées évitaient : c'était hors de leur territoire et en plein sur le territoire des Loups. Ces derniers étaient amis avec Harry et sa sœur, deux d'entre eux s'étant d'ailleurs récemment proposés pour faire partie de leurs familiers, ce qu'ils avaient accepté avec joie. Sora et Roy (ces noms avaient été choisi comme un clin d'œil à leur fausse identité) ne pouvaient les accompagner pour le moment mais ils venaient souvent les voir. C'était ici qu'ils se donnaient rendez-vous la plupart du temps.

Cette clairière possédait une source limpide sur lequel tombait toujours un rayon de soleil ou de lune selon l'heure. Harry se pencha sur l'eau claire et s'observa comme en un miroir. Il ne put retenir un juron en voyant son état. Pour une fois qu'il s'autorisait à reprendre ses cheveux longs, ceux-ci avaient, par touffes, quitté son ruban et des feuilles et brindilles y avaient élu domicile. Des griffures couvraient son visage et ses bras nus, son pantalon était plein de terre et écorché par endroits, comme son t-shirt.

- Salazar, je te jure que tu vas m'entendre !

- Harry ?

Harry se tourna, croyant qu'il s'agissait de Roy, son loup, ou de Sora, la louve de sa sœur, mais il découvrit à la place un Neville assez surpris par son apparence.

- Salazar, Harry, comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- Ah non ! Pitié, Nev, ne me parle pas de Salazar ! Quand je le verrai, il aura intérêt à courir…. Et vite !

Le jeune Apprenti leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il commençait à entrevoir un début d'explication à l'attrait soudain de son ami pour la Forêt. Il savait le jeune homme féru de potions et savait également qu'il lui arrivait d'aller se procurer des ingrédients particuliers dans le « monde extérieur », pour les potions nécessitant des ingrédients frais ou qui ne pouvaient quitter la Salle Temporelle.

Il regarda Harry tenter de se redonner une apparence convenable et se souvint de ce qui l'amenait ici.

- Au fait Harry, Ely veut te voir. Elle est dans le bureau du Directeur avec quelques autres personnes. Elle a l'intention de leur révéler certaines choses pour apaiser leur curiosité.

- Et elle a besoin de moi pour ça ?

- Non, elle a besoin de Royan. _Ingwë_, pour être précis.

Harry soupira et se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de s'ébrouer. Une idée lui vint en tête et il siffla en direction de la forêt. Tournant la tête vers son ami, il s'expliqua, un sourire aux lèvres.

- A quelque chose, malheur est bon ! Mon état actuel est vraiment celui d'un vagabond qui vient de rentrer de voyage ! Juste quelques détails à améliorer et je pourrai faire un Royan des plus crédibles ! Et comble de chance, personne ne me verra dans cet état ! Pas de risque de questions ou de discussions !

Neville sourit devant la décontraction de son camarade et cousin – ils avaient découvert que Franck et James étaient cousins, le père de James étant le frère de la mère de Franck, ce qui en faisaient des petits-cousins – et encore plus en voyant ses yeux briller à l'apparition de deux loups, ou plus exactement un loup au pelage gris et une louve blanche. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un louveteau gris argenté d'apparemment une ou deux semaines.

- Ce sont Roy et Sora ?

- Ouaip ! Nos familiers !

Puis il se mit à parler le langage loup :

- _Mes amis, voici Neville Longdubat, Apprenti Shawin lié à Brocéliande. _

_- Nous sommes enchantés de te rencontrer, jeune Apprenti. _

A ces mots du loup gris, Neville sursauta. Il regarda Harry, surpris :

- Ha…Harry ! Je les comprends !

- Tu es un Shawin, pas vrai ? Donc, tu peux communiquer avec les êtres qui ont lié un pacte avec nous. Et il y en a beaucoup, crois-moi !

- Ah…D'accord.

Roy s'avança vers le jeune garçon avec le louveteau. Arrivé à quelques pas, ils cessèrent leur marche et regardèrent le jeune étudiant dans les yeux. Ce fut Roy qui parla :

- _Es-tu le Futur Gardien de la Forêt Sacrée de Brocéliande ?_

_- Euh…Oui, c'est bien moi._

_- Voici un jeune louveteau né cette saison. Ses parents et le reste de sa portée ont été chassés et tués par vos Mangemorts pour leur fourrure et leurs pouvoirs. Peux-tu prendre soin de lui comme d'un familier ?_

Très ému de la demande, Néville n'avait plus de voix. Il se força pourtant à dire oui et à hocher la tête. Aussitôt, le louveteau s'approcha, tête baissée en signe de soumission. Voyant cela, le jeune homme lui adressa la parole :

- _Je ne suis pas ton maître, permets-moi d'être ton ami. Ne baisse pas la tête devant moi. _

Le louveteau releva la tête et Neville put y lire de la détresse et de l'espoir. Harry, lui, vit que Sora et Roy avaient apprécié le geste et tenaient désormais le jeune Gryffondor en haute estime. Il avait leur respect. Mais Neville ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à caresser la boule de poil qu'il avait prise dans les bras et qui semblait s'y détendre, acceptant son amitié. Le jeune garçon semblait extasié, heureux comme un petit enfant.

- _As-tu un nom, petit loup ?_

_- Peux-tu m'en donner un ?_

_- Dans ma langue, Sindë veut dire Gris Argenté, comme ton pelage. Ce nom te plaît-il ?_

_- Oui ! Neville, Apprenti Shawin, je suis désormais Sindë. Me veux-tu comme familier ?_

_- Si cela te convient._

En réponse, le louveteau lui lécha consciencieusement le visage, le faisant rire. Tout en les regardant tendrement, Harry expliqua à ses compagnons ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Immédiatement, ils acceptèrent de les accompagner.

Harry devint alors Royan aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'argent. Par malice, il transforma ses yeux en yeux de loup de la couleur de l'argent. Il hésita un moment à en informer sa sœur puis décida de laisser jouer la surprise. Il prit le chemin de Poudlard avec les deux loups et Neville qui portait toujours un Sindë désormais pelotonné dans ses bras. Il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de faire une remarque en voyant son état débraillé et les trois loups qui les accompagnaient.

- On va faire sensation, Royan !

Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire en coin.

* * *

- Combien de temps devrons-nous encore attendre, Miss Cenmaro ?

- Allons, un peu de patience, Professeur Rogue. Neville n'est parti que depuis un quart d'heure. Trouver les bonnes personnes dans ce château prend du temps… Mais je pense que votre vœu va être comblé.

Tout le monde se tourna instinctivement vers les fenêtres mais ce fut à la porte que l'on frappa. Dumbledore s'installa instinctivement bien derrière à son bureau et les autres se tinrent de même, sous l'air ironique de Soraya – air qu'ils ne voyaient pas puisque tous étaient tournés vers la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Et tout le monde resta scotché.

Ce qui entra en premier lieu, ce ne fut pas un jeune homme mais deux énormes loups, l'un blanc l'autre gris. En les voyant, Soraya eut un petit cri de joie et se jeta au cou de la louve blanche, enfouissant sa tête dans le pelage immaculé en riant. Le loup gris les regardait, l'air amusé, attendant une petite caresse que ne manqua pas de lui offrir la jeune fille.

- Elle a vraiment l'air d'une petite fille comblée par le Père Noël…

- Ouaip. Elle a l'air presque normale…

Au son de ces deux voix, la jeune fille leva la tête et aperçut, au même moment que les autres qui n'avaient eu d'yeux que pour les deux animaux, Neville portant une boule de poils et un autre jeune homme à l'aspect assez échevelé qui lui ressemblait étrangement.

- Royan !

Elle croisa alors le regard de son frère et eut un gros soupir :

- Toi, tu as encore été traîner chez les loups de la Forêt Noire !

Tout le monde le détaillait pour voir ce qui lui permettait de l'affirmer. Le jeune homme qui se tenait là semblait avoir environ 16 ou 17 de par sa corpulence et sa stature et non 15 ans. Il portait les marques de la vie au grand air : un teint doré par le soleil aux joues rougies par le grand air, des cheveux longs assez décoiffés sortant d'un catogan défait, des brindilles et des feuilles dans les cheveux, des égratignures un peu partout. Sa tenue était complètement débraillée même si on sentait qu'il avait en vain tenté d'y remédier.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard et le jeune homme le sentit. Il se tourna vers elle et son regard s'éclaira :

- Harmony ! Quel plaisir de te voir !

La jeune fille quitta alors ses pensées et lui sourit en retour sous les regards surpris du reste des personnes présentes.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Royan ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu passerais par ici !

C'est alors que Draco, assis à côté d'elle, tiqua en s'apercevant d'un léger détail.

- Euh…Royan, c'est bien ça ?

- Ouais ! Et toi, tu dois être Dracus, hein ?

Le silence lui répondit. Neville et Soraya eurent un petit sourire en coin en observant les différentes réactions. Dumbledore avait haussé un sourcil amusé, Rémus et Sirius avaient un petit sourire, McGonnagall semblait assez agacée qu'on n'en vienne pas plus vite au nœud du problème, les étudiants, dont Draco, avaient l'air un peu surpris mais pas tant que ça (tout le monde pouvait se tromper) et Séverus… Séverus avait tiqué puis pâli et tentait de ne rien en laisser paraître.

Le jeune Malefoy, remit de son étonnement, sourit à ce jeune homme si sympathique :

- Pour être exact, je m'appelle Draco. Draco Malefoy.

- Oh, désolé. Je dois être mal renseigné. Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

- Euh…oui… Vos yeux…. C'est normal ou….

Le jeune Nomade fronça les sourcils puis eut un petit rire. Il balaya la salle du regard et tout le monde put apercevoir alors ses yeux de loups, principalement Rémus qui retint un cri de surprise, surtout qu'il venait de comprendre que le jeune homme dégageait une odeur de loup assez marquée. Soraya se hâta d'expliquer le phénomène à tout le monde.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Royan n'a rien d'un loup-garou. D'un loup, ça oui !

Le jeune homme grogna.

- Sora…

- Un…loup ?

- Oui, Mr Lupin, un loup. Mon frère adoré passe la plupart de son temps en vadrouille et il lui arrive parfois de se mêler aux Loups de la Forêt Noire. A force, ses yeux prennent cet aspect quand il reste un moment en leur présence. Sa vue est ainsi la même que la leur. Dans une semaine, ils seront redevenus normaux, à moins qu'il ne se carapate encore.

Elle avait dit ça d'une telle voix qu'on sentait son agacement et son amusement face aux facéties de son frère jumeau qui la regardait tendrement en souriant.

- Sora, s'il te plaît, peut-on en venir au fait ? Ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait venir ici sans raison ?

La jeune fille le regarda se moquer légèrement d'elle et secoua la tête, vaincue. Elle lui présenta de la main toutes les personnes présentes :

- Royan, voici le Professeur McGonnagall, elle enseigne la Métamorphose, est Directrice de la maison des Gryffondor et Vice-Directrice de Poudlard.

Royan lui fit un galant baisemain contrastant énormément avec sa présentation d'homme des bois. C'était un geste parfaitement effectué, comme peuvent rarement en faire les jeunes de son âge, même vivant dans les salons des grandes familles sorcières. Le Professeur en rougit tant elle était surprise.

Soraya ne sembla pas s'en soucier et se tourna vers la personne suivante.

- Voici le Professeur Rogue, le Maître des Potions de Poudlard et Directeur de la maison des Serpentard.

A l'étonnement de tous, le jeune homme le salua en portant la main sur le cœur et en s'inclinant légèrement. C'était un ancien geste des familles nobles et donc des Sangs-Purs qui eux-mêmes n'en usaient que peu tant il dénotait un grand respect pour la personne saluée. Severus en était bouche bée et Neville prit en cachette une photo de ce moment si rare.

De nouveau, sa sœur n'y prit pas garde et poursuivit, pointant de la main les deux anciens Maraudeurs :

- Voici Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black, les tuteurs de Harry, selon le testament de James Potter.

Là, tout le monde sursauta. Cette présentation n'était absolument pas banale ! De plus, elle n'avait fait aucune allusion au fait qu'Harry n'avait pas de tuteur officiel, ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer Rogue et Dumbledore. Cependant, Sirius et Rémus ne semblaient pas au courant de ce fait. Les deux hommes eurent une étincelle de joie dans les yeux à la phrase de Soraya et lui firent un petit signe de tête en remerciement.

- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. Harry nous parle beaucoup de vous.

Et il fit un salut identique à celui qu'il avait fait à Severus Rogue. Puis il les observa quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Sirius Black ?

Tout le monde se tendit, appréhendant sa réflexion. Mais ce ne fut absolument pas celle à laquelle ils s'attendaient !

- Ne seriez-vous pas parent avec Orion Procyon Black ?

- En… En effet… C'est un grand-oncle à moi… Mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années…

- Alors vous serez ravi d'apprendre qu'il se porte comme un charme ! Il m'a souvent parlé de vous, il sera content d'avoir de vos nouvelles…

- Pa…Pardon ?

Soraya eut un petit sourire et s'adressa à son frère.

- Tu as vu Orion dernièrement, Royan ?

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire.

- Quand on vit parmi les Loups de la Forêt Noire, on ne peut pas ne pas rencontrer Orion et Angela ! (_Se tournant vers sa sœur_) Tu as leur bonjour, petite sœur. Et si tu pouvais saluer Rubeus Hagrid de leur part….

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Merci.

Il posa son regard sur Rémus Lupin et sourit. Bien qu'il l'ait déjà salué, il lui tendit la main en un geste d'égalité et d'amitié.

- Je suis plus homme que loup, mais l'un comme l'autre est ravi de vous rencontrer, homme comme loup. Si vous le désirez, je pourrai vous aider à maîtriser le loup en vous afin que vous n'ayez plus à souffrir de transformations douloureuses… Ou transformations tout court.

Tout le monde le regarda, ahuri par ce qu'il racontait. Serait-il possible d'aider Rémus autrement que par la potion Tue-Loup ? Pourrait-il vraiment être débarrassé de la malédiction qui pesait sur ses épaules ? Le jeune Nomade semblait en être persuadé aussi Rémus, mû par un étrange sentiment de confiance serra la main offerte, très ému.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous fais confiance si vite….mais j'accepte.

Royan sourit doucement à l'homme puis fit un signe à sa sœur comme quoi elle pouvait continuer, ce qu'elle fit.

- Et enfin, voici les amis d'Harry. D'abord les Weasley : Ron, son meilleur ami, préfet de Gryffondor, Ginny et les Jumeaux, Fred et Georges. Ensuite les Serpentards : Draco Malefoy, préfet de Serpentard, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Puis Luna Lovegood, de Serdaigle. Et enfin sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, préfète de Gryffondor. Mais tu la connaissais déjà.

Elle avait terminé sur un clin d'œil qui fit rire Neville et Royan. Le Nomade fit un baisemain aux deux filles et un salut plus relâché que les précédents aux garçons, sauf à Draco, ce qui surprit assez le jeune homme. Il avait eu droit au salut d'intense respect. Seuls Soraya et Neville comprirent pourquoi et cela les fit sourire. Mais la jeune fille n'en avait pas fini avec ses présentations.

- Et pour finir, Royan, voici le Directeur de Poudlard, le Mage Albus Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire paternel et Royan salua. Mais son salut était différent des autres. Il avait posé une main sur sa tête puis sur ses lèvres et enfin sur son cœur avant de s'incliner. Dumbledore cilla un instant, se souvenant de son fils et de sa belle-fille le saluant ainsi le jour de leurs fiançailles, à leur mariage et à la naissance des Jumeaux. Sirius et Rémus durent s'en souvenir aussi car ils échangèrent un regard.

Soraya et Neville agrandirent leur sourire en reconnaissant le salut aux Anciens, celui qui était dirigé aux membres de la famille plus âgée, les ascendants en somme. Harry jouait bien et visait juste. Il amenait Dumbledore et les autres à se poser des questions, à se triturer les méninges jusqu'à les mener là où il le voulait. Ils allaient découvrir peu à peu les secrets qu'ils cachaient et qu'ils voulaient qu'ils découvrent par eux-mêmes. Comme le lien de parenté entre Albus et eux ainsi que leur identité véritable.

Mais elle avait encore une dernière personne à présenter et elle le fit fièrement:

- Mr le Directeur, Professeurs, Messieurs, jeunes gens, laissez-moi vous présenter mon frère jumeau, Royan Cenmaro, le véritable chef des Nomades du Vent.

Le silence accueillit cette annonce. Ils avaient des difficultés à voir en ce jeune homme débraillé et nonchalant un chef de groupe comme celui des Nomades du Vent, si puissants et si habiles en tout. Le jeune homme sembla s'en rendre compte car il fit un petit sourire d'excuse et leva la main au plafond. Aussitôt, une lueur sortit de sa paume et sembla devenir un cercle doré de lumière qui descendit sur lui en quelques secondes, l'entourant, rejoignant la terre avant de disparaître.

Et devant les personnes assemblées là, Royan le vagabond débraillé apparut comme Royan le Nomade fier. Il portait un cercle d'or autour de la tête et ses vêtements, impeccables, avaient changé. Il portait un vêtement moyenâgeux : une tunique rouge lacée sur la poitrine, un pantalon brun assez moulant et une ceinture avec tous ses accessoires, ceinture qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquée sous les plis de sa chemise précédente. Il portait des bottes en peau de dragon et une épée brillait à son côté.

Il n'avait plus rien de nonchalant ou de désinvolte…


	12. Pensine I

Hello!

Me voici de retour avec une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne? Je poursuis l'écriture de mes fics. La mauvaise? J'ai énormément de boulot avec l'université et je ne pourrai plus updater aussi régulièrement. Désolée! Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs pour me faire pardonner.

Allez, bonne lecture!

Fustella

**Chapitre 11**

Tous étaient bouche bée devant le jeune homme qui se tenait devant eux et qui venait de s'asseoir en face du bureau du directeur, immédiatement entouré par Neville et Soraya. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux et ce fut la voix de Royan qui les fit redescendre sur Terre.

- Bien… Pourrais-je savoir en quoi ma présence est –elle requise ? Sora ?

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire.

- Neville et moi avons surpris une intéressante conversation entre ces personnes… Elle concernait l'attitude d'Harry et il me semblait bien qu'ils nous accusaient de le… comment dire… de l'influencer et de le faire devenir un petit abruti arrogant et cruel… Enfin, dans les grandes lignes.

- Miss Cenmaro !

Soraya se tourna vers une McGonagall outrée, avec un regard noir qui pouvait littéralement surpasser celui de Severus Rogue.

- Osez dire le contraire, professeur, et je me ferai une joie de montrer directement à mon frère et à Harry ce que Neville et moi avons vu et entendu ici…

Etrangement, la directrice des Gryffondor se tut. Royan courba la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux un moment, tentant de se calmer. Quand il les rouvrit, son regard s'était fait plus sombre et les sentiments qui s'y reflétaient n'avaient plus rien à voir avec l'insouciance et la gaieté. Rien qu'à ce regard, Dumbledore commençait à comprendre comment ce jeune homme pouvait être le leader des Nomades.

Royan parla et sa voix était devenue polaire.

- De la part de personnes qui prétendent connaître Harry, cette remarque est plus qu'insultante. C'est un affront et une idiotie à la fois.

Les professeurs et les étudiants se tenaient face aux trois jeunes Nomades, aux côtés de Dumbledore, aussi tous purent voir les différentes émotions qui s'inscrivirent sur son visage quand il commença sa tirade : déception, tristesse, douleur, colère.

- De quoi vous attendiez-vous d'un adolescent à qui on a volé non seulement l'enfance mais aussi l'adolescence ? D'un jeune homme qui a toutes les raisons de penser qu'il n'atteindra jamais l'âge adulte ? Qui a tant vu et tant subi ? Qu'il allait toujours rester celui qu'on veut qu'il soit ? FOUTAISES !

Prenant appui sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, il se leva brusquement dans un mouvement de colère et se mit à faire les cent pas en faisant de grands gestes tout en parlant.

- Bon sang, êtes-vous si stupides ? Harry a le droit de vouloir être celui qu'on refuse qu'il soit ! Merlin, il a vu la mort de près si souvent ! Même vous, vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de fois où il a voulu tout abandonner, tout claquer ! Mais non, il a continué, il s'est battu ! Et lorsqu'il sent que le moment approche, vous lui refusez même de se lâcher !

- Quel moment, Mr. Cenmaro ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vivement vers le directeur et son étrange regard se planta dans celui du vieil homme. Il reprit une voix glaciale pour lui répondre.

- Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas le savoir, Professeur Dumbledore ! Vous, plus que quiconque d'entre vous, devriez savoir qu'Harry est condamné ! Condamné à devenir un assassin ou une victime !

Le silence se fit à cette annonce, seulement troublé par des halètements de choc et de surprise de la part des tuteurs de Harry, de McGonagall et des amis du Survivant. Puis la voix froide de Soraya s'éleva.

- Vous voulez savoir qui nous sommes ? Pourquoi nous sommes là ? Notre lien avec Harry ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas poser les bonnes questions plutôt que d'imaginer des scénarios qui ne font que nous insulter ?

Royan se tourna vers elle et, d'un regard, ils se comprirent. Neville les observa et il comprit également ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Sans un mot, il se leva et sortit de sa poche un petit objet qu'il posa sur le bureau du directeur. Il murmura un sort et le cube de pierre devint une pensine. Les Jumeaux Cenmaro sourirent, ravis de leur interaction rapide et silencieuse. Royan tira d'une poche de sa tunique quatre flacons emplis de filaments argentés et Soraya prit dans la sienne deux autres fioles. Sans un mot, ils la vidèrent dans le récipient.

Neville s'expliqua alors.

- Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, ceci est une pensine. Elle peut contenir les pensées et les souvenirs que l'on veut conserver ou retirer de son esprit. Royan et Soraya portent constamment sur eux des fioles contenant des souvenirs, pour des raisons qui ne regardent qu'eux. Ils proviennent de leur mémoire, de celle d'Harry ou d'autres personnes. Ce sont ces souvenirs que nous voulons vous montrer, pour vous prouver que vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque… Voulez-vous les voir ?

Les autres se regardèrent et commencèrent à discuter entre eux quand Royan croisa le regard de Luna Lovegood. Il avait perdu tout air rêveur et éthéré. Sans un mot, elle remonta sa manche et lui montra un tatouage argenté représentant une lune entourée d'une rose à épines. Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux puis observa le regard de son amie avant de sourire, un sourire ravi. Silencieusement, ses lèvres formèrent le mot : « Freyja ?»

En réponse, la jeune Serdaigle hocha la tête puis reprit son air rêveur. Soraya et Neville, qui avaient suivi cet échange, étaient très surpris. Les Jumeaux se mirent à en discuter par la pensée :

- _Harry… J'ai bien vu ce que je pense avoir vu ? _

_- C'est Freyja… J'en suis sûr… _

_- J'arrive pas à y croire… Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais rien dit ? _

_- Elle savait que ma mémoire était bloquée… De plus, elle est rattachée à une autre communauté que Poudlard et n'a jamais mis les pieds dans le Cœur de Poudlard… _

_- Tu crois qu'elle aussi a eu la mémoire bloquée ? _

_- Possible… Il faudra en parler à Neville… _

Ils cessèrent leur conversation mentale et reportèrent leur attention sur les humains – puisque eux n'en étaient plus tout à fait – qui discutaient. Leur discussion se termina par une décision : ils acceptaient de découvrir ce qui liait Harry et les Nomades.

Le premier souvenir se passait dans une grande pièce aux murs en toile. Une tente magique, à n'en pas douter. Un bon nombre de gens étaient rassemblés, tous portant des masques à l'exception de Soraya et Royan.

_Soraya avait en main une lettre en parchemin qu'elle ouvrit lentement, à l'énervement de ses amis. _

_- Grouille, Sora, on veut savoir ! _

_- Un peu de patience, Mordo ! Je ne tiens pas à déchirer la lettre d'Harry ! _

Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard. Comme les autres humains qui assistaient à la scène, ils semblaient seulement se rendre compte qu'Harry et les Nomades se connaissaient très bien, et ce depuis un sacré bon bout de temps !

_Enfin, la jeune fille ouvrit la lettre et se mit à la lire à haute voix pour que chacun l'entende. Le silence s'était fait et tous écoutaient avec la plus grande attention. _

_**Mes chers amis,**_

**_Comment allez-vous ? Vous êtes-vous déjà mis en route pour Salem ou avez-vous finalement prolongé votre séjour à Brocéliande ? N'oubliez pas de me tenir au courant de vos déplacements, je veux tout savoir ! _**

_**Comme vous me l'avez demandé dans votre précédente lettre, je vous envoie quelques photos prises cet été et au début de l'année. J'ai aussi joint quelques souvenirs. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, j'ai adoré ceux que vous m'avez envoyés cet été ! J'espère que Mordo s'est remis de son apprentissage de la patinoire ! C'était une sacrée gamelle ! Mais bon, je n'ai pas le droit de critiquer, j'en ai connu de belles aussi ! J'ai mal rien qu'à y penser ! (rires)**_

**_Enfin, je plaisante, je plaisante, mais ici, c'est pas la joie pour moi… Je vous ai déjà parlé des évènements du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et de ce qui était arrivé, mais je ne vous ai pas écrit sur ce sujet depuis un moment. Normal, j'étais mis à l'écart de toute information. Et moi, naïf et innocent, je pensais qu'on m'avait cru, que les gens du ministère réagiraient aussitôt, sinon dans les plus brefs délais. En fait, ils ont fait tout le contraire… Ils m'accusent d'hallucinations, de folie… Ils m'accusent quasiment du meurtre de Cédric ! Ca, c'est au-dessus de mes forces… Je sais que c'est de ma faute, que je n'aurai jamais dû lui proposer de prendre ce trophée… Mais je n'ai pas lancé ce foutu sort ! Je suis incapable de lancer les Impardonnables ! Mais ça, évidemment, personne ne le sait. _**

_**Je ris en écrivant cela, parce ce que cela veut dire que mon incapacité à faire du mal, consciemment ou inconsciemment, aux autres, est devenue ma plus grande faiblesse. La Prophétie me condamne à le tuer ou à mourir… Et comme c'est parti, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau… Mais je le jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, si je dois mourir, Voldemort me suivra dans la tombe ! **_

_**Mais à quoi bon reparler de ça… **_

_Soraya s'interrompit dans sa lecture pour se reprendre. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge et les autres Nomades avaient des expressions allant du désespoir pour Harry à la colère envers le ministère. _

Invisibles dans le souvenir, les spectateurs de cette scène étaient tout autant sous le choc. Les yeux de Dumbledore avaient cessé de briller, Sirius et Rémus ne voulaient pas y croire et les plus jeunes ouvraient de grands yeux horrifiés.

Mais Soraya avait repris.

_**Mais tout ça n'est pas le pire. La mort ne me fait pas peur, je l'ai trop souvent croisée pour la craindre à présent. Et puis, je pourrai rejoindre mes parents et m'excuser auprès de Cédric. Et m'amuser avec Elisabeth ! Sissi aurait eu 15 ans cet été, comme moi. A quoi aurait-elle ressemblé ? Aurait-elle eu le caractère sérieux et enflammé de maman ? Ou serait-elle une vraie farceuse comme papa ? J'aurai tant aimé la connaître… Au moins, je ne serais pas seul, il y aurait quelqu'un pour me comprendre. Mais c'est sans doute mieux comme ça… Elle est morte innocente, sans savoir à quel point le monde était laid, à quel point des gens peuvent souffrir et combien des homme peuvent les haïr au point de leur faire subir tout ça en riant… Aimer ça… Elle est en paix, je ne le suis pas… L'ai-je seulement un jour été ? **_

_De nouveau Soraya cessa sa lecture, elle sanglotait. D'autres personnes dans la pièce faisaient de même. Mordo et Anar laissaient les larmes couler. Il y avait un temps pour la fierté et en cet instant ce n'était pas le cas. Ils pleuraient pour Harry qui ne le pouvait pas, pour le monde sorcier qui ignorait ce que ressentait leur Etoile qu'ils humiliaient de la sorte. _

Severus était pâle comme la mort et les deux Maraudeurs l'étaient aussi. Ils pleuraient. Les enfants ne comprenaient pas, même s'ils pleuraient, eux aussi ayant abandonné toute fierté. Minerva hoqueta en étouffant un sanglot et se tourna vers son directeur.

- Elisabeth… Albus, comment a-t-il su ? Pourquoi… Je… Oh Merlin…

- Je ne sais pas, Minerva… Mais cet enfant est tout sauf stupide. Il a bien dû découvrir son existence…

Mais ils durent se taire pour écouter la suite, reprise par Royan car Soraya ne pouvait plus suivre tant elle pleurait.

**_Mes larmes veulent couler, elles ne le feront pas. Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit. Je dois être fort, jusqu'au bout. Il faut que j'oublie. Oublier jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini. Ensuite je pourrai me laisser aller et pleurer. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire, je pleurerai pour mes parents, pour Cédric, pour Sissi… Je pleurerai pour Franck et Alice, pour Sirius et Lena, pour Remus et Sarah, pour Severus et Narcissa… Pour Tom et Moira…Pour Albus, pour Draco, pour Neville… Je pleurerai pour chacun de vous. Et je demanderai pardon pour tout. Pour les dangers que je vous ai fait courir, pour les mots blessant que j'aurai pu vous dire sans le penser, pour les larmes que vous aurez versées par ma faute. Pour la douleur que je vous aurai fait subir. Et enfin, un merci. Merci pour tout, pour votre amitié, votre affection, votre soutien. Merci d'avoir été là, tout simplement. _**

**_Cette lettre, mes amis, je vous l'écris comme si c'était ma dernière. Peut-être cela le sera-t-il. Le ministère s'est infiltré à Poudlard, dès demain, je le sais, le courrier sera filtré et je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger. Restez en sécurité, vous ne devez pas intervenir. Vous en avez assez subi, ce qui vient n'est pas votre combat mais le mien. Uniquement le mien._**

_**Je ne vous demanderai que deux choses, mes dernières volontés. Si je venais à mourir, ne me laissez pas à eux ! Emmenez-moi là-bas, auprès de mes parents et de ma sœur, auprès de ma grand-mère et de tous ceux qui me sont chers. Et avant de m'enterrer, coupez-moi la main. La droite. Et brûlez-là ! Je ne passerai pas dans l'autre monde avec dans ma chair l'empreinte d'une haine et d'un sadisme que je ne pense pas mériter. **_

_**Vous vous demandez sans doute de quoi je parle… **_

**_Je vous ai parlé du ministère qui vient de faire quasiment main basse sur la maison de mes ancêtres, sur Poudlard elle-même. Il l'a fait au travers d'une femme, Dolores Ombrage. Que ce nom lui va bien ! La douleur… Elle la connaît sur le bout des doigts. Je parle des moyens de l'administrer, bien sûr. Elle agit pour le ministre, ne supporte pas que je révèle quoi que ce soit qui puisse le faire tomber. Dont la vérité sur le retour de Voldie. Et le résultat de tout cela est gravé sur ma main pour toujours. Comme ma cicatrice, il ne disparaîtra jamais. _**

_De nouveau le silence, brisé par les sanglots et les grognements de colère. Soraya pleurait sans plus de retenue, comme toutes les femmes présentes. Les hommes tremblaient de colère. Chacun était reconnaissable à son masque, aussi, quand une personne parla, tous surent qu'il s'agissait de Johan Cenmaro. Il tenait sa femme en pleurs et tremblait de rage. _

_- Elle l'a fait ! Elle a osé le toucher ! Lui envoyer les Détraqueurs cet été ne lui avait pas suffi, il a fallu qu'elle s'attaque physiquement à lui sans intermédiaire ! _

_Anar était pâle comme la mort. Il serrait les poings si forts que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais sa rage était plus que perceptible. _

_- Elle va payer ! Oui, elle payera ! Cette fois, plus rien ne la couvrira, on peut trouver les preuves ! Personne ne s'attaque à Harry sans en subir les conséquences ! _

_- Harry ne le voudra pas. _

_Tous se tournèrent vers Royan qui tenait toujours la lettre. Il tremblait de colère mais paraissait calme malgré tout. _

Ce calme avant la tempête le rendait plus impressionnant encore, selon les humains qui observaient la scène sans rien pouvoir faire ou dire. Ils étaient tétanisés, horrifiés, choqués. Ils ne pouvaient que suivre sans penser, sans réagir. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai !

_Royan leva alors son regard vers ses amis. _

_- Nous tous ici connaissons mieux Harry que n'importe qui sur cette terre. Il ne voudrait pas que nous risquions quoi que ce soit… Souvenez-vous de ce qu'il a dit à ses oncles quand ils avaient Pettigrow en joue… Agir serait nous perdre et il serait seul. Attendons le bon moment, je suis sûr qu'il existe un moyen de la punir sans la toucher. _

_Le silence revint et Royan, une fois sûr que le débat était clos, respira un bon coup avant de continuer sa lecture. _

_**Plus je me relis, plus je me dis que j'ai l'air complètement déprimé. Peut-être le suis-je, au fond… Je sais que mes barrières se brisent de plus en plus et je ne sais plus à qui m'adresser. Il ne me reste plus que vous, mes amis. Vous, ma famille. Et à cause de ces foutus décrets d'Ombrage, j'aurai de plus en plus de mal à vous contacter. Du moins par les moyens classiques. Et puis, il me faut trouver le temps nécessaire. Et la solitude aussi. Vous êtes mon plus grand secret, vous savez ? Vous êtes le seul que je me permette d'avoir pour moi-même, mon jardin secret. Les autres secrets sont tout le contraire, ils m'oppressent, me détruisent peu à peu. Et je suis seul, sans personne à qui les confier à part vous. **_

**_Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Vous allez me dire que je ne suis pas seul, que j'ai des amis, des proches. Que sûrement il y a près de moi des gens qui peuvent m'aider. Je parie même que Moira va me faire une liste !_**

_**Je l'ai faite moi aussi, et c'est en la faisant que j'ai pourtant pris conscience que j'étais seul. **_

_**Sirius ? Il est en fuite, je ne peux pas le contacter. Et je veux pas qu'il vienne se mettre en danger pour me parler. Je le veux libre, vous comprenez ? **_

_**Remus est toujours au loin, dans les missions que lui confie notre Directeur. Je ne sais pas comment le contacter. Et puis, ses missions sont plus importantes que moi. **_

_**Severus ? Il a déjà beaucoup trop à penser… Je suis sûr qu'il a repris son rôle d'espion. Et puis, je ne suis pas sensé l'apprécier, vous vous souvenez ? Comment expliquer que je vienne lui parler de mes problèmes les plus personnels sans lui dire pourquoi je lui en parle ? Sans lui dire pourquoi je lui fais confiance au point de lui livrer tous mes secrets ? Sans lui dire, en fait, que je connais toute la vérité en ce qui le concerne… Et je ne pense pas pouvoir répondre à ces questions…Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Et en plus, ces secrets pourraient le mettre plus en danger encore… et Merlin sait qu'il n'en a pas besoin en ce moment !**_

**_Le directeur ? Parlons-en, tiens ! Il est devenu froid et distant envers moi, ne me parlant plus qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Et il s'arrange pour faire passer le plus possible de ses messages par l'intermédiaire d'autres professeurs. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi blessé de ma vie… Que croit-il faire ? Me protéger ? Il ne se rend même pas compte que cet éloignement m'affaiblit et me met donc plus encore en danger ! Mais qui suis-je pour le blâmer ? Il sait ce qu'il fait, je suppose. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'être blessé. _**

Il y eut de nouveau un silence et les regards des spectateurs se tournèrent avec surprise sur un Albus Dumbledore qui avait semblé vieillir au fur et à mesure des mots d'Harry, son protégé, son petit-fils secret. Il n'avait jamais voulu le blesser ! Jamais ! Et l'enfant qui le pardonnait…

Mais la lettre ne finissait pas là.

_**Je te vois venir, Moira, tu vas me dire d'aller parler à mes amis à défaut d'un adulte. Mais de cela, il en est hors de question ! Je ne peux pas leur donner un tel poids sur les épaules. A trop me fréquenter, ils ont déjà perdu beaucoup de leur innocence, je ne veux pas leur enlever le peu qu'il leur reste. Et puis, ce serait trop dangereux. Une personne connaissant trop de mes secrets et ne sachant pas se défendre, ne serait-ce que des intrusions mentales, serait en danger constant. Et je les aime trop pour me permettre de les perdre de cette manière… **_

_**Et même si je pouvais leur en parler, que pourraient-ils faire ? J'imagine la scène d'ici : ils seraient choqués et horrifiés puis me demanderaient d'en parler à un adulte. Ensuite, ils me couveraient. Or, ce que je veux, c'est qu'ils agissent comme d'habitude envers moi. C'est une chose rassurante de penser « au moins une chose qui ne change pas ». **_

_**Pathétique, n'est-il pas ? **_

_**C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé en terminant ma liste. **_

**_Je suis seul, mais peut-être est-ce mieux comme ça. La douleur de ma perte sera plus faible et ils seront bien moins en danger. J'espère qu'ils me pardonneront, si jamais j'en reviens vivant. Je les veux vivants loin de moi plutôt que morts d'être restés à mes côtés… Typiquement Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Un comble pour un demi-Serpentard… _**

_**Il est bientôt l'heure de ma retenue avec Ombrage, je n'ai pas intérêt à être en retard. Alors je vous laisse ici. **_

_**Adieu, mes amis, et merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté.**_

_**Avec tout mon cœur,**_

_**Votre ami qui ne vous oubliera jamais**_

_**Harry James Potter. **_

_Le silence suivit la lecture de cette lettre. Seuls les sanglots se faisaient entendre, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de verre se fasse entendre. _

_Tom, de fureur et de désespoir, avait lancé son verre vide contre une armoire. _

_- MERDE ! POURQUOI ???_

_Personne ne lui répondit et il continua sur sa lancée. _

_- JE NE PARVIENS PAS A CROIRE QU' IL SE RETROUVE SEUL ! ET CE MINISTRE QUI NE VOIT RIEN, QUEL CRETIN !!!_

_Sa fureur devint alors telle qu'il ne put rien ajouter et qu'il tomba sur les genoux, pleurant à gros sanglots et tremblant de rage. _

_Johan Cenmaro prit alors la parole. _

_- Harry dit que ce n'est pas notre combat. Je crois qu'il s'est trompé. Aussi longtemps que ce combat est le sien, il devient le nôtre. Harry est un Nomade depuis son enfance, et il fait partie de notre famille comme chacune des personnes présentes. _

_Lilith, comprenant où son mari voulait en venir, continua la pensée de l'homme de sa voix douce encore enrouée par les sanglots. _

_- Nous nous devons d'être avec lui dans ces moments sombres. Je crois que personne ne se plaindra si nous allions en Ecosse plutôt qu'à Salem… _

_Personne ne répondit, chacun étant tout à fait d'accord avec les aînés du Clan. Royan se leva alors et parla à toute l'assemblée. Il était leur leader, c'était à lui que revenait la décision finale. _

_- Mes parents ont raison. Je propose que nous l'aidions comme il le convient. Il ne veut pas nous voir combattre, soit. Mais il y a d'autres moyens de l'aider, et puisque son entourage là-bas n'est pas capable de le comprendre et d'agir, alors nous le ferons. _

_Il se tourna vers sa sœur qui s'était levée et avait sur son visage une expression de sereine détermination. _

_- Sora ? Dès que nous aurons trouvé une date, contacte Dumbledore et demande-lui l'hospitalité de Poudlard. Utilise la méthode de réponse habituelle. Puis, prépare doucement le clan et le campement au départ. Tu penses y arriver seule ?_

_Une fois que sa sœur eut acquiescé, le jeune homme se tourna vers ses parents. _

_- Papa, Maman, pourriez-vous essayer de retrouver Lena Parker et Sarah Carolis ? Peut-être que vos connaissances dans les autres clans ont eu vent de leur présence. Je pense que les voir fera du bien à Harry. Et si vous pouviez aussi aider Sora… _

_Ses parents sourirent et acceptèrent la mission. _

Sirius et Rémus poussèrent un cri de surprise à l'entende de ces noms. Voici 15 ans qu'ils ne les avaient plus entendus… Les autres adultes présents étaient tout aussi surpris mais les enfants ne comprenaient rien.

_- Mordo, Anar, à vous la mission de joindre tous les amis d'Harry. A défaut de nous accompagner à Poudlard, je pense qu'une lettre et un petit quelque chose de chacun lui permettront de comprendre à quel point il est aimé pour lui-même et combien de gens tiennent réellement à lui. N'oubliez personne surtout ! _

_Un grand sourire aux lèvres, les deux complices de toujours hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord. Ils allaient bien s'amuser ! _

_Royan se tourna ensuite vers Selena et Raya qui séchaient leurs larmes et attendaient avec impatience de connaître la mission qui leur serait confiée. Elles adoraient leur petit Harry, même s'il n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune qu'elles, et voulaient l'aider comme il les avait aidé autrefois. _

_- Selena, Raya, à vous de retrouver Iris. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait repris assez de forces pour reprendre ses activités, donc vous devriez la retrouver facilement. Cherchez principalement en Angleterre, c'est là qu'elle vit. _

_- Iris est de retour ? Oh, la bonne nouvelle ! _

_- Compte sur nous, on la retrouvera vite ! _

_- Merci les filles, je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur vous ! _

_Ce fut ensuite au tour des Japonais de se voir confier une mission. Tous les deux avaient un air froid qui masquait pourtant mal leur colère. Elle semblait tourbillonner dans les airs autour d'eux, c'était impressionnant à voir. _

_- Kei, Hikari, j'aurai besoin que vous me planifiez un trip d'un an. Minimum. Un trip complet, capable de s'allonger si nécessaire. Que tout y passe, rien ne doit être mis au hasard ! Je l'accompagnerai, aussi dès que ce sera fait, occupez-vous d'aider ma sœur pour le voyage… _

_Les deux orientaux sourirent sournoisement, comme si le jeune homme leur avait demandé de planifier une surprise-party ou une bonne blague. _

Les spectateurs de ce souvenir ne comprenaient absolument pas de quoi Royan parlait. Seule, Luna semblait comprendre tout ce qui se passait. Mais à bien y réfléchir, elle avait toujours été comme ça, c'était son état naturel.

Seulement, ils ne remarquèrent pas ses yeux briller davantage encore ni son pied frapper le sol pour lui faire quitter ce souvenir et donc la pensine.

Tout ce qu'ils virent fut le jeune chef des Nomades du Vent se tourner enfin vers Tom toujours à terre et Moira qui le consolait, l'entourant de ses bras.

_- Tom, Moira, puis-je avoir votre aide ? _

_- Tu l'as, Royan, tu l'auras toujours ! Que faut-il que nous fassions ? _

_Le jeune homme regarda Tom qui avait relevé la tête, ses yeux brillants d'un feu nouveau lui adressant la même question muette. Il était figé dans sa détermination. _

_A cette vue, Royan eut un sourire mauvais qui n'était pourtant pas adressé au duo. Un sourire mauvais qui fit frissonner les humains qui observaient ce souvenir. _

_- Une petite visite d'Angleterre vous siérait-elle ? _

_Comme s'ils se comprenaient à ces seuls mots, les deux autres se regardèrent eurent le même sourire mauvais avant de se tourner à nouveau vers leur cadet :_

_- Et quelles seraient les escales ? _

_Le sourire de Royan s'agrandit :_

_- Le Ministère de la Magie de Londres, Sainte – Mangouste, Azkaban et enfin le 4, Privet Drive, Surrey…. _

Les spectateurs de la scène ouvrirent grand les yeux sous le choc mais le souvenir commençait déjà à se faner, les sons avaient disparu…

Ensuite, ils furent envoyés dans le second souvenir…

Dans le bureau du Directeur, dans la réalité, les choses aussi bougeaient.

Luna était rapidement sortie de la pensine pour se retrouver prise dans une étreinte joyeuse. Elle avait perdu son air éthéré et savourait ses retrouvailles avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Soraya et Royan, alias Elisabeth et Harry.

- Freyja!

La jeune fille rit et se laissa embrasser par les deux jeunes gens sous le regard amusé de Neville. Les Jumeaux lui avaient expliqué en gros qui était réellement Luna et leurs liens avec elle. C'est en les voyant lui sauter au cou qu'il put constater à quel point ils étaient différents de l'image qu'ils donnaient à l'école. Surtout Harry, évidemment. Lui, c'était tout le monde sorcier qui le jugeait sans le connaître, pas seulement les étudiants de Poudlard.

Enfin, ils libérèrent leur amie tout en riant encore.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Toi, ici ! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu puisses être Luna Lovegood !

- Et moi, alors ! Je croyais que tu avais perdu la mémoire ! Imagine ma surprise quand j'ai vu arriver Ely et les autres ! J'ai eu tout le mal du monde à me retenir de vous sauter au cou !

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ensuite ?

- Eh, je dois bien garder ma couverture, pas vrai ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas vous aborder alors que je ne suis pas sensée vous connaître. Ni même parler votre langue ! J'ai bien ri à vous entendre parler alors que personne ne vous comprenait ! Et puis, j'étais surveillée puisque j'ai été embrigadée dans le club « comprendre-le-mystère-Harry-Potter »…

A ces mots prononcés à la façon Sybille Trewlaney, tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire. Luna se tourna alors vers Neville et lui fit un signe de tête auquel il répondit avec un sourire. Avec ou sans sa folie, Luna était toujours très mystérieuse mais tout aussi sympathique.

- Alors comme ça, Neville, tu es des nôtres ?

- On dirait bien. Je suis un Apprenti Shawin de Brocéliande.

La jeune fille haussa alors un sourcil, amusée.

- Vraiment ? Te voilà donc le Futur Gardien de Brocéliande ? Voilà qui est intéressant…

- Euh…oui, en effet. Et toi ? Tu n'es pas de Poudlard, c'est bien ça ?

- Exact ! Je suis une Shawin du Nord, de la race des _ljósálfar. _

Devant l'air ahuri de Neville, les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire avant de lui expliquer.

- Tu sais que les Shawins ne sont pas tous humains, n'est-ce pas ?

Neville hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Depuis quelques semaines tout son monde se bouleversait et, plus étrange encore, c'est qu'au lieu d'être déstabilisé, il se sentait rassuré, comme si tout prenait enfin son sens et sa place.

- _Ljósálfar, _en vieux norrois, signifie Alfes de Lumière. Ce sont des Elfes Nordiques, qui vivent en communauté à Alfheim, quelque part en Scandinavie. Lorsque nous étions petits, dans un de nos voyages, nous avons fait la connaissance de l'une d'entre elle, Luna. Elle est devenue notre meilleure amie et nous avons sauté au plafond en apprenant qu'elle était destinée elle aussi à devenir une Shawin de la communauté des Alfes. Comme chacun de nous, elle a reçu un nom de Shawin lors de son entrée officielle dans sa communauté. Son nom Shawin officiel est Freyja, mais elle doit en avoir d'autres, comme nous. Mais jamais je ne me serai doutée qu'elle était à Poudlard sous le nom de Luna Lovegood !

Royan se tourna vers son amie :

- Au fait, comment se fait-il que tu te retrouves ici, parmi des humains ?

La jeune fille sourit.

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours été attirée par le monde des Humains, pour la bonne et simple raison que vous en étiez. Mes parents m'ont confiée à mon oncle et ma tante, un couple d'Alfes qui se sont installés parmi votre race. Je suis alors devenue Luna Lovegood et je suis entrée à Poudlard. Ca a été dur de ne pas pouvoir venir vous voir, mais je n'osais pas puisque tu n'étais pas sensé me connaître. Surtout que je suis un an plus jeune que toi. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour te parler quand nous nous sommes vus dans le Poudlard Express, cette année. J'ai attendu le bon moment avant de me révéler mais ce n'était jamais bon. Et me voilà !

Neville était abasourdi. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune fille qui retira ses glamours de son apparence, se révélant ainsi à ses yeux avec ses oreilles en pointe, son corps légèrement plus grand et beaucoup plus souple et surtout ses yeux incroyablement plus bleus que sous sa forme humaine.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Neville sentit une étrange chaleur à la main alors que Freyja portait la main à son cou. Elle sortit son médaillon…. Et rougit subitement sous les rires discrets de ses amis.

- Oh oh… Ton médaillon aurait-il trouvé son autre face ?

Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait (il avait reçu des cours accélérés sur les us et coutumes des Shawins), Neville rougit à son tour. Sa bague n'avait pas d'autre face mais il savait qu'elle avait aussi enregistré le lien, de façon à le reporter ensuite sur son médaillon au moment de son intronisation.

Les voyant aussi gênés, Harry détourna l'attention de sa sœur sur un autre sujet.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais les autres sont toujours dans la pensine… Au fait, Luna, ton avis sur nos créations ?

L'Elfe sourit.

- Génial ! Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout, pas vrai ? Vous avez mis au point ces scènes avec les autres et vous leur montrez ces souvenirs « pas si artificiels » afin de leur révéler certaines choses sans leur dire l'entière vérité…. Sublime ! Même moi, qui ai compris tout de suite, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux… Vous êtes vraiment de grands Tisseurs de Rêves… Ou de Souvenirs, dans ce cas précis…

- Et attend, ce n'était que le premier… Ils en ont quelques-uns à observer…

- Et pendant ce temps, on fait quoi ?

- Pendant ce temps, on cherche dans ce bureau le matériel qui nous appartient ainsi que les documents dont on a besoin. On remplacera tout au besoin. Allez, au travail !

Le deuxième souvenir commençait et quatre personnes blanchirent en reconnaissant la scène_… _

_- Question numéro deux : pourquoi disparais-tu les nuits de nouvelle lune ?_

C'était la fameuse scène de l'interrogatoire, quand Draco, Ron, Hermione et le Professeur Rogue avaient tenté de faire avouer à Harry les secrets qu'il leur cachait. Immédiatement, ils sentirent les regards surpris ou réprobateurs des autres sur eux. Ils savaient que la scène était assez surprenante, presque choquante, vue de l'extérieur et ils allaient avoir à répondre aux questions des autres.

Harry avait-il aussi eu cette impression de pression, de quasi dictature à son encontre ?

_- Aurait-il mieux valu que je disparaisse les nuits de pleine lune, Maître Weasley ? _

_Mais un regard des autres lui prouva qu'ils ne goûtaient pas la plaisanterie._

Certains parmi les spectateurs semblaient amusés, pourtant. Même eux, à présent, sentaient qu'il voulait simplement alléger l'atmosphère. Normal, vu leur réaction, qu'il se soit mis en colère face à leur entêtement et leur trop grand sérieux.

_- Si on peut plus plaisanter ! Je vais vous répondre : Je – ne –sais –pas !_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Je-ne-sais-pas. J'avoue que je disparais souvent, mais je n'avais jamais constaté que c'était principalement durant ces nuits-là. Coïncidence, je présume. Surtout que je me souviens être sorti à la dernière pleine lune. _

Ils virent Ron rougir de colère et s'emporter. « Leur » Ron rougit également…mais de honte et de gène plus qu'autre chose…

_- Harry ! Pourquoi disparais-tu si souvent ? Tu DOIS nous le dire !_

_- Ca, ça me regarde !_

_Ca avait claqué, sec et net comme un fouet. Son visage s'était durci. Il était fatigué de tout cela et le fit bien savoir. Il se leva d'un bond, droit comme un I et tendu comme un arc. _

_- Et puis, zut à la fin ! A quoi ça rime toutes vos questions ? Vous vous prenez pour la sainte Inquisition ? Je devrais peut-être vous faire un rapport détaillé de tout ce que je fais ou pense ? Vous ne pensez pas que vous allez trop loin ? Je sors souvent et vous n'avez pas encore compris pourquoi ? Et vous, Professeur Rogue, vous n'en avez pas une petite idée ? Après tout, je pensais que vous en saviez plus sur moi que cela !_

L'éclat de Harry surprit ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté à la scène. Mais même pour les quatre autres, il était terrifiant…surtout après avoir assisté au souvenir précédent… Evidemment qu'après ça Harry serait encore plus prudent… Il se livrerait encore moins facilement. Nul doute que jamais ses amis les Nomades n'auraient agi ainsi…EUX !

Ils virent les deux versions du Professeur de Potions pâlir, comme si les paroles d'Harry avaient remué quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir ou comprendre. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que le sévère professeur perdait contenance et laissait tomber son célèbre masque.

_Les trois autres avaient sorti leurs baguettes, prêts à réagir, de plus en plus sûrs qu'il y avait un problème avec le jeune sorcier. Le professeur, voyant cela, leur intima de ranger leurs armes._

_- Mais…_

_- Pas de mais ! Obéissez ! _

_Durant ce temps, Harry était tombé sur les genoux et s'était enserré dans ses bras, sentant les tremblements poindre._

Inquiets, ils observèrent Harry rester un moment sur le sol puis se relever tant bien que mal sous les regards surpris et inquiets (voire choqués) de ses interrogateurs et sorti immédiatement.

Ici, la scène devint nouvelle pour les quatre personnes du souvenir. Ils suivaient Harry courant dans les couloirs.

- Le sixième sous-sol…

Seuls les amis d'Harry et Severus comprirent l'importance de ce renseignement que Draco avait laissé s'échapper. Ils allaient peut-être percer le mystère du sixième sous-sol !

Le jeune homme courait sans s'arrêter, empruntant des passages que même les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais découverts. Il parvint enfin dans le mystérieux cul-de-sac avec le tableau sur un mur.

_Tremblant toujours, le jeune homme toucha plusieurs endroits du cadre et de la toile, faisant apparaître un couloir. Il se positionna devant lui en prononçant à voix basse mais toujours audible des mots de la langue des Nomades. Puis, il entra dans le passage._

Suivant toujours le jeune homme, ce furent des spectateurs assez interloqués qui le virent s'engouffrer dans le passage qui les conduisit en dehors de l'école, plus précisément dans la forêt interdite, en provenant directement du sixième sous-sol de Poudlard ! Draco, qui était déjà entré dans ce couloir, enregistra inconsciemment cette information afin de l'assembler plus tard à ses souvenirs de cette soirée-là.

_Le jeune courut encore un moment avant de se laisser tomber dans une clairière. Celle-ci était magnifique… Une cascade se jetait dans un petit lac qui devenait ensuite une rivière. Celle-ci devait sans doute se jeter dans le Lac de Poudlard. Tout autour, il y avait comme des ruines recouvertes de végétation. C'était un lieu calme et paisible. Un lieu hors du temps… Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il se trouvait dans l'inquiétante et dangereuse Forêt Interdite ?_

_Là, Harry se mit à pleurer. Silencieusement d'abord, puis avec de bruyants sanglots. Il tremblait et semblait souffrir. Il resta là de longues minutes avant qu'un phénomène incroyable se produise : sortant de la forêt, une superbe licorne s'approchait de lui à pas lents. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle semblait même savoir ce qu'elle faisait. _

_En arrivant près de l'enfant, elle se coucha puis baissa la tête, tentant de l'enfouir dans les bras repliés du sorcier. La licorne le consolait ! Et Harry releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui brillant de tendresse de l'animal magique. Et brusquement, il lui sauta au cou, serrant l'animal contre lui. Et elle le laissa faire, ne songeant même pas à se retirer… _

_Alors Harry parla :_

_- Fya, j'ai mal… J'ai toujours mal… si mal… _

Les spectateurs de la scène restèrent figés devant l'irréalisme de la scène. Une licorne, consolant un humain recroquevillé contre elle comme une grosse peluche! Un garçon qui plus est…et quel garçon ! En plus, il lui avait donné un nom… Ils devaient vraiment bien se connaître car d'ordinaire une licorne ne se liait pas facilement d'amitié avec un humain…ou quelque soit la créature, d'ailleurs ! Sauf peut-être les Elfes Sylvestres…

Alors qu'ils contemplaient la scène, une ombre apparut près d'eux et la licorne tourna la tête dans cette direction, alertant immédiatement l'enfant.

_L'inconnu sortit alors de l'ombre et l'enfant le reconnut de suite. Il avait un éclatant sourire qui contrastait avec ses larmes. _

_- Royan !_

_- Salut Harry… _

_Le jeune Nomade s'avança vers le duo. La licorne ne bougeait pas, elle semblait connaître le nouveau venu. Royan s'assit près d'eux et caressa l'encolure du merveilleux animal._

_- Salut, Fya… Ca faisait un bail… Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? _

_Le sorcier baissa la tête alors qu'un nouveau soubresaut de douleur le traversait. Royan sembla alors comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés._

_- Merde ! Ca t'a repris ?_

_Piteux, l'enfant hocha tristement la tête. Royan fourragea alors dans son sac et finit par sortir une fiole en cristal contenant un liquide ambré. _

_- Heureusement, il m'en reste encore… Allez, bois. Ca te fera du bien… _

Alors que l'enfant buvait lentement sous le double regard du Nomade et de la Licorne, les autres purent observer à loisir les deux jeunes hommes. Et la fameuse ressemblance leur sauta aux yeux…comme les différences.

Royan et Harry ressemblaient à deux jumeaux ayant chacun vécu une vie différente. Le premier était légèrement plus grand, bien proportionné, musclé par la marche et le travail, avait la peau halée par le grand air et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat de vie et de sérénité qui manquait à Harry. Ce dernier était pâle, petit, maigre. Il avait l'air bien plus jeune que Royan. Ses yeux étaient constamment hantés. En ce moment, ses lunettes étaient à terre, accentuant pourtant les ressemblances entre leurs deux visages. Soraya avait raison : ils se ressemblaient énormément et sûrement autrefois ils auraient pu passer pour jumeaux, même sans leur différence de couleur dans leurs yeux. Pourtant, en ce moment, Harry était plus proche d'un enfant et Royan d'un jeune adulte. Et ils avaient le même âge !

_- Ca va mieux ?_

_- Oui… Oui, merci… Je ne pouvais plus en faire et comme tu le vois, c'est pourtant devenu nécessaire… _

_- Vous n'avez pas un maître de potions dans cette école ? Et Severus, il pouvait pas te la faire ? _

A l'entende du nom du maître de potions, ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le concerné… qui n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. Ils l'appelaient même par son prénom et pourtant l'un avait toujours été son souffre-douleur et l'autre n'était qu'un complet inconnu !

_Harry eut un petit rire. _

_- Je ne doute pas de sa capacité à me faire ma potion, mais il ne possède pas les ingrédients… Enfin, pas tous._

_Et il se mit à sourire tendrement en caressant Fya. Le visage du chef des Nomades s'adoucit en le voyant agir si doucement malgré son passé et sa vie. C'est dans ces moments-là que le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier redevenait ce qu'il était vraiment : un enfant qui avait trop vite été obligé de grandir. _

_Et tout ça pour des gens qui ne lui en étaient guère reconnaissants et l'accusaient du pire._

_Royan soupira puis reporta son attention sur le sujet de la discussion : les crises d'Harry._

_- Je vois… Harry, depuis quand as-tu recommencé tes crises ? Et ne me mens pas ! A ce stade, ce n'était certainement pas la première ! _

_- Ca…Ca fait quelques mois… _

_- Combien ? _

_- Je ne sais plus, j'ai cessé de compter… C'était après…après une retenue avec Ombrage, je crois… Oui, c'est ça…c'était la première après les vacances de Noël… En Janvier… _

_Royan ouvrit grand la bouche puis la referme, tentant de calmer sa colère. _

_- En JANVIER ? Et POURQUOI ne nous as-tu pas prévenus ? _

_- Je… Je ne pouvais plus vous joindre… Les cheminées sont bloquées, le courrier est surveillé. Et entre les cours, l'AD, l'Occlumencie, le Quidditch et mes retenues, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps… Merde, Royan, j'étais obligé de sortir LA NUIT pour récolter les ingrédients de la potion et pour la réaliser ! Je n'étais jamais seul ! Toujours surveillé ! Toujours… _

_Harry hoquetait à présent et quelques larmes avaient traversé le barrage de ses yeux d'émeraude. Royan s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant doucement… _

_- Chuut, chuut, petit frère… Calme-toi, je comprends mieux… sauf pourquoi les crises ont repris… Harry, tu as une idée de ce qui a pu les provoquer ? _

Décidemment, ils apprenaient beaucoup de choses dans ces souvenirs… Rémus et Sirius, déjà bouleversés depuis le début de leur voyage dans la pensine, furent davantage troublés en entendant cette conversation qui sous-entendait qu'Harry avait été gravement malade…et qu'il avait rechuté depuis peu !

_Harry se calma rapidement sous l'étreinte de son ami et se recula légèrement pour relever sa manche droite, montrant à la vue du jeune homme sa main complètement bandée… Son air reflétait la colère et la tristesse. Sa voix s'était faite coupante et dure. _

_- Oh oui, je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé… J'ai plus qu'une idée, ce sont des quasi-certitudes… Je n'ai aucune preuve mais… _

_Il retira lentement le bandage._

Tous restèrent sous le choc en voyant la première couche de bandage tomber, révélant une autre couche tachée de sang. Non, imbibée serait le mot juste. Et quand cette dernière couche tomba, ce fut l'horreur qui se peignit sur leurs visages… La main d'Harry saignait encore, la cicatrice était purulente. Mais les mots étaient parfaitement lisibles :

« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges… »

_Royan était horrifié. Il serrait les dents et ses lèvres ne formaient qu'un pli. _

_- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _

_Tristement mais d'une voix calme et presque indifférente, Harry lui répondit. _

_- Tu savais que la Solution filtrée de tentacule de Murlap était contre-indiquée pour les blessures empoisonnées ? _

_Le silence se fit dans la clairière. Royan était pâle et il tentait tant bien que mal de se retenir de courir au château pour étriper le responsable. _

_- Harry ? QUI ? Et tu n'épargnes aucun détail ! _

Mais les autres enfants avaient déjà compris. Draco, Hermione et Ron étaient les seuls au début à savoir en quoi consistaient les retenues d'Ombrage et ils l'avaient finalement révélé à leurs amis, leur recommandant la prudence mais aussi craignant que la crise à laquelle ils avaient assisté ait un lien avec elle.

Et à présent, ils auraient voulu avoir tort.

_L'enfant soupira et hocha la tête. _

_- Ombrage. Depuis le début de l'année, elle utilise une Plume de Sang pour mes punitions. J'écris mes lignes avec mon sang et les mots s'inscrivent dans ma chair. « Pour que je ne les oublie pas », qu'elle dit… _

_- Ah la sale…(tentant de reprendre contenance)… Et ? _

_- J'utilisais toujours une solution de Murlap pour guérir ma plaie. Même si ça n'effaçait pas les mots, du moins était-elle soignée, propre et quasiment invisible. Tu penses, une cicatrice blanche sur ma peau blanche ! _

_- Et ensuite ? _

_- A ma première retenue de janvier, je n'ai rien trouvé de différent, sauf qu'elle était encore plus fière d'elle si possible. Comme d'habitude, j'ai utilisé la solution et je suis allé me coucher… Et le lendemain matin c'était dans cet état… Je connais assez le phénomène pour savoir ce qu'elle avait fait ! Sa plume, non contente de me pomper le sang, le remplaçait par un poison ! _

_Le silence régna quelques secondes avant que Royan ne se lève en poussant un cri de rage. _

_- Une Plume Noire ! Elle a utilisé une Plume Noire ! Salazar, qui a remis cette saleté en service ?? _

_Harry eut un rire sans joie._

_- En service ? Je ne crois pas. Les dernières Plumes Rouges et Plumes Noires ont été confisquées par le Ministère après la défaite de Grindelwald en 1945. Officiellement, elles ont toutes été détruites mais… nous connaissons le Ministère, n'est-ce pas ? _

Dans l'assemblée, seuls Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall comprirent…et blanchirent. Tous le virent et comprirent à quel point cela devait être grave pour les faire réagir de la sorte. Ils devaient sans doute savoir le pouvoir de ces plumes… et à voir leur réaction, ils semblaient même vouloir complètement l'oublier !

_Royan resta debout, figé. _

_- FUDGE ! _

_- Que ce soit lui ou un autre, le problème est le même. _

_Royan marcha quelque peu puis se rassit, sentant que son ami n'en avait pas fini. _

_- Et le lien avec tes crises ? _

_- J'y viens. J'ai analysé mon sang pour retrouver le poison. Je dois admettre qu'elle n'y a pas été de main-morte ! Je doute que Severus lui-même parvienne à en trouver un antidote. Le seul moyen de le contrer, c'est cette potion, potion non-répertoriée et donc inconnue du Ministère. Et heureusement pour moi ! Mais le problème, c'est que le poison a eu pour conséquence de me donner une violente rechute. La potion nécessite deux jours de préparation, ça a été suffisant pour me redonner une crise. C'est pour ça que ma guérison est si lente. _

Un silence estomaqué parcourut l'assistance. Ils avaient bien entendu ? HARRY POTTER avait analysé son sang, avait trouvé le poison et fabriqué une potion non-répertoriée ?? Lui, d'ordinaire si peu doué en potions ? Ce genre de chose était du ressort de la médicomagie ! Et il en parlait avec un tel professionnalisme qu'il était en ce moment difficile de le reconnaître comme « leur » Harry, celui qu'ils croyaient si bien connaître…

_- Il ne faut pas trois mois pour ça !_

_- Sauf si je me retrouve régulièrement confronté à une nouvelle dose de poison… Et crois-moi, avec elle, tous les moyens sont bons pour me renvoyer en retenue ! _

_Sur ces mots, il s'installa confortablement contre la licorne qui le veillait tendrement quoiqu'avec une pointe de tristesse dans le regard. Harry avait le regard dans le vague, semblant revivre ces heures où il souffrait en silence. Royan s'assit près de lui et passa une main dans son indomptable tignasse. _

_- Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça, Harry. _

_- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Qui me croirait ? Et qui peut l'arrêter ? Le mal est fait, Royan. Je peux contrer le poison, pas mes crises. Et avec ces nouvelles doses, je n'arrive pas à cicatriser… Et la solution de Murlap est contre-indiquée !_

_Royan soupira puis son regard se fit assuré. _

_- Dans ce cas, il ne faut pas que tu restes ici !_

_Harry se releva brusquement, choqué._

_- QUOI ? Mais Royan… _

_- Nan, écoutes-moi avant de refuser. Je suis venu pour ça, de toutes façons. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, c'est hors de question ! Tu n'es pas en sécurité à Poudlard ! Alors, je t'emmène avec moi ! _

_Et il sortit de son sac collier au bout duquel pendait une vieille montre de poche. Le regard d'Harry brilla aussitôt. _

_- Merlin… Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?_

_- Eh oui, tu penses juste… Un an, Harry, juste un an. Et même plus si c'est nécessaire…ou si tu le désires. J'étais venu te le proposer en me disant que ça te permettrait enfin d'oublier et de vivre, mais je ne pensais pas que j'avais raison à ce point… Est-ce que tu es partant ? _

_Les yeux brillants toujours fixés sur la montre, Harry acquiesça. _

_- Je vais chercher mes affaires. _

_Mais son ami le retint. _

_- Non. _

_- Mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça ! _

_- J'ai dit non. Je te l'ai dit, je suis venu pour te permettre de vivre vraiment et pleinement, sans songer à rien. Et pour commencer, il faut que tu changes ta garde-robe. Fini les vieilles frusques ! Tu verras, changer ton apparence te donnera plus de confiance en toi… et ça, c'est tout bénéf', non ? _

_Riant devant l'expression de Royan, l'enfant accepta joyeusement. Ravi, Royan passa le collier autour du cou du sorcier puis pris un second collier identique et fit de même pour lui. _

_- Kei et Hikari ont tout préparé, Harry. _

_- Alors je suis encore plus impatient de commencer ! _

_- On y va alors !_

_Harry serra la licorne contre lui, Royan la flatta encore un peu puis tous les deux manipulèrent leur montre et disparurent devant les yeux écarquillés des sorciers qui observaient la scène. _

_Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes puis le décor changea à nouveau. _


	13. Pensine II Voyage I

Bonjour Bonjour!

Désolée du retard, sincèrement! Mais avec l'université, c'était pas coton et j'avais en plus des difficultés à mettre mes idées en ordre!

Enfin bref, voici enfin la 12e partie de ma fanfic et la première et seconde partie du "voyage" comme je l'appelle. Dans ce chapitre (et peut-être le suivant), je me suis inspirée de manga pour certains personnages (surtout la première partie du voyage). Evidemment, ni les persos ni leur histoire ne m'appartiennent! De plus, ils passent en coup de vent et il n'est absolument pas nécessaire de connaître leurs manga pour comprendre. Disons que c'est bien plus un clin d'oeil à mes séries favorites qu'un vrai crossover. En fait, ca ne mérite même pas le nom de crossover!

Au fait, devinerez-vous qui est qui et d'où ils viennent?

Allez, bonne lecture et encore désolée pour le retard!

Fustella

**Chapitre 12**

_Bureau du directeur_

Les quatre adolescents étaient en plein inventaire du contenu du bureau et des placards du bureau du directeur. Les portraits avaient été endormis dans leur cadre, par pure précaution, et le Choixpeau les observait et les aidait en répondant à leurs questions et en commentant de temps à autre, tout comme Fumseck. Ils leur permettaient de retrouver des objets et placards dissimulés, par exemple. Déjà, les reliques des quatre fondateurs avaient été récupérés et remplacés par des copies qui rendraient verts de jalousie le plus doué des faussaires sorciers.

Luna, qui s'était adjugé le débarras et ses vieilleries, venait de mettre la main sur une série de retourneurs de temps et en vérifiait l'état tandis que Neville répertoriait le contenu des nombreux flacons qui remplissaient le placard derrière le fauteuil du directeur. Ely fouillait dans les dossiers et papiers les plus récents et les plus précieux, après s'être assurée de posséder le double des clés et les mots de passe de la salle des Archives. Quant à Harry, il inventoriait les objets et livres contenus dans les autres étagères.

Luna, une fois son travail sur les retourneurs de temps terminé, alla par curiosité jeter un coup d'œil à la Pensine afin de s'assurer du temps qui leur restait.

- Ils viennent d'assister au départ de Royan et Harry pour leur voyage.

Harry sourit.

- Ils en ont encore pour un moment dans ce cas. Je leur ai donné de nombreux flashs du voyages plus quelques « souvenirs » plus sombres et plus lointains…

Intrigué, Neville laissa un instant son attention dériver de l'extraordinaire collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles qui se cachait parmi les flacons pour lever un regard vers le jeune Harry qui eut un sourire cynique.

- Ils n'ont pas cru à l'histoire que nous avions préparée, concernant ma rencontre avec les Nomades du Vent. J'ai pris la décision de passer au plan B.

Le silence tomba, chacun mesurant l'importance de cette décision. Le plan B consistait en effet à leur donner vision de souvenirs très proches de la vérité sans pour autant leur révéler l'existence des Shawins et les pouvoirs d'Harry. Ce fut Luna qui se reprit la première.

- Harry… Que leur diras-tu quand tout cela sera terminé ? Je veux dire… Leur diras-tu l'entière vérité ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Non. Non, je ne pense pas. Pas pour tous en tout cas… Hermione et Drago devront savoir, bien sûr. Ce sont des Shawins en devenir, après tout. Probablement aussi Severus, Sirius et Rémus. J'ai cru comprendre que la communauté de la Forêt Noire était très intéressée par eux depuis quelques temps. Léna et Sarah aussi, s'ils se mettent ensemble. Mais pas les autres.

- Et que leur diras-tu quand tu devras révéler que les Potter ne sont pas morts cette nuit-là et que Tom et Moïra sont non seulement des nôtres mais en plus qu'ils soient si jeunes ?

- J'en ai parlé avec Merlin et Poudlard. On leur racontera une histoire semblable à celle que l'on a préparée pour nos tantes.

- Que les Potter ont été recueillis par les Nomades après cette nuit d'Halloween ?

- Exactement. Et pour moi, on leur dira que les souvenirs qu'ils vont voir ont été modifiés pour que la présence de Royan soit ajoutée et que c'est Ely et non un autre qui m'a accompagné. C'est la vérité après tout…

Neville et Ely s'entre-regardèrent, assez contents de voir que le jeune homme avait pensé à tout. Eux n'avaient pas eu cette arrière-pensée en Tissant ces souvenirs.

- Et pour Tom et Moïra ?

- Idem, sauf qu'on expliquera le problème de l'âge par un pacte qu'ils ont passé pour ne pas vieillir avant la mort de Jack. Il en existe réellement, personne ne pourra nous dire autrement.

- Tu as pensé à tout.

- Comme tu vois.

Ils se sourirent et reprirent leur travail. Luna eut un petit rire en découvrant la réserve de bonbons du professeur Dumbledore.

_

* * *

__Dans la pensine _

Les spectateurs du souvenir observaient les alentours. Le paysage leur était tout à fait inconnu et – ce qui les intriguait le plus – ne comportait âme qui vive.

Soudain, un éclair lumineux dérangea le calme de la clairière qui les entourait.

_La lumière diminua et les deux jeunes garçons apparurent, l'un plus maladif que l'autre, à tel point qu'il fut obligé de s'asseoir un instant sur une pierre._

_- Ca va ?_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller. Juste la tête qui tourne, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. _

_Royan hocha la tête et observa la montre de poche qui les avait mené ici. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Harry, curieux et oublieux du fait qu'il possédait le double de la montre – à moins qu'il se sente trop fatigué pour s'en emparer et déchiffrer ses inscriptions - , l'interrogea avec une impatience d'enfant._

_- Alors ?_

_- Kyoto, Japon, 12 mars 1994. 4 mois. _

_Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et sauta au ciel, sa fatigue et son malaise oubliés._

_- Yipeeee ! Ca faisait si longtemps qu'on était pas venus ici ! _

_- Tu l'as dit ! Tu te souviens des règles pour ce type de voyage ?_

_Le garçon aux yeux émeraude le regarda l'air de dire « tu-me-prends-pour-un-idiot-ou-tu-le-fais-exprès ? » et lui répondit comme un garçon de maternelle récitant sa leçon :_

_- Ne pas intervenir dans le cours des évènements, ne pas paraître sous son vrai visage et son vrai nom en-dehors du cercle de personnes au courant, ne pas commenter les évènements en cours dans le monde, ne pas faire de remarque compromettante, ne pas se faire remarquer… enfin, pas plus que de coutume. _

_Il acheva avec un petit sourire moqueur. _

_- A présent que j'ai récité ma leçon, on peut y aller ? _

_Il avait l'air d'un gamin boudeur, ce qui fit éclater de rire son compagnon. _

Les humains s'entre-regardaient, ne comprenant absolument pas de quoi il était question et surtout ne saisissant absolument pas le lien avec le lieu et la date que Royan avait donnée… Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de surprise provienne de Dumbledore et que tous se tournent vers lui :

- Un voyage dans le temps… Harry et Royan vont passer quatre mois au Japon en 1994 !

Les autres ouvrirent de grands yeux en comprenant la signification de cette annonce.

- Impossible ! J'ai fait des recherches dessus en troisième année et les retours dans le temps de plus de quelques heures sont absolument impossibles !

- Apparemment, les Nomades ont passé outre les impossibilités, Hermione… Une fois de plus, ils ont réussi ce que personne ne pensait possible.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là, monsieur Malefoy ?

- Je pense à ce que Neville et Soraya ont fait pour arriver à votre bureau, Monsieur le directeur. Ainsi que leur action pour unir les quatre maisons et leurs relations avec des licornes… entre autres choses, j'en suis persuadé ! Les Nomades ne vont pas cesser de nous surprendre…

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le souvenir :

_- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais nous devons aller voir Takeshi-Sensei. Il nous faut d'abord te soigner avant de nous occuper de ta nouvelle malle et de son contenu. Ensuite seulement, les vacances pourront commencer ! _

A ce moment, le souvenir disparut et les spectateurs virent sous leurs yeux une multitude de fragments de souvenirs allant de quelques secondes à plusieurs minutes.

Leur voyage dans les souvenirs d'Harry et Royan venait seulement de commencer.

_**Flash**_

_Harry en kimono buvant un bol empli d'une potion orangée, assis à même le sol près d'une table sans pieds, dans une maison japonaise ancienne._

_**Flash**_

_Harry et Royan sous un arbre, l'un se reposant et l'autre lisant_

_**Flash**_

_Un Harry métamorphosé devant un miroir, observant sa nouvelle apparence: mèches argentées dans des cheveux légèrement plus longs, yeux émeraudes avec des paillettes dorées, lunettes disparues, visage plus remplumé et rosé (quoique pâle), cicatrice inexistante, boucle d'oreille à gauche. Il était vêtu d'un jean bleu clair à sa taille et d'une chemise blanche aux manches mi-long, entrouverte. Une chaîne pendait autour de son cou mais le médaillon qui y était attaché disparaissait dans son vêtement. Il se sourit dans le miroir et se tourna vers un jeune homme à ses côtés, aux cheveux bleus électrique mi-long, aux yeux argentés encore plus prononcés et avec plusieurs anneaux à l'oreille droite. Il portait une chemise vert bouteille entrouverte sur un pantalon noir. Ses manches retroussées laissaient entrevoir un tatouage celtique qui partait de son poignet droit et se perdait dans les plis du vêtement. Lui aussi portait un collier dont on ne voyait pas le pendentif. Alors que le premier garçon avait des baskets, il avait choisi des bottines qui pouvaient convenir tant pour la ville que pour la randonnée. _

_Le garçon aux mèches eut un sourire espiègle_

_- On va faire sensation sous cette apparence, Royan ! _

_- Je veux, Harry ! __N'oublie pas de m'appeler…_

_- Kei, je sais. Et moi je serais Toya. _

_- Parfait._

_- Pourquoi Kei ?_

_L'autre haussa les épaules alors que la porte coulissante s'ouvrait sur quatre jeunes, deux garçons et deux filles. La première fille, environ 15 ans aux cheveux châtains presque blonds et aux yeux verts, presque comme Harry, poussa une exclamation en japonais – mais immédiatement traduite pour les spectateurs :_

_- Waw, les mecs, ça vous change ! Enfin, plus Harry que Royan, on a l'habitude de ses changements d'apparence ! Tu es superbe, 'Ry !_

_Le garçon rougit alors que les autres acquiesçaient et que son compagnon grognait pour la forme :_

_- Merci Hitomi. _

_L'autre fille, du même âge mais aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard marron, frappa dans ses mains._

_- C'est pas tout ça, si on y allait ! On a des magasins à faire pour notre Ryry adoré !_

_- Ouvre la marche, Kagome ! On te suit !_

_**Flash**_

_Harry dans une cabine d'essayage, essayant de nombreuses tenues_

_**Flash**_

_Harry dans une salle d'entraînement, apparemment en pleine leçon d'arts martiaux à mains nues_

_**Flash**_

_Harry en pleine leçon de tir à l'arc_

_**Flash**_

_Harry en pleine leçon avec différentes sortes d'armes blanches, principalement japonaises_

_**Flash**_

_Harry en pleine méditation_

_**Flash**_

_Harry faisant les boutiques du Tokyo moldu, éclatant de rire et s'en donnant à coeur joie_

_**Flash**_

_Harry s'entraînant à des exercices de souplesse, d'équilibre, de réflexe et de rapidité_

_**Flash**_

_Harry et plusieurs de ses amis sur une couverture, observant l'ouverture des fleurs de cerisier. _

_- Alors, Harry, et ces vacances ?_

_- Géniales ! Sincèrement, je suis ici depuis deux semaines et c'est comme ci j'étais ici depuis des mois ! _

_- Et ton entraînement ?_

_- Ca se passe bien. Mes professeurs disent que je fais beaucoup de progrès. Et Royan apprécie le fait que je partage mon temps entre les sorties et les leçons. _

_- N'empêche, y'a que toi pour vouloir prendre des leçons en vacances !_

_Le jeune anglais eut le regard lointain, dans le vague :_

_- Ce ne sont pas des leçons que je peux prendre à Poudlard. Et puis, ils m'aident beaucoup pour ma concentration, mon calme et surtout la patience. __Ca me sauvera peut-être un jour. Nan, j'en suis sûr !_

_Kagome eut un sourire espiègle:_

_- Il y a encore une matière que t'as pas abordée à fond, mon cher ! _

_Harry eut un regard curieux :_

_- Et laquelle ?_

_- La jeunesse! J'ai deux semaines de tranquillité avant de repartir en voyage, alors on va en profiter! Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de choses que plein de jeunes ont fait et dont tu n'as pas idée ! _

_Hitomi acquiesça :_

_- Moi, j'ai plein de temps libre depuis mon retour, alors je suis partante pour t'aider ! Les autres ?_

_Royan et les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. _

_- De toute façon, je reste avec Harry. Et il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas défoulé un bon coup !_

_Un des garçons, du même âge que les autres, aux cheveux étrangement rouges et qui portait une espèce de lapin sur l'épaule, eut un grand sourire :_

_- C'est plutôt calme en ce moment, je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherait de vous accompagner….(puis il grimaça) sauf si ma mère en décide autrement, mais même avec ça, je pense m'arranger. _

_- Merci, Daisuke, c'est gentil. Tu pourrais peut-être inviter ton ami. Tu sais, Satoshi ? _

_Daisuke eut une grimace :_

_- Je peux toujours essayer, mais je promets absolument rien. Vous le connaissez comme moi, il est pas très « réjouissances »._

_Le dernier garçon, aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux chocolat, eut un petit sourire :_

_- Moi, je suis partant ! Et je suis sûr que Maron ne verra aucun inconvénient à se joindre à nous ! _

_Il disait cela en frottant les cheveux marrons de sa voisine qui rouspétait de le voir prendre ses décisions à sa place. Elle avait entre 15 et 17 ans, comme son compagnon, et de longs cheveux qui présentement volaient et cachaient son regard marron. _

En fait, il était difficile de préciser l'âge de chacune des personnes présentes, même Harry et Royan, car bien que leur apparence et certaines de leurs actions semblaient jeunes, ils avaient parfois des actions et des réflexions qui les rendaient bien plus âgés, ainsi qu'une certaine maturité dans le regard, maturité qui était parfois amplifiée par un voile d'ombre qui traversait leur regard voire couvrait leur visage. Ces jeunes devaient en avoir beaucoup vu, de la même manière que Harry.

C'est cette dernière impression qui fit comprendre en partie aux spectateurs de ces souvenirs de la raison pour laquelle ils semblaient si bien comprendre Harry. Ils avaient tous dû traverser quelque chose de similaire, peut-être pas de cette intensité mais assez troublant pour les faire grandir plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. Tous avaient perdu leur innocence, ou du moins une bonne partie. Voilà pourquoi ils semblaient savoir que faire et que dire en présence d'Harry et le fait qu'ils soient autour d'Harry semblait être une bonne chose. Quoi qu'ils aient traversé, ils semblaient s'en être sortis sans trop de casse.

_- Chiaki ! __Arrête de tout décider pour moi! _

_- Tu ne viendras pas, Maron ?_

_La jeune fille leva son regard vers son ami anglais et sourit :_

_- Bien sûr que si ! Mais je voulais le dire moi-même !_

_Et elle continua à pester sur son camarade. _

_Kagome frappa dans ses mains et poussa une exclamation satisfaite :_

_- Parfait ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à contacter le reste de la bande et nous pourrons te programmer le reste de tes vacances ! Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer un seul instant ! Crois-moi sur parole !_

_**Flash**_

_Harry et ses amis, entourés par de nouvelles personnes qu'ils semblaient connaître, en train d'acclamer un groupe semblait-il assez connu au Japon. Ils semblaient aux anges, au point de chanter avec les chanteurs._

_**Flash**_

_Harry et une quinzaine de jeunes au beau milieu d'un pique-nique au bord d'une rivière._

_**Flash**_

_Harry et la même bande en train de rire et de jouer dans une piscine intérieure aussi fournie qu'un parc d'attraction aquatique._

_**Flash**_

_Le même groupe en train de passer une soirée dans un karaoké_

_**Flash**_

_Le même groupe en train de faire une visite guidée de divers lieux importants du Japon, qui resplendissaient de magie par moments_

_**Flash**_

_Le même groupe à la plage, les uns nageant les autres en pleine partie de volley_

_**Flash**_

_Le même groupe assistant à grand bruit à une partie de base-ball _

_**Flash**_

_Le même groupe assistant à une partie de football_

_**Flash**_

_Harry et Royan, seuls, en haut d'une falaise, observant le paysage. Par rapport aux souvenirs précédents, celui-ci était très calme, reposant. _

_- Tu me sembles bien dans les nuages, Harry. _

_Le garçon sourit. Il avait toujours son apparence d'emprunt mais avait repris des forces et des muscles. Sans les détails qu'ils avaient ajoutés pour ne pas être reconnus – et qu'on les différencie par la même occasion – on sentait qu'ils seraient alors vraiment comme des jumeaux, les yeux et la cicatrice exceptés._

_- J'ai du mal à croire que les quatre mois sont déjà écoulés. Un tiers du temps imparti, tu te rend compte ! Il me semble que c'était hier… _

_- Et oui, nous sommes déjà le 10 juin…. Nous partirons demain pour une nouvelle destination inconnue ! _

_Il eut un petit rire qui fut repris par Harry._

_- Connaissant Kei et Hikari, nous allons encore être époustouflés !_

_Puis, regardant son ami plus sérieusement :_

_- Nous pourrons toujours revenir pour un prochain voyage… _

_- Je sais (soupir puis sourire). Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir de revenir ici. Je ne les ai pas revus depuis mon dernier passage il y a deux ans ! Et j'ai fait la connaissance de nouvelles personnes très sympathiques… _

_Royan lui prit l'épaule._

_- Mais tes amis te manquent._

_L'autre soupira._

_- Oui… J'aurais voulu qu'on partage ces moments ensemble…_

_- Un jour, qui sait… _

_- Ouais… Royan ?_

_- Hm ?_

_- Il vaut mieux qu'aucun de ces voyages ne comporte le 24 juin 1995_

_Son ami le regarda, un peu surpris, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux._

_- Tu penses que tu le ressentirais ?_

_- Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûr. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre les évènements de la troisième tâche… _

_Royan serra davantage l'épaule de son ami – non, son frère. _

_- Tu ne la revivras pas. Je suis sûr qu'ils y ont pensé. (silence) Il y a d'autres dates à éviter ?_

_Harry eut un rire sans joie_

_- Tu veux dire à part l'année 1994-95 ? _

_Son compagnon hocha sombrement la tête et il soupira :_

_- L'année 1981, bien sûr. Et juin 92 et 93. _

_Son ami acquiesça silencieusement et Harry eut une remarque assez sarcastique :_

_- Au fond, il n'y a que juin 94 qui soit sans danger… Kei et Hikaru ont bien joué… _

_- Simple curiosité, que fais-tu en ce moment ? _

_- En ce moment, je passe mes premiers examens… Mais dans quelques jours je retrouverais Sirius et je découvrirai la vérité sur Halloween 81. _

_- L'entière vérité ?_

_De nouveau, Harry soupira._

_- Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne saurais pas ce qui est arrivé à Franck et Alice Longdubat, je ne connaîtrais pas encore la prophétie de Trewlaney…dont les seules véritables prophéties semblent être destinées à me pourrir la vie, soit dit en passant, et évidemment personne ne mentionnera Elisabeth… Je suppose qu'ils ne voulaient pas m'affliger davantage… mais sincèrement je leur en veux un peu de faire tous comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Personne n'en parle jamais. En fait, même de mes parents on en parle quasiment jamais. Mais ce sont eux les véritables héros de cette nuit infernale, eux ! __Pas moi ! Sans eux, je serais mort ! Sans eux, pas de protection et sans protection..._

_- Pas de disparition de Voldemort... _

Le silence se fit parmi les spectateurs. Les plus âgés étaient atterrés, les plus jeunes ne comprenaient pas tout… mais le plus abattu était sans conteste le directeur qui voyait que toutes ses protections n'avaient servi à rien : Harry savait. Et il aurait du mal à leur pardonner… Lui-même avait du mal à se pardonner alors qu'il savait pourquoi il avait agi ainsi…

_- En parlant de Voldy… Ton directeur est au courant ?_

_Harry secoua la tête._

_- Non. Il reste persuadé que Voldemort est le descendant de Serpentard. Il ne sait rien. Mais même si je lui disais, je doute qu'il parvienne à me croire… En plus, il est plus prudent que nous gardions les secrets de Voldy pour nous. L'effet de surprise en sera plus grand… _

_- En effet… (petit rire) Tu sais, je viens de me rendre compte de la raison qui fait que nos parents nous ont toujours dit qu'il fallait toujours faire attention avec le directeur de Poudlard. Il est peut-être puissant, mais il reste humain, donc sujet aux erreurs. Mais comme il ne croit pas qu'il puisse se tromper et que tant d'autres gens croient la même chose, il en fait encore davantage et les conséquences en sont plus terribles. Regarde l'affaire Sirius Black !_

_Harry eut un petit sourire…qui disparut rapidement._

_- Je prie pour qu'il en prenne conscience…et que cette vérité ne lui fasse pas trop de mal quand même… _

Alors que le souvenir disparaissait, les spectateurs de la scène se tournèrent, surpris, vers le Directeur dont les yeux perdaient de leur pétillement et s'humidifiaient… Le vieil homme savait que son petit-fils et son ami avaient raison… Et il se jura de parler avec lui et de réparer toutes les erreurs qu'il serait capable de réparer… en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

_

* * *

__Bureau du directeur_

- Harry…

- Oui ?

- Ils en sont à la scène de la falaise…

Harry reposa lentement la montre à plusieurs aiguilles qu'il était en train d'observer et se tourna vers le bureau. Ely, qui venait de vérifier où leurs amis en étaient, avait un air un peu lointain sur le visage.

- J'espère que Dumbledore ne sera pas trop blessé de ma remarque sur ses erreurs…

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, Harry. Et il est tellement célèbre et puissant que je doute que quelqu'un ose le contredire véritablement…qui plus est en ayant parfaitement raison.

Le silence se fit, rapidement brisé par Luna, assez curieuse au sujet des rêves que ses amis avaient tissés.

- Si je comprends bien, ils quittent le Japon ?

- Exactement !

- Pour aller….. ?

- Au Canada au XIXe siècle !

La jeune elfe siffla, impressionnée.

- Le Grand Nord au moment où les grandes forêts et les grands lacs existaient toujours… Intéressant choix ! Mais où exactement? Il y a eu de nombreuses tensions à cette époque !

- Dans un coin de la région des Montagnes Rocheuses qui est resté intouché par les guerres et les tensions. Les colons y vivaient encore en paix avec les indiens. De plus, la magie y avait encore son importance et les colons moldus en avaient connaissance.

- Blackhawk ? Excellent choix !

- Merci, Luna. Tu en es où?

Comprenant que la conversation ne devait pas trop la détourner de leur travail, Luna lui montra la caisse qu'elle fouillait méthodiquement.

- Un des anciens directeurs devait être paranoïaque. Cette caisse est remplie d'objets de protection et d'identification. Mais ce serait plus intéressant si la moitié n'était pas des attrape-nigauds !

- Ca veut peut-être aussi dire qu'un de ses successeurs a conservé les meilleurs et les plus intéressants de ces objets. C'était qui ?

- Le directeur Williamson. Il n'a pas marqué beaucoup de monde, si tu veux mon avis. Aucun charisme.

Harry hocha la tête à la réflexion du choixpeau et retourna à ses horloges.

_

* * *

__Dans la pensine_

Les spectateurs observaient la forêt de sapin qui les entourait. Ils attendaient l'apparition des deux jeunes gens et tentaient pour passer le temps de comprendre où – et surtout quand - ils se trouvaient à présent.

Seul Dumbledore n'y participait pas, trop plongé dans ses pensées.

La lumière annonçant l'arrivée des deux garçons le fit revenir au moment présent : les souvenirs de la pensine.

_La lumière laissa place aux deux voyageurs, cette fois plus à l'aise qu'à leur premier transfert. Royan observa sa montre et siffla._

_- Intéressant… Nous sommes au Canada en 1813 ! Dans la future province Alberta pour être plus précis. 4 mois cette fois encore. _

_Harry tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés._

_- Tu plaisantes ?En 1813 ? Au Canada ?__Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? _

_Royan secoua la tête et Harry grogna d'exaspération et d'impatience._

_- Royan ! Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où Kei et Hikari peuvent avoir choisi comme destination! __La province de l'Alberta, le Peyto Lake ! Les Montagnes Rocheuses ! Tu ne vois pas?_

_- Euh... Non, désolé._

_- Bon sang, j'arrive pas à croire que t'ai pu oublier un truc pareil ! C'est dans les montagnes rocheuses que s'est établie la seule colonie « métisse » du pays ! __Indiens, Anglais et Français ! __Moldus, sorciers et créatures magiques ! Elle s'est fermée sur elle-même en 1798 et aucune personne non autorisée ne l'a jamais retrouvée ! __C'est la colonie…_

_Royan, qui venait soudain de comprendre, termina dans un souffle choqué:_

_- La colonie des Aigles Noirs… Blackhawk ! Le village où seuls pouvaient entrer ceux qui avaient reçu l'approbation des habitants de la Forêt ! _

_Royan grogna et s'assit sur le sol._

_- Et comment pensaient-ils nous faire rejoindre la colonie, ces deux zigotos ? __On n' a pas d'autorisation!_

_- Tu plaisantes ? __On a la meilleure des autorisations! _

_Les yeux écarquillés, celui qui aurait dû être le guide dans cette histoire se tourna vers son presque frère jumeau. Celui-ci roula les yeux et soupira d'exaspération._

_- Tu n'as jamais pris la peine d'écouter les leçons d'Orion et Angela, avoue ! _

_L'autre fit une fausse moue d'excuse et Harry secoua la tête. _

_- Un jour, c'est ta tête que tu vas oublier, c'est pas possible… C'est pas comme si il s'agissait des leçons trafiquées d'Histoire de la Magie du Professeur Binns ! _

_- De quoi tu parles exactement ?_

_De nouveau, Harry soupira puis eut un petit sourire amusé._

_- Tu te rends compte que ça fait des années que tu utilises quelque chose sans même savoir que tu le fais ?_

_Devant l'air surpris de son ami, Harry se mit à rire. Puis il changea sa tenue et son apparence pour être plus adapté au lieu et à l'époque avant de sortir un petit sac en tissu caché dans ses habits. Et là, Royan ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise._

_- L'Amulette des Dryades !_

_- Enfin! _

_Et Harry s'attacha le sac autour du cou en riant. _

_-__ L'Amulette des Dryades ! __C'est à ça qu'elle servait?_

_- Royan ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Ne laisse jamais Orion et Angela apprendre que tu ne le savais pas! _

_Et ils rirent ensemble avant de se mettre à gravir le sentier tout en discutant._

_- L'Amulette des Dryades nous a été offerte quand nous avons passé la cérémonie d'initiation à onze ans. Nous devions prouver notre respect et notre affection à toutes les créatures de la forêt et à la forêt elle-même. Ainsi que nos capacités à vivre en harmonie avec elle et ses habitants. Avec l'Amulette autour du cou, aucune forêt ne peut nous obliger à nous perdre ni nous barrer le chemin à moins que nous soyons parjures ou pour nous protéger. Et si les habitants refusent de nous laisser passer, la forêt ne peut nous empêcher de parvenir au village afin que nous obtenions la permission de prouver que nous sommes dignes de l'accès à Blackhawk. _

Et sur cette explication d'Harry qui laissa pantois les adultes et les enfants qui observaient leur arrivée, le souvenir disparut pour laisser place à des flashs comme précédemment.

_**Flash**_

_Les deux amis accueillis avec chaleur au village_

_**Flash**_

_Harry surveillant une bande d'enfants alors que Royan pêchait avec quelques jeunes du village_

_**Flash**_

_Harry et quelques jeunes indiens et trappeurs en randonnée sur les hauteurs d'un des plus beaux lacs._

_**Flash**_

_Harry, Royan et quelques jeunes s'amusant à la natation en compagnie de nombreux animaux_

_**Flash**_

_Harry et un vieil homme devant de nombreuses herbes, apparemment en pleine leçon d'herbologie_

_**Flash**_

_Harry dans une plaine en train de faire une course à cheval avec plusieurs de ses nouveaux amis_

_**Flash**_

_Harry et une vieille femme en pleine leçon de guérison_

_**Flash**_

_Harry s'exerçant au tir à l'arc selon la méthode des indiens_

_**Flash**_

_Harry s'entraînant aux armes indiennes et européennes_

_**Flash**_

_Harry et un couple assez âgé en train de soigner plusieurs animaux_

_**Flash**_

_Harry et Royan au milieu d'une meute de loups_

_**Flash**_

_Harry avec le vieil homme, la vieille femme, le couple et quelques autres personnes autour du feu, échangeant des histoires. _

_La vieille, une indienne, était en train de conclure son histoire :_

_- Tu vois, jeune McPotter, peu importe notre origine, c'est la façon dont nous vivons qui révèle notre valeur. La façon dont nous agissons avec le monde qui nous entoure et avec ses créatures…_

_Un homme à l'accent français prononcé parla à sa suite :_

_- Je me souviens d'une histoire qui m'a été racontée par mon grand père. Elle disait qu'un jour un jeune sorcier de ton pays a créé une créature permettant de nous mettre devant nos erreurs afin de les comprendre et de ne plus les faire. Que sont-elles devenues ?_

_Un indien d'une quarantaine d'année sembla très intéressé :_

_- Une telle création serait très précieuse, en effet. Pourrais-tu nous raconter son histoire ?_

_Harry eut un sourire triste et acquiesça :_

_- Je vais vous la raconter mais je tiens à vous prévenir : l'histoire est triste et, malheureusement, elle est la preuve de la bêtise de bien des hommes. _

_Il laissa ses paroles s'imprégner avant de poursuivre :_

_- Tout a commencé il y a bien des lunes, bien des siècles. En l'année chrétienne 1275 plus précisément. Je crois qu'elle correspond à l'année de la disparition de l'étoile du Daim rouge. _

_Un indien, très impressionné tant par l'année concernée que par les connaissances du jeune garçon, hocha la tête. _

_- C'était une époque de troubles pour les sorciers d'Angleterre et de toute l'ancienne Bretagne. Jusqu'à cette époque, les sorciers avaient conservé presque toutes leurs croyances passées et leurs traditions. La religion nouvelle n'avait fait que faire disparaître fausses croyances et charlatanisme. Il n'était pas rare de voir des sorciers recevoir des dons à la naissance ou, plus souvent encore, d'en recevoir par diverses créatures qui n'étaient pas alors considérées comme légendaires, inexistantes ou dangereuses. En fait, avant leur effacement de la mémoire vive de chaque communauté._

_Un jeune indien qui s'était glissé près du feu l'interrompit avec ses grands yeux écarquillés :_

_- Parce que c'est possible de faire une chose pareille ?_

_- Malheureusement oui. A cette époque, des sorciers d'origine moldue décidèrent d'imposer leur religion – une religion modifiée pour s'adapter à la sorcellerie – et de nier tout ce qu'ils considéraient n'en pas faire partie. Et c'est ce qui finit par arriver. Vers le début de ce siècle, beaucoup de communautés et de créatures, déçues, décidèrent de se retrancher et de disparaître comme ces gens racistes et oublieux le voulaient. Et avec ce mouvement, le monde sorcier perdit beaucoup, beaucoup trop. _

_Harry s'arrêta un moment puis porta son regard dans les flammes. Il n'était plus là, il revivait les récits et les fragments de mémoire._

_- Malgré tout, ces créatures qui disparaissaient continuaient à offrir des dons à ceux qui leur restaient fidèles… Vers les années 1270, un ministre fut élu, c'était pour la première fois un né de moldu. Contrairement aux sangs-purs, la découverte de ces dons était une nouveauté et il se mit à attirer ces « surdoués » pour les examiner, découvrir comment reproduire chez tous ces pouvoirs car il estimait que les sorciers étaient supérieurs à toutes créatures, surtout les moldus, et qu'ils devaient tout savoir, avoir tout les pouvoirs. _

_Nouvelle pause._

Les auditeurs du futur n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Un né de moldu ! Mais ils ne firent pas de commentaire, trop intéressés par la suite de l'histoire de leur ami.

_- Le ministre devint de plus en plus gourmand… Et bientôt les « volontaires » pour ces expériences ne lui suffirent plus. Il se mit à la recherche d'enfants dont le pouvoir était encore à l'état de veille. Et les expériences se firent plus violentes, plus horribles. Un de ces « surdoués » avait 25 ans quand, en 1275, les rafles des « surdoués » adultes et enfants se mirent en place. Il décida de les rassembler dans un village à l'écart, dans une forêt. C'était un grand mage malgré son jeune âge et il avait une imagination sans limite. Pour faire comprendre aux plus jeunes ce qu'il fallait ou ne fallait pas faire, il créa un esprit possédant deux pouvoirs : le premier de montrer les plus grandes erreurs de soi ou des autres afin de les comprendre, de les réparer si possible et surtout de ne jamais les refaire. Quant au second, le plus intéressant, il était destiné à ceux qui étaient un peu plus âgés. Il plaçait la personne qui le désirait face à ses grandes peurs pour lui apprendre à les combattre, à les surmonter. Ou bien ils montraient à la personne et à quelques personnes venues pour l'aider les moments les plus traumatisants de sa vie pour qu'il parvienne à les surmonter, à vivre avec. On appelait ces créatures des Initiateurs, car ils étaient utilisés principalement lors des cérémonies et épreuves d'initiation. _

De nouveau, les spectateurs se regardèrent, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient une telle histoire ! Le nom « Initiateur » ne disait rien à personne, ni les jeunes et encore moins aux plus vieux.

_- La disparition soudaine des « surdoués » mit le ministre en fureur et il décida de lever une troupe pour les retrouver. Et, pour le malheur des « surdoués », les agents du gouvernement les retrouvèrent en 1279… Pour se protéger, le fondateur du village avait depuis le début placé quelques « Initiateurs » aux abords du village afin d'effrayer quiconque voulait entrer. Les soldats, morts de peur, décidèrent de passer à un autre plan : ils allèrent dans les villages alentours et enlevèrent tous les enfants entre 0 et 12 ans et les menacèrent. Ils seraient tués s'ils ne se rendaient pas. Et pour prouver leur sérieux, ils en tuèrent une dizaine. _

_Le silence se fit alors qu'Harry tentait de reprendre son calme face à l'horreur qu'il contait. __Après avoir bu un peu d'eau, il reprit:_

_- Le village se rendit. Le fondateur fut jeté en prison et tué. Les « surdoués » furent exploités et torturés jusqu'à la mort. Par bonheur, il y eu quelques survivants. Certains restèrent, se cachant dans des villages cachés, hors de portée du ministère. D'autres allèrent s'installer ailleurs. Mais la plupart partirent en voyage, devinrent Nomades pour ne plus se plier à ce genre d'autorité. Les « Surdoués » qui étaient nés depuis ou n'avaient pas rejoint le village les rejoignirent. Tous diffusèrent la véritable histoire mais de moins en moins de gens les crurent car ils ne révélèrent qu'à ceux qui le méritaient le secret du village et de ses habitants. _

_De nouveau le silence. Puis une question:_

_- Que devinrent les Initiateurs ?_

_Harry se fit encore plus sombre et tous retinrent leur souffle:_

_- Le gouvernement s'en empara, les étudia, tenta de les transformer, de les détruire pour les reproduire… et le résultat… _

_Il leva la tête vers son assistance :_

_- Le résultat fut la destruction des Initiateurs et la création… La création des Détraqueurs. _

_Silence. Silence de mort, seulement brisé par des respirations rapides des Anglais et des Français. Mais Harry n'avait pas terminé :_

_- Le jeune mage qui avait créé le village s'appelait Nydal. On fit de lui ce que vous connaissez, ce qui est enseigné à Poudlard aujourd'hui. On fit de lui un horrible mage noir. On mit sur son dos tous les morts, les massacres et la création des Détraqueurs. Très vite, l'histoire officielle prit le pas sur la vérité et tout fut oublié du public, puisque les Surdoués ne se mêlaient que très rarement à la population sorcière. _

_Il leva les yeux vers les Anglais qui le regardaient avec horreur :_

_- Peut-être certains parmi vous ont été à Poudlard et ont entendu l'histoire officielle. Que vous me croyiez ou non, c'est à vous de voir. Mais mon frère Roy et moi sommes des descendants de ces Surdoués Nomades. Nous avons visité, près de Stonehenge, les ruines du Premier Village. Nous avons parlé avec les fantômes de certains de ces habitants, lu les mémoires et journaux cachés par d'autres, car les survivants firent en sorte que les soldats oublient le lieu du village et que jamais personne hormis des surdoués ou des alliés ne puisse plus y parvenir. _

_De nouveau le silence. __Et Harry jeta la conclusion. _

_- La seule lueur d'espoir dans tous ça, c'est que quelques Surdoués ont gardé le pouvoir de contrôler les Détraqueurs et peuvent s'en protéger encore mieux. Ils ont transmis leurs pouvoirs et connaissances aux générations suivantes et je garde l'espoir qu'un jour ces erreurs disparaissent de la surface du monde…avant qu'un mage noir, un vrai mage noir, ne trouve un autre moyen pour les contrôler et ne les envoie sur le monde sorcier… _

_Il continua d'observer les flammes en silence, chacun était plongé dans ses propres pensées._

Les spectateurs de la scène étaient sans voix. Par cette histoire, Harry leur livrait l'origine des Nomades, leur désir du secret, leurs raisons pour leurs actions. Et pour les plus jeunes, l'attitude étrange d'Harry lors du cours de Binns sur Nydal s'expliquait pour la première fois.

Ils restèrent en silence en attendant la suite des fragments de souvenirs qui allait suivre…

_**Flash**_

_Harry et ses amis faisant la course à la nage_

_**Flash**_

_Une grande fête au village, Harry et Royan qui éclatent de rire en tentant d'apprendre à danser_

_**Flash**_

_Harry tentant de grimper aux arbres sous les rires de ses amis de toutes origines_

_**Flash**_

_Harry seul, dans une barque au milieu d'un grand lac, profitant du calme et du soleil._

_**Flash**_

_Une leçon sur les méthodes de suivre une piste et le camouflage _

_**Flash**_

_Harry et Royan, disant au-revoir au village et reprenant la route. Debout l'un à côté de l'autre, seuls quelques détails les différenciant, ils étaient vraiment des jumeaux. Harry avait deux mèches blanches, des cheveux arrivant aux épaules et retenus par un lacet de cuir formant comme une tresse et un anneau à l'oreille. Royan avait des cheveux bien plus longs avec des mèches rouges et plusieurs anneaux à l'oreille. Question taille, il était à peine plus grand que Harry. _

_- Déjà quatre mois d'écoulés !_

_- Et oui. Je me demande ce que les deux rigolos nous ont prévu pour la suite. _

_Harry se mit à rire._

_- Une surprise monumentale, quoi d'autre? Ceci dit, je commence à voir une suite logique dans ces voyages. _

_- Une suite logique…Evidemment, avec eux, il doit toujours y avoir quelque chose dans le genre !_

_- Ben oui !__ Sinon, ça sert à rien!_

_Royan lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé._

_- Tu m'as l'air d'aller bien mieux, toi!_

_Son ami approuva joyeusement._

_- Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus senti aussi vivant, Royan ! Tu te rends compte, ici, je suis jugé selon mes actes et mes paroles présentes, pas par mon nom ou un passé oublié !_

_Royan sourit et ne répondit pas à cette réflexion et demanda à la place:_

_- Et où penses-tu que nous irons à présent ? _

_- A ton avis ?_

_- Harry !__ Si je te le demande, c'est pas pour rien!_

_- Alors je vais t'aider. __Notre voyage, c'était au Japon, en 1994. Et nous avons rejoint la communauté de Surdoués de Kyoto. _

_Royan hocha la tête, pensif. _

_- Bien sûr. Les communautés de ce type ne sont pas l'apanage de l'Angleterre et d'autres surdoués existent partout, établis en communautés à cause de l'attitude des autres. _

_- Bien. __Maintenant, second voyage, Canada en 1813. Et là encore, sans le vouloir, nous avons été confrontés aux Surdoués puisque nous avons raconté leur histoire et partagé certaines choses avec eux. _

_- Ok, je comprends. Ce voyage est lié aux Surdoués._

_- Exactement! En fait, il est aussi lié à une chose qui caractérise les Surdoués: l'Initiation. Au Japon, j'ai été initié par vos soins à la jeunesse et par Takeshi-Sensei à la méditation et la patience. Ici j'ai été initié à la communication indienne et trappeur avec la nature et ses créatures. Il reste deux dernières choses que je devrai connaître avant mon retour à Poudlard… _

_Royan sembla avoir été frappé par la foudre : _

_- __L'Alchimie et l'Exorcisme! _

_- Bingo! Et je ne connais qu'un groupe de personnes capable de m'enseigner ce genre de choses en 4 mois! _

_Ils se sourirent machiavéliquement et, dans un éclair de lumière, disparurent. _

Les spectateurs semblaient abasourdis.

- Simple question : j'ai bien entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

- Je crois bien, Drago : il a parlé d'Alchimie et d'Exorcisme…

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'apprendre cela avant de rentrer à Poudlard ? Et en quoi cela fait-il une suite logique ? Je ne vois aucune logique pareille !

- Je l'ignore, Miss Granger. Je crois que nous l'apprendrons en même temps que vous… Le souvenir va commencer…

_

* * *

__Bureau du Directeur_

Harry venait de jeter un coup d'œil sur la Pensine et souriait en voyant où leurs amis s'étaient rendus :

- La troisième partie du voyage va commencer. Il leur reste environ une petite demi-heure avant de découvrir les deux derniers souvenirs.

* * *

**TBC!**

Alors, devinerez-vous où vont se rendre nos deux amis? Un indice: je vais me référer à deux manga qui pourraient se passer dans le même pays (**pourraient**, car l'un des deux se situe dans une autre dimension). Allez, je vous laisse! Je devrais publier la semaine prochaine. D'ici là, j'attends vos commentaires!

Fustella

PS: Je vais me consacrer à cette fic avant de poursuivre "une ombre parmi les vivants", il ne devrait plus rester que cinq ou six chapitres plus un épilogue dont je vous livre les titres en primeur, petits veinards:

Chap 13: Voyage (II)

Chap 14: Iris

Chap 15: Vision

Chap 16: Jack et Tom

Chap 17: Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit

Chap 18: Shawins

Chap 19: Epilogue


End file.
